The Love of a Friend
by Prillylove25
Summary: Best friends since she was ten and he was twelve. She had a hard home life, his family accepted and loved her as their own. She accepted him and his family for who they were, Mafia royalty. As they grow up she becomes a dancer, and gets groomed to take over for his father. Follow Edward and Bella as they fall in love and take on the world together. Violence and Some lemony fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. This is my very first time submitting a story here. Please be gentle with me. I do not have a beta, so if you are interested please let me know. So all mistakes are on me. Also the translations for the Italian are listed on the bottom. Thank you again for reading. **

**Oh, and then wonderful Stephanie M. own everything Twilight, I just found a bit on inspiration in her characters to come up with a plot line. **

**BPOV**

I felt another kick to my rib cage praying it was the last, I heard his footstep walking away and him mumble "That will teach ya to think you are better than me. Maybe next time I ask you out you will say yes you little bitch!"

What the hell just happened? Where the hell am I? Oh God, I need to get out of here. I tried to stand up, but I couldn't pull myself up. I saw my purse laying just to the side of me and I tried like hell to grab it. I dragged myself over to it, whimpering in pain with every movement. I dug out my cell phone and dialed the number that I have him programed in for speed dial.

"Please pick up. Please pick up." I whispered in prayer as the phone was dialing out.

"Hey Bella what's up?" I heard my him say.

"Edward.." I choked out. "...help me...please help me!" I cried out.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? Bella...answer me, where are you baby?" I heard him yelling through the phone.

"I don't..." and the painless dark took over me, and dreams from my past swirled in my mind. I took comfort in them, they were my everything, my happiness. He was my happiness. My best friend, my Edward.

_It was a nice day outside, one of the last days of spring and I wanted to spend as much time outside as I could. As the last bell rang for the day I grabbed my things from my locker and ran outside to swing on the swings. My dad wasn't picking me up, so I could just play for a little bit before I walked home. Just as I was day dreaming while swinging I felt two hands on my back push me hard and I fell forward and landed on my stomach in the wood chips that lay under the swings. I felt the warm tears prick the corners of my eyes and fall down my cheeks. _

"_Hey! Didn't your father teach you to never hurt a girl?" I heard a sweet voice say. I looked up to see a tall boy standing in front of me. "Now, get out of here before I tell my father on you. He doesn't take kindly to boys who hurt girls." _

_He then knelt down in front of me, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked._

_I couldn't speak. No one has ever stood up for me. He put his hands on my arms and helped me stand up. I looked into his eyes, they were the greenest eyes I have ever seen, which I guess being only ten years old isn't saying much, but I can't imagine another person with eyes as green. I felt him take my hand and turn them over. "Oh my God, your bleeding! Come on, my mom should be here soon. You can come to my house and get cleaned up." _

"_Why are you being so nice to me? No one is ever this nice to me." _

"_You're hurt. And those boys should never have pushed you off the swing. My father says boys should never, ever hurt girls. Didn't your father ever tell you that?" _

"_No, my father doesn't really talk to me much anymore. Not since my mom left us. He told me I made her leave."_

"_That's not a very nice thing for a father to say." _

"_He isn't very nice. It could be worse, he could hit me." _

"_Well, come on. My mom just pulled up. Lets get your hands cleaned up." He lead me to a shinny black car. "My name is Edward. What's your name?" _

"_Isabella." I said. As we reached the car he opened the back door for me and helped me in. "Mom, some boys pushed Isabella off the swings today and she has some wood chips in her hands. Can you help her?"_

"_Oh, of course dear. Is it alright with your parents if you come over Isabella?"_

"_My dad is working a double at the station and my mom isn't around anymore." I replied with my head down._

"_Oh, well then you can stay for dinner. Edward and his father can take you home later then. But, you should still call and let your father know where you are."_

"_Thank you Mrs., um, what's your last name?"_

"_Cullen Dear."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Cullen." _

_As we drove home I found out that Edward was two years ahead of me. He promised to keep an eye out for me to make sure no one hurt me again. It was the strangest feeling, but I felt a connection with Edward. Like we were meant to always be friends. He even wrapped his arms around me as his mom poured disinfectant on my hands to clean them out. I called my father at the station to let him know I was staying over to a friends house for dinner, and as usual he just shrugged it off. Typical of him not to care much._

_Mrs. Cullen made a wonderful dinner and I was helping her set the table when Edwards father came home. Edward introduced me and explained what happened. His father told him he was proud of him for standing up for me and doing right by a girl. He then gave me the warmest smile. "Who could ever hurt a sweet little thing like you?" We all sat down for dinner and the conversation rolled on. I loved the feeling of having a family dinner. I can't remember even sitting at the table with my mom and dad. I felt so at home with the Cullens. _

_After I helped Mrs. Cullen clean up and load the dishwasher, Edward and his father took me home. As we pulled up it was dark inside my house as dad was working until midnight. "Isabella, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here by yourself. Something could happen." Mr. Cullen said._

"_It's OK Mr. Cullen. I am usually here by my self at night anyway. My dad doesn't usually stay home much. He says I remind him of my mom and he can't stand it." I opened the door and got out. "Isabella. You have our phone number if something happens, please call us. I don't like this, not at all. A little girl should not be left alone at night" _

"_I promise, if I need something I will call you." I said before running up to my house and letting myself in. This was the start of my friendship with Edward and his family, taking me in as one of their own. _

I felt myself being lifted up and strapped to something hard. Through squinted eyes I could see red and blue lights and then I heard his voice. "Bella...Bella?"

"Edward?" I cried out

"Bella, I'm here, I'm here. "**Oh Dio! Il mio cuore! Guardati! Fuck! Who did this to you Bella?"

I seen the tears running down his face as he ran towards me pushing past the police. He came for me. The one person who was always there for me. My protector, he never let me down. Before I could answer a dark calm took ever again.

**EPOV**

"No mom, the last thing I want is for you to set me up on a date with the daughter of one of your book club friends." I sighed into the phone. God my mother could be exhausting with the pressure she put on me to find a good girl and give her grandchildren. I swear, if it had breasts and was Italian, she was trying to fix me up with it!

"Edward, I am not getting any younger! I want to see you happily married before I have to be wheeled down the isle. ** Mio figlio, posso dire siete soli. Voglio solo che tu sia felice."

Great! She was really laying the guilt on now. She only spoke in Italian when she was trying to get her way out of me. She knew it was my weakness. "Mom, I said no. Please understand. There is someone, I just...I need some time. I need to talk with her, let her know my true feeling." As I spoke, I knew it was a mistake.

"Who is she? **Mio figlio, please tell me? Is she a good girl? Is she Italian?"

"Yes mom, she is Italian, and she is an amazing girl."

"Tell me more. What is her name?"

"No mom, I need some time first, just...give me some time OK?"

There was a pause. "Alright, but I better know soon."

"Yes mom, I promise. I have to go, I have business to get back to."

"Always working so hard, you should be out there telling this girl your feelings for her."

"Enough mom! I really have to go mom, business."

"OK, OK. Ti voglio bene, al sicuro"

"Si mamma, sono sempre io. Ti amo."

I put my phone down on my desk and went back to the files that were spread over my desk. These damn Voltori were making my life a living hell. They were a rival family who were trying to get a bigger name for themselves the mafia world. My world. The world I was born into to. I, Edward Cullen, was the mafia prince of New York. Soon to be boss when my father decided to step down. Carlisle has been grooming me to take over since I was a teenager. I, his prince, would one day become the king. I was currently handling the day to day annoyances of keeping tabs of the rival families, keeping an eye on shipments, running the "businesses" to keep our front legit. I normally didn't stress, I can handle most anything. But how the Voltori were getting in and getting to our gun shipments before we were was getting on my damn nerves. There had to be a mole somewhere in my crew, and I needed to find out fast.

I was drawn out of my thoughts by my phone ringing. Picking it up I see my best friends smiling face light up my screen. Looking at the time it was 11:00pm, she never calls this late. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Edward...help me...please help me!" I heard her barely choke out. Panic seized my chest.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? Bella...answer me, where are you baby?" I yelled.

"I don't..." I waited.

"Bella? Bella? Talk to me baby...where are you?" Panic now had a grip over my entire body.

"FUCK! Emmett! Jasper! Get in here NOW!" I yelled.

Emmett and Jasper came running into my office. "What's up boss?" Emmett asked.

"Bella!" I held out the phone to them. Jasper grabbed it.

"Bella? Bella?" Jasper yelled into the phone.

"Something's wrong. She called and all she said was my name and then help me. When I asked her where she didn't answer. She didn't hang up, I can still hear the breeze. Can you track it Jasper?" I yelled in panic at them.

"Give me a minute." Jasper said as he grabbed my computer and started opening windows and typing quickly. I started pacing back and fourth.

"Hurry Jasper, I have to get to her." I barked at him.

"Ed, man, take a breath, we'll get her." Emmett said trying to calm me down.

What felt like hours was really only seconds as Jasper yelled out "Got her!"

Oh Thank fuck. "Where?"

"It looks like just outside of Heritage Diner."

I ran out of my office and down the stairs and was assaulted with the loud thumping of whatever popular song the DJ was spinning as the patrons danced. Why was she at a diner so late? "Ed! Wait up! You're not going alone." I heard Emmett yelling as I turned to see him and Jasper running behind me. They caught up with me as Emmett said "I called Jacob, he's pulling the SUV up out front" as we were running to the front door not caring who I ran over in my way, I had to get to her.

As we go to the door I seen Jacob pulling the SUV up and then jumping out to open the door for me. I slide inside as Emmett and Jasper followed. Jacob slammed the door and Jasper barked out our destination. "Jacob, as fast as you can, it's Bella." That was all I needed to say as I felt the force of his foot hitting the accelerator push me back into the seat.

I dialed 911 knowing that she would need medical help when we got there. As I told the operator where they were needed let my head fall back on the headrest and remember the last time she called me panicked asking for help.

_My father and I were driving back from the shooting range that summer night. I would be eighteen next week and he had stepped up my training to enter into the family business. Once I was eighteen I would be brought into the mafia dealing and really start my hands on training to one day take over. I was looking forward to it, but at the same time dreading it. How the hell was I going to balance college courses and learning the in's and out's of the mafia. I wanted to talk to the one person who knew me better than I knew myself, Isabella. My Bella. She always knew what to say to me without blowing smoke up my ass. She was the one person who didn't kiss my ass, which was rare in my life. No one wanted to displease the Cullen prince. It was beyond annoying. _

_I was brought out of my thoughts as my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID, Isabella. _

"_Did you know I was thinking about you just now?" I asked_

"_Edward...Edward...help! He's drunk and out of control. He keeps calling me Renee." She whispered into the phone. I could tell she was crying too._

"_Bella! Fuck!" This caught my dad's attention. "Where are you right now?"_

"_I am upstairs in my house."_

"_OK. He is going to look for you in your bedroom. Get into the hall closet and cover yourself. Be quiet. Don't make a sound. Don't even talk." I heard my father tell the driver to head to Bella's house. I could hear her opening the door and then closing it. I heard things moving and muffled sounds in the phone. "Don't hang up. I am right here with you. Dad and I are on our way." I wanted to badly to be holding right now, calming her down. "Renee, where are you? Are you playing with me? You know I don't like it when you tease me!" I could hear her take in a sharp breath "Bella don't make a sound OK. We are almost there **Bambina." _

_As we pulled up to her house my father grabbed my arm, "Let Eleazar go in first. I will follow. Let us handle Charlie. You go and get Bella and get her out of there. Bring her back to the car. Make sure she is physically OK. Do not draw your gun unless you have to. Do you understand me?" _

"_Yes." I answered. With that the door was thrown open as I saw Eleazar running up the front steps. Dad and I were not far behind. The door was unlocked. We walked in quietly. _

"_Come out now you little bitch! I know you are up here!" we heard from up stairs. We ran up the steps. I seen Charlie coming out of Bella's bedroom with a baseball bad dragging behind him. He seen us and raised it up. "What the fuck are you doing here? He slurred. Eleazar kicked him in the gut and he went down hard. As he and my father kept him on the ground I ran to the closet and threw it opened. I grabbed the towels and laundry hamper and threw them out and was met with a high pitched scream. _

"_**Bambina! Bambina, sono io Edward." _

_I felt her before I seen her. She launched herself into my arms. I held her for a moment before I remembered my dad's words. I had to get her out of here. I slowing stood us up and started to walk us out of the closet. She seen Eleazar on top Charlie yelling while my dad was yelling at him with his gun pointed at his head. She instantly started screaming again. I pulled her head to my chest and lifted her up bridal style and headed down the stairs. "**Ti ho preso. Ti ho preso." I said, trying to sooth her with my words. _

_Once we made it to the car I sat her down and climbed in next to her. I started to check her out. She has bruises up and down her arms, the beginnings of a black eye, and her lip was busted open. I gritted my teeth and tried not to show her my anger at what this fucker had done to my best friend. "Bella, where else did he hit you? I need you to tell me, I need to know if we have to call the doctor." I asked her. " She turn around and lifted up her shirt to show me bruises on her back and her ribs. _

"_He hit me with the bat this time." She whimpered. "It hurts to breath Edward." She cried out._

"_Your ribs are probably broken. When we get home we will get the doctor over." I said as I helped her pull down her shirt. Just them the car door pulled open and I drew my gun. _

"_It's just us son." My dad said as he held up his hands. _

"_Why do you both have guns?" Bella asked. I could see the fear in her eyes. _

"_Bella...we're taking you home with us." My dad said. "Once we get you checked out by the doctor I promise you, I will explain everything to you." I could see questions in her eyes, but not fear anymore. I pulled her into my lap and just held her as she sobbed into my chest, eventually falling asleep. _

"_What about Charlie?" I asked my dad. _

"_I called in a favor. He is getting picked up and sent off to a rehab. He needs to get cleaned up before I lay it down how it is going to go from now on." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She isn't going back to that house Edward. She will be living with us from now on." He said as he started dialing his phone. I heard him talking to the doctor and telling him to meet us at out house. I heard Bella start to whimper in her sleep and I pulled her close and whispered to her "**Ora sei al sicuro Bella. Saro sempre tenere al sicuro." No one would ever hurt her again. I vowed at that moment to myself that I would always keep her safe. I never wanted to get another phone call like this one again. _

Damn it! My worst fear came true tonight, I got the worst call I could ever imagine from my best friend. In my heart, I let her down. I was pulled out of my memories when I felt Emmett nudge me and say "We're here boss."

I threw the door open to be met with flashing red and blue lights as the police and ambulance were already there. In the distance I seen the medics lifting Bella up off the ground. I took off running.

"Sir, you can't go back there, it is a crime scene. I can't let you cross." The scrawny police officer said to me.

"Fuck you! That's my family back there!" I yelled as I pushed past him and ran straight to Bella! "Bella...Bella?" I yelled as I ran to her.

"Bella...Bella?"

"Edward?" I heard her cry out

"Bella, I'm here, I'm here. "**Oh Dio! Il mio cuore! Guardati! Fuck! Who did this to you Bella?"

I could feel the tears running down my face as I ran toward her. I could see the cuts and bruises all over her body. I could see the blood on her face and it killed me. Who ever did this was as good as dead. As our eyes locked I could see a calm take over her body. She knew she was safe and for a brief moment it made the pain in my chest dull a little. And then I realized she blacked out again.

"Sir! You need to step back. This is a crime scene. We need to bag the evidence and you being here is tampering." I just looked down at this asshole who was pushing me back. Did this fucker not know who the hell I was?

I noticed she was being loaded into the ambulance. I ran over to it. As they got her loaded and locked in I looked at the medic and said "I am riding with you. She is my family and I am not leaving her alone in here." As I climbed into the back and slipped into one of the seats next to her stretcher. The medic just nodded and began her IV and started checking her out. I grabbed her hand and brought it up to my mouth and kissed it. "I'm here Bella. You're safe. Come back to me Bella. Talk to me. I need to hear your voice." I pleaded with her.

I felt her grip my hand "That's it baby girl, wake up. Open your eyes Bella. I need to you open your eyes." Her eye lids began to flicker, blinking at the lights above her. "I'm over here Bella. Look at me, focus on me."

She turned her head and looked at me. A small smile and a tear fell down her face. "You came for me. I knew you would come for me."

"Always. Bella, **ho bisogno che tu mi dica chi ha fatto questo a voi. Sai chi ti ha ferito?" I needed her to tell me who did this before she blacked out again. And I needed the medic to not know what I was saying to her.

She looked up at me and said "James."

I didn't know who the fuck James was, but I vowed on everything that I had I would kill him with my bare hands for doing this to her.

"It hurts Edward."

"I know baby, I know. We are almost to the hospital. I promise it is going to get better as soon as we get there. Just try and stay with me baby." I plead to her.

"Edward, were you crying?"

"Yes, you scared the living shit out of me with that phone call Bella. Then when I got here and I seen you..." I stopped as I chocked on my words.

She squeezed my hand again. "Don't cry."

All of a sudden we stopped moving and the back doors were thrown open and the medics were pulling Bella out. Our hands were pulled apart. "Edward, don't leave me!" She cried out, panic ringing in her voice as she reached her hand out to me.

"Bella, they have to take you back and check you out" I grabbed her hand as soon as she was on the ground and I was out of the back. I ran along side of the stretcher saying, "I promise, I am not leaving. I will be right here. As soon as they let me I will be back there with you." I said kissing her hand. And like that, our hands were ripped apart again and she was being pushed into the ER room and out of my sight.

"Edward?" I turned and saw Emmett and Jasper running towards me. "How is she?" Jasper asked.

"She is pretty fucked up! Bruises everywhere, blood too. She gave me a name. James. Get on it. It has to be someone from one of her classes. Talk to Alice, she might know. Get her schedule, it is in my email files under Bella. She sent it to me so I knew where she would be on campus if I needed to get to her. Get a list of everyone in her classes. It shouldn't be a problem The Cullen's are a huge donor to the university." I was in boss mode. It was all I could do to not break down sobbing at this point. "And get Sam and his boys down here. I want this place full of guards. Carlisle and Esme will want to come, I need this place secure." With that Emmett and Jasper walked away.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. "What's wrong son?" He questioned. I could hear the sleep in his voice, but he knew something was wrong for me to be calling this late.

"It's Bella. We are at the hospital. I need you and Esme to get down here. I will explain when you are here."

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"It isn't good dad." I could hear him take in a sharp breath.

"We will be right there soon son." And them the line went dead.

I ran my hand threw my hair and walked over to the seats and slumped down. She had to be OK. She had to be in my life. I couldn't live life without here. I put my hands in my head, pulling at my hair.

**What did you think? Can you leave me some love?**

****Translations:**

**Oh Dio! Il mio cuore! Guardati! - Oh God! My Heart! Look at you!**

**Mio figlio, posso dire siete soli. Voglio solo che tu sia felice. - My son, I can tell you are lonely. I just want you to be happy.**

**Mio figlio - My son.**

**Ti voglio bene, al sicuro - I love you, be safe.**

**Si mamma, sono sempre io. Ti amo - Yes mom, I always am. I love you.**

**Bambina - Baby girl**

**Bambina! Bambina, sono io Edward - Baby girl, it's me Edward**

**Ti ho preso. Ti ho preso - I got you. I got you.**

**Ora sei al sicuro Bella. Saro sempre tenere al sicuro - You're safe now Bella. I will always keep you safe.**

**Oh Dio! Il mio cuore! Guardati - Oh God! My Heart! Look at you!**

**ho bisogno che tu mi dica chi ha fatto questo a voi. Sai chi ti ha ferito? - I need you to tell me who did this to you. Do you know who hurt you?**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! All I can say is WOW! You all are amazing! You have made me feel so welcome with this story. Thank you all who read the story and an even bigger thank you to those who left me some love in the comments. **

**I have changed the way I am giving you translations for the Italian. Next to the Italian in the story are brackets that give you the translations. A thank you to kikim11 for the suggestion. **

**This chapter does not have a beta, but I have found one. A big thank you for the offer. **

**So without anymore ramble from me, here is chapter two. **

I ran my hand threw my hair and walked over to the seats and slumped down. She had to be OK. She had to be in my life. I couldn't live life without here. I put my hands in my head, pulling at my hair.

Memories of the day we found her after Charlie flipped out and we got her home swirled around my head.

_The car pulled up to the front of our house. The "Cullen Estate" as Bella so fondly named the extremely spacious mansion like house. She was still sleeping in my lap with her hand clenching my shirt as if she were hanging on for dear life. I carried her up the steps and was greeted by my mom. Her hands went up to her mouth as she gasped at what Bella looked like in my arms. She held the door opened and I made my way over to the couch and laid her down. _

_As I tried to pull my shirt from her hands her eyes opened and they were wide with fear. "No, please don't leave me Edward." She plead with me pulling at my shirt, pulling me closer to her._

"_I'm not going anywhere, I am right here. I am just setting you down for a second. I'll be right back, I wanted to get you some new cloths." _

"_Don't leave me. Please!" She sobbed as she clenched my shirt tighter._

"_**Calmati Bella. Lo non ti lascero, ti lo prometto. [Calm down Bella. I won't leave you, I promise]" I promised her as I sat down next to her and pulled her back into my lap. _

_As we waited for the doctor to show up to the house dad and mom were off talking, I am assuming he was telling her what happened at Bella's house. "He came home drunk tonight and dragged me out of the kitchen and started yelling at me." I heard Bella whisper. "He kept yelling that it was all my fault that she left. If I had just been an easier baby maybe she would have loved me more and stayed with him." _

_I didn't know what to say to her. How could anyone not love her. She was the easiest person to love. "I blacked out when he punched me in the face." I gasped and started shaking with anger. She started rubbing her hand over my heart to calm me down. Once I stopped shaking she continued. "When I came to I heard him watching TV so I quietly went upstairs and called you. I didn't know who else to call." She sobbed again._

"_Hey, hey. I am glad you called you. You always call me when you need me. I will always be there. No matter where I am, I will get to you." I promised her._

"_I know. I just...what happens now?" She asked._

"_Now, you are a Cullen. You will live here now. You are not going back there Bella."_

"_I can't. I won't be a burden to your family."_

"_Isabella!" My dad said sternly walking over to us. "You are not now, nor will you ever be a burden to this family." He was now crouched down in front of her, her face cupped between his hands. "You have always been family, and you always will be family." He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her into a gentle hug. "**Ti amo mia figlia. [I love you my daughter]"_

"_I love you too Carlisle." She sobbed into his chest. _

**BPOV**

There were people rushing all around me. Pulling out needles, taking blood. Listening to my chest, ordering x-rays, flashing lights in my eyes. I started to panic. "Please, I need Edward, please just get me Edward." I cried out.

"Miss, we need to check you out and get your injuries stable first. Please, just calm down." Said a nurse who looked to be about my age. "My name is Angela, I am going to be your nurse right now. I need to you to tell me, on a scale of one to ten, what is your pain level?"

"Nine. I can't breath. It really hurts to breath." I say to her.

"I think you have some broken ribs Miss...?"

"Isabella."

"Isabella. We just took some x-rays and will have the results in a moment. Then we are going to take you down for a scan so that we can make sure there is no internal bleeding. I am going to start an IV so that I can give you something for the pain."

"When can I see Edward?"

"Soon, I promise."

"She has three broken ribs. We need to set them. We can do that while they bring the portable scan machine down here." I heard someone tell Angela.

"Why is the machine coming down, do you know how expensive that is? She is a student for God sakes, I doubt that she has insurance that will cover that machine. She is stable and can be transported." Angela stated.

"Angela, didn't you see who she came in with?" Angela shook her head no. "Edward Cullen. As in the Cullen Prince, next in line for the mafia throne. The chief said to spare nothing." Angela just stood there shocked as what I assumed was the machine came rolling into the room.

"Alright," Angela shook the shock out of her head, "lets get you scanned so that we can get your ribs wrapped up and some pain meds in you."

I laid there and tried not to panic as the scan did it's job. After what felt like forever the scanning was done and Angela was back at my side. "I am giving you something for the pain Isabella. It is really strong so you might feel a little tired. Just relax and let it take over. I will get your ribs wrapped up and then I will go and find your Edward and let him know what is going on." I felt a a slight chill as the medicine seeped into my veins from my IV and my eye lids became to heavy to keep open. The calm took over and my dreams took me back to the Cullens.

_It was the night that Edward and his father rescued me from my drunken father's rage. I was sitting on the Cullen's couch with Edward sitting next to me holding onto him for dear life. I was so scared that my father was going to come back for me. Of course the rational side of my knew that Edward and his father would never let that happen. But the scared little girl in me was terrified beyond belief. I was also so confused, when Edward's father opened the car door Edward pulled out a gun, like he really knew how to use it. How did he know how to use a gun? Better yet, why did he have a gun in the first place? _

_As the doctor packed up he said that I didn't have any broken bones, but that I would be hurting for a while. I was badly bruise, but with the mild pain medication it shouldn't be a problem. As Esme walked the doctor to the door, I pulled back from Edward just a little bit and asked "Why did you have a gun when we were in the car Edward?"_

_He let out a sigh and looked up at his father. "Dad, we can't keep it a secret anymore, it is killing me that she doesn't know. I know that it was to keep her safe, but she will be surrounded by it now. She needs to know."_

"_What do I need to know? What's going on?"_

"_Bella honey," Carlisle started as he came to sit on the other side of me on the couch, "there are some things about my life, and now soon to be Edward's life that you don't know about. We haven't told you about it before now to keep you safe and keep you out of the life as much as possible. But, with you not going back to your father's house now, keeping you in the dark about it isn't an option anymore."_

_He let out a big sigh as he took my hand in his, "Isabella, I come from a long line of mafia dons. I am the fourth generation of mafia, and Edward, when I step down, will be fifth." I inhaled sharply and I felt my eyes widen. Mafia, my best friend and his family were mafia? "Our family, the Cullens, or as it is more traditionally know as Cullenza when our family first came to America, is a very prominent family in the mafia. We are the head of all the families that make up The Family."_

_I opened my mouth to question, but nothing came out. I was stunned, shocked, scared. Wait...scared? This was the Cullens. They wouldn't hurt me right? I looked at Edward who nodded and wrapped his arm around my wait. For whatever reason, I pushed his arm away and stood, walking away from him and his father. "Bella, wait!" I heard, but didn't turn around. I stood perfectly still trying to will myself to not faint. _

"_So...you...your criminals? You...you kill people?" I asked so softly I could barely hear myself. _

"_Some of the things that I have to do are not legal. I have had to kill some people, but only really bad people who have left me no choice Bella." Carlisle said walking towards me slowly with Edward following behind him._

"_Bella," Edward said stepping around his father and coming towards me, "it is still me. I am still Edward, your best friend. Nothing has changed. We are still the same family you've had dinner with almost every night since we met." He reached out to me and I pulled back. The look of pain on his face when I did that was heart wrenching to see, but I was in shock. How was I supposed to comprehend this right now. _

"_I...I...c can I have a minute to think?" I asked as I closed my eyes and shook my head a little and closing my eyes. "I...I...I can't breath." I said while making a dash to the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard. My hands fumbled with the handle trying to open it as I felt a panic attack coming on. I flung the door open and stumbled out into the slightly cold air. I made my way down the steps that lead to the gardens. I stumbled and fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. My mind was racing and my chest was so tight with fear and panic. What did this mean for me? What was I supposed to do now that I knew? I felt Edward behind me pulling my back to his chest while snaking his arm to my chest as he laid his palm over my heart and whispered "It's just me me Bella. Just breath Bella. Just breath. Feel my breath, follow my lead. **Respiro con me Bella. E 'solo a me. [Breath with me Bella. It's just me]" _

_I closed my eyes and listened following the rise and fall of his chest against my back. He has done this for me so many times when a panic attack struck me. I have been plagued with these since I was little and couldn't handle my nerves. Edward and his family were always there for me. No matter what it was or what I needed, I could always count on them for anything. When my father didn't show up for the father daughter dance and I was standing in the school gym all by myself in my dress that Esme helped me pick out, it was Carlisle showed up in the gym in his tux with a corsage for me. He danced with me all night long and then took me out for ice cream after wards. It was always Esme who was there as the mother I never had for every girl moment that I didn't know how to handle. It was Edward who was always there for me at school. I was so socially awkward that I didn't know how to function because I was so painfully shy. He always found the words that I couldn't, always gave me the strength and courage to socialize with him and his friends, always telling me they were my friends too. It was Esme who put me in my first dance class to help bring me out of my shell when I was eleven. It was Carlisle who paid for every dance class, every dance shoe, every dance costume. And it was the Cullens who were always there front and center at each dance recital I had. Cheering me on and bringing me flowers. _

_So why was I scared? They were still the same. They were still my Cullens. My...family. Yes, they were my family. I felt my breathing come back to normal. "Son, is she alright?" I heard Carlisle ask. _

"_She is breathing now, but hasn't moved. I don't want to move and scare her again." Edward said._

"_I'm no scared." I say. I tried to stand, but was reminded that I was badly bruised and winced as I tried. Edward helped me stand as I turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt his sigh with relief and wrap his arms around me. I just stood there holding my best friend. I pulled back, "Shocked? Yes. Scared...no. Your my Edward." I pulled away from him and walked towards Carlisle. "You have been more of my father than Charlie ever will be. There hasn't been a day since I met you that you haven't told me that you love me. Charlie never said that to me." I say grabbing his hands. "I won't pretend to understand what it is to be mafia, but in time and some patience from you, I think I will. I have never felt as safe as I do when I am here, or anywhere with all of you." I said though my tears._

"_Grazi Dio. [Thank you God]" I hear Esme sob as Carlisle wraps me up in his arms, gently enough that he didn't hurt my bruised body. "I promise, with time, you will come to understand. I can't tell you everything, but you will know what is important." _

_Esme joined in on the hug telling me that she loved me telling me that she was never letting me go again. The night ended with me curled up next to Edward in his bed holding on to him with all that I had. I was safe, I was home. _

**EPOV**

Fifteen minutes! Fifteen fucking minutes she has been back there. Someone should have come out to me by now. I'm Edward fucking Cullen. I don't wait! Don't these incompetent assholes know that? I stand and start to pace, running my hand through my hair to try and calm myself down. How long can it take to check her out? "Edward?" I hear. I turn to see my mother running to me. She reaches me and throws her arms around me. "How is she? How is my girl?" she asks.

"I don't know mom. She was talking when took her into the room, but no one has come out to tell me anything yet." I tell her, trying to contain my anger.

She pulls back from me to look at my face. "Is it bad Edward?"

I close my eyes, "Yes." I whisper.

"Oh Dio! [Oh God]!" she cries and buries her head into my chest.

I nod to my father as I look up at him. "Son." When my mom hears his voice she releases me and turns to him to hug him. "Shh, Esme. It's Bella. She is tough." he whispers to her. Then he looks me in the eyes, "Did she say who or why?" He asks me softly.

"She gave me a name, but then they rushed her off." I reply.

"Is the place secure? If press gets wind..."

"I got Sam and his boys covering the entrances. No reports will get in. Especially where Bella is concerned, they consider her their family too. They will do anything to keep her safe. I got Emmett and Jasper working on the name she gave me. I think it is someone from her classes. That is where I am checking first." I say. I need to keep in business mode or I am going to break.

"I'm looking for an Edward." I hear

"I'm Edward." I say walking towards a woman.

"Hi. I'm Angela Webber, I am the nurse that has been caring for Isabella. She is stable. She has three broken ribs, but thankfully no internal bleeding. She is pretty banged up, but all of that will heal in time. I gave her some pretty strong pain medicine because she was really having difficulty breathing with her ribs. She will be sleeping it off for a while I imagine. She is waiting for a bed to open up. I want to her to stay for a few days to observe her ribs to make sure the breaks begin to heal and she can breath comfortably. She should be moved with in a few hours."

"Like hell she'll wait!" I hear my father say before I can get the same words out of my mouth. "She gets a private room now or I will move her to a more competent hospital. I donate enough money to this place that she will not wait hours to be resting in private. Where is your Caius, your chief of staff? I want to speak with him now."

"Carlisle. I have it taken care of already. I was just seeing to it myself." I hear a man say as he walks towards us. "Miss Swan is being moved as we speak."

"Thank you Caius. She is family even if her last name is Swan. She get the best, understood?"

"Of course Carlisle." He said then turning to the nurse. "Nurse Webber, she is being moved to room 619. Please see to it that her personal items are taken there and you will remain on that floor as her nurse. No other nurse is to go in and take care of her. You seemed to be the only one to be able to keep her clam. If anyone on the floor has an concerns please have them take it up with me."

The nurse turned to walk away, then turned back "She has been asking for you Edward. If you would like you can follow me you can see her. I look back to my father and he just nods his head. "Go on, your mother and I will come as soon as I talk to Caius."

Anglea stops outside the room where Bella was and comes out a few moment later with her purse. We walk quietly to the elevator. We ride in silence to the sixth floor. When we get to her room the orderlies are just getting her wheeled into the room. I see a big man start to uncover her and slip his hand under her. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" I yell running over to her. I push him out of the way and lift her up.

"Mr. Cullen, if you are going to cause a problem I will ask you to leave. Isabella doesn't need to hear any arguing going on around her. He was simply doing his job." Anglea whisper yells to me.

"I am sorry, but I am very protective of her." I say as I lay her down on the other bed. I notice the other bed is gone as are the orderlies. Angela is now checking Bella's pulse and checking on her IV. "When do you think she will wake up?"

"It is hard to say. The meds we gave her will knock her out for a while, but most likely the trauma of what happened has made her body shut down. Sleep is the a way for her to cope. Just give it some time, she will come around. Best now to just take a seat and wait, or maybe go home and get some sleep yourself. I highly doubt she will be up before morning." Angela answers.

"I'm not leaving her. I'm staying here until she wakes up."

"I figured as much. The cafeteria is closed, but I can get you something to eat from the nurses station. You look like you haven't eaten in a while"

"No, I am fine. If I want something I can send someone for that. Just take care of Bella, please."

"Oh, she is my number one priority, but really, you should eat something. At least let me get you a sandwich and something to drink."

I simply nod. I take a mental note to compensate Angela before we take Bella home. As she walks out the door I pull up the chair that is in the room next to her bed and sit. I take her hand in mine and rub her knuckles. It is a habit that I have always done with her since we were kids. "**Si prega di svegliarsi Bella. [Please wake up Bella] Please baby wake up." I whisper. "I...I need a chance to tell you how I feel baby. Open your eyes...please Bella, let me see those beautiful chocolate eyes." I pray to her.

**What do you think? Leave me some love if the feeling strikes you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am bouncing in my seat here friends! You have blown me away with your love and support for this story that has been rolling around in my head for quite some time. **

**I really didn't plan on updating everyday, but if the material keeps flowing, then I will continue updating daily. I do have a big cushion, and I am still writing every day, so please keep checking back. **

**I am pleased to announce that I have a beta! YEA! Everyone give it up for the amazing hapakids. Darling please stand up and take a bow! Thank you so much for offering to beta for me! You are truly awesome! **

**So now...on to chapter three...oh, I give all props to the amazing Stephanie M for blessing the world with Twilight! Thank you for letting me play with your characters.**

"Oh, Dio! La mia Bella! [Oh, God! My Bella!]" I hear my Mother cry as she comes into the room. I rush to her and walk her over to sit in the chair. She grabs Bella's hand and kisses it and begins praying in Italian.

I walk over to my father who is just standing there. A crushed look spread over his face as he stares at Bella. I know what is going through is mind, it is the same thing that went through mine when I first seen her tonight. "I know, the same thoughts went through my mind when I first seen her."

"**Questo stronzo James e morto. [This James fucker is dead.]" My father says. And I simply nod in agreement.

"Boss?" I hear Emmett say as he peeks his head in the door. "We..." he states, but then his eyes find Bella. "Fucking hell, I'll kill him myself." I hear him say so softly.

"It's going to be a group effort Em." I see him nod to me. "Do you got anything?"

"Yeah, you wanna talk in here or outside?"

"In here," my father says, "Caius assured me complete safety here.

Emmett comes in followed by Jasper, who also curses under his breath and clenches his fists as he walks over to where we are standing in the corner of the room. "Jazz, tell 'em what Alice said." Emmett says.

"I called to tell her about Bella and see what she knew. Turns out this James is in one Bella's photography classes. Alice said Bella came home one day last week kinda creeped out saying this James guys asked her out on a date. Apparently he has been bothering her in class and showing up to the diner she works at."

"Wait. What the fuck do you mean the diner she works at?" I asked angrily.

"Alice said she has been working at Heritage Diner for the past two years. Something about not having enough scholarship money to pay for all of her classes and lab fees."

"Fuck me!" I hiss between my teeth.

"Why wouldn't she come to me for money? I would have given it to her in a minute. She is family. She knows that." My father said shaking his head.

"Carlisle," my mother whispers from Bella's bed side, "You know how Bella is at asking for money from us. She always felt like she was putting us out by having her live with us and paying for her dance classes. She would never come right out and ask us for money to help."

"Damn it!" I hiss again. "How did I not know? I should have known."

"Son, it's Bella. She may seem to be an open book, but she is great at keeping secrets and keeping things to herself. It is how she deals with the business." My father said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, knowing he is right. She dealt with the family business better than I expected, and I do know she put up a lot of walls and blinders where the business side of my family was concerned. It was a need to know basis with her. She always knew when something big was happening because Sam and Seth would show up to guard her. She took it in stride and never once argued, knowing that her safety was my concern, especially after I moved away for college. It killed me that I couldn't be there next to her to protect her, but I trusted Sam and Seth more than anything.

"Find him. Take him to the warehouse. Rough him up a bit, but not too much. I want him completely alert when I get to him. I won't leave Bella until she wakes up, but once she does and I know that she is OK, I will be there." I look at both Emmett and Jasper, "I want you both there with him while I am here."

"I will be coming with you Son." My father states. I look at him with shock on my face. He never goes to these "_questionings_" anymore now that I was working for him. "Don't look at me like that. She is my daughter. He will dread touching my daughter." And with that, he walks over to Bella and sits on the other side of her bed and takes her hand bringing it to his cheek, "Mia Isabella, figlia mia. [My Isabella, my daughter.]"

I look over to my family and let out a shaky sigh. "We will find him Ed, I promise." Jasper says. He walks over to Bella and kisses her forehead and whispers something into her ear. Emmett follows suit and leans over and kisses her forehead. I hear him say, "Ti prometto che Bella, io la troverò. Nessuno pasticci con il mio cuginetto. Ti ho preso Belly. [I promise you Bella, I will find him. No one messes with my little cousin. I got you Belly.]" I smile a little at Emmett's nickname for Bella, she hates it.

I nod my head to them as they are leaving. "Get Sam and Seth here. They are to be outside her door at all times. She knows them. She will be safer when I am not here." They nod and head out the door.

I walk over to my mother and and stand behind her putting my hands on her shoulders. She gives out a sigh and looks up to my father, "Take me home Carlisle." My father nods and stands. She rises and give me a hug, she pulls my head down to her face and whispers "When you get him, you kill him Edward." I am shocked, my mother never, never says things like that. I simply nod and kiss her cheeks then wipe her tears away.

As they leave the room I sit back down in the chair and take her hand again. Even though she is sleeping, as soon as our skin touches I still feel that spark that I only get when I touch her. Only her. My best friend, the one woman I love. I let out a sigh and press her hand to my lips. I think back to the day I realized I loved her as much more than my best friend.

_It was the beginning of May 2008 and I was coming home for the summer to spend some time with my family. My Father knew I was coming home from Chicago today, but Mom or Bella didn't. It was a surprise. I was coming in early for the big annual charity ball my family helped sponsor every year. When I opened the door my Mother was just walking down the stairs and started sprinting down the minute she seen me. "Edward! What a surprise! I am so happy you're home!" She said as she crushed me in her hug!_

_I chuckled, "Mom, you just seen me a few weeks ago when you and dad came to Chicago for The Family meeting."_

"_Yes, but that was three weeks ago. I am so happy you're home. I'll make your favorite, chicken parmigiana for dinner tonight." She says patting my cheek._

"_Well, Bella will be happy too, it's her favorite as well." I say._

"_Yes it is. But she won't be here for dinner tonight." She says as we walk to the kitchen._

"_What do you mean? Where's is she?" I ask, pouring myself a glass of tea._

"_It's prom night honey."_

"_Oh yeah? Her and the girls going together?" I ask while taking a drink._

"_She is meeting Alice and her date and Rose and her date there. Riley is picking her up here and they are going to dinner first."_

_I almost spit out my drink. "She didn't mention anything to me." I say trying not to sound shocked and hurt. Wait, why do I feel hurt?_

"_Oh, well it was a last minute thing. He just asked her two days ago. Something about he thought he wasn't going to be in town for it, but I guess plans changed. Oh lord, it was difficult finding her a dress on such short notice."_

"_Is she here?"_

"_Yes, she is upstairs. I had a hairdresser and make-up artist come to the house for her. They should be almost finished."_

"_I'm going to go up and surprise her." I say jogging off to the stairs. Once I reach the second floor I make my way to her room, which is just across from my room. I knock on her door. "Come in." I hear. I open the door and see her sitting in a chair set up in her bathroom getting her hair curled. Wow, her hair has really grown since the last time I was home at Christmas, it is almost down to her waist._

_I lean in the door way just looking at her with a smirk on my face waiting for her to look up at me. When she does her smile reaches her eyes and she jumps up from her chair and launches herself into my arms. "You're home early!" She says softly. "**Ho perso il tuo. [I've missed you.]"_

"_I've missed you too Bella." I whisper back. She pulls back and adjusts the robe that she's covering her chest with. "So, prom?" I ask_

"_Yeah. Riley Beirs asked me a few days ago. I actually wasn't going to go. I was going to stay home to help Esme organize the raffle items for the ball tomorrow, but she insisted that I go."_

"_Why did he wait so long to ask you."_

"_He was supposed to be out of town with family, but I guess plans fell through. So he asked me."_

"_So, are you two dating?" I have no idea why I asked that._

"_No, we are just friends. We have a few classes together. He is my lab partner in bio." She states as she makes her way back to her chair to get her hair finished. "Why?"_

_I just shrug. "Just looking out for you Bella. I don't want some asshole taking out my best friend."_

"_He isn't an asshole. He is very sweet. Shy even. I was shocked when he asked me. But, we are just friends." She stares into the mirror for a minutes then looks back to me, "You will be nice to him Edward. No intimidating him when he gets here. Don't go all Godfather on him." I feign a look of shock. "Don't act innocent with me Cullen. It is bad enough Carlisle is going to be in extra protective father mode tonight giving him the look of death, I don't need you doing it too! He will just walk off and leave me in my dress! And Esme and worked hard for this dress. I don't want to waste it."_

"_Fine, I will be on my best behavior." She looks at me with a raised eye brow. I trace a halo around my head and say__,__ "__I promise, I promise."_

"_Good, now get out so I can finish and get dressed."_

"_Nice way to talk to your best friend__,__" __I say as I start to walk out of her room._

"_Yeah, yeah." I hear her laugh as I leave._

_I should go and unpack and check out my tux for tomorrow night, but I decide to take a walk out in the gardens. I don't know how long I have been out there just wandering around, but I look up to see mom coming out with her camera. Then I see the most beautiful sight ever. My best friend comes out behind her in a one shouldered, long flowing emerald green dress. As a warm breeze blows through, her dress moves to show a long slit going up to her thigh showing off some nude colored four inch heels Her beautiful brown hair, in perfect waves, blows behind her. My breath catches in my throat. Has she always been this beautiful?_

"_She is breath taking isn't she?" I hear my father say from behind me._

"_Beautiful!" Is all I can get out._

_My father just laughs. I see him move from behind me and walk towards Bella. "You are more beautiful than there are words for Isabella." He says she he embraces her. He then whispers something in her ear and she smiles and I see tears forming in her eyes as he kisses her cheek. I am shaken from my trance as my mother says, "Bella can you go and stand next to the roses so I get a picture please."_

_She starts to walk my way, but stops as soon as she hits the grass, "My shoes are getting stuck." She says. I don't know what came over me__,__but I run to her and lift her up bridal style and walk her over to the roses and set her down on the stepping stone. I sweep away a stray strand of hair and tuck it behind her hear. I see her blush as she stares at me and it makes me smile. I hear the camera clicking and I am broken from __our__moment. I look back at my parents who are smiling. I step away and let my mother take some pictures. Then dad comes to stand with Bella, and them my mother trades places with him. I make my way over and have my picture taken with her, and finally my mother sets the timer on the camera and we take a family photo. I look over at Isabella and I know in that moment, I am in love with my best friend._

**Did we see that coming? Are you mad at me for the cliff hanger? I promise to update tomorrow. Lots of love to all of you who have read, and if you feel moved, please leave me some love!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and happy Friday evening to all my friends out there. Once again you all blow my mind! Fifty comments! Sixty-three favorites! And ninety-eight followers! You are all so amazing and I hope that the rest of the story lives up! **

**This will be the last update for this week. I will be updating the story on a Monday thru Friday basis (as long as the material is there and it is good). The weekends are pretty busy for me. It is really the only time I get with the hubby so we are usually off having fun with our daughter. So, I will miss you all, but I promise to be back on Monday evening. I am thinking about creating a facebook page for my stories. What do you think? Would any of you like that? Maybe I would give out a few teasers, post some photos? Just a thought. Let me know what you think. **

**Once again I give a big hats off to hapakids for awesome job as beta! You rock my world girlfriend! A big hats off to the amazing Stephanie M. who owns all of Twilight. Thank you for letting me play with your characters.**

BPOV

Beep...Beep...Beep. Gah! What the hell was that annoying low beep that keeps going off. I move my hand to try and turn off my alarm clock when a slight pain radiates through me. I wince and open my eyes. Why am I in a hospital? And why the hell do I hurt so badly? Turning my head my eyes fall on a mop of messy bronze hair sleeping on the side of my bed. His arms are folded on the bed and his head lay face down on top of them. Edward. Then it all came back to me. Leaving work, the cold air, getting grabbed from behind, the kicking, the punching.

I feel tears pricking my eyes and run down my cheeks. I reach my hand out to touch him, to make the panic go away, he always makes it go away. When my shaky hand reaches his hair he moans a little and rubs his eyes on his arm. Then his eyes go wide as he looks up at me. "Bella!" I hear the relief in his voice. He stands and take my head in his hands and my tears begin to fall. "Bella, don't cry. I got you. You're safe." He says as he leans his forehead to mine. Always calming me down. I feel him shutter and then I feel something wet drop onto my face. He's crying. He never cries.

"Ed...Edward? You're crying."

He just stays where he is for a moment then pulls back and sits on the side of the bed to look into my eyes. "When I got to the diner, I was so scared. I thought I lost you Bella." He sobs now."I was so scared. You were..." he shakes his head like he is trying to get the image out of his mind, "...and you looked so scared."

"Shhh, I knew you would come for me." I say to him and try to hug him, but I wince and he notices.

"Don't move baby. Let me get the nurse. Do you need some more pain medication?"

"No! Dddo'nt leave me. Please" I cry out. Not knowing where that came from.

"OK, OK, Bella I'm here. I won't leave. I need to call the nurse though." He says as he reaches over the bed and pushes a button.

"How long have I been here?" I ask holding onto his hand for dear life.

He looks down at his watch. "It's about five am now, they brought you in at around midnight...so five hours. Not long, but long enough to scare the hell out of me." He says stroking my knuckles, something he only does when he is nervous. "Why are you working at that diner Bella?" He asks. I try to keep my face as straight as possible, trying to think of a lie. How the hell did he find out I was working there? I didn't have on my uniform. "Don't lie to me Bella, you can't lie to me and you know it. Plus, I already know you work there." Shit, I am busted. He lets out a big sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. "If you needed money, why did you just come to me or dad? You are family Isabella. We take care of family. You know that." He says with such a serious tone.

"Edward," I sigh, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I don't need to sponge off of you and your family. I am..."

"Isabella! That's bullshit and you know it!" He yells out as he walks away from the bed. Just then the nurse comes in. I remember her from the ER.

"Hi, Isabella." She says as she walks in, looking concerned at Edward and then back to me. I just nod that everything is fine. "I'm Angela Webber, your nurse from the ER, do you remember me?" She asks.

"Yes, I remember you. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm not the one with three broken ribs. How are you honey? How is your pain?"

"It is fine. It still hurts to breath, but not as much as it did."

"I am scheduled to give you some more pain medication. I just want to check your vitals first." She says as she walk to the bed and begins pulling out her stethoscope. As she performs her examination of me I keep my eyes down, occasionally stealing a glance at Edward who seems to be seething in the corner of the room staring at me which causes my heart to pound out of my chest. "It seems your heart rate is accelerated, are you feeling light headed?"

No, just nervous as hell that Edward is going to kill me. "No, just...just nervous about everything that has happened." I reply.

"Sam and Seth are outside the doors Bella. No one is going to get in here." Edward says taking a step closer, his face softening. I nod to him, letting him know that makes me feel safe. He lets out a sigh. I know better than to argue about guards, that is one compromise that Edward is not willing to budge on.

"OK, I'm going to go and get your pain meds now. I will be back in a few moments." Angela says as she leaves.

The room is silent for a few minutes after she leaves. "Edward..."

"Don't, Bella." He lets out a huge, frustrated breath. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. But, you have to see where I am coming from. Just because your last name isn't Cullen, doesn't mean you aren't family. What is ours is yours, Bella."

"Look, I really was under the impression that my scholarships covered everything, but once I got to NYU I found out that they didn't. I decided that I wanted to have something that I still loved to do to fall back on. I know that I may not make it anywhere in dance, and even if I do, time is limited. I wanted to be safe when my dancing days were over. So, I enrolled in photography classes. I have always loved taking pictures and I wanted to improve my skills. So, I had to pay for a quarter of my tuition, my fees, books, lab fees, photo editing software, and then my camera went and died on me so I had to try and get it repaired."

"All things, I could have taken care of Bella." He walks over to me and cups my face with his hands. "Don't you understand that you are my world? I thought I lost you tonight. All because of your pride. Bella. I...I can't lose you."

My eyes widen, and I suck in a shaky breath. I see him looking at me. His usual green sparkling eyes are now dark and they are searching mine for something. I see his tongue sweep over his bottom lip. He is moving closer to me, and then, his lips are on mine. Soft and sweet. My best friend is kissing me. WHAT!? My best friend is kissing me, and I'm kissing him back. I let out a moan. Where did that come from? His tongue glides over my bottom lip and I open my mouth to him. This feels weird and right at the same time. I painfully bring my hands up to him and run my fingers through his hair and I get a moan from him in response. Our tongues intertwine and dance a slow, sweet dance with each other. He is the first to pull back, resting his forehead against mine. "I've wanted to do that since your prom night when I seen you in that green dress." I giggle softly, and bite down on my bottom lip, a nervous habit I have had since I can remember when. He takes his thumb and pulls my lip out from my teeth and leans in and sucks on my bottom lip and then kisses me once more on both lips.

Angela decides at that exact moment to come in with my pain meds. Edward lets go of my face, but grabs onto my hand. He and I keep staring at each other. Sensing that she has interrupted something, she quickly walks over to my IV pump and injects the meds into the IV and excuses herself.

Not knowing what to say I simply ask, "Since prom huh?"

Edward gives a low chuckle. "I blame that green dress!" I smile as he says this. "I can honestly say, it was the first and only time I have ever been jealous of Riley fucking Beirs."

"Ha!" I roll my eyes. "You and Carlisle scared him so badly that he didn't even dance with me the entire night."

"What? What a dumb ass! He had the best looking girl on his arm and he didn't even dance with her? I knew that ass didn't deserve to take you that night. I should have went with my original plan."

"And what was that?"

"I was going to meet him in the drive way, point my gun at him, and tell him to leave and don't look back. Then come to your rescue and take you myself." I laugh out loud and it hurts causing me to wince and grab my ribs. "Shit, I'm sorry Bella." He says

"It's ok." I lean my head back on my pillow. Where do we go from here? What do we do now? "Edward. I...I...I don't know what to think. What to feel. I...this...I...I...need to process this." I see his face fall, shit. "No, no, no. I feel something for you. I think I always have, but I just pushed it down. Scared of what it was. What you would think. What it would mean for us, our friendship. I'm just asking for a little time. Just let me process this." I see his worry ease.

"Of, course. I..." He hesitates to finish his thought, but then says, "I know I have always loved you. It was always there, masked as friendship to build a foundation that is rock solid for whatever we decide to make of our feelings. I think the fact that we have been such great friends for so long makes this transition to more, so much better. We know each other in and out. We have seen each other at our worst and our best." He cups my face again and gently kisses my lips. "I don't have to hide who I am with you. That is what matters the most to me. You know me like no one in this world knows me. I don't have to be Edward Anthony Cullen, mafia Prince with you, I'm just Edward."

With those words he has sealed the deal in claiming my heart because I feel the same way with him. With him I don't feel ashamed of my past. He knows every page of the book that is Isabella Marie Swan. "Lay with me, please." I ask. "Please, just hold me." A smile comes over his face and he gently climbs into bed with me. As gently as I can I move to my side to lay my head on his chest, like I did for so many years when I needed to feel safe. He was my haven, he was my home. He was my heart too. I felt the medicine take over and soft soothing words of comfort from Edward as I drifted off to sleep.

**So what did you think? Again, I love you all, thank you so much for reading. And if you spirit moves you, leave me a little love. Have a great weekend everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope your weekend was great. We got to do a few speical things outside as we had some unseasonalby nice weather here in MI. But, as promised, I am back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. And heads up, I am hoping to have the facebook fanpage up sometime this week. I will keep you posted. **

**As always hats off to my wonderful beta hapakids! You rock! **

**And, of course all the love in the world to the amazing Stephanie M. and all rights to Twilight are hers. Again, thank you for allowing me to play with your characters. **

**Now...on with the story!**

**EPOV**

Listening to Bella's breathing as she slept on my chest was the best sound I have ever heard. I'll admit kissing her for the first time in a hospital room after she had just woken up from an attack was not ideal or romantic for that matter, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I had to tell her. I had to show her how much she meant to me. As I expected, she was taken aback a bit, but I knew deep down somewhere she felt something we just had to finally admit it ourselves. I promised that I would give her time, but I would make her mine entirely. The usual Cullen charm of a crooked smile and a wink followed by wining and dining was not going to cut it with Bella. I had to get creative. Sighing I laid there thinking about how our lips fit together perfectly, and how amazing her tongue felt on mine. Fuck, I was getting hard just thinking about it. It felt like what I imagine drugs were like to an addict. I craved her mouth on mine. I was broken from my thoughts when my phone started ringing. Bella started moving at the noise. I quickly answered it in an angry whisper, "This better be important."

"We got him, boss!" I heard Emmett say.

"Hold on," I whisper into the phone. I carefully release Bella from my arms and slowly climb out of the bed so that I don't wake her up. I look down at her briefly and make my way out into the hall. Sam and Seth are standing on either side of the door as I walk out and nod to me. "Where did you find him?"

"Alice, sent a picture of him to my phone. It was a picture of Bella, while they were in class. James was in the background. She enhanced it and we got a clear shot of him. We were heading back to the club to grab some more gear. As we walk in the fucker, is sitting there getting a lap dance. I had one of the girls offer him a private dance. He was so drunk and high, we had no problem with transportation, and the fucker couldn't even hold his head up to get his dance."

"Good, good! Remember, keep him secure however you have to, but leave him for dad and me." I snap the phone shut. I turn back to Sam and Seth. "No one other than family and the authorized nurses and doctors get in here. The list of pictures of doctors and nurses is being sent up and should be here soon. If for some reason..." I start to say, but am interrupted by a blood curdling scream from Bella. I take off running into the room with Sam and Seth following with guns drawn.

When I get inside, I see Bella thrashing in bed screaming. "No, no, no! Get off me!"

"Bella," I yell running over to her bed. She isn't waking up, only screaming louder. I grab her shoulders and shake her a little, "Bella! Bella, wake up baby! You're safe. You're safe baby. Wake up!" I am now yelling. She isn't waking up. "Sveglia Isabella! E' Edward. Aprite gli occhi e guardami. [Wake up Isabella! It's Edward. Open your eyes and look at me.]" I plead with her to wake up, hoping that by hearing my voice in Italian she will know she is safe and wake up."

Her eyes pop open and she looks at me with terrified eyes. "Don't let him get me Edward! Please, don't let him get me!" She pleads with me as she throws her arms around me, holding onto me for dear life.

I hear the door open and Angela is walking in. "I'll go and get her a shot of Xanax, which will calm her down."

"No, just give me a minute." I say to her. I pull Bella back from me and look into her eyes, "I promise you, he isn't going to get you love. I've got you, you are safe. You are always safe with me." I say massaging my fingers on her scalp, trying to calm her down as she is sobbing so hard she is having trouble breathing. "Come on Bella, you gotta calm down. You have to breathe. Come on baby, breath slowly, in and out." I softly plead with her. Her breathing is becoming worse and I know that she is going into a full blown panic attack. I quickly stand and position myself behind her as gently as I can. I wrap one arm around her waist and put my hand palm side down on her chest. I gently pull her back to my chest, just like I used to do when we were younger and she had an attack. "Feel my chest Bella. Breathe with me, feel me breathing. Come on baby, in and out. Do it with me Bella, in and out. Feel me breathing, follow my breathing. **Sei al sicuro. Ho te. Sei al sicuro. [You're safe. I've got you. You're safe.]" After a few moments I feel her start to listen to me. I feel her breathing coming down a bit, but I don't let go. As I am whispering in Italian in her ear to keep her calm, Angela comes closer.

"You knew how to calm down her breathing?" She asks coming over to take Bella's pulse.

"Yes, she used to have them all the time when we were younger." Abusive father I mouth to her. "She didn't like to take medication for them. We found if someone she trusts could show her how it felt to breath then she would calm down. There were only a few times when she actually required medication."

"It works; she is actually breathing, and sleeping." I glance down and notice that her head is tilted to the side and I see her eyes closed. I carefully slip out from behind her and lay her back down.

"Was she beaten often by her father?"

"He was more mentally abusive then physically, but still, a man should never lay a finger on a woman. My father didn't tolerate it and brought her to live with us the summer before she started high school. In all honesty, we should have brought her to live with us sooner. But she wouldn't leave him alone. Then we found her beaten so badly my father lost it and gave him a choice. Isabella never went back to his house again."

"What were his choices?" She asks slowly

.

"Rehab or death, either way he was never coming near Bella again." I say simply. I hear her gasp. "Look, let's not pretend you don't know who my family is and what we do. We are powerful, but we protect what is ours and cherish it with all of our being. Bella may not be blood, but she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, and that makes her one of us."

"I'm not judging, I just didn't expect you to be honest with me. I am not so sure I would have given him a choice. I think I might have just killed him." She says looking me in the eyes.

"I thought the same thing, but then my father explained to me. That no matter what, he was still Bella's father, and if she found out that my father killed him, it would wound Bella deeply." Still somewhat shocked to hear that come out of Angela's mouth, I laugh under my breath. "I like you Angela. You're good with, Bella. Thank you!"

"It's my job, I try not to get attached to my patients. I keep it professional for their benefit and mine. No one gets hurt that way, but I just I feel a pull to Isabella. She seems like someone who is a good friend."

"She is the best. She has kept me sane all these years. She is my anchor. She never lets me forget who the real me is."

"That is nice." She says nodding her head. "I won't be back until later tonight for my shift."

"What time is that?"

"Around five. I'm taking on a double tonight."

"Do you have a way home?"

"The bus, I don't live that far from here."

"You're not taking the bus." I say pulling out my phone. "Jake, I need you to give Bella's nurse a lift home. OK, right out front." I look back at Angela. "My driver will be here in ten minutes waiting out front." I see her try and protest. "Don't argue, you've done more than enough to help out Bella. Plus, you need to get some sleep if you are working a double, I insist."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen!" She says nodding to me as she walks to the door.

"Angela, it's just Edward, Mr. Cullen is my father."

She laughs and smiles. "Thank you, Edward!" And with that she is out the door.

I exhale loudly and run my hand through my hair. "You know, one day you are going to pull that hair right out of your head if you keep pulling at it like that." I hear from behind me. I turn to see Bella smiling at me.

"Hi, beautiful!" I say walking over to her.

"Hi!" She blushes as she smiles. "That was really nice of you, you know."

"What? Calling you, beautiful? It's just the truth, Bella." I tease.

"You know what." She says giving me that _'you can't bullshit me' look_ that only she and mother can pull on me. "Having Jake come and take Angela home."

"I can be nice from time to time."

"You're nice all the time." She says cocking her head to the side. "When was the last time you slept Edward?" I stand there and think, because I can't remember. "If you have to think that hard about it." She says motioning for me to get into bed with her. I walk over to her and don't hesitate to climb in and winding my arms around her, softly pulling her to my chest. She lays her head down and runs her hands over my heart. "You are my heart too, Edward. I...I can't...I don't want to hide these feelings anymore. They've always been there, I just pushed them so far down so that I wouldn't get hurt every time I seen you with another girl."

"**Ti ho amato per sempre Isabella. Mi dispiace mi ci è voluto così tanto tempo. [I've loved you forever Isabella. I'm sorry it took me so long.]"

"**Sono contento di aver finalmente vedere. Tu sei il mio per sempre. [I'm glad I finally see it. You are my forever.]"

"I love that you speak Italian!"

She laughs. "Carlisle once told me that it was a shame that a good Italian girl, like myself didn't speak the language. The next day I had a tutor." She said yawning.

"Sleep, Love."

"You, too!" She says grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers and bringing our hands to rest over my heart.

"Yes, Love. I'm not going anywhere." We let sleep take over and I have never felt more at peace in my life as I did in this moment.

**Thank you for taking the time to read. And as always, if the feeling moves you...leave me some love. See you all tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening everyone! I hope you are all doing great. I am back with another update. Let me say a big THANK YOU to every one of you who has commented, followed and favored my story! You blow my mind and make my heart melt! So much love to all of you. **

**This one is a bit shorter than most, but I wanted to give you all a big revenge chapter that will be coming up tomorrow. So, to hold you over until there here is a little bit of love for Bella from Carlisle and Esme. **

**A big thank you to my awesome beta hapakids! You are amazing and I thank you for all your quickness and help. **

**Big applause for Stephanie M who owns all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I feel something rubbing across my cheek, as I feel myself waking up. I blink my eyes open and see Edward laying next to me stroking my cheek with the back of his finger. I smile at him and he smiles back. "Good morning, Beautiful." He greeted me.

"Hi." I say in a low voice. Edward bends his head to kiss me, I close my eyes, and then snap my hand to my mouth to block him.

"What?" He asks puzzled, a little bit of hurt washing through his eyes.

"I haven't brushed my teeth in two days, Edward." I mumble

"Well, I haven't either, so they cancel each other out." He states while moving my hand away from my mouth. He leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips. I smile and he kisses me again. Suddenly I feel his tongue sweep over my bottom lip which instantly sends tingly sensations throughout my body and I hear the tiniest of moan escape me. I open my mouth and I feel his tongue on mine. It isn't overtly sexual, but it is soft, and loving, careful. It causes me to moan just a little bit more. I run my fingers though his hair and I am met with a soft moan from Edward which makes my heart soar. We continue kissing and holding each other until I hear a low gasp from across the room. Edward and I both look up to see Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway with smiles on their faces. Esme is holding her hands to her chest and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

"Mamma, **non piangere. Sto bene adesso. [Mom, don't cry. I'm alright now.]" I say to her holding out my hand to her. She crosses to me and envelops me into a gentle hug, essentially pushing Edward out of the bed. I heard him chuckle as his feet hit the floor.

"**Si, si. Vedo che. [Yes, yes. I see that.]" She says looking into my eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again Isabella! My heart can't take it. You gave me more than a few new gray hairs."

"Mom!" I cry out laughing, but then my ribs remind me that laughing and broken ribs are not the best combination and I wince.

"Oh, Bella! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have joked." She says with worry in her eyes.

"Really, I am fine. Apparently the only time broken ribs don't hurt is when you are laying in bed." I say, sighing and leaning back into the pillow.

"Laying in bed and kissing my son." She says under her breath and she smiles. I feel like I am blushing fifty shades of different reds.

"Mom!" I heard Edward loudly sigh from across the room. He walks over and sits on the bed next to me and takes my hand.

"What? I am not at all surprised!" Esme says. "I have hoped that you two would find each other, I just never wanted to push." Esme smiles and cups my cheeks with her hands and smiles and kisses my forehead. She then takes my hand and puts it together with Edwards and looks at the both of us. **Amatevi e prendersi cura l' uno dell'altro sempre. Sono cosi felice I miei bambini si sono ritrovati il cuore finalmente. [Love each other and take care of each other always. I am so happy my babies have found each others hearts finally.]" I have tears in my eyes as I look at the woman who became my mother give us her blessing. Edward gives his mother a kiss on her cheek and then gives me a soft kiss on my lips.

I hear a throat clear and glance up to see Carlisle standing. He crosses the room and stops at my bed. He leans down and we come together forehead to forehead. "My Bella, you are my daughter and I thought...don't...I can't loose you. You make my family whole. You complete The Cullen's." And for the first time since I have known him, I see Carlisle crying. He pulls away and wipes away his tears, stands taking my hand in his. "Don't think we won't be talking about this later when you are home." He says as he kisses my hand and smiles. And I know he is talking about my working at the diner. He turns to Edward. "Son, we have business that needs both of our attention. Your mother will stay with Bella while we are gone." And then like a switch of a button, the doting father is replaced with the feared Mafia King.

Edward gives his mother a kiss on her cheek again and then looks at me. "I will be back as soon as I can." With that he kisses me softly again and I reach my hand to stroke his cheek. His hand grabs mine and he kisses my knuckles, too. As he turns to walk away I feel the need to grab his hand and hold him for just a moment longer. "**Per favore, essere al sicuro [Please be safe.]"

"**Sempre [Always.]" he replies with one more kiss. And then he and his father are out the door.

**Just a short one tonight! I wanted to save the big revenge scene for tomorrow. So don't forget to come back tomorrow for that one. Please leave me some love if you feel moved to do so. Love to you all and see you tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Are you ready? This is it everyone. The revenge scene! I have been getting excited reading over it a couple times today making sure it is good and ready for you all. I am really happy with how it tured out. **

**Let me take a second to express how happy you all have made me with your comments, favorites, and follows! You blow me away with your love and support. **

**Please give a big round of applause for hapakids who is a fantastic beta. Please stand up and take your bow! Thank you so much for keeping me in (grammar) check!**

**To the awesome Stephanie M. thank you for all things Twilight and for allowing me to borrow your characters for some fun.**

**And now...I won't make you wait anymore. Let's get to some revenge shall we!**

**EPOV**

The car ride to the warehouse was relatively quiet. I think we were both trying to figure out how we were going to deal with James. My father always taught me that you leave Edward the friend, son, grandson behind when you go out on a job. But this was different. This James wasn't a person who stole money, or drugs, or guns from us, he hurt something much more precious to us than that. He hurt family. So this was going to difficult to leave that Edward, Bella's friend and now owner of her heart at the door. I give a heavy sigh and run my hand over my face, then pulling on my hair. "Fuck!" I sigh again.

"I know, I am having the same problem wrapping my mind around walking in there as Carlisle the Mafia leader and Carlisle the father. Part of me wants to walk in there guns blazing and kill the fucker on the spot. Another part of me wants to watch him squirm as he is tortured until he dies a slow death." I watch as his grip on the steering wheel becomes so tight his knuckles are white.

"Mom just wants him dead"

"Oh, trust me he isn't walking out of there."

I nod my head in agreement as we pull into the warehouse parking lot. "Do you want to take the lead on this, or me?"

"You take the lead. I am going to stand back and then come in when you want me to."

I nod again as we get out of the car and walk into the warehouse. As soon as we walk in dad takes up a spot behind some shipment boxes and snakes his way closer to the center of the room making sure to stay well hidden behind boxes and crates. I make my way to the center of the room. I see James is slumped in the chair he is tied to. I called out to Emmett and Jasper, "He better still be alive!"

"Fucker had so much coke and alcohol in him it wasn't even fun roughing him up. We had to keep dousing him with water to keep him awake." Emmett says.

"Is she awake?" Jasper asks as I approach the table they are at.

"Yeah, mom is with her now."

"How did aunt Esme take it when she seen her?" Emmett asks

"How do you think? Fuck that was hard." I say, turning my head towards James, "Wake him up. Fucker has slept enough."

With that, Jasper gets up and grabs a bucket of water that was sitting near the table and crosses to James and dumps it over his head. "Son of a..." James starts to say, but Emmett shuts him up with a hard fist to his cheek.

I grab a chair and drag it over so that I am sitting in front of him. He looks up into my face and pleads with me. "Just tell me how much I owe, I can get you the money by the end of the day."

I look at him for a minute. "You think this is about money?" I say with an arched eyebrow. "Trust me, if this were about money I would already have it by now and you would be dead. This is much more important. Does the name Isabella Swan mean anything to you?" I ask.

His face is blank for a minute, then a sick smile spreads across his face. "Beautiful Bella." As soon as it is out of his mouth, I stood up causing the chair I was in to fly behind meandI throw a punch to his mouth. I see blood sputter out of his mouth so I know he lost a few teeth with that punch.

"Don't you fucking utter her name you piece of shit! See, I was going over some paper work when I got a phone call from her crying for help. Imagine my surprise when I find her in an alley outside of her work beaten and half conscious." At this point I was stalking around him plotting my next attack. I grabbed his pinky finger on his left hand and twisted it sideways until I heard the bone snap and he cried out in agony.

"Seriously, this is about a girl!? Let me warn you, she is a stuck up bitch who thinks she is better then everyone!"

"She is better then everyone!" I hiss out as I snap his ring finger to the side until I hear that bone break.

"FUCK! Stop! Please! Stop!"

"Not until you tell me why you chose to lay a hand on my Isabella?" He is silent. I now snapped the pinky on his right hand to the side until I heard the bone break.

"FUCK! Alright, alright! Bitch wouldn't go out with me!"

At that point Jasper came up to him and clocks him along side of his head, and in the most eeriest, calmest voice I have ever heard he says, "This is the problem these days, fuckers like you think that when a woman says no, it means yes." He then clocked him on the other side of his head. "You're in college motherfucker, get a fucking dictionary and look up the word no." He then kicked him in the chest making him fall backwards onto his arms. James cried out in pain.

"Get him up!" I ordered. Emmett walked over to him to sit him back up, but not before giving him a swift kick to his ribs.

As soon as James was sitting up again I walked over to him and sat down in front of him. "Who the fuck do you think you are that you would think Isabella would just fall all over you? Huh?" He didn't answer me, which only made me more upset. I motioned for Emmett to come over. When he was in front of James he punched him again. "I'm going to ask you one more time, and then I am just going to let my men here have at you. You see, they are kinda pissed because they have been here all night with you and not home with their girls. So, once more, who the fuck do you think you are?"

James spits out blood onto the floor and looked up at me. "I'm, James Hyde. As in Hyde Hotels. I'm kinda a big deal. So this little thing going on here, trust me, it will end badly for you. My father is a very powerful man with connections. Whoever you think you are, you will be ruined." He said with a smirk.

I smirked back at him. Turning to Jasper and Emmett, "His father owns Hyde Hotels. Hmm, I should be scared huh?"

"Shaking in your boots, boss." Emmett said with a sick laugh in his voice.

Looking James dead in the eye, I cock my head to the side, "Do you want to know who my father is?"

Without thinking he answers. "Give me a name fucker! Cause, trust me, your family is going down."

"Hey, dad why don't you come over here and introduce yourself." I yell out. As my father walks out from behind some boxes. He comes closer, James begins to look him up and down. "I would like you to meet my father, Carlisle Cullen." I say to James, never taking my eyes off of him. His eyes widen when the realization of the name sinks in.

"Hello, James Hyde!" My father says in a eerily calm voice. "By the look on your face I see that you have just realized who I am. Trust me, the name Hyde doesn't strike fear in me. There isn't a name on the planet that strikes fear in me. Unlike my name, Cullen. Now that is a name you don't want to fuck with. And guess what?" He asks, James as he pulls out his gun and clicks the safety off. "You fucked with my family the moment you laid eyes on Isabella Swan."

"Her last name is Swan, not Cullen. So what does she matter to you?" James spat at my father. No sooner did those words leave James's mouth that the sound of a gun rang out and James was bleeding from his left side of his groin. "Motherfucker!" He cursed.

I got up out of the chair as some blood sprayed back on me. My father was already in front of James with his gun pressing into his cock. "It is none of your business you little fucker! I said she is family, so she is. Piss me off more than I already am and my next target will be your tiny dick!"

I can safely say that Emmett, Jasper and myself all cringed and silently grabbed our goods.

"Look, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was a Cullen. She just wouldn't say yes to a date and it hurt my pride. No one has ever told me no. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have. I...I...I'll apologize to her, I will do anything. Just don't kill me, please."

My father laughed, this wasn't a good sign. Carlisle Cullen never laughs while doing business. My father turned and looked at me. "This fucker actually thinks he is going to walk out of here alive." He then turns back to James. "Do you really think I would let you in the same room as my Isabella to apologize? Do I look that stupid to you?"

James says nothing, the room is silent for a good two minutes. "Edward?" My father says.

"Yes!"

"What did they say was wrong with Isabella?"

"Three broken ribs. Too many cuts and bruises to count."

"Emmett," Carlisle calls out, "break his ribs."

In an instant Emmett kicks James backward in his chair and proceeds to kick him in the ribs for a good ten minutes. James is crying out, and pleading him to stop. "Sit him up." Carlisle orders. "Jasper, I don't think he has enough bruises or cuts on his face. Take care of that for me."

Jasper reaches in his pocket and takes out a set of brass knuckles and proceeds to walk over to James and work him over with them for another ten minutes. When Jasper is done he is out of breath and full of blood spatters and his knuckles are covered in James' blood. I hand him a towel as he crosses back. I know what my father is doing. He knows how special Bella is to Emmett and Jasper. Emmett is my cousin who came to live with us when his parents died when he was fourteen. He has been a brother to Bella. Jasper's has been around just as long. He lived on our street when his parents moved from Texas. He became just as protective of Bella and Emmett and I. My father is letting them take out their anger over Bella out on James, too.

"This is what happens when you hit a woman. See, a real man accepts when a woman turns him down. A real man never hits a woman." Carlisle says in that same sickly calm voice. I see him stand from his crouched position in front of James. He pulls out his gun and shoots him right in his dick. Screams of agony fill the warehouse. My father walks back to us and looks at me, "Finish him, son."

I walk over to James drawing my gun from my holster, I point it at James. "Does it hurt motherfucker?" I ask. He just nods, yes. "Good." And I pull the trigger and fire off in between his eyes. I turn back to the table and grab for my cell phone. "Jacob, get Quil and Embry over to the warehouse to clean up a mess." I hang up and look at Emmett and Jasper. "Go home to your, girls." We all walk out together.

"Rose and I will be up to see Bella later, if Rose is feeling alright. With only a month until the baby comes it is hard to say, but we will try and be there." Emmett says, I nod OK.

"So will Alice and I. I promised her I would take later tonight, too." Jasper says.

"OK, I am going home to change and then going back up." I reply as I get into the passenger side of the car with my father driving. I slump into the seat and sigh, anticipating being back in Bella's arms.

**What do you think? Was it worth the wait? How to we like Mafia Carlisle? Ladies...Mobward? Huh? Huh? Seriously! **

**I will be back tomorrow with a little something something. If you feel up to it, please leave me some love. Have a good night everyone.**


	8. Chapter 8

**WOW! That is all I can say! Wow, what a response to the last chapter. Thank you all so much for the love and kindness you left me. I am so glad you all liked it. **

**Not a whole lot to say today. I will not be posting again until maybe Sunday night. Tomorrow is date night with the hubby and he is taking me to see Breaking Dawn Part2! I am a lucky girl. Vampires, wolves, and my best guy all in one place...SIGH!**

**So, big loves to hapakids for being an awesome beta and keeping me on my toes. And of course, thank you to Stephanie M for she is a the awesome owner of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

_**Two Months Later**_

"Beautiful legs Isabella." I hear Madame Irina say. "That will be it for today class. I want you all to rest and relax this weekend. No drinking. We have stage rehearsals and dress rehearsals all of next week. Greatwork today everyone." She says while giving us a round of applause, the entire class joins in.

I walk to my bag in the corner of the room and bend to get my water bottle and towel. I take a long drink and then wipe myself down. "You are coming with us tonight aren't you Bells?" I hear my friend Erik asking.

"Where are you going, again?"

"Notsure yet, anywhere we can get in I suppose."

"Who is all going?"

"The usual people, me, Tyler, Ben, Mike, Jessica, Lauren."

"Ummm, OK, but only for a little while. I will be the DD since I know I am the only one who..." I stop and give him my bitch brow, "...you could pay attention to me while I offer you a safe ride home, ass!" I say wile slapping his arm.

"Huh? Oh, sorry just looking at the damn fine piece of ass that just walked into the studio. Please be gay. Please be gay. Please, please, please be gay." Erik prays. I turn around to see the bronze haired, green eyed man who is my best friend, and boyfriend of two months. Ever since I ended up in the hospital Edward and I have been glued to each other, getting to know the boyfriend/girlfriend side of each other.

I smirk at Erik. "I can assure you he is not gay. Sorry Erik!"

"Damn it! Wait! Is that..."

"Edward, yes." I answer as I watch Edward watching us.

"I will see you tonight at...say...10?"

"Just let me know where." I say still looking at Edward. His green eyes, piercing into me.

When I hear the studio door close I walk to Edward. "See something you like?"

"Hmm, it has been far too long since I have seen you in dance clothes." He says as I approach him. I see his eyes running up and down my body. I am in my standard dance gear, pale pink tights, a black tank style leo, and my pointe shoes. As I get to him I run my hand down the collar of his suit jacket. In an instant his hands are on the back of my thighs and lifting me up, bringing my legs around his waist. I gasp at the quickness of it all. "**Pericoloso, vixen, pericoloso." [Dangerous, dangerous vixen.] He whispers before his lips are on mine. Soon his tongue is in my mouth and our tongues begin a sexy ballet full of lust and love. His hands gripping into my ass as he walks us to the nearest wall and he grinds his hardness into my center. I pull on his hair as we kiss getting a low moan from him that prompts a moan of my own. Suddenly I am very aware of where we are and I pull back from him.

"Edward, mmm… God, Edward, stop." I plead as he kisses down my neck and across my chest, attempting to get to my breasts. "We are in my class's studio. We can't do this here."

He pulls back from me, staring into my eyes leaning his forehead onto mine. Taking a deep breath, "You, my love, are a dangerous creature in this dance gear." And as soon as I was wrapped around him, I am on my feet. "Are you hungry, Love? Would you like to grab some food and then go back to my place?"

"Actually, I promised Erik that I would join him and the rest of the crew to go out dancing tonight." I say as we cross back to my bag. I drop to the floor and begin to untie my pointe shoes. "We have stage rehearsals all next week and none of us will not like dancing all that much. So we want to go and let off some steam." I begin putting away my dance shoes and pulling out my sweat pants pulling them on while slipping on my UGG boots. Edward helps me stand.

"Where are you going dancing at?"

"I'm notsure, yet. Where ever we can get in, is what Erik said. It is Friday, so most places will be packed to the gills." I say pulling on my hoodie.

"You do know that I own Eclipse right?" He smirks at me.

"Yes, but..." I begin, but he cuts me off.

"No, but's Bella...for heaven's sakes!" He pulls out his phone and makes a call he picks up my bag and we make our way out of the studio. "Tanya, I need you to reserve the top floor of the VIP lounge for me tonight. Isabella is coming in with some friends who want to dance. Have Kate as the waitress the entire night. Everything they order is on me. Have a table set with food as well. That's it, thanks!" He ends the call and looks at me.

"Will you be at the club tonight?"

"I will be now. I was going to just work from home later tonight. But now I have an excuse to be at the office. What time do you want the car to take you?"

"Erik said ten? Is that OK?"

"It's fine Bella." He laughs. "I'll drop you off at your apartment now so you can get ready."

"OK." I say as I start to text Erik the details.

We are at the car and I see Felix jump out and open the back door for us. "What's shaken Felix?" I ask.

"Nada, Bella. Same ole."

"How is the girlfriend?"

He just laughs.

"Got rid of her already, huh?"

"She got all clingy, asking to move in with me. I had to cut her loose."

I laugh out loud and roll my eyes as I climb in the back seat. I hear Edward tell him to take us to my place. Edward climbs in next to me and I lie down beside him and put my head in his lap and yawn. "Tired love?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am in five of the ten numbers for the semester showcase. My ass is draggin." I reply. "I think I will nap when I get home before I go out. I was actually planning to eat and then fall asleep on your couch with you tonight, but then Erik invited me out."

"If you don't want to go out love, they will still get into the club without you. I promise you that."

"I know they would. But, I don't usually go out with them much. I think I need this. I really need to blow off some pent up stress before I take the stage next week."

"Are stage rehearsals really that bad?"

"HA! You have no idea! I think I would rather go out on business with you and Carlisle then have to go through stage rehearsals!"

"What makes it so bad? I mean you have been rehearsing these numbers for a while. I mean, I know you had to take some time off while you were in the hospital and then recouping, I can't imagine you not knowing these routines inside and out."

"It isn't the routines, that are bad," I say sitting up next to him, stretching my legs out over his. "We have been rehearsing to a recorded score. Once we hit the stage we have the actual orchestra. The tempo and timing can be totally off, especially if for some reason the conductor doesn't like you. So, what I have been rehearsing to at one tempo could actually change once I hit the stage."

"Why can't you just correct the conductor?"

"Because, that would be like if you were to correct Carlisle out on a job." At this explanation I see Edward cock his eyebrow and chuckle a little. "The conductor is the one person you don't want to piss off. He can make or break a dancer's performance."

"Hmm, well then..."

I cut him off because, it hits me instantly what he is thinking, "No way Cullen! You will not threaten the conductor. Just let it be." I say giving him a stern look. I hear Felix laughing, up front.

"What makes you think I was going to threaten your conductor?"

"Because, I have known you since we were kids. I know how your mind works, Edward."

Felix laughs again.

"Something you find funny, Felix?" Edwards asks.

"She has your number, boss. There are two people I know not to piss off in this family, Esme and Bella." Felix answers, "I want to live, and to one day have kids."

I smile and laugh a little at that. As we pull up to the front of my building, I see Alice standing out front with shopping bags and a garment bag. "Damn it, Erik and his big mouth. How did she get here so damn fast?"

"Maybe, she just went shopping. Doesn't she do that every day?" Edward asks.

"Yes, she does. But she has her make-up bag also, so that means I won't even be getting a nap. It means she is going to play Bella Barbie with me until the car comes to get us."

"Bella, I am so excited about tonight! We are going to have the best time!" I hear her screech as I climb out of the car as Edward holds the door open.

"I think I will call and invite Rose tonight. I am sure she could use a night out from the baby." I say leaning into the car for a hug.

"I am sure she will love it. I'll make sure Emmett knows." He says leaning to give me a kiss.

"I'll see you tonight, Baby." I say taking my dance bag from him.

"Can't, wait. Bye Alice." He says as he climbs back into the car. I wave to Felix as they drive off.

I stand there for a second and watch the black SUV drive off. I am broken from my gaze as Alice squeals, "I am so excited about tonight! Erik sent me a text saying we are going dancing at Eclipse! This is beyond amazing." I feel her start to pull my arm up the stairs to the door. "Come on girlie, we've only got six hours until the car comes! The beautification needs to begin!"

She talks nonstop as we climb the stairs to reach my fourth floor apartment. Once inside I collapse on the couch, she begins setting up her 'work station'. I busy myself calling Rosalie to see if she wants to join us, which she does! I am excited to see her. I haven't seen her much since little Miss Lily was born.

Soon my tiny living room is filled with makeup, hair products, amazingly beautiful dresses and shoes. "So, you and Edward seem to be going pretty strong." She states. I can't help but smile at her statement. "Yeah, I really thought it would be weird, but it honestly hasn't. I don't think I have ever felt more comfortable being so close with a guy."

"Just how close are you two?" She asks wiggling her eye brows at me.

I start to blush! "Nothingmore than kissing and occasionally some heavy petting. He said that he is letting me set the pace. He has been nothing less than the gentleman that I know him to be." I let out a long sigh. "GAH! Alice! It is complicated. I am not a virgin, but it is Edward, and I know he is far beyond a virgin. I listened to him sneak girls into his room for years. Not to mention the countless girls he has had on his arm since he started working with Carlisle."

"What does that matter?"

"UUUGGGHHH! It doesn't matter, it is just...I feel so inexperienced. I mean I have been with two people. Both of whom pretty much only ever wanted to get themselves off. Not much foreplay, not much...play either."

"Are you fucking kidding!?" I just shook my head no. "Have you and Edward talked about this?"

"No, I am not really sure how to bring it up. How do I not sound pathetic stating that I have not had an orgasm? Even for the best of friends, that is just awkward."

"You're telling me."

"You are beyond my best friend. The first day we met you grabbed my breasts in the ladies room and showed me how to make them look better in the sweater I was wearing. You don't give me the option to feel awkward!"

"Ha! I remember that! You have great breasts. You just needed a little guidance with them!" She paused for a moment, "So really, you have never had an orgasm?"

"No!"

"I am sure Prince Edward could change that."

"Alice! Enough! I am going to take a shower and then let you have your way with me." I got up walking into my bathroom I hear Alice singing 'Tonight's gonna be a good night' and I can't help but think, even though I am dead tired, yes, tonight is going to be a good night!

**So what did you think? I promise, the next chapters will be fun and next week we will finally get to some lemony goodness! If you have the time, leave me some love. Good night everyone and have a great weekend. Get out there and see Breaking Dawn Part2!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone. First, let me say that I am sorry for the lack of updating. Life suddenly hit me over the head. My daughter has been really sick and it was touch and go the last two days as to if she would have to have surgery. Thankfully, she is on the mend and no surgery was needed. It has been a long weekend for me. But, I did manage to do a lot of writing and I am sending it off for betaing. **

**A thank you to hapakids for pulling through for me and being an awesome beta! I truly am Thankful for you honey!**

**A BIG, and I mean BIG thank you to all of you who have followed, favored, and left me love! It means the world to me, and I promise, I will keep updating on a regular basis. Look for an earlier update tomorrow before I head out to family festivities. I am beyond Thankful for all of you.**

**Here is a long than usual update for being away for so long. I hope you like it. **

**Oh, and I can't forget, how thankful I am to Stephanie Meyer for giving us Twilight! It all belongs to her!**

**EPOV**

I'm sitting in my office going over paper work and making sure the books are clean and up to date for the month. I sign off on some order forms for keeping everything stocked up. I am mainly just keeping myself busy, until I know Bella and her friends are here. I have never been out with Bella and her friends, so I really don't know what to expect. Since we have made it official that we are dating, we have pretty much kept to ourselves. We are making it a priority to get to know the _boyfriend and girlfriend _Bella and Edward, not just relying on the _best friends_ Bella and Edward. We reaffirm what we already know about each other and discover new things about each other. Like the fact that Bella loves to be kissed, on the spot behind her ear. Like how I love it when she pulls on my hair, when we are in a heavy make out session. But most importantly, that we both still trust each other. There isn't anything that we don't share with each other. If she feels unsafe or threatened, she tells me. I never had to worry about Bella accepting the security, that my father and I put in place around her, but the fact that she is aware of her surroundings now that it has been made public that we are a couple she has been made a target. People could harm her to get to me. The simple fact is, that she understands this and is alert about it makes me so proud and happy.

I know I have a shit eating grin on my face, because it happens every time I think about her. I have become that _guy_. That_guy_ who smiles every time he thinks about his girlfriend. I am brought out of my thoughts, when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in." I say.

I look up to see Tanya, the club concierge. "I just wanted to let you know that I have everything set up in the VIP for you. Who would you like me to have to guard the entrance?"

"Have Stefan do it, he knows Bella well enough that she will be comfortable."

"OK." She turns to go and then I see her stop. She turns back around. "It's always been her, hasn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You never smiled like you are smiling now, when we were together."

Shit! I sigh, "I'm sorry, Tanya! It wasn't fair of me to be with you knowing how you felt about me, and that I didn't return those feelings." I say.

She just shrugs her shoulders, "I could have made you happy."

"She has had my heart, since we were kids."

She looks at me for a few minutes and then signs, "I guess I can't compete with that. I'm glad you are happy, though."

"You will be, too!"

She scoffs and walks out the door. Before Bella, I wasn't exactly an angel. Especially after I seen her before prom. I seen her laughing with Riley _fucking _Biers, and my blood boiled. She was laughing as he put on her corsage with shaky hands. She would lean into him, as he put his hands on her lower back as they took pictures. She was a different kind of happy, when she was with me. And I vowed right then that I would never tell her my true feelings.

So being the cocky future _Mafia Don _that I was, I drowned myself in women. I partook in many girls, to exercise the feelings I had for Bella out of my system. I would use them for sex and as soon as it was over I was out the door. I never opened my heart to anyone. I distanced myself from Bella, which was easy to do in the beginning because, I was still in college for two years. I was always too "_busy_" to be home for anything, but the holidays. Then once Bella started the dance program at NYU she was busy with her classes and friends. I was back in New York by then and was working for my father. We were both very busy, that it wasn't a lie anymore. We did speak on the phone every day that is the one thing, she refused to let end. I remember when I first tried to not speak to her every day that lasted about six months. I got a very angry and loud phone call from Bella, screaming at me to get my head out of my ass and stop being a dick head and talk to her. So I did.

We talked every day for at least an hour every night, about anything and everything. It was just like our talks we had in my room at night when we were home. We decompressed from all the crap thrown at us during the day. I cherished those phone calls.

No matter how many different girls I was with, in the end, it was always her that I pictured when I was with anyone. I imagined what it would feel like, to hold her and kiss her in my bed at night. What it would feel like to have her legs wrapped around my waist. I never took the same girl to any events that I attended. And my mother took notice. She actually confronted me on it. Telling me that it was my duty to find a good girl, settle down, and carry on the Cullen name. After that talk with my mother, I sat and really thought about my feelings for Bella. I knew that I wanted to carry on the Cullen name with her. That was three months, before Bella got jumped by James. It took me three months and her ending up in the hospital before I finally manned up and told her how I felt. And now here I am sitting and waiting for her to come and spend the evening with me Life is good.

"Hey, boss!" Emmett says barging in my office.

"What's up, Em?"

"Not, much! The shipment is in and it all checked out good."

"Good, good. I was worried we were going to get hit from the Volturi, again."

"I think word got out, that we suspect a mole. Jasper's got some feelers out in the fields, keeping an ear out still though." He says handing me the paper work from the shipment.

"Good." I say looking over the paper work before putting it in the safe.

"Rosie called me and said Bella called and invited her out here tonight, to hang out with some of her dance friends and Alice."

"Yeah, they should be here soon. I think Bella said ten or so."

"I am glad she called. I think Rosie was going stir crazy at home with Lily. She said aunt Esme is taking the baby for us tonight."

"Yeah, dad called and said mom was going crazy with the baby stuff." I say laughing.

He just laughs as there was a knock at the door. Emmett opens it to reveal his beautiful wife. "Damn, Rosie you look amazing!"

"Thank you, Em." She says before he plants a big, long kiss on her. And then keeps kissing her and kissing her.

Finally I clear my throat, and they still keep kissing! "That's enough, you don't want to make another baby on your first night out after your first baby" I say laughing. I glance down at my phone and see a text from Bella.

_**We just got here! The set up is amazing! Thank you, so much! ~B**_

**You are most welcome love, anything for you! ~E**

_**Will I see you soon? ~B**_

**Yes, I am just finishing up some paper work. I will be up there shortly. Rose is back here with Em, I will send her out. ~E**

**_OK, see you soon! **Ti amo! ~B _****[I love you!]**

**Ti amo, di piu Bambino! ~E [I love you, more Baby!]**

_**I love it when, you text me in Italian, it makes me tingly! ~B**_

**Formicola dove, l'amore? ~E [Tingly where, love?]**

_**Someone is frisky tonight! We may have to cut out earlier than, I expected. ~B**_

**Posso avere la macchina davanti in cinque minuti. ~E [I can have the car out front in five minutes.]**

_**And waste this outfit?! Alice would kill me! Just stop texting me and finish you paper work so you can get down here already! ~B**_

**Hmm...I am intrigued by this dress. I will be down soon, I promise. ~E**

I look up to see Rose and Emmett making out again! "Dude, stop making out with your wife in my office!"

They laugh and pull apart. "Rose, Bella and her friends are here already if you want to head out to the VIP."

"Sure!" She says. "Will you be joining us soon?" She asks Emmett and me.

"Yeah, I just need to finish up this paper work." Emmett says.

Rose begins walking out of the office, when Jasper is walks in. "Evening Rose, you're looking beautiful tonight!" He says while giving her a hug.

"Thank you!" She says while walking out.

Jasper walks in and takes a seat on the couch. "I got Alistair working the docks. If anyone can flush out the mole it is him. Though I think word is out that we are onto them. So, it may take a few weeks."

"You think he can get it done?" I ask.

"Without a doubt, Alistair is good. Damn good!

We talk a little more business; make plans to do a surprise visit to the docks later in the week to see if we find anything suspicious. After about forty-five minutes we are done. "OK, I'm done for the night, time to let loose!" I say finishing up the last signature."

**EPOV**

We make our way to the VIP section. Stefan greets us "Good evening, Edward, Jasper, Emmett." He nods to each of us as he moves the rope aside so that we can pass through.

"Has Everything been good so far tonight?" I ask.

"Yes, sir there has been no trouble at all. Her friends are a rowdy bunch, I will say that though." He laughs as Emmett and Jasper climb the stairs first. I laugh to myself walking up the stairs. I see Emmett go to Rose and give her a kiss, before he sits down. Jasper does the same to Alice. Then I see her, my Bella. She is sitting at one of the high top tables in the corner talking to her friend Erik and two girls. She doesn't notice me, so I take a moment to take her in. She is wearing a white spaghetti strapped flowing baby doll top that was long enough, that just the edges of her tight as fuck black leather shorts stuck out of the bottom. On her feet is a pair of black Louboutin boots, that stopped at her ankles. Her hair was down and in loose curls that hung down the middle of her back. Fuck me!

I seen Erik nudge her and our eyes met. She smiled as she got up and walked over to me. She leaned into me so that I could hear her above the music, "See something you like?"

"More like something, I love!" I replied pulling her closer to me and kissing her hard and deep.

We were pulled out of ourselves by Emmett yelling, "Get a room!"

Bella pulled back and laughed, "Come on," she said pulling me towards where she was sitting, "I want you to meet my friends." When we get to the table she says, "This is Erik," He stuck his hand out to shake my hand. "And this is Jessica and Lauren!" They both mumbled_hello's_. "This..." she says while putting her arm around my waist and pulling me a little closer to her, "...is _my _Edward."

I lean my head down and kiss the top of her head and say, "It is a pleasure to meet you all finally. I feel like I already know you from Bella's stories."

"It is nice to meet you, too. By the way, thanks for setting all this up for us. We really just wanted to dance and let off some steam. This is amazing!" Erik says.

"You're, welcome only the best, for my girl and her friends. If there is anything else you need tonight, don't hesitate to ask."

"Seriously, why are all the good ones straight?!" I throw my head back and laugh, as does Bella. With that he stands up and downs the last of his drink and says "Come on girls, let's show these fools what dancing really is." Jessica and Lauren get up and follow him. "You coming, Bella?" he asks.

"In a minute, I want to talk with Edward first," Erik's face falls just a little bit. "I promise, I will be there when the next song comes on!"

"You better be, or I am coming up to get you!" And with that the three of them went down the stairs making their way to the crowded dance floor.

"He is something else." I say pulling her over to the couches where Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Alice are sitting.

She laughs as she sits down next to me, curling her body to cuddle into me as she crosses her leg over top of the other and begins to bounce it to the beat of the music. "He is pretty special. I am not sure I could deal with everything in class if it weren't for him. He always reminds me to relax and not be so serious."

"I am liking him more and more."

We are just sitting and talking and just enjoying each other's company and just relaxing and loving being out with each other, something we haven't done in a long time. She leans in and gives me a kiss and stands up. "I am going to go and dance, before Erik has a fit! Can I persuade you to join me on the dance floor?"

I laugh! "Uhhh, maybe in a little bit. You go and have fun, I will still be here." She leans down and gives me one more kiss before she makes her way down the stairs. I watch her as she makes her way to the dance floor, before I can't see her from where I am sitting.

Jasper and I begin talking and making plans to head to the shooting range to test out some new guns, that we received when I hear Emmett say, "Damn! Little B's got moves!" I stand up and walk over to the rail where Emmett is sitting and spot Bella and her friends dancing.

Emmett is right, Bella's got moves! The DJ is spinning a remixed version of Nicki Minaj's Super Bass. She and Jessica and Lauren are singing the words as they are swaying their hips and waving their hands in the air.

_**And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe**_

_**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up**_

With that lyric she and her entire group of friends chuck up their deuces and begin jumping up and down to the beat. Erik turns her around to face him and they begin doing a routine of sorts. They circle each other, doing intricate arm movements. Grinding on each other to the beat of the music.__

_**Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah that's the super bass  
You got that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass**_

The image of her out there, dancing and laughing and having the time of her life makes me smile. I continue standing there through three more songs watching them dance, while drinking my beer. It isn't until Rose speaks that my trance is broken. "It is truly amazing to see you this happy, Edward!"

"What do you mean, Rose?"

"Edward, I have been with Emmett for four years. And for four years I have seen you with a string of women. Most of them never even getting a second date with you. You have never smiled this much, or been this happy since I have known you."

"She is..." I breathe out a sigh, "...she is like my air. I don't know how else to describe it."

"It makes sense to me, I get it. Enough with the heavy, your girl is coming up."

I turn to see Bella coming up the steps. "Man the DJ is amazing tonight." She says while grabbing a bottle of water off one of the tables and begins drinking.

"You're on fire tonight!" I say to her as I walk over to her. She blushes a little.

"Damn, Little B! When did you get moves like that? I never knew a ballerina could dance like that. Maybe I shouldn't have fallen asleep at those recitals Carlisle and Esme dragged me to." Emmett says laughing, causing Bella to blush even more.

I grab her around the waist and pull her to me and give her a kiss. "You really are fucking sexy out on that floor tonight baby. I think I am glad I can't read minds, or else I might have to break a few legs tonight!"

She just laughs and grabs my hand and pulls me to the stairs. "Oh, no Baby, I can't dance that good."

"Oh, come on! Pretty, please?"

"No, Baby!"

She stands and pouts for a moment. Then she smirks and comes closer to me, so that only I can hear her speak, "If you come dance with me, as soon as the song is over we can leave, and you can see what I have on under my clothes."

Holy shit! I think I just came in my pants! I reach down having to adjust myself, which Bella laughs at. Without a word I grab her hand and lead her down the stairs. An Usher song is playing, I lead us out to the dance floor as the first chorus plays:

_**So we back in the club  
Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)  
Thank God the week is done  
I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)  
Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up**_

We are now in the middle of the dance floor and are facing each other. I pull her close to me, ,my leg finds a position between her legs, and we begin moving to the sexy beat

_**No control of my body  
Ain't I seen you before?  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

She is looking right into my eyes as the lyrics scream, at us and the beat is so loud it is vibrating through my chest to hers and she spins around and drops low to the beat. Sticking her ass up into my already hard cock as she slowing pulls her body back up, flipping her hair into my chest as she makes her way back up. I can smell her strawberry shampoo as she does this. My hands find her waist and my leg is between her legs again as we grind to the beat.

_**'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**___

_**Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now  
Gonna set the roof on fire  
Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down  
Hands up, when the music drops  
We both put our hands up**_

I spin her around and put my hands on her tight ass. My leg is still between her legs, as we begin grinding against each other. My cock is aching as it strains against the front of my pants. She runs her hands up and down my chest as we move. Our eyes are locked.

_**Put your hands on my body  
Swear I seen you before  
I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes**_

As this lyric blasts out at us, her hands find their way to my face and sings along with.

_**I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes.**_

_'__**Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
Gonna get you right  
'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again**_

And indeed, the DJ really has got me falling in love with this beautiful, amazing woman all over again. I pull her close to me and lean down to her ear and say, "I am not going to make it through this song. Say goodbye to your friends and tell them the bill is already taken care of, for whatever else they want for the rest of the night. I will get the car." I give her ass a quick smack and turn and leave. I look back to see her staring at me, I give her a wink.

**Huh? Huh? Good? I promise, the good stuff comes tomorrow. Lots of love to you all, and if the mood hits ya, leave me some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I hope you all are enjoying your day so far. Mine festivities are just about to begin, so I thought that I would upload you guys a chapter before I lost track of time and forgot. **

**Let me say on a personal note really quick, the warm words and prayers that you all have passed onto me regarding my daughter has touched me and warmed my heart so much. Thank you all who left me kind and encouraging words.**

**Big, big love to the amazing hapakids for being the worlds sweetest and coolest beta out there. **

**All things Twilight are Stephanie Meyer's, but I thank her for allowing me to play with her characters. **

**BPOV**

Holy, hellthat was just the hottest dance that I have ever been a part of! I shake my head as I watch him disappear in the crowd. I turn and make my way over to where my friends are dancing. "Well fuck me! I think I may just go straight if you dance with me the way that you danced with him!" Erik says!

"Shut up!" I hit his arm. "I just came to say good-bye. We are leaving for the night." I see their faces drop a bit. "You guys stay and have fun. The bill is already taken care of, so keep dancing and drinking. The VIP is yours for the rest of the night." I give them all a big hug along with promises of details to Erik on Monday, before rehearsals. I turn and exit the dance floor.

As I hit the VIP area I see Alice standing there with my purse. "I thought you would be leaving, when we seen Edward exit after that dance. Holy shit, I think I had an orgasm just watching the two of you!" I instantly feel my cheeks go red! I roll my eyes.

"Bella!" I hear my name being yelled. I turn and see Tanya walking towards us. "Edward is out front waiting in the car for you. He asked me to come and get you."

"Thank you,Tanya! Oh, and thank you again for putting the VIP area together as quick as you did for us. I know it was last minute."

"It's my job. I am Edward's_beck and call girl!_" And with that, she walked away.

"Well that was rude!" Alice said.

"Yeah, but I am sure she is just tired. She has been here most of the day and it is almost one am." I say. "Cut her some slack, Alice." I grab her and give her a hug and tell her to say good-bye to Jasper, Emmett, and Rose for me. I make my way to the car.

As I make my way to the door I see Jacob standing there. "Hey, Jake how's your night going?"

"Good, good! Even better when I get this last thing done and I can get home to Nessie."

"What's the last job?"

"Getting you out to the car, so that Edward can drive you home."

"You're not driving us tonight?"

"Nope!"

"Good, please tell Nessie I said 'Hello" and that it has been too, long since I have seen her." I say as he opens the door for me and I slide in the passenger seat.

"Will, do Bells. Have a good night boss."

"You tooJake, go ahead and take the SUV home."

"Will, do boss."

When the door closes, Edward puts put the car in gear and we are off onto the streets of New York speeding towards his penthouse. We talk about the upcoming week as we drive, though I can tell Edward is nervous. He keeps running his hands though his hair every few minutes. Thankfully, it doesn't take us long to get to the penthouse. We pull up to the door and the valet comes to greet us. I wait in the car for Edward to come and open up the door (he hates it when I don't and the valet boy, knows better than to even try). We make our way into the hotel and are greeted by the employees falling all over themselves to greet Edward on our way to the elevators.

Once inside, he pushes the button and the door closes and in a instant he has me pinned to the elevator wall and his hands are under my thighs and pulling my legs around his waist. He cups his hands around my face and just looks into my eyes for a moment, before he kisses me. It isn't overly hard like I expected. It was passionate and powerful. Our tongues doing a slow sexy dance together, as his hands rubbed and squeezed my ass. He pulls his mouth off of mine and rests his forehead on mine and hisses. His eyes are closed as he speaks. "Bella, I don't think I am going to be able to hold back any longer. I need to touch you and feel you. I need to be in you." At that moment the elevator decides to ding and open. Keeping me around his waist, he carries me to his door. Fumbling with his key card I giggle as I unlatch my legs from around him and slide down to the floor. I pull the key card from his hands and turn to the door and open it.

Once inside, I turn to him as he closes the door and slam him up against the wall. I pull his tie, so that his face comes to my level and kiss him hard and deep. I pull back and take a deep breath and slowly sink to my knees in front of him. I begin to unbuckle his pants and slide them down along with his boxers. Holy shit! I didn't expect his cock to be quite so big. I just looked up at him with a grin and begin to slowly stroke his cock with my hand. His eyes roll back into his head as he throws his head back. I have only ever given head to Riley, and he was much smaller then Edward.

God, I hope I can fit him in my mouth. I smear the pre cum with the tip of my thumb and finally just decide to go for it. I lean forward and take the head of his cock into my mouth. I hear Edward gasp and say, "Holy fucking shit, Bella!" I see his hands are in fists and he is pounding them back on the wall. I swirl my tongue over the slit on top of his head and slowly begin to push my lips down over his shaft. I make it a quarter of the way down and pull back up. The next push I take him half way in, before I pull back up. Finally, I decide to take the plunge and I slide my lips and tongue all the way down until I feel his head hit the back of my throat. I swallow and puff out my cheeks a little, but I hold him there for a moment letting my tongue move along his shaft. "FUUUCKKK! Bella! That's...uuuhhh...sooo fucking good."

I begin my assault and start bobbing my head up and down, his entire shaft. Just the sound of his moans and the occasional "Fuck!" only excite me and I tighten my lips around him. I feel him begin to twitch. I reach my hand out and begin to stroke his balls, slightly squeezing them, as I suck harder and harder. "Bella...shit...I'm gonna cum. Move...please Bella...I can't..."

I hear him say as he tries to pull me off of him. I grab onto his thighs and continue sucking harder and harder as I hum "Mmm, mmm." letting him know that I have no intention of taking my mouth off of him. I puff my cheeks out and swallow as I feel him in the back of my throat.

With one more grunt I hear him say, "Ohhh, fucking yes!" I feel him cum in ribbons down my throat. I continue to milk him, swallowing it all, until I feel him soften in my mouth. I pull off of him and give him one more lick up the length of his cock, before kissing his head.

I look up to see him slumped against the wall, head thrown back, with the most content looking smile on his face. I smile up at him and begin pulling up his boxers and pants. As I get them buckled, I feel him pull me up by my arms and he pulls me to him and kisses me hard on the lips. Which takes me by surprisebecause; Riley would never kiss me after he came in my mouth. So it really shocks me, when I feel Edward slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan in response and wind my arms around his neck.

He is the first to pull back and look me in the eyes. "You...you surprise me in the most amazing ways." I laugh as I pull away from him and make my way to the kitchen. I grab a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and hop up onto the counter. "Seriously, first watching you dance tonight, then feeling you dance with me, then just now! You are an amazing creature, Isabella Swan!" He says making his way to me and pushing my legs open to stand in between them.

"Edward, you have known I can dance since we were kids. Your parents put me in dance classes."

"Ballet, classes! I have never seen you dance like that, Bella! That was...holy shit!"

"That's right! We've never been to a club together, before tonight. I didn't really start taking any other classes besides ballet, until I got to NYU and met Erik. Then he dragged me to the clubs with him."

"But, the real question is how the hell did you learn to give head like that?" He asks running his hands up and down my thighs.

"Ha! That would be Riley!"

"WHAT!" Hmm, it just occurred to me that I had never really mentioned to Edward that I briefly dated Riley when I first got to NYU.

"Well, we sort of dated for a little while when I first got to NYU. He actually got into the English department so we would see each other every now and then. He asked me out again and we just started dating. It really wasn't a big deal, Edward." He sort of looked slightly pissed.

"How come I never knew about this?"

"Well, because for six months we only spoke a handful of times!"

He got a shitty look on his face. "Yeah, that was the hardest six months of my life!"

"Same, here I thought maybe having Riley in my life would help fill the void. It didn't." He looked almost pained staring at me while I spoke. I took another drink of my water. "It only left me sexually frustrated and missing my best friend."

I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you." He said rubbing my thighs. "Why were you sexually frustrated? I thought you had Riley? If you knew how to give head that good, he had to have thanked you properly." As he said that last part his fingers grazed the material covering my _Queen Victoria_.

"Ha! Riley wasn't much good in that department. That is why I just ended up giving him head. So he wouldn't just go for sex, get off, and leave me hanging." I hung my head as I said this.

"You mean he never got you off?" Seriously, could I crawl in a hole and die now please. I tried to jump off the counter, but Edward wasn't having any of that. "Bella?"

I look up at him from my eye lashes, pleading with him not to make me say the words. That wasn't gonna happen with the look he was giving me. So with a deep sigh I said "He told me that I was..._difficult_ to get off. He would try playing with my clit, as he was fucking me, but I really wasn't all that '_lubricated' as _he put it, so sometimes it would hurt. So finally I just ended up faking. He seemed to buy it. So, instead of dealing with the pain and frustration I would just suck him off. I told him some excuse about not having sex, because of my dance showcase."

I looked up to see an utterly pissed off Edward, who muttered something about Riley _fucking _Biers. I then felt him lift me off the counter and lead me out of the kitchen.

**I know, I know...don't hate me! It is a cliffie! But, I promise, if you enjoyed this little twist of lemon, you will for sure enjoy tomorrows update! Leave me some love if you feel so, and once again, Happy Thanksgiving to everyone out there who celebrate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there friends! I am back with the last update for the week. I hope everyone had a great holiday, and you all survived Black Friday madness if you ventured out there! I stayed home and got some writing done, and I am proud to day, I am pretty far ahead in this story! I am excited!**

**I have to give big love to hapakids who is my awesome beta! Thank you for all of your hard work!**

**And of course, Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Riley _fucking _Biers, I knew I should have met him in the driveway with my gun!" I say under my breath. I sigh as I pull Bella down from the counter!

"Where are we going?"

I didn't say anything, until we reached my bedroom. Once we were inside, I pulled Bella to me and kissed her softly on the lips. I pulled back from her and said, "First, let me apologize for being such a scared dickhead and leaving you alone for six months. Secondly, I am going to show you how Riley _fucking_ Biers should have made you feel. How a _real_ man treats his woman." My lips were back on hers again.

As I kissed her I lifted her arms above her head, slid my hands back down her arms. I ghosted my hands over the sides of her breasts and as they went down to the hem of her shirt, I began lifting it up, only breaking our kiss to pull her shirt over top of her head. Once her shirt was off and on the floor I took a small step back and looked at her. She was wearing a beautiful strapless off white lace bra. I could see her nipples hardened through the lace. I reached my hands up to the tiny clasp, holding her bra together in front and unclasping it and letting it fall. Her two beautifully perfect breasts appeared in front of me.

"Do you know how beautiful you are, Bella?" I asked her as my mouth found her right breast and I sucked and swirled my tongue over and around her pert nipple.. My mouth made, its way over to her left breast and paid it some attention while my hands roamed over her, beautifully smooth stomach and back.

I dropped to my knees and slid my hands down her beautiful legs until I reached her sexy as fuck Louboutin's. I slightly pulled up on her ankle and she lifted her leg to me. "As sexy as these are, they have to go for what I have planned for you." I could visibly see her breathing begin to pick up as I pulled off each of her boots. I slid my hands back up her legs and turned my attention to her shorts. When I reached her waist, my fingers flicked open the fastener. I slowly pulled them down, to reveal the most beautiful pair of cream colored lace panties, that matched the bra that was now on the floor. "And as beautiful as these are, I think they should join their partner on the floor." And with those words I pulled her panties down.

I stood and lifted her up bridal style and carried her to my bed. As I laid her down, I let myself hover over her and pressed my lips to hers. I swiped my tongue across her lips and she opened for me. My tongue met hers, as my right hand slowly started to massage her breast. Rolling her nipple between my index finger and thumb, causing her to moan into my mouth and buck her hips upwards. I slowly traced my hands down, her stomach until I reached the top of her beautifully bare pussy. I softly slid my finger over the top of her slit only to be met with warm moisture that, allowed my finger to slide right inside of her lips. "Hmmm," I moaned into her mouth, then pulled back to look into her eyes, "You don't seem to be lacking '_lubrication' _with me." I smirked, as my finger grazed over her swollen clit and began softly rubbing circles around it.

"Oh, God Edward!" Bella panted as she bucked her hips up to my palm.

"Does this feel good, Bella?"

"God, yes!"

"You are so wet for me Bella. Mmm! You feel so good "

"Please, Edward..."

"Please what, Bella?"

"Fuck...please...help me cum. I...Oohh, God...I want to know...know how it feels!"

That limp dick never gave her an orgasm!? What the fuck?! "Ho intenzione di farti sentire così bene, Bella!" [I am going to make you feel so good, Bella!] Speaking in Italian earned me a groan and even more hip bucking from Bella. I smirked and moved my finger from her clit and slid it into her. Fuck me was she tight! I got a gasp from, Bella. I slowly slid in another finger once she was used toone. I began slowly going in and out of her, curling my fingers, dipping my head to lick and nip at her nipples.

"Edward! Aaahhhh! Please...please?"

"Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want."

"Please, make me cum!"

That was all I needed to hear. I began pumping in and out of her harder and faster. "Cum per me, bellissima. Fatti vedere cum!" [Cum for me, beautiful. Let me see you cum.] As I started to speak, I pressed my thumb to her clit and began rubbing. I felt her tighten and I looked up to her face as she exploded on my fingers. Fuck she gripped my fingers as she shook and I swore I seen her eyes roll in the back of her head and she screamed out, "Edward! Oh fuck! Edward...Oh, my God yes!" Her body shook and her nipples hardened even more then they were.

I slowed my strokes to bring her down. I slowly pulled my fingers out, from her and brought them up to my mouth and licked them off. God damn, she tasted so amazing. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. That would have to wait for another time.

I began taking off my tie and unbuttoning my shirt, as I knelt there watching her pant with her eyes closed. I climbed off the bed and undid my belt and dropped it to the floor. I toed off my shoes and pulled off my socks. Finally, I unhooked the button on my pants and let them along with my boxers fall to the floor. I climbed back onto the bed along with Bella. "You are so beautiful when you cum love." I said as I kissed her neck, trailing kisses up to that special spot behind her ear, that I know she loves. I took her earlobe into my mouth and lightly bit it. "Can I make you feel even better?"

"Yes." She said in a whisper, if I wasn't listening closely I might have missed it. I reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer and grabbed out a foil package. Bella reached over to me and pulled the package out of my hand and threw it on the floor. "I am on the shot. Please, let me feel you Edward. "'Voglio solo sentire tutti voi dentro di me." [I just want to feel all of you inside me.]

I positioned myself above her and reached between us and began to rub her slit with my cock. Once I was coated in her wetness I eased myself into her opening. "Look at me, Bella!" She opened her eyes and looked right into mine. "I love you, so much!"

"I love you, too Edward!" I pushed in and closed my eyes as her tight wetness engulfed me.

"Fuck, so tightBella!" Once I was fully inside her, I had to hold still for a moment, to get my bearings so that I didn't cum right then. I watched her face as she adjusted to my girth and length. Once I felt her move her hips, I began slowly moving in and out of her.

"Ahhh...Edward. You...ahhh...so good!"

I began kissing her neck again, making my way up to her jaw line, until I reached her lips. I kissed her slowly, softly, stroking her tongue with mine with each thrust. Her hands found my hair and she began running her fingers through it, every so often she would pull, when I felt myself hit a new spot in my slow thrusting. "Edward...I'm...Ohhh, so close Edward!"

I quickened my pace a bit for her. "Cum, Baby! Fatti vedere, cum!" [Let me see you, um!] As soon as those words left my mouth, I felt her tighten around my cock. She bowed her back, pushing her breasts up towards me and threw her head back into the pillow.

"EDWARD! OH, GOD! YEEEESSSSSSS! AAHHHH, GOD!" She cried out.

"That's it, beautiful" The sight of her cumming was simply amazing! "God, yes, Bella. You feel so good, cuming on my cock." I told her. I was almost there myself. I grabbed her legs and hitched them around me and began to quicken my pace. Thrusting, harder.

"Bella, I'm so close. Ahh...you feel...so tight...so good!"

"Cum, Edward, please...Ohhhh, God. I'm...ohhhh, yes!"

I felt her cum again which triggered mine. "Fuck! Bella! I'm, cumming!" I cried out as my orgasm rocked through my body and I came hard and long inside of her.

I collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. I lifted my head and looked at her. I watched as a slow smile found its way to her face. She opened her eyes and looked at me. She pulled my face to hers and kissed me softly on the lips. I pulled out of her and laid myself next to her and pulled her into my arms. She curled up and laid her head on my chest. I began rubbing small circles on her back and she was running her fingers up and down my abs. "Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"That was...amazing!"

I smiled and laughed a little under my breath. "Mmmm, yes it was, you feel...there are no words." I kissed the top of her head as we lay there for a few moments enjoying the peaceful calm. "Can I ask you something?"

I felt her giggle a little. "Do you really want to talk about Riley, right now?"

I laughed. "It is kinda freaky how well you know me."

"I have known you a lifetime, it is second nature to know what you are thinking."

I roll us over so that I am face to face with her. "You..." I shake my head, "You amaze me. I just can't understand how such a dumbass, like Riley Biers couldn't make you feel that way."

"I don't think there is a male, on this planet that could top what you just did for me. I think it made it feel so much better, because it was you making me feel that way." I felt my pride puff out, as she said those words. I couldn't hold back from kissing her. When we both needed air, I pulled back and rolled off of her so that I was laying next to her propped up on my elbow, she rolled over and did the same. "I guess I never really felt comfortable with Riley. Sex with him always...it kinda hurt."

"What do you mean it kinda hurt? What the fuck did he do to you, Bella?" I was seeing red.

"Calm down, Edward. He was never mean to me, he just...he never made me feel good before hand. We never really had foreplay. He never spoke during sex. What he considered foreplay, never excited me, so I never really got...wet. So the only lubrication was what was on the condom."

I stared at her in disbelief. How could a guy be so clueless when it came to sex? "He would get off rather quickly. When he was done he would take care of the condom and come back and try to get me off with his hands. He was rough and wanted to get it done quickly. He told me I was the first girl he ever really had to work so hard on to get off. He made it seem like I was broken or something, so more times than not I would just tell him I was fine or else I would just fake it. That is why I just finally started lying to him and telling him that I needed to save my energy for dance and I would just give him a blow job. I would go home and try to get myself off, but his words would just float around in my head and I couldn't even please myself. Eventually I just stopped trying."

I was still looking at her, not believing the words that were coming out of her mouth. "I could quite easily kill Riley _fucking _Beirs with my bare hands right now. That dumb fuck blamed his short comings on you?" I seen her blush and hide her head. "Hey...hey." I said as I lifted her chin up. "Don't hide from me, seriously you aren't the one who is broken, he just didn't know how to make a woman feel good. You, Isabella Swan, are amazing! You make me feel things I have never felt with anyone else."

"I love you, Edward!" She said as she wassliding her arms around my neck and pulling me to her her.

"I love you, so much Bella!" As I climbed on top of her, tangling our bodies together again.

**I know my heart is still racing! How about all of you? Was it good for you?! Leave me some love and I will see you all on Monday for an update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a great weekend. I finally had a relaxing weekend with no sick little girl! Finally, all seems to be well on the health front. **

**I have been asked a few times how old everyone is. So here are the ages of everyone.**

**Bella is 20**

**Edward is 22**

**Emmett is 24**

**Jasper is 22**

**Rose is 23**

**Alice is 20**

**I hope this clears up some things for everyone. **

**Thank you to everyone who has left me comments, I am over 200! I am blown away by the love! Thank you to everyone of you who took the time out to review, favorite, and follow The Love of a Friend. What started out as a idea in my head has grown to something so special to me. This week coming will be a fan page on Facebook. I will post the link when I get it all set up. I will post teasers and fun stuff. **

**A big thank you to hapakids and her awesome beta skills. Thank you for all your hard work. **

**And of course, Stephanie Meyers owns all thing that are twilight, she is just awesome enough to allow me to play with her characters! **

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and I was met with slivers of sunlight peeking through the curtains. I suddenly felt the urgent need for the bathroom. As I moved to get up, I felt Edward's arms tighten around my waist. I giggled and gently unwound his arms from my waist. He grumbled and grabbed my pillow, but never woke up. I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to do my business. Once I was done and washed up a bit I decided to run a brush through my tangled mess of hair. I felt a slight chill as I made my way back into the bedroom. I spotted Edwards dress shirt on the floor so I grabbed it and slipped it over my shoulders and began buttoning it up. I began quietly picking up my clothes from last night and folding them neatly to take home with me. I bent over and picked up his clothes and walked them over to the hamper. "You just can't stand, to have dirty clothes on the floor can you?" A sweet velvety voice spoke followed by a chuckle.

"Shut up! I just like things to be neat."

"I have to say, my shirt does look much better on you than it does on me." He says getting out of bed and walking to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pajama pants. Then walking over to me and wrapping me in a big hug. "Good morning, Beautiful!"

"Mmm, yes it is." I said hugging him back.

"Would you like some breakfast?"

I shook my head no. "I think maybe, just some coffee. I really need to find something to put on, I need to get home, shower and change. I am meeting Esme and Rose at the house to help finalize the last minute things for the charity ball on Saturday."

"Why don't you shower here? I have some of your jeans and shirts here. I can drop you off, I need to speak with dad anyway about some business, and he is working from home today anyway."

"That sounds good to me." I said before I kissed him. He snaked his arms around my waist. Just as we began to deepen the kiss his phone rang, breaking up our moment. He stepped away from me and crossed to the night stand and answered it, "Cullen!" I knew it was a business call by the sound of his voice. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, before turning to go into the bathroom. I didn't know how long he would be so I turned on the shower and stripped down and took a nice long hot shower.

Once I was clean, dried and dressed. I made my way out to the kitchen, where Edward was sitting on one of the stools at the counter. He seen me come in and he smiled. "Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to leave you, but the phone call was important."

"No biggie. I needed to shower anyway." I said grabbing a bowl and pouring some granola. Making my way to the refrigerator I grab out the container of _Vanilla Greek yogurt_. I quickly mix it with my granola and see Edward laughing at me. "What?" I ask while taking a spoonful.

"Just you, being you. I love you!"

"I love you too." I say smiling. "I really wish this weekend could be longer. Next week is going to be hell! Then there is the performance on Friday, followed by the _Charity Ball_ on Saturday. Ugh! And I still don't have a dress for that either."

"Don't worry about it, Baby. Rehearsals will go fine. You will kill it with your performance and the charity ball with be great. And you could wear anything and make it look amazing."

"Why, thank you Baby! Honestly, though I need to find a dress either today or tomorrow." I take another bite of my granola. "I think I am just stressed about Friday. I am in a lot of the performances. Five of them were choreographed by my teachers and then four by the students for the _Student Showcase Section_ of the night, plus the routine that I choreographed."

"You choreographed a number, Baby?"

"Ahhh, yeah I did!" I said looking down at my granola.

"That is awesome! I can't wait to see it. What, music is it too?"

"That I can't tell you, it is a surprise. The only people who have seen it are Madame Irina and Erik."

"Well, I can't wait." He looks down at his watch. "I am going to jump in the shower while you finish up, so I get you to Mom on time for your meeting. She will have my ass if you are late." He gets up and kisses my forehead and walks away. I can't help, but ogle him as he walks away. The way his pajama pants hang off his hips, and they way they contour to his ass! Damn! "Stop checking out my ass, Swan!" I laugh as he strips out of his pajama pants as he says this!

Two hours later I am sitting knee deep in gift bags and swag putting them together for the _Charity Ball,_ this coming Saturday. As I set another one down into the box to be shipped to the event, I stop for a moment and stretch, letting out a big sigh. "Is everything OK, Sweetheart?" I hear Esme, ask.

"Yeah, just tired and stress a bit. Next week is jam packed for me. I think this is the last quiet moment I may have all week."

"Are you excited about the performances?" Rose, asks as she peeks in the pack and play to check on Lily.

"Yes, I think just the fact that we have stage rehearsals all week long, meeting the conductor, the performance and then the _Charity Ball_. Not to mention, I still need to find a dress for the _Ball_. I am freaking myself out with how exhausting it all sounds."

"Well, you don't need to worry about your dress." I hear, Alice say. "I already found your dress. I was out shopping for mine and I seen it and thought it would look great on you. It is Monique Lhuillier. It is stunning."

"You are a life saver Alice! Thank you so much."

"I may have to have you try it on for alterations; I seriously think you have lost weight. It has to fit perfectly."

"I always lose weight this close to performances. I try to keep up with eating, but I can't seem to keep enough calories in me for what I burn off."

"Do I need to send some food home with you Bella? You need to eat. I swear I am going to pack little brown bag lunches for you and make one of the boys drop them off to you at the stage." Esme says in her stern mom, voice.

"I eat! For heaven sakes! I just burn more than, I can keep up with."

"Well, it is good that you are here then. You're staying for dinner!" I open my mouth to protest, but she will hear none of it. "Ho detto hai deciso di restare per cena! Almeno io so che avrà un buon pasto in voi." [I said you are staying for dinner! At least I will know you will have one good meal in you.]

I laugh as she walks over and kisses my cheek. "All right Girls, that is enough for today. I am going to start dinner. Just relax and no more work." Esme, says as she walks towards the kitchen, where I know she is going to start my favorite meal of _Chicken Parmigiana_.

Walking into the living room I plop down onto the couch and pull my knees into me. "So, did you and Edward have a good time last night?" Alice, asks sitting down next to me.

"We had a pleasant evening, yes." I reply

"It looked like you two were going to have more than, just a pleasant evening the way you were dancing last night." Rose, chimes in walking into the room carrying Lily.

I just simply smile at both of them. "You, you had mind blowing sex last night!" Alice, gushes.

"Alice! Keep your voice down! Esme is right in the kitchen!" I scold.

"Sorry, but seriously! You got your big O didn't you?" I think back to Edwards fingers and I blush. "I knew it!" Damn my blush for giving me away.

"Enough! I am not talking about sex with Edward, in his parent's house!"

"We will continue this conversation, Missy!" Alice, says wagging her finger at me, while Rose laughs.

Just then I hear Edward and the others talking and laughing as they come down the hall. Emmett is the first into the room and he goes right to Rose and takes Lily from her. The big goon that I have loved like a brother, suddenly becomes a big teddy bear as he craddles his daughter to his massive chest while kissing her head. It makes me smile. "You two, really have to let me take some family pictures." I say.

"I would love that Bella, thank you." Says, Rose. "I have been wanting to ask you to do them for us, but I know you are busy and didn't want to add more to your plate."

"Stop it! You're family! I am never too busy for you." I say as Edward sits next to me and pulls me to his side. Rose smiles and looks lovingly at her husband and daughter.

"Mmmm, smells like _Chicken Parmigiana_!" Edward, says.

"Yes, Esme is upset because, Alice pointed out that I have lost weight! So she demanded that I stay for dinner tonight so that I at least get one good meal in me."

Edward, laughs. "Demanded?"

"She spoke in Italian."

"So, it's law then!" He says, and we all laugh, because everyone knows not to mess with Esme. Especially, when she speaks in Italian.

"You do look too skinny, Bella." Carlisle, says as he walks past the room on his way to the kitchen. Before I can protest he says, "I know, I know it is stage week and you have been rehersing a lot. Just promise that you will _try_, _try_ being the word here, to eat more this week."

"Yes, sir!" I reply with a bit of sarcasm in my voice which causes Carlisle, to raise his eye brow. I give him the_'I'm sorry' _look and say, "I promise, I will carry some snacks with me."

As I say this he walks over to me and leans in to kiss the top of my head. "Grazie, Mi preoccupo perché ti amo!" [Thank you, I worry because I love you!]

"Anch'io ti amo!" [I love you too!]

The rest of the afternoon is filled with laughs and family time. It was the best thing I could have leading into such a stressful week.

**That is all for now! Have a great rest of your evening, and I will see you tomorrow. If you have some time, leave me some love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! Just a short update for you all this wonderful evening. It is short because I am putting up the Christmas tree with the hubby and baby girl tonight! So...**

**A big thank you to the amazing beta hapakids. I really couldn't do it without you honey!**

**Everything Twilight is the amazing Stephanie Meyer. **

It is Wednesday and I truly believe, I am going to explode! For the most part, stage rehersals have been going well. Thankfully the conductor for the first half of the performances is really nice and has gone above and beyond, to make sure that all of us dancers are comfortable with the tempo.

Mike and I have just finished rehearsing, our _Romeo and Juliet_ piece. I am just waiting to begin rehearsing Erik's choreographed piece to an acoustic version of _Lady Gaga's Edge of Glory_. While she wrote it for her _Grandpa_, Erik is drawing inspiration from when he came out to his family. Who I am excited to say, will be meeting for the first time after the performances. I am snacking on some carrots and hummus and chugging water as I wait in the dressing room. I have Erik's number and then I will be working on my number. Then I am off to meet Alice, to make sure my dress fits. After that I am done for the day. I am pulled from my mental list of what I have to do the rest of the day, by Erik yelling, "Hey, Girlie...you ready to dance with me? We finally got the lighting ready."

"Yup, are we dancing bare footed or do you want the leather slippers?"

"Bare footed."

As we make our way to the stage my phone vibrates with a text message.

**How are rehearsals, going today? ~E**

_So far, so good! Just two more routines to work through and then I am done here. ~B_

**Will I see you tonight beautiful? ~E**

_I have to go see Alice, about my dress alterations for the Ball after I leave here. Not sure how long that will take. ~B_

**I will make it worth your while! **wiggles eyes brows******~E**

_**groans** I have to dance with Erik in a minute and I don't need his hands finding me wet, when he grabs me! ~B_

**Why are Erik's hands, going to anywhere near my pussy? ~E**

_The last time, I checked said pussy was attached to my body! ~B_

**True, but all of you belongs to me Isabella! ~E**

_Ohhh, you used my full name! Becoming Domward, are we!? ~B_

**I will show you **_**Domward! ~E**_

_Promises, promises! ~B_

**Come to the office and I will! ~B**

_GAH! We have to stop! I am beyond wet. I will talk to you later tonight. ~B_

**Tell Erik to keep his hands, off what is mine! ~E**

I laugh to myself as I tuck my phone, into my bag and head to the stage. I find Erik rambling to himself to calm down and that things were going to be alright! I can already tell that this is going to be a long routine, to reherse tonight.

After an hour and a half of rehersing, with Erik and then spending an hour on my routine I am done. After changing out of my dance clothes and having a quick shower I am dressed in a blue _Maxie sundress_ and walking out to the car, where I spot Felix. Edward insisted that I have a driver this week, being that I was most likely going to be to tired. "Hey, Felix!" I say waving as I walk out the door.

"Hey, Bells. How'd it go in there today?"

"Brutal! But, it is coming along great. I am pretty much done. Just last minute costume fittings tomorrow and some onstage rehersals. Then the show on Friday."

"Good, heading home or to Alice and Jaspers?"

I think about it for a minute. "Edward's, office at Eclipse."

Felix smiles and opens the door for me, before climbing into the drivers seat. Our little text session, still has me a bit hot and bothered and I want to see if I can get _Domward_ to come out and play. I am hoping to take him by suprise.

After about forty minutes in traffic, we pull up to Eclipse. Felix jumps out and opens up the door for me. He walks me in and up the stairs, to where Edward's office is located. I see Tanya sitting at her desk and she looks up and gives me a half smile. "He is in with, Emmet and Jasper. They should be almost finished."

I tell her thank you and walk over to the door and knock. I am sure I could just walk in and it would be no big deal, but if they are in the middle of private business I don't want to interrupt. "Come in!" I hear my velvet voice man, call out. I open the door and am met, with a very surprised Edward and an equally surprised Jasper and Emmett.

"I thought you were, supposed to be at my house?" Jasper, asks.

"I am, but I took a detour. I had a long night of rehearsals and wanted to see Edward. I already sent her a text saying I was going to be late."

I look straight at Edward and bite my lower lip. "Em, Jazz, I think we are done for the night. Why don't you head home for the night? I don't see anything urgent that needs attention at the moment. Jazz, tell Alice I'll make sure she gets to your house, before she goes home." Edward says, never once taking his eyes off me, which are now dark and full of lust. Fuck me! Those eyes!

**It is short tonight, I know! But I promise, tomorrow is going to be all juicy and lemony! Leave me some love if you like what you read. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone. I am really excited to share with you all that I have created a fan page over at facebook for me as an author. As I update for this story and any others that I may work on in the future I will post photos and we can have conversations over there. I may even post a few teasers. Just head on over to Prillylove25 and LIKE me. I really hope to see you all over there. **

**I have to give a big thank you to everyone who has left me love for this story. Your words mean the world to me and keep me writing every day. **

**I must once again, give it up for my beta hapakids. Thank you for all that you do for me. I can't thank you enough.**

**The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all the Twilight. I just like to play with her characters, and thankfully she lets me.**

**BPOV**

I hear Jazz and Emmett leave the room. When I hear the door click I walk over to it and lock it. I turn back to look at Edward. "I have had the longest, fucking day today. My feet hurt from my damn toe shoes, and if I have to hear Erik cry once more about how stress out he is I am going to hurt somebody. So here is what is going to happen. I am going to come over there to you and I am going to suck your cock and then..." I start my slow walk to him, "...and then whichever way you deem fit, you are going to make me cum so hard that I am going to forget about everything that has stressed me out for the last three days." I say, now standing in front of him. I drop down to my knees and unhook his belt and unbuckle his pants and pull out his hard cock. "Hmmm, did my little declaration turn you on?"

"Fuck, you turned me on the minute you walked into my office tonight."

I smiled up at him as I slid my hand up and down his cock as I licked my lips. I flicked my tongue over the head of his cock. "Fuuuccckkk!" Edward hissed. That made me smile even more. I made my mouth into the shape of an _O_ and took him into my mouth. When I reached the base of his cock, I slowly pulled back up. I continued this pace for a few minutes, until I felt Edward's hand on the back of my head. He began playing with my hair and slowly pushing. The feel of his hand on the back of my head, slowly guiding me onto his cock turned me on and I felt a slight gush of wetness in my panties. I couldn't wait. I licked his cock once more and stood up looking down at him.

"Fuck! I need you! I need you in me now!" I say taking the straps of my dress and sliding them down my shoulders and letting the dress pool around my feet, before kicking it out of the way.

Edward stood up and looked me up and down. "No bra, Bella? What a bad girl!" He says, as he runs his fingers down the valley between my breasts. Making a trail down my stomach and reaching the top of my tiny pink panties. He burns a trail down the front of them. I feel his fingers dip into the edges of them, skimming the top of my pussy. The next thing I hear is the sound of ripping; I notice he has literally ripped my panties off of me. In the next moment he spins me around so that my stomach is pressed up against his desk and he is leaning over me. I feel his cock pressed into my back and he whispers into my ear. "I love aggressive, Bella! She turns me on so much." He says as he, grinds into me from behind. "But, this is _my_ office; _I'm_ the boss...not you! And I will do with you what, I want." A whimper escaped from me. Holy shit..._Domward_ is fucking hot! "Do you understand me, Isabella?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Fuck!" I think I just came. "Yes, Sir I understand!"

I feel him drop behind me. He nudges my legs open wider. Suddenly I feel his tongue lick my very wet pussy. "Oh, shit!" I yell out as I lay my head down on the desk. I feel him open me with his fingers and his tongue connects with my clit and I thank God that I am laying on his desk. Because I am pretty sure without it I would have fallen on the floor.

"I have been waiting to taste this sweet pussy, since Friday night." With those words I feel his tongue start to fuck me. I feel myself bucking back on his face,every time I do I feel his nose connect with my clit. Every time I buck back to him, I receive a slap on my ass followed by a finger flick over my clit. Holy shit! He is spanking me, and I like it! I fucking love it! His dominance is driving me wild and I can't hold back much longer.

"Oh, God Edward...I'm...shit Edward!" I yell out.

"Tell me Isabella. Tell me what you want?"

"Want to cum! Please, I'm gonna cum."

Suddenly, I feel his tongue leave me and I whimper out in disappointment. I feel a smack on my ass. I feel him rubbing his cock up and down my slit. "I'm going to fuck you, hard! Are you ready?" I nod a yes. "Hold on, tight!" And in an instant he is fully sheathed in me. "Fuck." I hear us both moan. He is so deep inside me. We both wait for a moment to get acclimated to each other. After gaining control I feel him pull back and slam into me again. This is nothing like when we were together at his apartment. There is nothing slow and sensual about this. This is hard, lust filled desire to reach satisfaction.

Edward is fucking me. Holding onto my hips, slamming hard into my pussy. And I love it! I feel him reach around and grab onto my breasts. He begins playing with my nipples. Pinching and pulling. "Fuck! Your tits are perfect for my hands." He says palming, and massaging my breast. He begins teasing, and pulling my nipples. Pinching and twisting to an almost painful degree. "Do you like it when I play with your nipples Bella?" I just moan in response. The sensations of his fingers on my hard nipples go right to my pussy and I feel myself beginning to slip off the edge. "Cum for me, Isabella! You better fucking cum, because I am so close." His hands leave my breasts and find my clit. Pinching it between his fingers one time is all it takes and I fall over the edge clamping down hard on his cock. A second later I feel him twitch and fill me. As he releases he yells out a string of curses before he collapses on me.

We both lay there for a moment, before I feel him pull out of me and slump back into his chair. I stand there for a moment catching my breath. "Come here, Baby." I hear him say as he tries to pull me into his lap.

"No, Edward I need to clean up first." I say straightening up. Before I can make my way there he stands, grabbing my face in his hands and places soft kisses on my lips. Sucking first on my top lip, and then on my bottoms lip, before ending with with his tongue teasing mine as our lips gently caress each other. He pulls back, looking into my eyes. "I love you Bella. So much." He says. I smile and kiss him back softly. The dominate Edward is gone, and my Edward is back. In this moment, I realize I love all sides of this man.

I make my way, to the bathroom and freshen up. As I walk back out he is fully clothed and pouring himself a scotch. "Would you like something to drink, Baby?"

"Water if you have it, please!" I say walking over to my dress and pick it up. I look at my panties lying on the floor and pick them up. "You had to go and rip my panties? Now I have to leave here and go to Alice's without panties. How, am I going to explain that one?" I ask slipping my dress back on.

"That is your fault. You're the one who came in here demanding to give me a blow job and then to be fucked!"

"You're lucky; I have another set in my dance bag."

"Why do you carry extra panties in your dance bag?" He asks with a shocked look on his face.

"After hours of dancing I don't like to walk around with sweaty panties on. So I always keep an extra in my bag." I say taking the water from him and sitting down on the couch.

He sits down next to me and pulls my feet into his lap and beings rubbing them. I drop my head back and relax into his touch. A small moan escapes me. "Are rehearsals, that bad?" He asks.

"Not bad, just stressful. Like I told you, I am in five numbers. Three of them I am in pointe shoes. The only numbers I am not in pointe shoes is _Petite Mort_ and Erik's number."

"I can't wait to see you. It has been a really long time, since I have seen you dance."

"That's right! I think the last time I remember you in the audience was when I was in..._junior in high school_. And Emmett fell asleep and Esme smacked him in the head!" I remember with a laugh. "You were busy '_training_' to come and see my shows after that."

Edward sighed, I didn't mean to make him feel bad. "It was pretty funny watching mom smack him in the head. Then she almost hit dad too for laughing at it!" We both laughed at the visual in our heads. "You were great back them. I can only imagine that you have gotten ten times better."

I blush. "I don't know about that."

"I do! You are amazing, Bella."

I feel myself blush even more. "I love you!"

"I love you, too." He says, leaning over and kissing me softly on the lips, then returning to rubbing my feet.

I sigh. "As much as I could stay, right here and fall asleep, I need to get to Alice's. I need to make sure my dress fits, and if I don't do it tonight and my dress doesn't fit she won't have time to get it altered."

"Isn't she doing the altering?"

"No. My dress is Monique Lhuillier." He looks at me with a blank look on his face. "It is an extremely well known designer. Alice knows the owners of the boutique it was in. As a favor to Alice she is coming to do the alterations if there needs to be any." He just nods. I pull my feet from his lap and begin to put my shoes on. "Can you call and make sure Felix, is down there with the car?"

"Why don't I go with you? Then we can pick up some dinner and head back to my place."

"Hmmm, can we have pizza and antipasti salad?" I ask.

"Anything you want, Baby!"

"It sounds, perfect!" I say, as he helps me up. He grabs is jacket off the back of the chair and calls down to Felix. I can't help wishing, I didn't have to go for this fitting, but at least I would end up in falling asleep in Edward's arms.

**So...? What did you guys think? Steamy huh? Did we all like a little more aggressive Bella? How about Domward? Should I bring him back? Let me know what you think. Oh, and don't forget to head over to my facebook fan page at Prillylove25 to check out some special things. I already have a few things load up over there. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there friends. I am posting just a little bit late tonight. I was just going over the update for tonight. Going over it, and over it looking for any mistakes. **

**I am posting unbetaed tonight, so any mistakes are purely mine. **

**That being said, I may suggest a tissue or two for tonights post, as well as tomorrows. We get a little emotional. **

**Thank you to everyone out there who has been reading and reviewing and just over all giving me lots of love. It means the world to me. I hope you all enjoy tonight post. **

**The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns everything that is Twilight. **

**EPOV**

"Listen, I don't give a fuck! I want all the shipments gone over and double checked. I don't want shit missing again! Do I make myself clear? Good, don't fucking question me again!" I pressed end and toss my phone on the seat next to me! Fuck! Shit was still going missing, only this time it was some drugs we got in. Damn it! I needed to find this mole and find it soon. I know it is the Voltouri who are getting in some how. Hopefully Jasper's guy will come through for us. I lean my head back on the head rest of the seat as I ride in the back seat of the SUV heading towards Bella performance.

Why the hell and I so damn nervous? My damn knee won't stop bouncing up and down as we drive to the theater. It isn't like I haven't seen her dance before. But, then again I haven't seen her dance since she was in junior high. I don't even remember what she danced too that night. I always watched her as my best friend, as part of my family. Now I was watching a grown Bella, who was also my girlfriend, it was going to be a new experience that is for sure. I glance at the two dozen long stemmed red roses wrapped up next to me on the seat, I hope she likes them. I mean, that is what you do, right? You give your dancer/girlfriend flowers on the night of her performance, right? Fuck! Maybe I should have gotten her jewelry.

"We are here Boss." I hear Felix say.

I see the front of the theater, and I breath out a sigh to try and shake these nerves. I grab the flowers and step out as Felix opens the door. Instantly, flashing of cameras go off and reporters start flinging questions about Bella and I, and about the charity ball tomorrow night. I ignore them and turn to Felix. "Park the car and them come in, your ticket is under Cullen. You will be sitting with us tonight."

"I'll will be right there Boss." And with that, he is back in the car and driving off to park. Bella wanted Felix there tonight. He has been driving her around since she got out of the hospital, with the occasional break here and there. They have become close.

I step inside the theater and see mom and dad standing and waiting for me. I make my way over to them. "Mom, you look stunning." I say hugging her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She just smiles and pats my cheek.

"You clean up good son." My father says to me. He and I are both in tuxes. Nothing but the best for our Bella.

I see my mom waving and turn around to see Emmett and Rose walking in. Em is wearing a tux as well; Rose is dressed in a beautiful silver floor length dress. I greet Rose with a small hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Bella is going to love those." She says pointing to the roses.

I just smile. I look at Emmett and laugh at him pulling at his tie already. "I still don't know why I had to wear this damn monkey suit tonight." He says, which earns him a smack on the back of the head from my mom.

"I raised gentlemen, that's why. This is a special evening, it deserves some class." She says, while straightening out his tie.

At this point, Felix joins us and we all make our way into the theater. We find our seats, center section, four rows back, dead center. Best seats in the house. Alice and Jasper are already there reading over the program when we got there. After greeting Alice with a quick hug and a kiss on her cheek, and a handshake and a pat on the back to Jasper, I tuck the flowers safely under the seats and look at the program. I read and see that Bella is dancing three times in the first half which is to showcase her class work. She is dancing with a partner to _Romeo and Juliet_, then in a group for _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, and finally again with another group, but partnered up, in _Petite Mort_. Then twice in the student showcase section _The Edge of Glory_ by Lady Gaga for her friend Erik, and then her performance _In My Father's Eye's by Eric_ Clapton. That is strange. I never would have guessed that one. As if we were thinking the same thing, mom leans into me and asks, "Do you know what Bella's dance is about? That is an odd choice of song for her to dance too."

"I have no idea. She refused to tell me anything about it." No sooner did I get that statement out and the lights dimmed. Bella's Romeo and Juliet piece was up first. She blew me away with her beauty. Dancing around on pointe in a flowing white dress. I have to say, I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The muscle definition and the femininity that she showcased was mind blowing. The way she could dance on her toes; the spins and jumps, the emotions she gave. The trust that she put in her partner to lift her, and catch her, it was amazing to watch.

At one point during the performance, she took a running leap, launching herself into the air to be caught by her partner. I was jealous of his. His name was Mike, I think I remember meeting him the other night at the club. I am pretty sure my mouth was open in shock for the entire performance.

There were a few performances in between, and then she came back out as a fairy for A Midsummer's Night Dream. This was the little girl that I remember watching dance. She was so light and playful. It was breath taking. I looked over to my mom and dad and I think they were thinking the same thing.

There were a few more performances, and the final piece of the first half ended with Bella dancing with a guy named Tyler in _Petite Mort_. I have no words. It was danced in what looked like nude underwear and bare feet, it left very little to imagination. It was very erotic. It really showed off physical strength. The way that Bella would balance herself on her partner; stretching her arms and legs, or molding herself around her partner. I found myself oddly turned on, and slightly embarrassed that my mom and dad were there watching. I looked over to Emmett and Jasper a few times and seen them with their mouths open, eyes scanning the stage, trying to understand and take in what they were seeing. Thank God I wasn't the only one that was shocked.

It was intermission and my father looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well, that was...interesting." Was all he said!

"That was hot!" Emmett breathed out, which earned him a swat to the back of the head from Rose. "What...come on! Jazz, help me out! That was borderline porn on stage."

"It was...artistic?" He asked, though I think he meant it to be more of a statement.

"Yes it was." Said mom. We got up and stretched out legs and as I was standing I noticed someone familiar in the row in front of us, but a few seats over. It was Bella's nurse from when she was in the hospital. I excused myself and went over to her. "Angela? Is that you?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen! It is so nice to see you again. I was wondering if you were here. I thought I noticed Bella in the program. She is simply amazing. My brother is always going on about her best friend Bella. I guess I never put two and two together."

"I thought I told you to call me Edward." I said with a wink. "Who is your brother?"

"Erik."

"Ah, Erik. He is very...sweet." I say, suppressing a chuckle.

"Ha! He is outgoing to say the least." She laughs out.

"Yes, but he is very sweet with Bella. He is a good man."

"Yes he is. I can't wait to see him in the showcase portion. He said it is something special."

"Yeah, Bella is dancing with him."

"I see that." The lights began to dim.

"I should get back to my seat. It was really great to see you again. I am sure Bella would love to see you after the performances."

"Of course. Erik already planed to introduce us."

"See you then." And I made my way back to my seat.

The second half opened with a girl dancing to Debussy. Followed by some boys dancing to something like Pirates of the Caribbean. Next was Erik's piece which showcased him coming out to his family, and how important his family and friends accepting of his life style choices was to him.

Erik and Bella danced simply beautifully together. In such sync when they needed to be, showing her being strength and support when he needed it. Lots of her supporting his weight as he would fall onto her after a spinning sequence, or her her helping him up after he fell. She was always there for him, at every stage of his journey. Just like my Bella was. Always there for everyone that she loved.

My heart just about leaped out of my chest when they ended by running up on top of this mountain like platform and falling backwards to the ground. They came running out from behind it to take their bow and I looked to Angela, she was in tears as was Erik. She looked over at me and I just nodded to her, letting her know I agreed that it was so moving. Bella stepped back to allow Erik his moment. I seen him pull her into a hug as the lights dimmed out on the stage.

The next piece was nothing of importance to me, I couldn't wait for Bella's piece to begin. The stage was set with white canvases set around the stage. Bella made her way onto the stage in a beautiful pale blue dress. Her hair was down in curls and she had a corsage on her wrist. Then the music began. It was instrumental in the beginning. Bella began dancing to each of the canvases, as she twirled in front of them pictures of Bella and dad began to display on the screens. I remember my mom taking most of these photos while we were growing up. Photos of Bella and my dad when she had first started coming over to our house all the time. The two of them on the swing in the back yard, the two of them sitting and playing Yahtzee, a picture of Bella curled up on the couch next to dad, sleeping with his arm around her, and a picture of them at a dance at school. She is wearing a pale blue dress and has a corsage on. That was the father daughter dance that her father forgot about and my dad found out and went and surprised her. I looked over at my parents, mom had tears in her eyes and dad...dad looked stunned. Then the lyrics began. And she began moving between being on he toes and leaping in the air.

**Sailing down behind the sun,  
Waiting for my prince to come.**

She danced to a photo it began to spin into nothing but a blank canvas as she spun.

**Praying for the healing rain  
To restore my soul again.**

Just a toe rag on the run.  
How did I get here?  
What have I done?  
When will all my hopes arise?  
How will I know him? 

She reached out and touched the screen and a photo of my father and I came into the screen. I gasped as did my mom. I just sat there stunned, not able to take my eyes off Bella and the photos from all of her years with our family.

**When I look in my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.  
When I look in my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes. **

I felt tears prick in my eyes. She was honoring the fact that she knew my dad saved her. I felt my mom grab my hand. And I let the tears drop down to my cheeks. My dad saved her, and through him she found her prince...me. ****

Then the light begins to shine  
And I hear those ancient lullabies.  
And as I watch this seedling grow,  
Feel my heart start to overflow.

Where do I find the words to say?  
How do I teach him?  
What do we play?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That's when I need them,  
That's when I need my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.  
That's when I need my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.

Then the jagged edge appears  
Through the distant clouds of tears.  
I'm like a bridge that was washed away;  
My foundations were made of clay.

As my soul slides down to die.  
How could I lose him?  
What did I try?  
Bit by bit, I've realized  
That he was here with me;  
I looked into my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.  
I looked into my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.

My father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.  
I looked into my father's eyes.  
My father's eyes.

She ended center stage, in front of us and just stood there, breathing heavy, with tears running down her face. Alice was the first to stand. We all followed. My mom was a mess of tears and clapping so hard I swear her hands were going to fall off. My father, the look on his face. Especially when she mouthed the words "I love you" and blew him a kiss, I heard him gasp, but he was holding it in, not allowing the tears to fall over.

As she took her final bow and the stage went dark, I grabbed the flowers and we all began to walk out. "Did you know she was going to do that?" I asked Alice.

"No." She answers in between sniffs. "She has been very secretive about it."

"Where did she say to meet her?" my mom asked between sobs. I pulled out my handkerchief and handed it to her. Her tissues looked like they were beyond well used.

"She said the lobby way. That's where all the students will be coming out to meet their families. I said. As we reached the lobby we quietly stood around waiting for her to come out.

**See, I told you it was emotional. Wait until tomorrows post. Have a good night everyone. I send lots of love out to you all, and please leave me some love.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my friends! WOW! I mean...WOW! You all blow me away. The Love of a Friend is now over 300 reviews! All of your love and kind words mean the world to me! It is the reason I keep writing. I promise to all of you that I will keep writing and keep giving you my minds view of Edward and Bella. **

**This update is unbetaed again. So any and all mistakes are totally mine. **

**Enjoy, and you may need one or two tissues again. **

**The wonderful Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight. **

**EPOV**

I seen some of the dancers rounding the corner to come out to the meet and greet. I seen Erik come out and run straight for a sobbing Angela. When they broke apart he looked over at me and waved and shouted, "Bella should be right out, she was just changing out of her pointe shoes." I nodded a thank you.

A few minutes passed, then I see her round the corner in her pale blue dress. She scanned the room for us, and smiled when she see us. My father was the next to see her after me. They locked eyes, and I see him let the tears fall. She ran over to him and launched herself up into his arms. He hugged her and swung her around. I hear my father say, "La mia bellissima bambina." [My beautiful baby girl.]

"Ti amo così tanto Carlisle. È sempre stato il mio padre." [I love you Carlisle. You have always been my father.] She sobbs into his chest.

"Sei sempre stata la mia ragazza bellissima figlia." [You have always been my dauther beautiful girl.] He says, equally sobbing at this point.

I hear she sob into his neck. She pulls back to look at his face, she takes her thumbs and wipes the tears from his eyes. "Grazie, per amarmi quando ho sentito era rotto e non ne vale la pena. Grazie, per sempre mi protegge. Grazie, per avermi riportato in vita." [Thank you, for loving me when I felt I was broken and not worth it. Thank you, for always protecting me. Thank you, for bringing me back to life.] My dad just pulled her head down to his heart and cried. I wiped a tear away from my own eyes as I heard her say that last part. Everyone around us was a mess. Rose and Alice were barely containing their sobs, even Emmett and Jasper were looking a little misty eyed.

Bella looked up to me and smiled through her tears. Then mom got a hold of her. "You were...took my breath away Bella. You were simply stunning out there. Oh, mia bella Bella, ti amo." [my beautful Bella, I love you.].

Emmett was the next to get to her and pull her into a big bear hug. She just giggled as he spun her around. "Oh will you put her down! I think she has been swung around enough one night." Rose laughed and them pulled her into a hug and whispered something into her ear.

Alice was next, but was crying so hard she couldn't get any words out. Jasper grabbed her next and hugged her tight. I heard him whisper, "You amaze me." That she did. Felix gave her a quick fist bump and a hug and then stated he was going to get the car.

Finally, it was my turn. I handed her the flowers and said, "You...baby...there are no words for what you did on that stage tonight, Bella. You took my breath away."

"I'm glad you liked it." She said as I enveloped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are baby." I said and leaned down and kissed her on her lips. Soft, simple, but full of love.

We spent the next half hour talking to Erik and Angela, which was a pleasant surprise for Bella, as well as the rest of her friends. Bella excused herself to change while mom and dad decided to go ahead to the restaurant instead of waiting for Bella. I told everyone else to go ahead and we would be there quickly.

A little while later we were sitting in the back of the SUV on our way to the restaurant. Bella changed into a beautiful pale yellow dress and nude ballet flats. She was curled up into my side with her legs thrown over my lap. I had slipped off her shoes and was aimlessly rubbing her arches. She was quiet, and I thought for a moment that I put her to sleep.

"So, tell me what you really thought of the performances tonight." I heard her say quietly.

"Like I told you before, you were amazing. You really took my breath away." I said, while still rubbing her arches. "I was used to seeing you dance like you did in _A Midsummer's Night Dream_, so carefree and young. But, to see you as a grown woman dancing with a partner like you did...it was breathtaking." I pause for a moment before finishing my thoughts. "I...I was actually quite jealous of Mike and Tyler, especially Tyler."

She laughs out loud. "I was wondering when you were going to bring up _Petite Mort_!"

"Bella, that was...I mean...it was...it was sort of uncomfortable to sit and watch that next to my mom and dad!" I finally stammer out, laughing.

"HA! Try dancing it with your boyfriend and his parents, who are like your parents too, sitting front and center! I really tried to get myself out of that number, but Madame Irina was insistent."

"It was beautiful, but very...erotic. It gave me some ideas for later." I said with a smirk, which earned me a playful slap on my chest.

"God! I can only imagine what Emmett is going to say about it at the restaurant about it."

"He will be fine. Mom or Rose will put him in his place." I reassure her. "You did make my heart stop beating when you and Erik fell backwards off that tall platform."

"Your heart stopped! Try actually letting yourself fall backwards from that high up! Good lord, every time I had to practice it, I just about wet myself!" She laughed.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence I finally get up the nerve to say, "The piece you choreographed, Bella, it was beautiful, so special."

"I heard that song a while ago and I knew that I wanted to dance to it for Carlisle. The meaning behind it only became much more personal to me after everything that happened with James, and then you and I becoming us." She said, tightening herself to me.

"You really see me as your prince?" I ask.

She pulls away from me and looks into my eyes. "You, Edward Cullen, have been my prince since we were ten years old and you yelled at those boys for pushing me off the swing." She took her hands and cupped my face, "You have been there for me my entire life. Being my best friend, my protector, my confidant...you have been my other half. I know that your dad taught you to be the boy that you were and the man you have grown to be today." She leaned in and give me a slow, loving kiss. As she rested her forehead against mine, "I love you Edward."

"I love you too baby." I said, wrapping my arms around her and holding her there for the rest of the ride to the restaurant.

When we get to the restaurant everyone is already there, and as Bella predicted, Emmett laid into her about her _Petite Mort _performance. And, as I predicted he was put back in line by both mom and Rose!

We had an amazing dinner filled with pasta and meat, and salads, finishing with Bella's favorite coconut cake. After dinner and desert, toasts were made to Bella, and more tears were shed as she handed dad a album of the photos she used on stage.

After a few hours Bella bean to yawn, so I took that as my cue to get us home. She fell asleep in in my arms in the back seat on the way to my apartment. I carried her up the stairs, stripped her down and put one of my old t-shirts on her and stripped down myself and climbed into bed next to her. It was one of the most peaceful nights sleep I had in a long time.

**Thank you all again for reading, and I will see you Monday for an update. Have a great weekend everyone! Leave me some love if the chapter moves you.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to everyone. I hope your week has started off to a great start. **

**Let me say, you all have blown me away with your response to last Friday's post. Thank you so much for all of your reviews and kind words. The Love of a Friend is over 300 reviews! Thank you so, so much. **

**Today's update is again unbetaed, so any errors are all on me. **

**The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

My mind was racing as I practiced my fouetté rond de jambe en tournant

spins. I loved the feeling of spinning, and the core strength it took to maintain my center and hold my balance as I spun. I spin, enjoying the free feeling, always remembering to center my eyes to keep my balance.

I am suddenly aware that I am not alone when I hear a low growl coming from the side of the stage. I stopped spinning, I look and see Edward standing there watching me. He pushes off the wall that he was standing on and starts walking towards me. His usual bright green eyes were now dark and full of desire, or was it lust?

"Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are when you are dancing?" He asked as he got to me.

Before I could even answer him he pulled me to him and started kissing me, hard and full of intensity. Our tongues meet and began their own dance. Curling around each other, tasting each other. My hands find his hair and dig their way into his bronze locks, pulling when I felt the coil in my stomach start to tighten. His hands went down to the back of my thighs and he lifted me up. I wrap my legs around him and he walks me to the wall. I feel his cock grind into my center, and I bucked my hips to him.

His hand moved from my thigh down to my pussy and he began rubbing my clip over top of tights and leo. "Fuck!" I hissed

"Do you like that baby?"

"Yes, don't stop!" I said, closing my eyes and throwing my head back.

"Mmm, Bella...Bella fuck this is so good. Bella...Bella?"

Hearing him call me I opened my eyes, only I wasn't on stage, I was in Edwards bedroom, and oohhh shit! Something is licking me. I look down to see Edwards face smiling back at me. "Good morning sunshine." He says before taking another long, slow, hard lick all the up my pussy, ending at my clit. I feel him swirl his tongue around my hard nub before taking into his mouth and sucking.

"Good...good fucking God! So good...don't stop!" I pant out, pulling up my t-shirt and playing with my already hard nipples.

"Fuck yes, Bella! Pinch them for me." I pinched my nipples and looked him in the eye. "That's it baby. You are so fucking hot touching yourself for me." I watched him watching me. His eyes growing wider and darker the more I pinched and pulled. And the more I pinch and pull the more he sucks and licks. His finger and thumb replaced his lips on my clit, while his tongue went inside me, fucking me and lapping at me.

"Oh yes! Edward...fuck Edward!"

His eyes met mine as his tongue left me, replaced by his fingers and he began fucking me with his wonderfully long fingers. Curling and hitting my spot just right.

"Ahhh...close, so close. Edward...fuck...please!" I cried.

"Tell me what you want Bella."

"Oh fuck...please...please..."

"Please what Bella? Tell me what you want baby."

"Of fuck, I want...I want...to...to... I want to cum!"

I see him smirk at me, then lick his bottom lip. With his fingers still inside me I watched him blow on my clit and I exploded. My eyes roll back in my head; I feel myself tighten around his fingers and I buck my hip up to him. I hear myself yell out incoherent babble as I bucked forward on him, riding out wave of pleasure. He slows down his fingers and I slowing begin to come down. My heart still pounding, I feel his fingers leave me, and I feel him climb on top of me.

"I love watching you cum." He whispered in my ear as I felt him push inside of me. "Oh God. So fucking tight. Bella, I love how your pussy feels around my cock."

He slowly begins to move in and out of me. "Look at me Bella." I opened my eyes and look into his. "I love you so much." He says before his lips find mine. We kiss at the same rhythm of out thrusting. It isn't rushed, it isn't forced. It is slow, and magical.

He pulls back and looks at me. "Baby, I'm so close." I feel his cock twitch. His thrust get harder, but stay slow, tapping our rhythm into the wall with the head board. Suddenly the coil that had tightened in my stomach unhinges and I exploded.

"Edward...I love you so much!" I screamed.

No sooner did those words leave my mouth, I feel Edward cum, yelling "I love you Bella! So much!"

As we both came down he stayed on top of me for a minute. He looks at me and says, "I love hearing that from you." He kissed me one last time before he rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest.

We lay there for a moment in peaceful bliss. Suddenly I felt wetness of my legs and I move to get up, only to feel Edward pull me back. I giggle, "Baby, I need to clean up."

"No, just lay here with me, we will shower soon."

I giggle again. "I am leaking you all over."

"Oh yeah?" He asked. Suddenly I was on my back and he has my legs spread wide open, looking between my legs looking down at me. He glanced back up at me, with those damn hooded eyes that make my knees week. "Baby, do have any idea how fucking hot this is? To see me coming out of you?" And before I could respond, he thrusts in me again, taking me by surprise.

He threw my right leg over his shoulder and grabbed onto my hips. This was hard, and fast as he pulled me into him. He reached up and grabbed my breast and played with my nipple. I arched up to his touch.

"Baby, I am gonna cum soon. Touch yourself baby, let me see you touch yourself."

I reached down between us and finger my clit, rubbing my wetness mixed with his cum in circles and I pressed down.

"Fuck baby, that's hot."

I rubbed for a few more seconds and then pinch, and I am gone. "Fuck yes!" I cried out as my orgasm hit .

"Shit! Oh, fuck!" I heard Edward yell out as he followed me."

After a few moments he collapsed on me. "Holy hell! That was..."

"Fucking amazing!" I pant out. We both laughed. He pulled out of me and helped me up off the bed and leading me to the bathroom. "Now that is a wake up call!"

We managed to keep control of ourselves as we showered. I dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I kept it casual because I was about to enter _Beauty Base 1 _with Alice coming over to help me get ready for the charity ball.

I walked into the kitchen and see Edward sitting in a gray suit, white dress shirt, and a dark gray tie. Shit! This means he has business to take care of. I see my big garment bag hanging in front of the closet. "When did my dress get here? You didn't peek at it, did you ?" I asked.

"This morning around 7am. The doorman called up and I just had them bring it up while we were still in bed." He said laughing. "Why can't I look at it?"

"Because I said so!" I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips. "It is a surprise."

He groaned, which made me laugh. I grabbed my usual granola and Greek yogurt for breakfast. "So you business to take care of before the ball?"

He sighed, "Yes. Emmett and Jasper are picking me up soon. We have a...situation that needs to be taken care of. Then, after we finish up we are meeting with dad at the house to give him the run down."

As he tells me I just stare down at my granola mixture. My heart started to beat a little bit harder. I have been dealing with this since I was sixteen, and yet I still get so nervous when I know Edward is 'working'. I hear his chair scrape on the floor and I feel him before he is next to me. He swings my chair around so that I am facing him. When I don't look up at him, he lifts my chin up so that I am. "What's this about Bella?" He asks softly.

"Nothing." I reply, trying to swing my chair back around, but he blocks me from doing it.

"Bella." I don't reply. "Si prega di Bella, parlare con me." [Please Bella, talk to me.]

I don't say anything for a few minutes. Suddenly I have the overwhelming need to hold onto him, so I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head over his heart. I feel his arms hold tight to me. "Ora è diverso. Hai il mio cuore. Mi fa male quando penso a te di andare a 'lavorare'." [It's different now. You have my heart. It hurts when I think about you going to 'work'.]

I feel him kiss the top of my head. "I know. I feel the same." I feel his heart beating and I close my eyes willing the tears to not fall I know that whatever 'business' he and the boys have to take care of will involve guns, or else they wouldn't be checking in with Carlisle.

"You always had my heart, but you own it now. I am not sure how I could survive without you. I know I shouldn't, but, every time you walk out that door, I am so scared that you won't walk back in to me."

"I promise you, knowing that I have you waiting for me is always in the back of my head. It keeps me safe Bella. I promise you." He squeezes me a little tighter. "You own my heart too. When I am out there working, I focus on what needs to be done so that I _can_ get back home to you. You and me, we are forever baby. Nothing is going to keep me from coming home to you." I tighten my hold on him. "And tonight, nothing is going to stop me from seeing you in whatever is in that garment bag."

I feel him smile as his lips press onto the top of my head. I look up at him and whisper, "I love you Edward."

He tilts my chin to meet his gaze, he brings his lips close to mine and whispers back, "I love you too Bella." His lips press to mine. They are soft kisses, but everything about the simple kisses we are giving to each other screams out the love that is in our hearts.

We are broken out of our spell by a knock at the door. Edward pulls back with a sigh. "Come on in Alice." I giggle. "I love that sound." He says to me, then giving me another kiss. "I will see you tonight. I am getting dressed at mom and dads and I will meet you at the ball Ms. Swan." He gives me one more kiss, and gives Alice a quick hug before he is out the door.

I send up a prayer to keep him, Emmett, and Jasper safe before I put my dish in the sink and follow Alice up the stairs to the guest bedroom to begin getting ready for the ball.

**A little lemony goodness for you all! I hope you all liked it, tomorrow we get a little more Mobward! See you tomorrow. Leave me some love if you like the update.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi to everyone out there tonight. Firstly, let me apologize to all of my reviews out there. The last few days I have been pretty lax on getting replies to you. Please know that I have read each and every one of them, and they mean so much to me. **

**Secondly, I also need to apologize for the last of anything on my facebook fan page. I promise, good things will be happening there. **

**Thirdly, I am in need of a beta. The one I had has had somethings come up and can no longer help me out. Hapakids was an amazing beta and person and I can't thank her enough for all of her help thus far. So, if you are interested in helping out, please let me know. **

**Finally, thank you Stephanie Meyers for giving us Twilight and allowing us to play with your characters. **

**Now...onto some Mobward!**

**EPOV**

As I closed the door to the penthouse my heart was heavy. I knew at some point that _'work'_ was going to affect Bella differently than it had in the past, I just wasn't prepared for her reaction. To hear here say she couldn't survive without me, I almost lost it. I know how I felt when I found her in that alley. I never want to put her in the position.

I reach the door of the SUV that Emmett and Jasper are in, and slide in the back seat with them. I immediately take out my phone and send a text to dad letting him know that we are en route. I then take out my Desert Eagle and begin to make sure that everything is set and ready, as well as my back up amo set.

After a few minutes of silence Emmett says, "Well, good morning to you too Sally Sunshine."

I just glance up at him while I fiddle with my gun. He knows that look and throws his hands up showing he was just joking.

"You OK man?" Asks Jasper.

I just sit there for a moment. "Just getting my head in the game. Bella...she kind of started to panic a little bit on me before I left."

"She shouldn't, she has been in the game for a while." He replies calmly.

"Little B knows you're safe, that we're safe." Emmett says, gesturing to us.

"Yeah. She isn't new to this, but...this is really the first time that _this_ type of business has come up since we got intimately involved. Things are different. I all of a sudden want forever." I take a deep breath. "I promised her. I have never broken a promise since I have known her. I won't start now." I look back down at my Eagle.

It is silent for a few minutes. "We're family, by blood and by friendship. I won't leave Bella in the world without you. Just like I won't leave Alice in this world with out Jasper. Just like I know the both of you won't leave Rose or Lily in the world without me. That is what makes us the best at what we do. I am the muscle, Jasper is the calm, you are the brains." Emmett says.

"Non si tratta solo di sangue che la famiglia è fatta, è il legame che ci lega insieme." [It is not only by blood that family is made, it is by the bond that ties us together.] Jasper quotes.

I nod at both of them and they nod back. Jasper starts the business. "So, Alistar contacted me two days ago. He caught Benjamin sniffing around the shipment paperwork. When he left, Alistar went in and took a look at what he was snooping at. Turns out it was a list of dates of what shipments were coming in. It was the list of drug shipments, and as we know, it was drugs that missing yesterday."

"Fuck!" I can't believe it has been Benjamin. He has always been so good at what he does. Dad and I were just talking about promoting him to managing the warehouse, and dealing with all shipments that go in and out.

"I know. So, I go to thinking. How does someone like Benjamin turn like he did. Things just didn't add up. I did some looking and contacted a few people I know, and had another background check done. Something came up that didn't come up on the one we did when he first joined the team. Guess who his uncle is?" Jasper says.

"You have to be fucking kidding me? Aro? How is it possible that we missed that?"

"Benjamin is his sisters kid. His last name isn't Voltouri. Apparently, his dad dies working for Aro, and good old uncle stepped up and assumed the role as father figure."

I shake my head as we pull up to the warehouse where the shipments are processed. We begin to adjust our weapons and then climb out of the car and walk up to the door. As we enter we are greeted by Liam.

"Hey Boss." He says.

"Hey Liam. How many are here today?" I ask

"The usual, so about ten."

"Get everyone out. You are all done for the day. We have business to take care of." He nods and begins to leave. "Where is Benjamin?" I ask.

"Up in the office, do you want me to get him for you?"

"No." I say, as Emmett and Jasper and I head up the stairs. When we reach the office we go in and find him behind the desk filling out paper work.

"Hey Boss." He says looking up at the three of us. "I didn't expect to see you guys today."

"We didn't expect to be here either." Jasper says sitting down on the couch.

"Is that the paperwork from yesterdays shipment?" I ask.

"Yeah Boss. Sorry to say that we are missing two crates of coke. Other than that, everything checked in."

"Hmm. This is disturbing. I don't know how shit keeps going missing." I say, looking him in the eyes now, and cock my head to the side. "You're a smart guy, pretty observant. Anything seem off to you?"

I start to see him getting nervous. "N...n...no. I haven't seen anyone or anything out of the norm. I have been keeping an eye out Boss." He stammers out. "Paul was here yesterday. W...w...why don't I go and get him and see if he can tell us anything." He starts to the door, but Emmett blocks him.

"You and I both know that Paul knows nothing about the missing coke, don't we Benjamin." I say calmly.

"Come on Boss, you know I am loyal." He says, turning back around to face me. Emmett sits him down in the chair and swiftly takes his gun from his shoulder holster.

"You may be loyal, but it isn't to us. Is it?" Asks Jasper.

"I...I...I don't know what you are talking about"

"Have you spoken to your uncle lately?" Emmett asked.

"I told you, I don't have any family."

"Don't fucking lie to me!" I yelled out while back handing him so hard he fell out of the chair. Emmett picks him back up and throws him down onto the chair again.

"Now, I want to know, why are you here? What does _uncle Aro_ want you to find?" I asked.

"Fuck! Please! He made me do this. I didn't want any part of this shit life. He told me that if I could get in and get him info on your shipments, so that his men could get in and get their hands on it, it would make you look bad to your suppliers. If I could do that, then he would let me out of the business. I swear to you Edward, I didn't want part of this, he forced me into it." He said, now crying like a damn pussy.

Emmett took this opportunity to punch him in the jaw throwing him off his chair again. He just curled up into a ball while Emmett kicked him.

"Enough. Put him back in the chair." I barked.

Once Emmett had him sitting he hung his head low, not looking at me. "Look at me Benjamin." I said calmly. He looked up at me. Normally, I don't believe a damn word that is spewed out during these conversations, people will say anything to try and save themselves. But, something about Benjamin made me believe him. "Why? Just be honest with me. Tell me why." I asked.

"My girlfriend, Tia. I don't want her in this life." He sighed and shook his head. "I watched my mom grieve over my dad's death from this life. I don't want Tia to have to deal with that. And now she is pregnant. I don't want my son to have to watch his mother mourn me. Most of all, I don't want my son any where near this life. My uncle knew that. He told me if I did this last job that he would let me out." He looked up at me with tear in his eyes. "I swear to you Edward, I like your family. They are nothing like my backstabbing family. I am so sorry. Just, please, tell Tia I love her and I love our son."

I watched him close his eyes as he waited for death. I roughly ran my hand over my face. "Fuck!" I looked at Jasper, the look on his face told me he knew what I was thinking. I started pacing. I finally took out my phone and called dad. He answered on the second ring.

"Is it finished?" He asked.

"No, there's a...fuck...I don't know what this is. We will be home in fifteen minutes." I hung up and looked back to Benjamin. "You're a lucky motherfucker today. You have never made me have doubts in you until today. For some reason, I believe you. Clean yourself up and then leave. Go home, get Tia, and both of you dress for going out to the club. Pack one suit case. Be at Eclipse. Jacob will be there with an envelop for you. It will tell you where you are going and how to get there. Once you are gone, this is it, Benjamin and Tia are no more. We will take care of everything and make it look like an accident. You will be set with some money and a house. There will also be a name of where to get a job. This is it, you will disappear."

I walked back over to him and looked him in the eyes. "You know how lucky you are. You know, no one ever walks away from this." I say gesturing to us in the room. "If you disappoint me and I regret this, I will not hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

He simply said yes, then got up and walked out of the room into the bathroom. "Let's go, we have to meet with dad." I said opening the door and walking down the stairs. We walked in silence to the car. Once we were inside Emmett was the first to speak, "What do we do about the Voltouri, now that we know their plan?"

"We move warehouses. In the next two weeks we transfer to the new warehouse we just acquired last month. I need you in charge of that Jasper. I need it done on the down low. Only those who are regulars can know about the changes. We will flush the others out into other jobs in the territory." He just nodded to me and took out his phone and began texting. "Alistar will be getting a bonus. He did his job great. You were right about him. Keep him on."

I began emailing my contacts getting this set up for Benjamin and Tia. I am glad I didn't have to kill today, but, I still was dreading telling my dad. I hoped that he would understand what I seen and heard in Benjamin. I also sent out a prayer that this didn't come back to bite me in the ass.

I rolled my neck once my emails were sent and we were pulling up to the house. I just want to get this over with and get to my Bella.

**What do you ya think? Please, leave me some love. And I promise, tomorrow, we start the ball!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to everyone out there. I hope tonights update finds you all in a good mood. **

**Just to give another request out there, I no longer have a beta for this story, so if anyone reading this is a beat or knows a beta and would like to help a girl out...give me a shout. That being said, I have been being my own beta, and sometimes I miss things. So please, forgive any and all mistakes I have missed. **

**So, I have had some request for a big more badass Modward, is that the over all feeling here? I would be more than happy to include a few more mob scenes instead of making it all B&E. I have a general outline of where I want this story to go, but I can make a few changes to fit what my readers want to read. **

**Twilight and all things surrounding Twilight belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer. **

EPOV

I was sitting in the back of the limo as we drove to The Waldorf-Astoria, where the ball was taking place tonight. We were stuck in traffic a bit longer than expected. I was the last one to leave the house, because I had to get the documents ready for Jacob to pick up so that he could give them to Benjamin. I was surprised at how agreeable dad was to my decision. It made me proud when he told me that he trusted my gut instinct.

Thankfully mom and Bella had the sense to have my tux sent over to the house. What would I do without those two women in my life, I thought to myself. The ding of my phone alerting me to a text brought me out of my thoughts.

**_I just had the most handsome man offer to be my date tonight, while I am standing here waiting for you in the lobby. ~B_**

**_Do I need to kill someone tonight? ~E_**

**_Would you really kill a helpless 80-something year old mad? ~B_**

**_If he was trying to take you away from me...in a heart beat beautiful. ~E_**

**_I told him I was taken by the most handsome man on the planet, who unfortunately, got stuck in traffic! Store the gun away. ~B_**

**_I just pulled up. I will see you in two minutes beautiful. ~E_**

Felix opened my door and handed me the red box I had him pick up from the penthouse earlier. "Have a good evening Boss. I will be here, just call when you need me."

I gave him a nod and walked into the hotel. I made my way up the stairs, and then she came into my sight. I was three steps from the top of the stairs when I was stopped dead in my tracks. There she stood; a thing of pure beauty. I was taken back to the moment I first fell in love with her; when I watched her come out of the back door of my parents house in the beautiful green dress to go to her prom.

Now, here she stood in from of me, in a grown up version of that dress. It was an emerald green, one shouldered, mermaid style dress that flared out when it got just past her hips. Her hair was pulled up in a loose, but elegant braided style. She was wearing the Tiffany bracelet my father bought her the year she came to live with us. Something she has never taken off since he gave it to her.

She turned around to me as she was putting her phone in her clutch. A smile spread across her face when our eyes met. She looked down at her dress, running her hand over her stomach area, then loooked back up to me and did a little turn for me. "Surprise." She said.

Somehow, because I don't remember moving, I was standing if front of her. I pulled her close to me and kissed her lips softly. After a few moments I pulled back and said, "Lei è ancora più sorprendente che sul notte del ballo." [You are even more stunning that you were on your prom night.]

She smiled and kissed me again. "I just hope I get a dance tonight." She said laughing.

"Trust me, there will be dancing." I said as she grabbed my hand and tried to lead me to the ballroom. I stopped her and pulled her back to me for one more kiss. I pulled back from her, looking her over, tapping my finger on my chin. "There is something missing."

She gave me that look that said _'what did you do?'_ and I just laughed. I pulled the red box from inside my jacket and opened it. Inside were Cartier diamond chandelier earrings. She just stood there looking shocked. "Edward! They're...they...it's too much." She said shaking her head no.

"Nothing is too much for you, la mia Bella. [my Bella.] I have waited a long time to lavish you with gifts like this. Get used to it." I said pulling her in for another kiss. It was soft, slow, and loving. Her hands rubbing against my chest, as she leaned into me. I loved the feeling of her body next to mine. "I have a lot of time to make up for in spoiling you." I whispered to her, our mouths still touching.

"Edward...thank you. I love them." She whispered back, giving me one more soft kiss on my lips, before pulling away. She took one out of the box and affixing it her ear, then doing the same to the other.

"You're welcome baby." I said offering her my arm. We walked down the hall that lead to the ballroom. Once we entered, the loud chatter of everyone's conversations assaulted us. "We are at table ten." She said. As we made our way to the table, my parents seen us and waved. My dad stood and walked over to us and said, "La mia bella ragazza è cresciuta in una bella donna." [My beautiful girl has grown up into a beautiful woman.]

Bella smiled and leaned into dad and gave him a hug and kissed his cheek. "You said that same thing on my prom night Carlisle."

"It was true then, and it is true now." He then looked at me as my mom came to join us and wrapped his arm around her, "We are lucky men to have such beautiful women who love us."

"Yes we are." I said as I hugged my mom. "Sembri mamma bellissima." [You look beautiful mom.]

"Flattery will get you a kiss on the cheek." She said as she kissed my cheek, I chuckled. "However, you just made it in time for dinner, you're late!" She said giving me the look that I think they must teach all mom's. I could scare a man into submission with one look, but getting this look from my tiny mom had me cowering back. I hear Bella laugh next to me and I see dad holding back a smirk!

"It was traffic!" I said, but the look still remained on her face! Shit, she knew I was working when she left the house.

"He actually had to run back to the penthouse because he forgot my present Esme." Bella said fingering the earrings I just gave her.

Instantly my mom's face softened and she had her hands on Bella's gift telling her how beautiful they were. She turned back to me, "You're forgiven. Diamonds are always worth being late." She said as she kissed my cheek again.

I laughed while pulling Bella to my side to whisper in her ear, "Thank you for saving me. Now I have to buy you the necklace, and maybe the bracelet to match."

"No more gifts. You can just use those amazing fingers to thank me later." She says, in a whisper.

I felt my cock stir in my pants at her words. "What about my mouth?" I asked before kissing her lips slowly, gently slipping my tongue into her mouth, earning a soft moan so low that only I could hear.

"Mmm! That too."

We make our way to our table where everyone was seated. Of course, the girls fawned over Bella's new earrings, and I got the _'nice job'_ pats on the back. We dined on an amazing steak tar tar to start with. Followed by a nice cold salad. Then a beautiful rare filet with potatoes for me, while Bella had the nice looking sea bass with vegetables. Desert was an amazing display of petite fours, tiny cupcakes, and other small pastries that sat in the center of the table for us to take as we pleased.

Bella was on her third pastry when she finally pushed her plate away and said, "Please, just take them away from me, before I can't get on pointe ever again!"

We all laughed at the table. "You need some meat on your bones." Voiced mom. "You are far too skinny. You loose too much weight when you have a show."

Bella just gave her a small smile and shook her head. She was used to mom thinking she was too skinny at this point, and took it with a grain of salt.

We sat and talked about everything from Bella's performance the night before, to the possibilities of opening a new club, to the upcoming family vacation to Italy that we were going to be taking, now that Bella's classes were over for the semester. It was nice to sit and relax and have fun with my family and friends.

The music began, and Frank Sinatra's _Fly Me To The Moon_ began to play. I watched as my dad took my mom's hand and lead her to the dance floor. He twirled her out once and pulled her close, then they began swaying to the rhythm. I glanced at Bella who was sitting and watching them with a smile. I stood and held out my hand to her. "Posso avere questo ballo, bello?" [May I have this dance, beautiful?]

She put her hand in mine, and replied, "Ne sarei onorato." [I would be honored.]

I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor near my parents. I, like my father, twirled her out and brought her back to me. I wrapped one arm around her waist as she draped her arm along my shoulders. I held her other hand in mine and brought them to rest over my heart as Frank sang to us. Not long after that, I noticed Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose had joined us on the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, I leaned in and kissed her cheek, watching her blush. "I love this." I whispered to her while running the back of my finger over her blushing cheeks. She playfully swatted my hand away as we began to make our way off the dance floor.

A new song came on, _Heaven (Cheek to Cheek)_ by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong. My father walked over to us just as we were almost off the floor, "Would you be so kind as to dance with an old man?" He asked Bella.

She smiled so big, and so bright. It always amazed me the relationship that my dad and Bella had together. "Well, I don't see an old man around, but I will dance you." She replied, holding her hand out to him. I watched him lead her back out to the dance floor.

He spun her out and pulled her back as they began to dance. They moved around the dance floor, dancing a sweet waltz. As they danced, I could see them laughing and speaking to each other. When the lyrics _'When we're out together Dancing cheek to cheek'_, my dad pulls her a little bit closer so that their cheeks are pressed together. I feel my mom slip her arm around my waist. "They were always so sweet together."

"Yes, she was always meant to be a Cullen." I say.

"Yes, she was. I hope you are working on making that happen...officially." she says with a smile.

"Yes." I whisper, knowing that I want nothing more than to have her name be Isabella Marie Cullen. I know I will need a little time, I don't want to push Bella to fast. "I'm working on it. In time, I promise." With that I take her hand and lead her to the dance floor and dance with my mom.

**So, we have started the ball. What do you think so far? Are we ready for some drama? Any guesses as to what it is? If you guess correctly in a review, I promise to send you a little teaser!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe that we have made it to twenty chapters, and four hundred reviews! WOW! thank you so much for coming along with me on this amazing ride. Your love and kind words mean so much to me. Thank you so much.**

**I am still without a beta, so if you know anyone, please send them my way. So, all errors are on me.**

**We are in for a bumpy ride for the next week in Bella and Edwards world, so stand by for some drama. I am in the middle of reworking some things, adding in a little Mobward and such. I hope you all like it. I have been feeling a little blocked and haven't been able to move forward much, so maybe this will help me get over this little block I have going on. **

**Thank you Stephanie Meyers for giving us the wonderful world of Twilight. **

**BPOV**

Sinking down into my chair, I sigh in relief, my Jimmy Choo's are starting to get angry at me. I haven't sat down all night long! To say that tonight has been amazing would be an understatement. I am having the time of my life dancing with everyone! At one point, even Jasper and I shared at dance, and that never happens. I smile to myself as I take a drink of wine. "Well, your dance card has been full tonight." I hear, pulling me from my thoughts. I look up to see Jasper smiling at me from across the table.

"Yes, I think I am not going to dance again for a while after this week." I laugh.

He laughs, "Like you could stay away from the studio that long! I give you two days before you at back at it!" He says cocking up his eyebrow.

"You are right!" I laugh with him. "It would be like Alice not shopping!"

"The retail industry would fall to it's feet in bankruptcy if that woman stopped shopping!" He says, causing me to laugh again.

"What is so funny." I hear Edward say, then feel him sit in the chair next to me, pulling it closer to me.

"We were just talking about what would happen if Alice stopped shopping." I tell him.

"Oh God! The economy would plummet!" Edward says laughing.

"Do you know that I actually had to replace two of her credit cards because the magnetic strip was worn off!" Jasper says.

Edward and I laugh as Alice approaches. She has a scowl on her face as she lightly smacks Jasper in the back of his head. "Stop making fun of me!" She said sitting down next to him. "I don't see any of you complaining when you need cloths and don't need to shop yourselves." She play pouts.

"Oh Alice, I know." I say grabbing her hand from across the table. "I would have had nothing to wear if you hadn't found this dress for me tonight. Thank you so much."

"Yes, for this Alice," Edward says gesturing to my dress, "I will gladly keep you stocked in credit cards so that they never wear out again!" Which earns him a huge smile lighting up her face.

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" I ask.

"Lily was having a moment with the sitter, so they left for the night." Alice tells me.

Alice and Jasper are cuddled together talking softly to each other. I lean into Edward and a small yawn escapes me. "Would you like to go home love?" He asks me.

"Soon, I just want to make sure Esme is set with everything so she isn't left to deal with it all on her own."

"OK, just let me know when you are ready and I will have Felix bring the car around."

I nod in response, leaning back into him more, basking in low light and content feeling of being here with him. The into to Etta Jame's _At Last_ begins to play. I sign and say, "I love this song."

No sooner are the words from my mouth than Edward is standing up and leading me to the dance floor. Before we can make it out to the dance floor we are met by Tanya. "Edward, I need a moment of your time please?" She asks.

"I am going to dance with Bella first, whatever it is can wait." He says looking down at me. "Meet me in staff room over there," He points to a small room off to the side of the bar. "I will meet you in there after the song is over. She nods and walks away.

As we make our way to the dance floor it is as if everyone else disappears. It is just the two of us. There is nothing flashing about this dance, it is just us, swaying together, holding each other to the beautiful words.

**At last****  
****My love has come along****  
****My lonely days are over****  
****And life is like a song******

**Oh yeah yeah****  
****At last******

**The skies above are blue****  
****My heart was wrapped up in clover****  
****The night I looked at you******

**I found a dream, that I could speak to****  
****A dream that I can call my own****  
****I found a thrill to press my cheek to****  
****A thrill that I have never known******

**Oh yeah yeah****  
****You smiled, you smiled****  
****Oh and then the spell was cast****  
****And here we are in heaven****  
****for you are mine...******

**At Last**

As the song comes to and end Edward pulls me close and kisses me. It starts off innocent and sweet. Kissing and nipping each other lips. Then he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open for him. The moment out tongues meet, the kiss intensifies and we are grabbing onto each other, trying to get as close to each other as we can.

Finally, when the need for air takes over we pull apart. "I am going to go and deal with whatever problem has come up with Tanya, and then, I am taking you home." Edward says. Then leading me off the dance floor and leaving me at the table. I watch him walk off to the room where Tanya is waiting.

"That was almost as intense as your dance was at Eclipse on Saturday!" Alice says as she sits down next to me.

I feel myself blush. "I don't...I..." I am lost for words. "He just, he takes my breath away, and it is as if no one else is around us when we are together."

"Awww! You are so in love!" Alice squeals! Her face takes on a serious look. "Really though Bella, I am so happy for you. For so long you settled for what you thought would make other people happy around you, it is nice to finally see _you_ happy." She then hugs me. "I am so happy for you Bella."

"Alice, I don't think I have ever been this happy before in my life." I say hugging her back.

We get lost in mindless conversation as I wait for Edward to come back to the table. All of sudden I hear yelling, Edward yelling. Alice and I look at each other as Jasper runs to the room where he and Tanya are. I get up and walk over myself. The closer I get, the more of an uneasy feeling I get in my stomach. "Alice, go get Carlise...now!" I said slightly pushing her in the other direction.

As I walked into the room I see Edward with is fists in his hair, pulling while he paced the floor. That is when I heard Tanya say, "What don't you get about 'I am pregnant with your child'?"

My heart stopped! I felt my eyes widen and before I could stop it I yelled out "WHAT?"

I seen Edward whip himself around to face me. "Bella!" He started to walk toward me, and for some reason I took a step back and held out my hand for him to stay away from me. I seen hurt in his eyes. "Bella, I...I just have to...OK." He says, as he stops trying to get to me, leting out a big breath.

"How? W...w...wh...when?" Is all I could manage to get out as I looked back and fourth between Edward and Tanya.

Tanya was the first to speak. "We started hooking up four or five months ago. I am about three months along, it happened before the two of you started dating." I seen Edward take another step towards me, but I stepped back again, only this time I felt a hard body against me. I felt Carlisle grab onto my shoulders.

"Three months along in what?" I heard Esme say from behind me.

"I...I...I'm pregnant Mrs. Cullen." Tanya answered.

"Who is the father?" Esme asked, venom dripped her words.

Tanya looked towards Edward and I heard Esme gasp. "Please tell me this isn't true Edward?" Esme begged.

"We were together off and on for a few months before Bella and I got together. I...we...I don't understand, we were always so careful."

"Everything isn't always safe, Edward." I heard Carlisle hiss from behind me, his hold on my shoulders tightening.

I didn't know what to think, or what to say. I just stood there looking back and fourth between Edward and Tanya. I saw the man I love looking back at me with such pain and anguish in his eyes. Part of me wanted to run and hold him, but I didn't. I didn't know what to do. I just knew that for the first time since I have known him, I didn't want him to touch me, and that hurt me more than anything. I felt my breathing start to pick up. I couldn't pull any breath in to my lungs and I started to panic.

I seen Edward start to run over to me, and I tried to step back from him, but Carlisle was behind me and I couldn't move anywhere. "Bella, just let me help you! You need to breath! Let me help you baby!" I heard Edward say to me.

"No!" I yelled out, trying and trying to pull air into my lungs. I felt Carlisle put his hand on my chest and pull me back to his. "Edward, just stay where you are. You are only making her worse!" Carlise yelled at him. He then began to go through the routine for me to breath with him, but his voice was muffled as I looked at Edward trying to get to me, but Jasper was holding him back yelling at him to calm down. I felt my head start to spin and I couldn't stand to look any more, so I just closed my eyes and tried to listen to Carlisle.

I finally started to feel myself being able to breath. I opened my eyes to see Edward in a death grip of Jasper's arms. "Bella, please baby, talk to me." He pleaded with me, his eyes full of fear and sadness.

"I think that you need to give the family some time alone Tanya." I heard Esme say. I turned my head to Tanya and watched her nod and then leave the room.

**Well, some of you guessed right, and some of you gave me some ideas for later in the story. Keep your ideas coming. Let me know what you think. Lots of love to you all. Have a great weekend, and I will see you on Monday.**


	21. Chapter 21

**WOW! Four hundred and forty-four reviews! You all blow me away with your love! **

**This last chapter was...well, you either liked it or you didn't like it so much. I got a lot of comments about how some people were upset about the Tanya and the baby thing. I thank you for being honest with me. And I promise you all, I have a plan for all the characters in this story, just please, please, please...stick with me. **

**The next week is going to explain a lot. Just be patient with me. I promise, things are going to be ok.**

**That being said, I may not get to publish this Thursday and Friday because my mama is coming into town to visit. So, the chapters maybe a little longer than usual just so that I keep my time frame of the story going. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

As soon as she walked out of the room and closed the door everyone started talking at once. I felt Carlisle let go of me and pass me over to Esme, who wrapped me up in one on her motherly hugs that I love so much.

"Edward! How could you be so fucking stupid!" I heard Carlisle yell.

"I...I wasn't! I always wore a condom! Always!" Edward yelled back. "She said she was on the pill, but I _always_ wore a condom!"

"Well, what the fuck happened then!" Carlisle was now in Edwards face yelling. Jasper has since let go and was now holding onto Alice, both looking like they didn't want to be there, but since they were _family_, they weren't leaving.

"Dad! I...I...fuck!" Edward stammered, I could swear there was something in his voice, he wasn't being truthful about something.

It was quiet, accept for the sniffles of Esme, and the heavy, angered breathing of Edward and Carlisle.

"God! What the fuck am I going to do?" Edward asked out loud.

And then it hit me! I have been in this family long enough to know the _rules_ of this life. "You have to marry her." I croaked.

All heads snapped to me, and I heard Esme gasp.

"What!? No!" Edward yelled and started to walk towards me again.

This time I didn't move. I just looked up at him. "Edward. She is carrying the Cullen heir. Your first born. If it is a boy, you have to be married to his mother for him to take over for you." As the words came out of my mouth it was as if all the air was sucked out of the room. Edward fell to his knees, Esme started to cry harder, and Carlisle just looked at me. He just nodded his head yes to me, knowing that I was right. I just hung my head, praying that the tears that wanted to fall wouldn't.

All of a sudden, I couldn't be in there anymore. "I have to go." I whispered. I wiggled out of Esme's hug, as Edward's head snapped up to me.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him say, as I made my way to the door. I don't know how I was running, but I felt my feet take off as fast as my feet in these heels would carry me. I ran past our table, stopping for only a second to grab my clutch. I chanced a glance back towards the room to see both Carlisle and Edward running towards me. Panic took over again and I ran. I ran to the doors and out to the hall. Shit! Which way to the lobby! Shit! Shit! Shit! Think! I chanced it and turned right and ran, hearing my name being called from behind me. I ran past people looking at me like I was crazy until I reached the lobby.

Suddenly, I heard "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" from a deep and booming voice, and I stopped in my tracks. The authority and fear in Carlisle's voice scared the ever living shit out of me. I just stood there. Before I could take another breath he was next to me, hugging me. "Don't you ever fucking run from me Bella! I just need you to...just talk to us. Don't run." Carlisle pleaded with me.

"Dad, just...give me a minute with Bella." Carlisle started to protest, but Edward stopped him, "DAD! Just let me talk to her. I need to talk to her."

I ever so slightly nodded my head to Carlisle that it was OK. He gave me a light kiss on the cheek and walked away, mumbling something to Edward as he left.

I felt him before I head him. He was next to me, he tried to grab my hand, but I pulled it away from him. His emotions over took him, and a whimpered escaped him. "Bella, please. Hit me! Yell at me! Fucking shoot me! Just...just don't pull away from me! Please, don't deny me your touch. I can't...I won't survive without it."

Now it was my turn for my emotions to betray me, and I whimpered. I turned to look at him. My eyes racking over him, trying to search for something. I don't know what I was looking for, but I was looking for something. "Is it true?" I whispered. "You were with her just before we got together?" He just closed his eyes and nodded yes. "So, it's yours?"

"There was one time, after we were...done, I noticed that the condom had broken." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "I promise you, I got tested, and I am clean. She told me that she was on the pill. That it would be OK. She told me she took the pill as a precaution."

My world had just ended with those words. I really would never truly be a Cullen, and I realized it in that moment. I turned away from him and started to walk away, but he pulled me back. He pinned me up against the wall of the hall way, grabbing my face with his hand. "Bella, you can't walk away from me! Please, I will figure this out! I won't loose you. I just fucking got you Bella!"

"There is nothing you can do." I stated calmly. "I know the stipulations, that baby, your baby is the Cullen heir. No matter what you _feel_ you won't let..." I couldn't finish my sentence.

Before I could even think to try and finish, his mouth was on mine. Kissing me, nipping at me, licking my lips, pleading with me to let him; but I couldn't. As much as I wanted to, my mind wouldn't let my heart do it. "God damn it Bella!" He growled in frustration, "FUCK! Kiss me Bella! I fucking love you so much! Please! Just don't lock me out!" His lips were back on mine, but I couldn't do it. I couldn't let him in. I pushed him off of me and started to walk away again.

Again, he stopped me. I looked at him one last time, "Just let me go. I just...I need to go to my apartment. I need to think." He gave me this look like he didn't want to, but he let go of my arm.

"Felix is outside. He will take you." I slowly walked to the stairs, again, I hear him behind me. "Please, tell me I will see you tomorrow." I didn't know how to answer, so I just nodded, then turned and walked down the stairs and out into the cold night air.

Felix was there, with a puzzled look on his face. "Bella? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just a long night. Please take me to my apartment." I glanced back to see Edward standing in the doorway. He and Felix exchanged looks. I climbed into the back of the car, and then the door was shut. Felix was in the drivers seat before I knew it, and we were moving.

I just sat there, numbness taking over my body. For the first time since I was fourteen years old, I felt alone, and for the first time since I was ten years old, I was truly alone.

**EPOV**

It has been five days! Five fucking days since my life was flipped around and pulled out from under me. Five day's of my parents ignoring me. Five days of me ordering my men to keep a twenty four hour watch over Bella's apartment. Five days of phone call after phone call from the one woman I will never love. Five days since the last time I spoke to the one woman I have ever loved, and will ever love.

Bella won't return my phone calls, she won't answer the door when I go to see her. She won't talk to my parents, or Alice, or Rose. She refuses Emmett and Jasper; even Felix can't get to her. The only person she has let in is Erik. I haven't had a glimpse of her in five days and it is killing me. The last vision I have of her is the look of utter pain as she left in the car with Felix the night of the ball.

Here I am, 4am, crouched down behind the loading dock in front of the warehouse that used to hold the guns and the drugs that we got in from Russia and Columbia. I check my gun in my hand, making sure it is ready, also patting down my back up in the holster on my shoulder. My mind should be in this, but I can't stop thinking of her. I need to see her and she won't let me in. I just need to see her, to hold her to...

"We've got company." I hear Jasper say in my ear piece, pulling me from my thoughts. Get it together Cullen, it's show time.

"Location?" I ask.

"Side stairs, leading to the second floor." He replies.

"OK. Keep quiet, and lets move, now. Emmett first. I will follow. Jasper, you come in behind me." I say. Seeing Emmett make his move towards the man walking to the stairs on the side of the building. Once I see Emmett, I make my move and follow. As I close in on Emmett I can feel Jasper at my back. Emmett looks at me and I give him the nod. He clicks his gun, drawing the attention of our visitor. As he turns around with his gun pointing, I notice him, it's Alec, one of Aro's men.

"You lost Alec?" Emmett asks.

"Just checking on something that belongs to us." He says

"And what exactly of yours is in my building?" I ask, cocking my head to the side.

"You already know that he works for us. What the fuck did you do to him Cullen. He is Aro's family. I just came for the boy."

"Well, you of all people know what happens to moles." I say, keeping my voice calm, but lethal.

"Aro is going to fucking have your head on a platter for killing his family." He spits at me

"Like I give a fuck what Aro thinks he can do to me." I say. I turn my attention to Emmett. "Take care of him." I say, turning to head back to my car.

"It would be a shame if that beautiful ballerina were to come in to harms way."

I whip around and lunge at him. My fist meets his face and he slumps down to the ground. I pick him back up and punch him again. This time he staggers back and attempts to throw a punch. I duck out of the way and land another punch to his kidney area. He drops to his knees, screaming out. I punch him in the face again, and I keep punching until he is flat on his back. I stradle his chest, throwing punch after punch.

"Enough man! Calm the fuck down!" Emmett growls in my ear as he pulls me off of Alec.

I see him still breathing, even though his face is a bloody mess. I shrug off Emmett's hold on me, and walk over to Alec and kneel by his head, putting my gun to his temple. "Tell your boss to keep keep his hands off what is mine!" I say, meaning both my shipments and Bella. I take my gun and aim it at his knee and pull the trigger. I stand up and give him one last kick in his ribs, before walking away.

"Have someone drop him off on Aro's turf. I want him to get his message." I say before making my way back to my car.

I need to get home and get this blood off of me. Then I need to figure out how to get to Bella. Motherfucker just threatened her, which means that all the families know that we are together. Fuck! I need to keep her safe.

I am sitting in my kitchen, looking over some paper work before heading into the club when I hear the lock click open on my door. I turn and see my mom and dad rushing in. I stand, and before I can even get a word out my mom's hand swings back and connects with my face. My head snaps to the side, and I am left reeling from the sting.

I look at her, questioning with my eyes when she throws a envelope to my chest. "What is this?" I ask. Looking up at my mom, and then to my dad.

"It's from Bella." Is all he says.

I tear it open and unfold the paper. And there in her beautiful handwriting is a letter.

_Dear Carlisle and Esme,_

_I feel like I need to explain myself. First, let me say that I am sorry for shutting you out these past days. I just couldn't be near anyone. The only reason Erik has seen me is because he is persistent, and knows my neighbors who let him in when I wouldn't. _

_I can't stay here. I can't sit by and watch Edward marry Tanya. I can't bear to watch Tanya give him a child. I mean no ill will toward that baby, he or she is innocent in all of this. But, just the same, I can't stand by and watch from a far as he lives his life with her. It would kill me. I don't hate him. I am not dumb to the fact that he had other women before he and I were together, but, I just can't stand by when he still has my heart Carlisle and Esme. _

_Please, don't hate me because I am weak. Carlisle, you have always been my father. Thank you for always being there for me, for protecting me, and for loving me. Esme, you were always my mother. You taught me how to believe in my self, how to love myself. The both of you taught me to be a strong woman, not the scare little girl who I was when I came to live with you. _

_I will always love you both so much. Ti voglio bene mamma e papà, con tutto il mio cuore, e tutto ciò che sono. [I love you mom and dad, with all of my heart and all that I am.] _

_Yours Always_

_Bella_

I don't know how I got there, but I am on the floor, shaking. I feel the warm, wet tears running down my face. I look up at my mom. "Che cosa ho fatto? Che cazzo ho fatto?" [What did I do? What the fuck did I do?] I just keep chanting this over and over as I rock back and fourth.

For the first time in five days, I feel my mom hug me. She is crying with me. Speaking in Italian trying to comfort her broken son. I don't deserve this, I don't deserve her comfort. "I'm so sorry mom, so sorry."

Now my dad is over to us, holding the both of us. "We'll get her back. I promise." Is all he says.

After, God only knows how long we stayed on the floor, I pull myself up and started pacing. I have to get her back. I don't have time to cry. I have to switch from the this pussy of a man who let this shit happen back to the future Mafia Don who controls things.

"Dad, I don't believe that test. Something isn't right. She was already there and had her part of the test done before I got there to give my DNA. We need to run it again, this time with our doctors, and in front of me." I see dad nod and pull out his phone.

I run my hand over my face and try to think. I pull out my phone and call Jacob.

"_Yeah boss"._

"When the fuck did Bella leave her apartment?"

"_She hasn't. I have been here since 4am. Quil was here before that, and Sam was here before him. Boss, no one has moved from her apartment in five days. I have been here, and all of the men have been here. No one has seen her come out the front or the back. I even have men placed out back behind her building. Boss, I swear, she hasn't been out." _

"Stay there, I am on coming over. Have someone there who can pick that fucking lock and get us in."

I hang up with Jacob and call Jasper next.

"_Whats up Edward?"_

"I need you to trace Bella's phone. Mom and dad got a letter today saying she is leaving. Jacob says that she hasn't left her building."

"_Give me a second." _I hear typing on a keyboard for a few minutes. "_Edward, it says she is still in her building." _

"Thanks, I am on my way there now."

"_You want me to meet you there?"_

"Yeah, get Emmett too."

"_We'll see you there."_

I am in full Boss mode now. My dad walks in and says, "It is set up for tomorrow. I am having the doctor call her and tell her that you want her to see your doctor to check out the baby, they will do the test right there."

"Thanks dad." I look at him in the eye, "I know I fucked up, but I promise I am going to make this better." He just nods at me. I give my mom a hug and whisper another apology to her before I make my way out the door. On the way down I call Felix to meet me out front. He is already there when I reach the front door.

"Where too Boss?"

"Bella's, make it fast Felix." I tell him. Before I know it we are speeding on our way to her apartment.

**So...what do you think? Can you stick with me? I promise, it is going to get better for Edward and Bella, we just need to wait out a few chapters. Leave me some love and let me know what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone! I hope you are all doing well tonight. **

**Let me say, you all blew me away with your reactions to the last two chapters. Thank you, thank you, thank you. I know that some of you may not like where I have taken the story, but I promise you all, everything thing my version of Edward and Bella do are for a reason later on in the story. Just stick around. All will be reveled next week. I promise.**

**This is again un-betaed, so be kind. All mistakes are all mine.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

Forty-five minutes later I am cursing traffic and beyond pissed off! When we pull up in front of her building I jump out, not waiting for Felix. I am met by Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett. Paul is up at the door already trying to open it. I fill them in on everything that happened at my apartment; the letter, my doubts on the test, everything. We are broken from out conversation with Paul yells out that he got it opened.

I push past him and run up the stairs. I get to her door and start to bang on it. "Bella! Bella! Open the damn door Bella!" I yell. I keep yelling and banging for a good five minutes. "I swear to God Bella, I will break this fucking door down. Open the damn door Bella!"

A door a few doors down opens and a girl steps out, rubbing her eyes. "She isn't home dude! Stop with the yelling!" She tells me, half yawning.

"When did she leave? When did she go?" I ask, walking towards her.

"Two days ago. She came over asking my boyfriend to borrow some of his cloths, something about needing to sneak past someone."

"And he just gave them to her? You just let her go? How do you know she wasn't in trouble?" I yelled at her!

"It's Bella dude. She is always on the straight and narrow. She told us that she wanted to get past some photographers who were hounding her for pictures and an interview about her boyfriend, who I assume is you."

"FUCK!" I yell punching the wall, making the girl flinch. She retreats back into her apartment. "Paul, open her door." Instantly he begins picking the lock. In less than a minute he has it open.

I walk in and I am assaulted with her sent. I close my eyes and take it all in with one deep breath. I scan the apartment for anything that might be out of place. Everything is kept neat and organized, the way Bella likes it. "Alright, look for any kind of clue for where she might be. Be fucking careful no to mess things up or leave them out of place from where you found it, she fucking hates that." I spit out to everyone around me. "Jasper, call airports, cab companies, and bus stations. Send them a picture of her to see if they remember seeing her. Find out anything you can."

I make my way into her bedroom. I am met with the sight of her green gown that she wore to the ball. I swallow back a whimper, remembering the look on her face as she left in the car that night. That is when something catches my eye on her bed.

Walking over to the bed, I see the earrings I gave her at the ball, are laid next to the charm bracelet my dad gave, along her cell phone and lap top; all laid neatly on top of a letter. I pick the letter up, bracing myself for the worst.

_Edward,_

_By now I am assuming that Carlisle and Esme have gotten their letter from me and you are here trying to find me. Trust me, it is better that I leave this way. I know you would try and stop me from leaving, but you have to understand that I can't be here. I can't stand by and watch you have a life with Tanya knowing that I want to be in her place. _

_I am not living in some kind of fantasy where you weren't with other women before me, I get that you were Edward. But, you have to understand, this goes much deeper than some ex who is trying to get you back. You are, and will always be linked to Tanya for the rest of your life through the baby. _

_Before we were together, it was easy for me to see you with other women. I didn't know your feelings for me, and I didn't know my feelings for you. I didn't know what I was missing, so I had a wall of protection up. _

_But, now that I gave my heart to you, I have nothing to protect it, and it would kill me to have to sit back and watch you with her. Knowing that she gave you your first child. She gave Carlisle and Esme their first grandchild. That the next in line for the Cullenza throne came from her...not me._

_Since that first day that you brought me home and Esme fixed the cuts on my hands, I knew that I wanted so desperately to be a Cullen. And yes, you all brought me into the family and made me feel a part of all of you, but I was never truly a Cullen. Then, when you told me you love me, and you called me your world, and you made love to me for the first time, I truly thought that one day I would finally be Isabella Marie Cullen. But now...now I will never be. _

_I am not mad at you, and I don't hate you, or hate Tanya. It is just something that happened. I know you to well to know that you will never let that baby grow up without your last name, and without his mother having your last name so that he can take over for you as your first born. I just can't stay by and let someone else hold your hand, give you kisses, sleep in your bed. I can't do it baby. _

_Please, just let me go. Don't try and find me. I know you are already ordering everyone who is there with you to find me. Just, please...let me go baby. Within the next few days everyone else should be getting their letters saying good bye. _

_As you can see I left my earrings for you, they are too much and I can't keep them. I also left my phone behind because I don't know how to take out the tracking chip that is in it, as well as the bracelet that Carlisle gave me, because I know it has a tracking chip in it too. I took $2,000 of the money (that you didn't think I knew you stashed behind the picture frame in the bathroom). I promise I will pay it all back as soon as I get settled and find a job. _

_Please know, I __loved__love you, more than anything. "Hai il mio cuore, e sarà sempre così" [You have my heart, and you always will.] Take care of yourself Edward. I wish you and Tanya and that little baby nothing but happiness. _

_Your_

_Bella_

I don't know how long I sat there reading and re-reading that letter, when I heard Emmett come it. "Ed man, this place is clean. She didn't want anyone finding anything."

I just hand him the letter, as he reads it, I hear his breathing pick up. "She has been in our family long enough to now how to cover her tracks Em. It is going to be hell finding her."

As he finishes reading the letter he closes his eyes, "If you weren't next in line, and there wasn't anyone else to take your place, I would fucking kill you right here man!" He says through gritted teeth. "She has always been my family too."

"I would do it myself and save you the trouble." I say hanging my head. "I fucked up, but I think Tanya is...something isn't right. Dad set up another test, this time it is being done in from of dad and I, by our doctor." I see him give me that 'so fucking what' look as he rakes his hand over his face. "I know, I know! But I will find her, no matter how long it takes. I promised mom I would." I sigh, standing up.

"We'll find her Ed. I won't let aunt Esme down." He says as he walks out of the room.

Sitting there holding on to her charm bracelet I vow that no matter how long it takes, I will have her back in my life.

**BPOV**

Walking the streets of New Orleans in the afternoon should have been a fun experience, I thought to myself, as I looked at all of the fun shops and restaurants around me. But not today, not for me. Today I was on a mission. I needed to find a job. With the money that I took from Edwards 'secret emergency stash' from my apartment I was able to get a tiny apartment, but my money was going to run out fast, and I have only been here about a week.

Walking and looking for help wanted signs in the tiny mom and pop style shops seemed like the best way to go. The smaller the business, the less likely my name would come up for Carlisle and Edward to find. Because, even though I told them not to find me, I knew they would be.

Caught up in my mindful wanderings, I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I walked right into a person. "Oh gosh! I am so sorry!" I say looking up at a beautiful woman.

"No worries darlin. Lost in thought?" She asks as she turns back around, working on arranging letters on the light up sign in front of the building. I see a big sign that says Zafrina's.

"Yeah. I guess. I really didn't know where I was going anyway." I relpied.

I must have been lost in taking in the building I was standing in front of, because I didn't notice that the woman in front of me had turned around. "So, who is the guy you are running from?" She asks.

That pulled me from my gawking. I just looked at her blankly for a minute before answering. "What makes you think I am running from someone?"

"Please! I have seen far to many girls running from someone or something than I care to remember. You have the tell tale puffy eyes from crying at the most random times, you are walking aimlessly around trying to find a job that would draw the least attention to the person you were back where you came from, and to be honest, you just look...sad." She says. "My name is Zafrina." She says, holding out her hand to me.

I shake my head, damn, she really knew me in only a glance. "My name is Bella." I said taking her hand in mine. "So, this is your place?" I ask.

"Yes. I was tired of being told how to dance and what kind of dancing to do. So..." She holds up her hands gesturing to the building. "So, boyfriend troubles? Parent problems?"

"Boyfriend, well...ex boyfriend now. You dance? Is this a dance company?" I ask.

"It is a burlesque club." My eyes must have widened, because she began explaining. "I don't allow stripping or lap dances, this is a classy club. My girls, and the few guys I have, dance provocatively, but not crudely. Like and old time burlesque club. I give them a show, some singing, some dancing while they drink and eat."

"WOW! It sounds amazing." I say.

"Why don't you come in, rehearsals are going on right now. We are opening up a new show in a few weeks so we are fine tuning."

"Won't your dancers feel uncomfortable? I know I don't really like an unknown audience when I am rehearsing."

"You dance?"

"Yes, ballet, contemporary, jazz, some hip hop. I used to go to NYU for dance."

"Used to?"

"Boyfriend complications."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes." I see her clench her jaw. "Not physically, he would never do that...ever. He did hurt my heart though."

"Come on in, my girls won't mind." She says wrapping her arm around my waist and guiding me through the doors. "Maybe we can find a place for you. I am always looking for new talent. I can't pay much, but I can pay a little. I think you will fit in perfectly." She says as we walk in to a bass filled room.

**What do you think? See, Bella is OK, and didn't hurt herself, like some believed. Let me know what you think. See you all tomorrow.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! So, this is your lucky night! I have a extra long chapter for you all tonight. I hope it makes up for my absence this weekend. My mom is coming into town tomorrow, so I will be away from FF until Sunday night. Maybe if you are all really nice, and Santa is feeling a little generous, there might be an update on Sunday night...huh...huh? Sound like a plan?**

**Anyway, you all blow me away. The Love of a Friend is over 500 reviews! I can't thank you enough. While I can't make everyone happy with how I have planned for this story to go, I am still thankful for the review I get. Thank you all for reading and trusting in me to give you the best story that I can give you. **

**I am still without a beta, so if you want to help me out, let me know. So in the mean time, all mistakes are mine.**

**As always, lets give some love to Stephanie Meyer for giving us all Twilight. **

**BPOV**

_**Three Months Since Bella Left**_

Ugh, the show if finally over! Burlesque dancing is no joke! Between the tight corsets, and barely there two pieces, I hate to admit, sometime I miss Miss Irina! So here I am, sitting in front of my dressing table taking off my fake eye lashes. The show ended about twenty minutes ago, and here I sit, quietly on my own, coming down from the high of the performance. I go through the motions of everyday life. I wake up, I eat, I clean, I go to work and dance, I go home, I go to bed and wake up and do it all over again. I try to be social with the people I work with a the club, I really do try. I always wake up and say, today is the day that I am going to snap out of this haze of a life I have been walking through and start to live again.

But, in the two months that I have been here, away from him...it hasn't happened. I am starting to get scared that it will never happen. I don't know why I am mopping, I'm the one who did this to myself; I am the one who walked away. I walked away from him, he didn't walk away from me. I am the stupid one here. But, I was protecting my heart, I thought. I seemed to have only broken my own heart in the process. I sigh as I put my lashes in their case, to be ready for tomorrow's show. I slowly begin taking off the rest of my stage make-up when I feel someone behind me. I look up and see Maggie and Charlotte standing behind me.

"Hi girls." I say going back to taking off my make-up.

"Hi Bella." They reply. And then they just stand there. Pretty soon I hear clicking of glasses and a see a bottle of tequila sat down next to me on my table.

"What's this?" I ask looking up and seeing Liam and his boyfriend Peter, as he sat down the tray with five shot glasses, lemon wedges, and salt.

"This, my dear girl, is an intervention! Quite frankly, we are sick of the mopping. You are one talented dancer, but you aren't having any fun with it, and you certainly aren't having fun in life. So we..." Maggie gestures to the other three around her, "are going to pull this you out of this depression that has taken over your life."

"You're going to get me drunk, and then think I will spill my guts to you?" I ask laughing.

"Nah! You my dear, are just going to tell us what happened in life to make you so sad all the time. The tequila is just to numb the pain once you are done talking." Says Liam.

I let out a sigh as I throw my make-up remover towel in the trash can next to my table. "I really appreciate the concern, but really I..."

"Da da da da da!" Liam interrupts me. "Bella, look, we really aren't trying to be nosy bitches. Well, maybe a little," he say laughing, "but in all honesty, we really like you. And we are worried about you honey." He says, grabbing my hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Bella, it isn't healthy to be this depressed all the time." Charlotte says grabbing a chair from a nearby table and sitting next to me. "Please, just talk to us."

I look up and sigh. I close my eye and turn around to face everyone. As I turn around I notice the others have followed Charlotte and are all sitting in chairs. I take the bottle of tequila, open it and pour myself a shot. I take a lick of my hand, shake some salt, lick again, down the shot, and suck on a piece of lemon. I shake my head as the bitter heat slides down my throat. A tiny groan escapes me. I pull my knees up to my chest and look up at the four of them. "I met him when I was ten years old on the playground after some older boys pushed me off the swings." I begin. I figured if I was going to tell them, I may as well begin where it all started.

I tell them everything. All about my mom leaving, about Charlie hating me, about Charlie beating me, about the Cullen's taking me in, I tell them my whole story, leaving out the Mafia parts of course. When I finally get to the part about Tanya, I stop and pour us all a shot and pass them around. We all lick, drink, and suck. After a few moments and a deep breath, I begin to tell them about Tanya, and the pregnancy, and leaving.

The entire time I am telling them everything, I can't seem to look at them. I either keep my eyes down, or fixed on the wall behind them. When I am finally done and I look up at them, I notice they all have tears in their eyes. Finally Peter stands and gives me a hug, and for the first time in two months, I let someone comfort me, and I let a few tears fall.

Peter pulls back and again, pours all of us a shot. I down it and shake the bitter heat down my throat again.

"Holy shit Bella!" Maggie breaths out, as she sets down your shot glass. "I figured it was a boyfriend who did this to you, but...holy shit!"

"He isn't a bad person, he...he...Edward and the Cullen's lives a complicated life. Things are expected of him. They have been expected of him since he was born."

"Man, his name sound familiar." Peter says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Edward Cullen. From New York." He scratches his head. "Did he happen to go to Bayford Prep?"

"Y...y...yes." I answer timidly.

"Holy fuck! Bella! Edward fucking Cullen! As in Mafia Prince, Edward Cullen!"

I just sit there stunned! Fuck me, he knows Edward!

"I went to Bayford Prep. I was in Edwards grade, but we never hung out. Everyone..." I see his eyes widen in realization, "...holy shit you're his Bella!"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously. He talked about you all the time. There was an unwritten rule, no one fucked with Cullen's Bella. That is just the way it was. The boys were scared as fuck, and the girls were jealous as hell."

I just laughed, so that is why hardly any of the boys talked to me, and I was pretty much shunned by most of the girls. "I went to Bayford too. Though I was two years behind you guys." I say.

"I left my junior year when my parents moved here for my dads job. That is why you don't look familiar to me." He says leaning back in his chair, a serious look takes over his face. "You know he'll find you. If _he_ doesn't his father will. The Cullen's aren't someone you can hide from."

"I know, but I think I know how to stay under their radar. Zafrina is paying me under the table, so it won't show in the system that I have a job or pay taxes, which is where they would get most of their information. My apartment is under a different name, and I don't have credit cards. Plus my cell phone is a pay as you go. No contract."

"All well and good, but just...be careful."

"I will. They would never hurt me. Yell and scream at me for running, yes, hug and kiss me and try and drag me back, yes; but hurt me...never."

I roll my neck around to get the cricks out and look at the clock. "Holy shit, it is 2am!"

"Damn! We have rehearsal before the show tomorrow! We better get going." Charlotte says. Everyone is packing up and cleaning up.

Fifteen minutes later we are all heading out the door saying good by to the cleaning crew. "Hey, thanks again you guys. It...it means so much that you all..." I begin, but am cut off my Maggie.

"Hey, don't. We got your back. Just, don't keep us out anymore, OK?"

"I won't." I say, giving them all a hug good bye. I turn and start to walk home, and for the first time in two months, I don't feel so sad. I am not happy, but I don't feel as sad as I have. Maybe...just maybe.

**EPOV**

"It looks like everything with the warehouse transfer went well. It has been a few months in the new location and shipments seem to be going well." I say.

"Yeah. Nothing has come up missing, so that is good. I still have Alistar down there keeping an eye out." Jasper says.

There is silence, so I look up at him, "What Jasper?"

"There is something odd going on in Aro's camp. I have been having some of the guys keep an eye on them since the Alec thing, to make sure we have a heads up when they come after us."

"What makes you think they will come after us?"

"Ed, you put Benjamin and Tia in hiding, letting them think you killed them, and then you left Alec a bloody mess with a hole in his knee, and threw him in Aro's turf for him to find! You are starting a war."

"Yes. He is trying to steal from me, and take over. He has to know it isn't going to happen."

"Anyway," Jasper says, sighing, "Some of the photos came back with someone we know in them. Charlie Swan." He says, tossing a folder onto my desk.

"What the fuck!" I breath out. I haven't seen this fucker since the day we took Bella out of that house when he beat her. Just hearing his name makes my blood boil, now to see his face next to Aro, I am livid. "What the fuck is he doing with Aro?"

"I haven't been able to find anything out, but my guess is that Alec told him your weakness for Bella, after your reaction to his comment."

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming the photos down. "Get me some information on why Charlie Swan is with Aro." I told Jasper, and he quickly began typing on his phone, setting things up.

A knock comes from the door, "Come in." I yell.

"Sir, I just wanted to get you sign off on the set up I organized in the VIP section for the private party tonight, as well as the inventory from the bars, and a list of what needs to be ordered for stock." Siobhan, the new club concierge says, handing me some papers.

I take the papers from her and look them over. I sign off on the private party and hand that paper work back to her, along with the paper work on the bar inventory. "I am going to look over the stock list a little more. I will get it back to you before the end of the night." I say to her. She nods and turns to walk out the door. "Thanks Siobhan." I say as she walks out of the door.

"She seems to be working out well." Jasper comments.

"Yeah. She is great. Really organized. She has even taken over in organizing some of my personal appointments."

Jasper just nods as he checks his cell phone. There is another knock at the door. "Come in." I say again.

Siobhan walks in again, with an packing envelop in her hand. "Sir, I forgot this, it came in the mail today. It was addressed to you personally, not in care of the club, so I didn't open it." She said as she walked over and handed me the envelop. She turned and walked out the door, and I was left staring at the all too familiar handwriting. Bella.

I gasped. "Who is it from?" Jasper asked, jumping up from his seat and now standing next to me.

"Bella." I said as I tore it opened. As I did my eyes met with another white envelop. I opened it and was met with cash wrapped in a sheet of paper. The memories of the last time I was in her apartment came back to me, her letter I found that day. _"__I took $2,000 of the money that you didn't think I knew you stashed behind the picture frame in the bathroom. I promise I will pay it all back as soon as I get settled and find a job."_

I unwrapped the money from the paper and handed it to Jasper. I flipped the paper over praying there was something written on it. Thank God there was.

_Edward,_

_Here is the money that I borrowed when I left. I am sorry that it took so long to get it back to you, but I am finally settled. _

_I debated on writing anything, but I knew that you would be worried. I am doing OK. I have a job and a small apartment. Please tell Carlisle and Esme that I am doing OK and that I am safe. I miss everyone, more than you all know. _

_I hope you are doing good. _

_Bella_

I handed the letter to Jasper and grabbed the packing envelop. It was her handwriting, but the from address was a shipping label for dance supply company in New York. Fuck! She was too smart sometimes.

"Get in touch with this company and see if they sent anything to Bella in the last three months. I am sure it will come back with nothing, but I want it checked anyway." I say to Jasper.

"He grabs the letter and makes his way back to his seat and reads it. "She doesn't know."

"No." I whisper, shaking my head.

"Fuck!" He hisses.

"Fucking Tanya." I say closing my eyes.

_**Three months prior**_

_It's had been three days since the second DNA test had been run via amniocentesis and now Tanya and I are waiting in my dad's office for the results. Mom is sitting propped up by the window sill behind my dad's desk, Tanya is next to me as we sit across from my dad. We are waiting for the doctor to get there with the results. _

_I keep running my hand through my hair, nervously pulling at it, while Tanya is playing with her finger nails, her hands visibly shaking. _

"_Tanya." My mom says in a low voice, "Is there something you need to say before the doctor gets here?" _

"_I...I..." She looks to me, then back to my mom, and finally lowers her head letting out a sobbing sigh. "I thought if I loved you enough, I could get you to love me back. I hoped that one day you would look at me the way you look at Bella. I tried to be everything for you, but in the end, you never even glanced back at me once she became your girlfriend." She was now crying and wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. "I was stupid one night and went home with someone I shouldn't have." _

_She turned and looked at me. "You have always been so nice to me, never treating me badly like everyone else in my life. I didn't want anyone else to be this baby's father. So...I...I...I lied. I bribed the doctor to fake the test results the first time around. To be honest, I don't know the father's name. I just..."_

_She was silenced by my mom slapping her across the face. "You stupid, little bitch!" My eyes widened. I have never seen my mom physically attack anyone. "I lost my daughter because you are a pathetic whore." With the words out of her mouth my mom let another slap go across Tanya's face. _

_My father jumped up and grabbed mom around her waist and dragged her back behind his desk. _

_I looked at her, shaking my head. It took everything in me to not take out my gun and shoot her for what she has done to my life. I had to keep telling myself that a man must never hurt a woman. "God help you! Get out! Don't look back! You no longer have a job. I will send your final paycheck and a severance check to you." She just looked at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. She stood and walked out the door. _

_I just sighed and let my head drop. I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, my elbow resting on my knees. I felt my mom in front of me, taking my head in her hands. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt her wipe my tears away. "We'll get her back Edward." _

_I just let it all out and let myself go weak in her arms. "I promise you, we will get her back. She belongs here. We didn't loose her at Charlie's hands, and we won't loose her from this." _

_I just nodded, letting myself to cry in my mom's arms. _

"I'm not giving up Jazz." I say looking at him.

"I'm not either. We'll get her back Ed." He said, looking at me. "I'm going to follow up on this dance supplier." He says, getting up and walking out the door.

I nod, looking down at my phone, knowing that I had to make a call to my parents. Dreading it, as I picked up the receiver.

**So, what did you all think? Did we like it? Let me know. I love you all so much, and I will see you all in a few days.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my friends. Well, I am back a day early. I felt bad for leaving you all on Wednesday night. I received a lot of reviews and it seems that most of you really liked the chapter, so...here is a little treat for ya...posting an update a day early!**

**This is unbetaed, so please be nice. All mistakes are mine. I hope you all like it.**

**Twilight is all Stephanie Meyer. **

_**Five months later**_

Fuck me! I hate the cold. It's the fucking middle of October, and I am driving in my car, in the middle of the night, to the damn warehouse to deal with some stupid punk dealer who happened to be caught working with the Volturi. Maybe we can get some information on Charlie Swan from this kid. The last we heard from Charlie was when he finished rehab. Dad's people said he left the state. For some fucking reason we didn't keep tabs on the fucker. A mistake on our part. Fuck! It's cold tonight! Maybe taking care of this punk and setting him right will help me relieve some of this built up stress and aggression.

It has been five long fucking months since Bella left. I am no closer to finding her that I was the day that I found the letter in her apartment, only now I am more scared than ever, because we still have no idea what the fuck Charlie Swan is doing with the Volturi. The dance company from the packing envelop was a dead end. They sent dance supplies to everywhere from right here in New York, to San Francisco, to New Orleans. There were too many dance companies to check out. Plus, I figured that Bella wouldn't be that obvious to work at a dance company. She knew that would be one of the first places we would look.

I pull into the warehouse lot and get out. The cool October wind feels like it is blowing right through me. Fuck! I, have I mentioned that I hate the cold; it isn't even winter yet! I pray I get her home before Christmas.

She hasn't been in contact with any of her friends from NYU. I talk to Erik regularly, checking in on him to make sure he is holding up OK or if he had gotten any word from Bella. But nothing has turned up.

I walked into the warehouse, met by the funk of piss and blood, a regular smell when you walk into this warehouse. The further that I walk into the main room I see Emmett and Jasper sitting at a table playing poker. To the right of them is a man tied to a chair with a gag stuffed into his mouth. His eyes meet mine. I cock an eyebrow at him and I visibly see him start to shake. He beings moaning into the gag, trying to speak, which catches Emmett and Jasper's attention.

"It's about fucking time you got here Boss!" Emmett's loud voice booms.

"You called me twenty minutes ago, fucker! I had to drive here, remember?" I say back, coming close to the table.

"Aww, he's just pissed because in twenty minutes he managed to loose four hundred bucks." Jasper laughs.

"Rose is going to be pissed when she finds out, Em." I laugh at him while taking off my jacket.

I tilt my head to the side, cracking my neck, then cracking my knuckles as I walk towards the guy tied to the chair. I pull back and land a punch right directly into his nose. Instantly blood spills from his now broken nose. I pull the rag out of his mouth. "That was just to shut you up so that I can talk to you without hearing you piss and whine." I say, walking back and grabbing a chair from the table, along with the picture of Charlie Swan. Sitting it down backwards in front of him, I straddle the backwards chair and look him in the eyes. He's scared. This is going to be too easy. "I don't want excuses. I already know that you are working with the Volturi." I ask.

"A...are...are you gonna kill me?" He stammers

"Yes. But, how you answer these next few questions will determine if you mom will have an open casket, or a closed casket at your funeral."

"I...I..." He stammers again. This time he is hit by Emmett.

"I don't believe the Boss asked you to talk just yet...did he?"

"First," I say, holding up the picture for him to see, "do you know who this man is?" I ask.

He just sits there, looking back and forth from the picture to me, until Emmett looses his patience and clocks him in the face again. "Remember, think about how you want to answer. Your funeral depends on it." I say.

He sits there for another minute. This time Jasper puts on the brass knuckles, as he walks over to us. Once they are in place, he pulls back and lands his punch right in his ribs. The kid cries out. "Now, the next shot will be to that pretty little face, that I am sure you mom loves. Now, I will ask you one more time. Do you know who this man is?" I ask, showing him the picture one more time.

"All I know is that they call him Swan. I...I...I...don't know much about him. I'm low man, I...I just started, and I've only seen or heard of him when I picked up my product." He says.

"What does he do for them?"

"When I've seen him he works with the product. Keeping it's comings and goings organized."

"Does he do anything else?"

"Not that I know of. He is strange. He always is muttering something about _'just do it to get her back'_."

Fuck me! My heart drops. I look up to Emmett with that panic look on my face.

My phone starts to ring, I look at the caller ID and it is Erik. Why the fuck is he calling me at one in the morning?

"Erik?" I ask as I answer.

"Edward! Thank fuck!"

"What's wrong Erik? Where are you?"

"I'm in New Orleans with my sister on mini vacation. You need to get here. I found Bella."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean you found Bella? Where exactly are you?" I mouth to Jasper to get the jet ready for stand by.

"At a place called Zafrina's. It is a burlesque club. Bella is a dancer in the show."

"FUCK ME!" I think back to that damn dance supplier sticker, if only I had taken the time to look into those fucking dance places!

"She didn't see me. Angela and I were in the back, and when I seen her on stage, we snuck out to call you. I figured if she saw me she would freak out and maybe run."

"No, no. You were smart. OK, look. I am getting the jet set. I will be there by early tomorrow morning. I will call you before I take off and will call you again when I land. Stay close by, but don't let her see you or Angela." I say.

"OK. Edward, hurry."

"I'm on my way. Thank you Erik." I say, hanging up.

"Where is she Edward?" Emmett asks.

"New Orleans. She is dancing at a burlesque club called Zafrina's. Look it up Jasper. Find out anything can about it. I need you both there, I think when she sees me, she'll run." I am doing what I know best when it feels like my emotions are about to take over, I turn on my boss mode. I delegate. "Call Felix, Jacob, Sam, and Seth too. How long for the plane to be ready?"

"Pilot said we can be in the air in an hour." Jasper answers.

I suddenly remember that we are in the warehouse. "Fuck! Call someone to finish this for me." I say, pointing to the kid in the chair.

"Quil and Embry's place is only ten minutes away." Says Emmett.

"Good, get them here now!" I yell as we make out way to the cars. "Tell the others to meet us at the airport in a half an hour. Follow me there." I yell as we are outside and walking to our cars now.

I am going to get my Bella back.

**Well? We are hot on Bella's trail. What do you think will happen? Leave me some love if the feeling strikes you, I would love to know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I can't believe it! The Love of a Friend is almost to six hundred reviews! Thank you all so much. You honestly blow my mind with all of your love and passion for this story. **

**I am posting a bit late tonight. My mother is law was in the hospital this weekend, so I made dinner and took it over to her and my father in law, along with tidying up their house a bit for them. But, better late than never! **

**This chapter is unbetaed, so any and all mistakes are all mine. **

**The amazing Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight!**

**BPOV**

Why and I so nervous tonight? I just can't shake this uneasy feeling for some reason. I am standing back stage bouncing up and down a bit, trying to shake this unease from my body. I begin doing some stretches to get my mind into dancer mode. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear Maggie come up behind me until she spoke.

"Great crowd tonight." She says as I spin around, grabbing my heart. "Chill Bella! What's got you so worked up tonight. I don't think I have ever seen you so...nervous."

"Hell if I know. I just...I don't know. I just feel...I can't describe it. Like something is going to happen tonight." I answer, stretching my arms out behind my back.

"It's just nerves. You'll be fine." She says while rubbing my back. "There are a lot of suits in the house tonight.

"Yeah, I know!" I say, rolling my eyes. The business men are usually the pervy cat callers. I give Maggie a quick hug as I go to take my place, waiting for my cue.

I stand behind the curtain, and get into position. I glance over to the DJ who is in my line of sight and nod that I am ready. As soon as the music hits the spots are on me, and the audience is blacked out to me. The lyrics take over and my pointe shoes carry me across the stage.

**It's not so easy loving me****  
****It gets so complicated****  
****All the things you've gotta be****  
****Everything's changin****  
****But you're the truth****  
****I'm amazed by all your patience****  
****Everything I put you through******

**When I'm about to fall****  
****Somehow you're always waitin****  
****with your open arms to catch me****  
****You're gonna save me from myself****  
****from myself, yes****  
****You're gonna save me from myself******

**My love is tainted by your touch****  
****Cuz some guys have shown me aces****  
****But you've got that royal flush****  
****I know it's crazy everyday****  
****Well tomorrow may be shaky****  
****But you never turn away******

**Don't ask me why I'm cryin****  
****Cuz when I start to crumble****  
****You know how to keep me smilin****  
****You always save me from myself****  
****from myself, myself****  
****You're gonna save me from myself******

**I know it's hard, it's hard****  
****But you've broken all my walls****  
****You've been my strength, so strong******

**And don't ask me why I love you****  
****It's obvious your tenderness****  
****Is what I need to make me****  
****a better woman to myself****  
****to myself, myself****  
****You're gonna save me from myself**

_**(Save Me From Myself by Christina Aguilera ~ Back to Basics)**_

By the end of the song, I am reduced to tears as I take my final pose on the floor. One knee bent under me, the other leg outstretched as my chest meets my knee and I hide my face so that the audience can't see my tears. They aren't tears for them, they are tears for him. This dance is for him. Because for so long he saved me. Saved me from the pain of Charlie, from the pain of my self loathing, from James, from everything and everyone. He saved me. He tried to make me stronger. And now, here I am, trying to save myself, but failing. Because all I can think about is being back with him.

Why am I crying? I have danced this dance at least twenty times now since the new show started, and it has never affected me like this.

As the lights dim, I stand and walk off stage. I am met with the open arms of Peter who holds me while I cry. He helps me back to the make up room where I freshen up, and get ready for the second half. He disappears, and I don't see him until we dance together in the second half of the show.

I finish the night, and actually enjoy myself after my cry on stage. Maybe there wasn't anything to worry about. I clean up for the night, and grab my bag and walk out with everyone else. I say my good byes and start my walk to my apartment. It actually isn't that far from the club, only about a ten minute walk.

I get to my door and put my key in the lock and let myself in. I walk over to the mail box, unlock it and get my mail. Looking over my bills, I blindly make my way to the stairs. And then it hits me, that smell, his smell. My head snaps up and I am met with tired green eyes. The green eyes of my best friend, former boyfriend, Cullenza Mafia Prince. I feel the bills slip from my hand as he rises to his feet. "Bella." He breaths out.

FUCK! No! He can't be here! God no! I can't see him, I am too weak! RUN! RUN NOW! I scream in my head. I take a step back as he takes a step forward. And then he figures it out, he knows I am going to run. "Bella, no! Don't run! Just give me.." He begins to say.

I turn from him and run down the stairs and throw the door open. I am met with a brick wall that is Emmett! "Bella!" He says to me.

I look up into his eyes as I am struggling to get around him. "Just let me go Emmett, I can't do this." I beg him.

"Bella, I can't. You need to come home." As he says this his puts his hands up on the door frame in an attempt to block me. I weave to the right and he moves, but I fake him out and duck under his arm. "FUCK! BELLA!" I hear him yells as I run down the stairs and to the side walk. I panic for a second trying to figure out what way to go. I see Jasper running at me, so I turn and run in the other direction. I don't know where it leads or where I am going. I just run. I run from the one person who I should be running to, fuck it all. I can't be part of his life and watch him with Tanya and their baby.

I turn around to see Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Jacob running behind me. I keep running as fast as my feet will take me. I see an alley coming up, so I duck into the alley. I run all the way down and look to the right and see Edward running towards me shouting at me. I turn left and run into another brick wall, only this time it is Felix. He wraps his arms around me and puts me in a death lock.

"Felix, let me go damn it!" I yell. "Just fucking let...me...go!" I yell again, kicking and screaming.

Edward catches up to us at the same time that Emmett, Jasper, Sam and Jacob do too. I keep kicking and screaming, watching as the three of them are doubled over trying to catch their breath. Suddenly by body begins to get tired and it is getting harder to kick.

"Come on Bella. Calm down. It's me, Felix. I've got you. Edward's got you. We've all got you. You are going to be OK. Everything is going to be OK." He whispers in my ear trying to calm me down. I see the four men in front of me, and I finally give up. I close my eyes and I go limp. I am exhausted.

Exhausted from the running; from the fighting; from the dancing; from the emotions that have been running through me for five months. I am exhausted from the sadness; from the haze of depression that has taken over my life. Thank God for the death lock that Felix has on me because I am pretty sure that my exhaustion has rendered me utterly weak.

"Hey Boss!" I hear Felix yell out.

Suddenly, I feel Edwards arms around my limp body. He wraps his arms around me and I am lifted bridal style into his arms. I feel his nose come down to my hair and smell me. It sends shivers through me. I hear his breath catch in his throat and his hold on me tightens. "Grazie a Dio ti ho trovato. Ho così perso in questi ultimi cinque mesi. Oh, la mia Bella. Non sono mai lasciarti andare di nuovo." [Thank God I found you. I have been so lost these past five months. Oh, my Bella. I am never letting you go again.]

As his words linger in my ears, it all becomes too much, and I fall into darkness.

**So...what did you think? He found Bella, she is safe...so far! Tomorrow will be this scene from Edwards POV. And then some explanation on Bella's part, them maybe some make-up lemon? See you all tomorrow. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright my lovelies, tonight is Edwards POV on the last chapter. **

**I am not going to ramble on, you all know that I love you, and you all blow me away with your love!**

**Stephanie Meyer is the queen of all that is Twilight!**

**EPOV**

I am sitting here in Zafrina's drinking a scotch, nervously bouncing my leg up and down while raking my hands through my hair. I look over and see Jasper sitting at another table in the dark corner to the left. In the dark corner to the right sits Emmett. Jacob, Sam and Seth are mixed in the back of the house keeping in the darkness so that Bella doesn't see them. Erik and his sister have gone back home because Erik has classes still.

I can't fucking thank that man enough. He found my Bella when my men and I couldn't. As far as I am concerned, I will be forever in his debt. He and his family will be well taken care of.

My phone chimes, letting me know that I have a text message.

_Boss, you gotta calm the fuck down. You are drawing attention to yourself. Get it under control. We got this, she isn't going to get away from us. ~Em_

**I'm fine! Stop worrying about me and focus. ~ E**

_Dude! You are bouncing like a fucking crack addict, and you are about to pull your damn hair out by it's roots. The bouncers are checking you out man. Cool it! ~Em_

**What do you propose I do fucker?! I am fucking dying here knowing that she is just backstage. ~E**

_I know. I know. But you gotta chill dude. Stop shaking your damn leg, leave your hair alone. Take a deep fucking breath and RELAX! ~Em_

**Are you really telling me to breath fucker? ~E**

_Just do it! ~Em_

The lights dim and the DJ starts the music. A very tall African American woman takes the stage in very small boy shorts, a circus ring leaders jacket, top hat, and boots. She introduces herself as Zafrina. She does her opening monologue and sets up the first song; Marilyn Monroe's _Diamonds Are a Girls Best Friend_ starts, girls in rhinestone micro mini dresses take the stage. My eyes are scanning the stage trying to find Bella.

The first chorus is over and then the next set of lyrics hits._**... Tiffany's!... Cartier! Black star Frost Gorham Talk to me Harry Winston tell me all about it!**_And there she is. Perched on top of a mans shoulders, dripping in fake diamonds. She is...fuck! She is stunning. Her hair is down and wavy. As the lyrics progress, she joins the other girls dancing in unison, giving coy smiles to the audience. The song ends, and the dancers are in their final pose; I get a good look at her. She is smiling, but she isn't. It is her fake smile. The smile she puts on when she doesn't want people to know how upset she is. It kills me to know that I am the reason behind her fake smile.

I let out the breath I have been holding and glance over at Emmett and Jasper. Jasper gives me a look, asking if I am OK. I nod, letting him and Emmett know that I have it under control.

The next dances go by in a blur. I really only pay attention to when Bella is on stage. She has been in two of the following four numbers. The stage is dark, but there is a silhouette of a dancer center stage. I know instantly that is her. She is in her pointe shoes. I can tell by the way she is standing. A slow, breathy voice comes over the speakers. '_**It's not so easy loving me It gets so complicated All the things you've gotta be'**_. She creeps to the front of the stage on her toes. Her body molds to the lyrics, as they express her emotions. Legs stretched to their limits, arms extended to almost painful degrees. Her toes skimming the stage and she pours her heart and soul out through her movement.

As the song ends, she elegantly crumbles to the floor. The spot light hits her face, and before she hides her face in her legs, and I see the tears. I try to stand, but strong arms hold me back down. "Boss, no! You can't!" I hear Jacob whisper to me. I don't know how I manage to stay put, but I do. It is torture. All I want to do is wrap her up in my arms and hold her as she cries. I want to stop her tears. But, I have to be patient. I tell Jacob I am fine and call the waitress over for another scotch. It's intermission, so the lights come back up.

I sit drinking my scotch waiting for intermission be over, I see a guy approaching my table and I see Emmett and Jasper stiffen, and I feel Jacob move closer to the table. "Are you Edward Cullen?" He asks in a hushed tone.

I look up at him, taking him in. He is the dancer that was carrying Bella out on stage during the opening number. "Why do you want to know who I am?" I ask back.

"Alright, I already know who you are Edward. We went to the same fucking school in New York!"

What the fuck! "You went to Bayford?"

"Yes, we didn't exactly run in the same circle of friends. But, who didn't know who Edward Cullen was. I'm Peter."

"Nice to see you again Peter. Is there something that I can do for you?"

He hesitates for a moment, "I know that Bella," he points to the stage, "is your Bella that you used to talk about all the time."

My heart started to beat faster and I started to take a few deep breaths. "How do you know Bella?"

"You just seen me dance with her!" He says bluntly. "Listen, she's been in hell. Pure, anguishing hell. For months we had no clue what the hell was going on. Then finally, she told us everything." He takes a deep breath, looks around the club and finally sits down. "Just fucking tell me that you are not with that Tanya chick."

I look down at my scotch, and them pull my eyes back up to meet his. "No. It turns out that the..._baby_...wasn't mine." I sighed.

"Good." He said, sliding a piece of paper across the table to me. "Fix her Edward. She is to amazing of a person, and too good of a dancer to be here. She is going to be something great." He stands, looking around the club once more. "I have to get back and finish the show. It usually takes her about an hour to leave after the show. The front of the building will require a key to get in, but, from what I remember of you and your family...getting in shouldn't be a problem for you." He starts to walk away.

"Hey!" He turns and looks at me. "Thank you. I'll take care of her, I promise."

"I know you will. I remember you always talking about a Bella in school. I always thought whoever she was, she was pretty lucky to have a friend like you. I am glad I finally got to meet her." He says with a smile. "Just take her out of here. Zafrina is a great woman, and this club is amazing, but it isn't for someone like Bella. She is too good for it." He nods at me with a smile and walks away.

I give the sign to Emmett and Jasper that we are leaving and we all meet out front. I tell them about Peter and what he gave me. Jazz has his phone out and begins a GPS search and locates it. It isn't too far from the club, walking distance actually.

In about ten minutes we were at her building. At least the front door had a lock on it, protecting the actual apartments. Other than that, I can say that I was not happy that Bella was living in such a unsafe looking building. It was surrounded by alley's and seedy looking buildings. I really don't like this place.

"I'm glad I taught little B some self defense moves. It looks like it could come in handy here, if the need came up." Emmett mutters while Jasper keeps fidgeting with his phone, keeping an eye out while I pick the lock. I get it opened in less than three minutes.

Once we are inside I take the paper out that Peter gave me. _**Apt. 2B. **_Looking around I see that the bottom floor is A's, so we make out way up the stairs to the second floor. We find 2B and I crouch down and begin to pick the lock to her door. This one isn't as extensive as the first and I am in in less than a minute. Again, not liking this place more and more.

Once inside my nostrils are greeted with the smell that is Bella. Strawberries, with a hint of freesia. I inhale deeply before I take a second step in. Walking in, we are met with a very modest couch with a throw, and coffee table that has a few stacks of books on it. There is another table that is holding her iPod home system, as well as a few more books. That is it. No TV, or computer that I can see. Some dingy looking curtains hanging on the windows. I can tell it is a dump, but I can see Bella's keeps it as clean as the oldness of the apartment allows her.

I make my way down the small hall way and glance in her bathroom, it is typical Bella. A green bath curtain hanging around the shower, the same color green bath mat and matching towels make the small bathroom look homey.

I walk into her bedroom. To say I am shocked is an understatement. There, sitting on the floor, is a mattress. Just a mattress. No frame or head/foot boards, no box springs, just a mattress. A small dresser drawers is in the corner. Next to the mattress on the floor is an alarm clock along with a picture frame of mom and dad, as well as a picture of Bella and I from when we were in high school. She was a freshman and I was a senior. We look so young and carefree. Both laughing and smiling at the camera, while I hug her from behind.

I rub my hand over my face and walk out of the room. I can't believe she is living in a place like this. I am the reason that she is here. As I reach the living room my anger is bubbling over. I turn to the wall and throw a punch. Yelling out my frustration as I connect. Frustration with myself for letting this happen, frustration at Tanya for fucking with my life, and frustration with Bella for leaving and not trusting me to make it right.

I pull back and let another punch fly, and another, and another, until there is are holes in the wall. I feel hands on my arms as I pull back for another. "Come on man, get it together. We are here now. It's time to make it better. Focus on that, not what happened." Jasper says.

I look at him and nod. Checking out my hand. It is scratched up, but nothing bad. "We'll put some ice on it when we get back to the hotel." Emmett says from next to me as he checks it out too. "It doesn't look broken."

"I can't stay in here anymore. I'll wait for her out on the steps." I say, as we let ourselves out. "You two stay out front, but hide so that she doesn't see you when she comes home. I want to talk to her first, but I need you out front in case she tries to run again."

They nod and walk out the front door. I sit on the steps and wait.

I check my watch. The show should be long over by now, and she should be here soon. I just want to hold her in my arms again. To feel her arms around me, her head on my chest, her hair tickling my nose as we cuddle up for the night. I just want her back.

I don't know how long I have been sitting there lost in my thoughts, when I am pulled away from them when I hear the clicking sound of the lock turning. My heart starts to race. I hear feet come in and walk to the right. I glance over and see mailboxes.

It's her. She is getting her mail. I inhale deeply. I just want to bury my nose in her hair. She gets her mail out and starts to walk to the stairs. I brace myself. Suddenly she slows her walk and she looks up at me and our eyes lock. Those eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes that I have missed so much. I see the mail slip from her hands. "Bella." I breath out. I stand, wanting to close the distance between us.

That's when I see it. Panic. There is panic in her eyes. FUCK! "Bella, no! Don't run! Just give me a chance to explain." I plead with her, slowing walking down the stairs. Before I know it, she is taking off to the door again. I see Emmett stop her, but soon she is ducking under his arm and running around him. Jasper is my last fucking hope. I make it to the door and there is Jasper running down the street after her, with Emmett following him.

"I'm going around back! Try to cut her off!" I yell out. I pray to God that Felix, Sam, and Jacob are near and can help close in on her. I told them to place themselves near by in case this happened.

Running around back of the buildings I just run. I keep running. I see Felix running at me from the other direction, and then there she is. Running up from an alley she must have cut down. She looks in my direction and tries to run the other way. Thank fuck Felix is there and grabs her.

She is fighting him. 'Please, for the love of all that is holy don't let her go' I silently plead with Felix. We all meet up at the same time, fucking winded. I can't fucking breath. Thank fuck Felix has her safe. Damn, she can run! We have covered a lot of ground. I bend at the waist trying to catch my breath when I hear "Hey Boss!"

I look up to see Bella as given up and now has her eyes closed as she cries, laying limply in Felix's arms. I run over to her and pick her up and hold her in my arms, I instantly bury my nose into her hair. Heaven. I think to myself. It is pure heaven to have her back in my arms. "Grazie a Dio ti ho trovato. Ho così perso in questi ultimi cinque mesi. Oh, la mia Bella. Non sono mai lasciarti andare di nuovo." [Thank God I found you. I have been so lost these past five months. Oh, my Bella. I am never letting you go again.]

"Get the car I yell out." I see Felix take off to get the car. Sam and Jacob are on high alert and already have their guns pulled. Obviously not liking the area either. Emmett and Jasper draw their guns now too as they take the lead in front of Bella and I, while Sam and Jacob take up the rear. We walk down the alley and by the time we reach the end Felix is there with the SUV.

I get inside with Bella, holding her on my lap, not willing to let her go. "Let's go to the hotel." I tell Felix.

"We will take the other SUV and meet you there." Jasper says before he closes the door. As soon as the door closes we are moving.

"Oh, baby." I say, stroking her face. "Please wake up baby. Let me see your eyes. I've missed you so much." I tell her. I just pull her close to me and hold her. Taking in the feel of her in my arms. I will make this better. I will make her see, I will bring her home.

**So...did you like Edwards POV? Let me know what you think. Tomorrow, the showdown between Edward and Bella.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Six hundred and fifty-one reviews! WOW! I love it! You all...you mean the world to me, and I am happy that you all love this story enough to leave me love. Even if you all don't agree with some of the things my version of Bella and Edward do, you all have stuck with me. I promise you all, there is going to some tears coming up, and some serious angry Mobward and Moblisle to come. I need to get a few fluffy things out of the way first. **

**Here is the face to face with Edward and Bella, I hope you like it, and I hope that some of her actions are explained. There is even a little make up lemon for ya!**

**BPOV**

The feeling of my body shivering stirred me from my sleep. Not ready to wake up, I fumbled my arms down my mattress in search of my blanket. My hand found nothing though, where the hell was that damn blanket? How the hell did it get so cold here? And when did my mattress become so plushy? And then it hit me!

Checking my mail...seeing Edward...running into Emmett...running from Jasper...Felix locking his in a vice grip with his arms! My eyes fly open and I bolt straight up. My eyes scann my surroundings. A hotel room. My eyes land on the desk where I see Edwards suit coat draped over the back of the chair, his shoes laying next to the desk.

I look down at myself and I am still in my yoga pants and baby doll shirt from when I left the club. My hoodie and shoes are laying next to the couch across from the bed. I was still shivering, so I get up and and walk over to the couch and grabbed my hoodie. I walk back over to the bed and sit on the edge. Running my hand through my hair I think to myself that there is no way out of this. I am going to have to face Edward. It has taken me five months to try and move on, and here I am, still very much in love with my best friend.

All of the walls that I have built up were going to come crashing down with just one look. Hell, all I did was look at him for less than ten second in my apartment building and the foundations already began to weaken. I'll be even more fucked when he pulls the Esme and Carlisle card, I think to myself,. I push myself back to the headboard of the bed and pull my legs to my chest, pulling my sleeves down over my hands, crossing my arms across the tops of my knees, I bury my head. How the hell am I going to face the only mother and father I have ever really known? God, they are going to hate me. I hate myself.

"You're up." I hear a velvety voice say.

I look up to a very sexy Edward wearing only a towel. A fucking towel! And wearing it very low on his hips. Holy hell! I know I am staring, and I am pretty sure that I am drooling at this point, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of him. Five months with out seeing that amazingly, perfect body, is a long time. I shake my head, attempting to pull myself from my Edward induced trance, "Yea. I guess I was tired."

"Well, running a mini marathon through the dangerous streets and alleys of New Orleans will do that to you." He says with a slight laugh, as he digs in a shopping bag, pulling out a pair of pajama pants.

"Um...yeah. I suppose it does." I say watching him pull on this pants, then pull his towel off.

"I knew you were in shape, but...damn! I didn't realize how out of shape I was. That run damn near killed me, and the guys too! Maybe I should have you train them." He says, taking his towel and rubbing it over his hair.

I can't help the giggle that escapes me, as I rest my head on top of my knees.

"God, I've missed that sound." He says making his way to the bed, sitting down on the end as he reaches it, never taking his eyes off of me.

I let out a sigh, and look up at him through my eye lashes. "How did you find me?"

"I could lie and tell you that it was though a shit ton of searching and using endless favors and contacts, and exhausting all of my smarts, but in all truth, it was Erik and Angela." he says with a smile on his face, shaking his head.

"Erik and Angela?" I say, raising my head from my knees, shocked.

"Yeah, apparently they were on a small weekend getaway to recharge and relax. They were at Zafrina's last night and they spotted you. They left, and called me right away so that you wouldn't see them."

I sit there, utterly in shock. "I thought I covered all of my tracks. I never even considered Erik walking into a burlesque club in New Orleans would be what found me." I sigh, running my hand through my hair.

"I guess I never realized how much you payed attention to dad and I."

"I picked up a few things over the years." I reply, with a smirk.

"The dance supplier address," He raises his eye brow at me, "had us running in circles for a while." He said, inching his way closer to me on the bed.

"I got it from the club. One of the other dancers was heading home to Texas to visit her family, so she put it in the mail when she got there ,so it wasn't post marked from here." I said. He just sat and looked at me. He reaches out and grabs my hand, I let him take it. And there it was...that static spark that ignited my skin every time he touched me. God, I have missed that for the past five months.

"God, I've missed that feeling...that spark, when I touch you." He says, as he traces his thumbs over my knuckles, like he is reading my mind. I smile, and tighten the hold I have on his hand, as I lay my head back down on my knees.

After a few minutes, Edward breaks the silence, "Why did you leave Bella? Why didn't you give me a chance to find out if it was even true?"

I let out a deep sigh. "After Erik burst his way into my apartment, and a whole lot of tequila, I told him what happened. Angela offered to ask a few of her friends who were OB nurses. When one found your name in the system, Angela asked if they would do her the favor and tell her the test results. Ethical, no, but...yea. No excuse there." I sigh. "When she told me that it was 99.9 percent positive that you were a match for the baby's father, I left. The letter pretty much explained everything else." I say, looking down at the bed.

"She faked the test results." He says, and my heart sink, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "W...wh...what?"

"She paid the doctor off at the OB office. A few days later, when mom came over and slapped me in the face after getting your letter in the mail," he said, with a small laugh under his breath; I just cringed, "I felt like something was off, so dad set up another test with one of our doctors and it was all done in front me and our lawyers. A few days later, in dad's office she confessed after mom got to her. She didn't know who the father was, but she knew that if I thought it was my baby, I would do everything I could to take care of her and the baby."

Holy fucking shit! I am now running my free hand through my hair, pulling at it. I look up at him, "Did Esme kill her?"

"Somehow dad got a hold on her before she could reach Tanya."

For the first time in our lives, there is uncomfortable silence between us. That has never happened. I don't know what to say to him. I fucked up so badly here. Will he forgive me? Will he take me back as his girlfriend? Fuck, will he even take me back as his friend? Will he ever trust me again?

"Fuck! Say something Bella! You have to tell me what you're thinking! Don't fucking shut me out again! It's been five fucking months of pure hell! Not knowing where you were. What you were doing. Who you were with. What you were thinking. Fuck! If you were fucking safe." He lets go of my hand and is now pacing angrily at the foot of the bed. "That was the fucking worst. Not knowing if you were safe, and not fucking knowing where you were so that I could keep you safe. Damn it Bella! All the of families know how important you are to me, how important you are to dad! They know that we are together now, an...an...an..and you ran away. FUCK! They could have so easily picked you up."

He is breathing heavily now, just staring at me with dark, angry eyes. I can't even make myself speak. I can't believe I hurt him so much. "SAY SOMETHING BELLA! FOR FUCK SAKE! SAY ANYTHING!"

Holy shit! He has never yelled at me before. "I..I...I don't know who to hate more. Tanya or...me." I say. I am stuck in the position on the bed. Then the tears come, and I can't stop them, and as suddenly as the tears come, so do the sobs.

"Oh fuck...don't...shit! I didn't mean to yell." He says, as he comes and climbs onto the bed, pulling me into his arms. Damn it! These arms...I have missed these arms. Strong and soft at the same time. "Don't cry baby. Please...don't cry." But, I can't stop. So he just holds me, and I cry. I mean, break down, snotty, messy, ugly cry.

After about ten minutes, I have calmed down. We are now sitting here, me in Edwards lap, clinging to him, desperate to hold onto him, fearing that he is never going to let me back into his heart again. I feel him rubbing circles on my back. "Please...Bella...you have to tell me what is going on in the mind of yours. I hate being locked out of what you are thinking." I hear Edward whisper.

Wiping away my tears, and breathing out I say, "I guess, I'm wondering how it is possible that I remembered everything that I watched you and Carlisle do over the years. Make sure no one sees me. Make sure no one could track me. Only take what I needed with me. No credit cards. Keep my name off the grid. But, I forgot the most important rule that Carlisle ever taught me...trust the family. No matter what, only trust the family." I say crawling off his lap, walking over to the bathroom and grabbing a box of tissues. As I walk back into the room, Edward is still in the same position he was when I left him, rubbing his hands over his face. God he looks tired.

I am warm now, so I strip out of my hoodie, laying it on top of Edwards jacket. After blowing my nose one more time, I look at him and say, "I am so angry at myself for not thinking that she could possibly fake the test results. I mean, your...you! I should have seen that she would want to try and trap you. I just...I...I never pegged her for doing this. She was always nice to me, nice to us."

I cross to the couch and sit down, pulling my legs up under me. I look up at him, and he is just staring at me, waiting for me to say something else. So, I just let everything that I have been thinking and feeling since the charity ball just come out. "It all hit me hard that night, in that room, that you have a past. I seen you with other women before we went out, but hearing Tanya and...and seeing her...it all hit home, it hit here," I say clenching my heart, "that you slept with most of those women that I seen you with."

I see him make a move to walk over to me, "No, just...I am not judging you Edward. I assumed that once we were together that whatever you had in the past, was just that, the past. I had no intention of holding it over your head, because in the end, you chose to give me your heart." I say, taking in a deep breath, because everything I have just said, came out in one long breath.

"It killed me knowing that...that, in that moment, in that room, she was having your baby." I whispered. Looking up through my tears that are now falling down in buckets over my face, I see Edward kneeling in front of me. "All I kept thinking was that...I should be the one having your baby. I wanted to give you your first child." I am now sobbing the words out of my mouth. "I wanted to be your wife, giving you the Cullenza heir. And in that moment, in that room, I knew that that would never happen. Because Tanya was carrying your first child. And I was mad at you, because...fuck...because it should have been me, not fucking Tanya!" I sob, as Edward grabs me and pulls me to his arms.

"Tesoro. Non piangere. Per favore, adesso è finita. Sei tu e mi ami, solo io e te da ora in poi." [Sweetheart. Don't cry. Please, it's over now. It's you and me love, only you and me from now on.] He says to me, as he picks me up and carried me to the bed. He lays us down, so that we are face to face.

I bury my head in his chest. His smell, his mix of woodsiness and honey envelope me, and for the first time in five months...I am home. I feel his nose in my hair. I have no idea how long we lay there, me breathing him into me, him holding me and breathing me in.

"Do you hate me?" I whisper to him.

I feel him laugh underneath me, "Bella. I left a man in a warehouse tied to a chair, flew from New York to New Orleans at three in the morning, forced Jasper, Emmett, Sam, Jacob, and Felix to come with me, sat through a burlesque show, broke into your apartment, and chased you down the streets and alleys of New Orleans...how the hell could you think I would hate you?"

I sat there stunned, I didn't know what to say. "You left a man tied to chair in the warehouse? Did you call someone to take care of him?"

He burst out laughing! I mean, laughing so hard the bed was shaking, I think he actually had tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. "Out of all of that, you are concerned about the man tied to the chair!" He laughed again, pulling my head to his and kissing my forehead, "God, I fucking missed you so much Bella."

"Edward," I say, pulling back to look him in his eyes, "I have missed you every day for five months. Please, please, please...can you forgive me? Can we..can you give m..."

I start to say, but he cuts me off when his lips crash into mine. His hand wraps around my neck and pulls me closer to him. My hands find their way into his hair, and I begin pulling, and twisting my fingers in his hair. There is nothing soft about our kiss. It is searing, and passionate, almost painful the way we both are trying to claim each other. His tongue doesn't ask for permission, he just pushes his way into my mouth, and our tongues fight for dominance. Finally with a bite on my bottom lip from Edward, I moan and I concede the fight, and let him win.

As we pull apart for air, he rests his forehead against mine. We are both panting for air, "Non posso vivere un altro giorno senza di te, si prega di venire a casa mia cara." [I can't live another day without you, please come home my darling.]

"Yes." I breath out to him, and instantly his mouth is on mine again. He rolls us over so that he is hovering over top of me. His hand ghosting over my sides, making his way down to my hip, down to my knee. He quickly hikes my knee around his hip, and grinds into me. "Oh God!"

"Five fucking months Bella! It's been too fucking long!" I shutter at his words, running my hands up and down his bare chest, making him shiver under my touch. "Too many cloths Bella!" He tells me, and sits me up just enough to pull my shirt up over my head. He gasps when he sees that I am not wearing a bra. "No bra?" He smirks at me.

"I was too hot and sweaty after the show to put one on." I say, as his palms find their way to my breast, and begin massaging them, running his thumbs over my painfully hard nipples. I moan as his fingers join his thumbs, pinching, pulling, rubbing, "Fuck me!" I gasp out.

"I plan on it!" He says, as he roughly pulls my pants down. He takes his hand and rubs it over my panty covered pussy. "Fuck, you are so wet already." He says, and suddenly he rips my panties off, shredding them in the process.

"I want to savor you, to love, but fuck Bella..." he says, running his fingers down my slit, rubbing my clit with his thumb, causing me to release a throaty moan "...but it has been too fucking long, I need to be inside of you." He pulls his hand away, making me whimper over the loss, to pull his pants down. Kicking them off he pulls me back up to him, so that I am straddling his lap as he kneels. He lines my opening up with is cock and pulls me down onto him.

"Aaahh! I cry out, as his cock impales me. It has been five months of not having his huge cock in me, and I have to steady myself on his shoulders to keep still, so that I can adjust to his girth and length.

"Oh Dio, questa è casa. Tu, tu sei la mia casa di Bella." [Oh God, this is home. You, you are my home Bella.] He says, while he takes my hand from his shoulder and placing it over his heart, and then taking his hand and putting it over my heart. "I nostri cuori sono uno, sono sempre stati, e lo saranno sempre." [Our hearts are one, they always have been, and they always will be.] He says, before thrusting up into me. I follow his lead and begin moving to meet his thrusts.

He tangles his hand in my hair and pulls me to him to kiss me. Our tongues thrusting at each other in rhythm to our thrusts below. My hands, again, find his hair and I run my fingers through it. Giving it a tug here and there, earning moans that I capture with my mouths as we continue our kiss.

I pull back to breath, and his lips kiss their way down my throat, to my chest, landing at my breasts. He takes one in his mouth, kissing, licking, and biting my nipples, and that sets me off. "Edward! I'm...I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck yes! Cum Bella! Cum on me!" Edward yells. As I cum hard, clenching his cock with my walls. "Oh fuck Bella! I fucking love you!" Edward yells as he cums too. We loose our rhythm, thrusting erraticly as we ride out our climax.

As we finally come down, I look in his eyes, and I gasp as I see tears. "Don't leave me again Bella. I don't think I could survive it." He says, as the tears run down his face.

"No, I promise. I won't. I don't think I would survive it either." I reply, with my own tears running down my face. Our lip meet again, this time with soft and gently kisses, full of passion and love.

After a few minutes of kissing and touching, I realize that we need to clean up. "Edward, as much as I don't want to move, things are getting...sticky. I need to take a shower." Then it hits me, "Damn, I didn't shower after the show, ew!" I say, climbing off of him, making my way to the bathroom.

"Like I give a fuck! You could have been rolling in dirt all day long, and I still would want to be as close to you as I could physically be." He says grabbing me from behind, kissing down my neck to my shoulders.

"I never said I was showering alone." I simply state. He spins me around and take a hold of my ass, lifting me up as I wrap my legs around his waist, and he walks us to the bathroom.

**Yes? Do you like it? Let me know what you think. I love getting your view of things. See you all tomorrow.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So, we had out confrontation between Bella and Edward. Has anyone changed their views? Did I answer everyone questions? Please let me know. **

**Next, a few more tears and good byes before we leave New Orleans and head home for the real show. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the awesomeness that is Twilight!**

**EPOV**

Happy. No, that isn't the word to describe what I am feeling right now. Ecstatic, elated, giddy even! Yep, all of those rolled into one, is what I am feeling at this very moment. I actually slept a few solid hours last night, when I wasn't ravishing my Bella in the shower, on the couch, against the wall, on the bed, I actually slept.

So, here I am, slightly awake, being pulled out of the last bits of sleep by the soft lines being traced on my chest. I open my eyes and look down at Bella, who is running her fingers along the lines of the Cullenza crest that is tattooed in the center of my chest. I softly begin playing with her hair as we lay there in silence.

"Do they hate me Edward?" I hear her whisper. I instantly know who she is talking about.

"Mom and dad could never hate you. Are they hurt, upset...yes, but hate you...no." I say, while still playing with her hair. "When we go back, it will be a surprise. I only told them I had to leave to take care of some business, if I didn't find you...I didn't want to get their hopes up."

I feel tears on my chest now. "I would hate me." She gets out before the sobs take over.

"Hey, hey, hey." I whisper to her, sitting us up, so that I can look at her face. "No one hates you Bella." I say to her, wiping the tears that are falling from her eyes. "Are they confused and hurt, yes, but they don't hate you."

"It would make this so much easier if you all just got angry at me, and hated me."

"Don't think for one minute that I am not mad as hell at you." I say to her. "But, in some weird way, I can understand why you left. I can honestly tell you, that if the roles were reversed, that I would have killed the man." I say through gritted teeth. "I know that I couldn't have stood by and watched you with another man. Shit, seeing you with Riley when you went to prom was hell, I can't imagine you marrying someone else and having his baby."

"Will they forgive me?"

"Yes, baby. They will." I say, pulling her into me, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. I hear her stomach growl, and we both laugh. "Come on, lets get dressed and get some breakfast.

We both get up. I walk to the shopping bag and pull out some jeans and a t-shirt that I had the concierge purchase for me when we checked. "Seriously, what is it you have against my panties?" She asks, holding up the shredded panties from last night.

"They were in my way." I say bluntly.

"Now I have to wear dirty cloths, and no panties...thanks." She mutters as she grabbing her yoga pants.

I walk over to her, holding a shopping bag off the tip of my finger. "I had the concierge get them last night for you." I say, kissing her cheek as she take the bag.

"I forgot, you always think of everything." She says kissing me.

She makes her way to the bathroom to get dressed. I turn, and finish getting dressed. I pull out my phone and check my messages. I have only one from dad, checking in to make sure everything is OK and that we are safe. I send off a quick reply, telling him we will be home in time for dinner tonight, Sunday tradition. I think that will be a good time and place to bring Bella back home.

The knock at the door draws my attention, "Ed, it's us." I hear Emmett say. I walk over and open it up.

"We just got back from Bella's place. She is all packed up and her stuff is in the car. Her landlord is dealt with, so she is ready go." Jasper says, as they enter the room.

"Good. Is the plane ready?"

"Not yet, there was a delay. We have a two hour wait."

"No problem, we were going to grab some breakfast first anyway." I say, doing a once over of the room, making sure I have everything we need.

Just then the bathroom door opens, "Edward I..." Bella begins, but stops when she sees Emmett and Jasper. Her hand goes up to her mouth, and I see tears forming.

"Smettila di piangere, e vieni qui." [Stop crying, and get over here.] Emmett tells her, and she runs and launches herself into his arms. I see him whispering something in her ear, and I smile, taking in the special moment between them.

When Emmett lets her down, she turns to Jasper, who envelops her into a big hug. They too share another soft whisper. As he puts her down, he wipes away her tears. "Let me tell you darlin, I think I am going to recruit you to the team. Man, you had us running is circles." He says, and we all laugh.

"I know that we are leaving, but, I need to go and get a few things from my apartment before we do." Bella says, walking over to the couch to sit and put on her shoes.

"Already done Belly." Emmett says, smirking at her, knowing she hates that nickname.

"Why am I not surprised!" She laughs. "Um, can we do one last thing before we leave? I need to tell some people good-bye."

Not long after that, we find ourselves sitting in Zafrina's. "I can't thank you enough, for giving me a chance." Bella tells Zafrina.

"Child, please." Zafrina says, taking Bella's hands. "You more than proved yourself the moment you stepped on stage. Thank you for bringing something special to my show. Your grace, and your beauty...Bella, you are something special." She finishes, pulling Bella into a hug.

She is surrounded by the rest of the girls from last nights show, tears are flowing, hugs are spread out. It is touching to see. I am suddenly aware that there is someone standing next to me. I turn to see Peter. "Thank you." I say, giving him my hand. He takes it, and shakes it, squeezing hard.

"I may not be a...a big shot, like yourself. And you may think me the weaker of the two of us, because of my sexual preference and occupation, but know this Edward. In the past five months, Bella has become family here, she has become a great friend to me. If you hurt her, don't doubt for a second that I won't hurt you." He says, looking in my eyes.

I just stare at him, not expecting that to come out of his mouth. "I can assure you, I would rather physically hurt myself, before I ever hurt her again." I say to him, looking him in his eyes. A smile comes crosses his face, and I smirk back at him. "You got balls kid. I know you know who I am."

"Yes, I know who you are. I am sure, on any other give day, you would scare the ever living shit out of me. But, Bella is a friend, and I don't take lightly to my friends getting hurt."

"You have my word." I say to him. I pull out my wallet and grab a card. "Please, if you need anything, you call me. For anything, I mean it." I say, looking him dead in the eye. "You took care of her, and for that, I will be forever in your debt."

He takes the card and slips it in his pocket, and nods. Bella starts walking over to us. "Don't do that shit Bells." He says to her, pointing to her her tears.

She sniffs and wraps her arms around his neck. His arms tighten around her back, lifting her off the ground. "Thank you. For the intervention," They both laugh though their tears. "for the talks, for listening, for letting me cry, for your strength, for never letting me fall; on stage and off." She say, wiping the tears away as they fall.

"Aside from Liam, I don't think I have ever felt closer to anyone." He says, wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Don't forget me when you're a famous prima." He says, cupping her face with his hands.

"Never!" She says, throwing her arms around his neck again. I silently thank God that she had Peter for the last five months.

"Ed, we have to go if we are going to take off on time." Jasper says.

"You and Liam have to come and visit me in New York. I'll show you what dancing really is!" She says, pulling back, but still holding on to him.

"It's a date." He says. They embrace once more, then she walks over to me and I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her to me. I will never get tired of pulling her close to me.

"I love you all, so much. I promise to come back." She tells them all. With one final wave, we turn, and walk out the door. She looks up at me as we climb into the back of the SUV, "Let's go home."

**Up next, we see Bella at home for the first time in five months. What did you think of the chapter? Leave me some love and let me know.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello my lovelies! I am here on a Sunday to make up for my Friday! Sorry I missed Friday's update, I was doing glad tidings with my hubby and little one. **

**What a Christmas present you all gave me by pushing me over seven hundred reviews! WOW! Way to blow a woman down with love! I love you all so much, and your words mean the world to me. You all inspire me so much. **

**I do bring some sad news. This will be my last update until after the holidays. Next week is jam packed with travel and parties and presents and dinners. So, I won't be returning to regular updates until after the new year. I am so sorry :( I promise though, I will be writing when I get the chance, I just won't be near internet all the time to update. So, this chapter is a bit longer than usual and no cliffies. All filled with love, tears, and joy! I hope you like it.**

**Blessing to the awesome Stephanie Meyer who gave us Twilight!**

**EPOV**

That was the best fucking plane ride I have had in a long time. Once we boarded the plane, Bella curled herself up next to me and laid her head in my lap. She fell asleep just after take off, and didn't move the entire flight home. I relished the feel of running my hand up and down her sides, feeling her take comfort in laying on me. I finally felt peace, my Bella was safe.

We've been driving to mom and dad's house for almost an hour. I have noticed Bella has gotten quiet the closer we get to the house. I reach out and take her hand in mine, rubbing circles across her knuckles. "What is going on in that beautiful head of yours?"

She stays quiet, looking out the window. "I've been horrible. I'm scared they are going to hate me."

I pull her closer to me, lifting her up into my lap. "That could never happen. They love you, and have missed you like crazy."

She sighs, tucking her head in the nook of my neck. I dip my nose into her hair and breath in. My personal heaven. "It's Sunday, so everyone will be there for dinner, right?"

"Yes. You're a surprise. So, when we get there, Jasper and Emmett are going in first and make sure they are away from the door, so that I can bring you in." I feel her smile against my neck. I hold her against me for the rest of the car ride.

Fifteen minutes later, we pull up to the Cullen estate. We wait in the car as Emmett and Jasper make their way in. I watch as Bella begins fixing her hair and fidgeting. I grab her and and bring them to my lips, "Calm down baby. This is your family, they love you." After about five minutes Jasper texts me that everyone is in the kitchen.

We make our way from the car into the house. Once we are inside, I see Bella's eyes taking in the familiarity of home. Tears begin to form, so I pull her into me and kiss her head. "I am going to to into the kitchen, I'll come out to get you in a few minutes." I kiss her one last time on the lips, before heading into the kitchen.

Rounding the corner I am met with the entire family. Emmett is sitting in a chair bouncing a giggling Lily on his lap. Jasper is also sitting down with Alice on his lap. Dad is opening up the wine and mom and Rose are at the stove. Mom turns around and sees me. "Edward!" She says, coming over to me, hugging me. "I am so glad you're home safe. I worry every time you boys leave town for business." She kisses my cheek. She turns to walk back to the stove. Dad comes over and slaps me on the back, "I take it business went well?" He asks, still believing that we left to deal with a transaction of guns from the Russians.

"Yes. Everything worked out as I had hoped it would." He nods in approval, and walks back to the counter to finish opening the wine. "I actually have a present for you all. Just, just wait right here, I left it in my bag." I say, turning to leave.

I walk back out of the kitchen and see Bella standing there, waiting for me. She walks over to me and takes my hand. I kiss her softly on the lips and lead her into the kitchen. When we walk back in, mom is just turning around with a bowl of salad. She looks over at us and drops the bowl, bringing her hands up to her mouth. The shattering bowl causes everyone to look up.

Bella is already crying, as is mom. Bella steps forward and mom is running around the corner of the island and has her arms around Bella before I know it. Bella wraps her arms around mom's neck, sobbing. "Oh, la mia bambina! Tu sei a casa, sei finalmente a casa." [Oh my baby! You are home, you are finally home.] Mom cries into Bella.

"Mamma! Mi dispiace tanto! I. .. per favore, Non mi odiano!" [Mom! I am so sorry! I...please, dont hate me!]

Mom pulls back from Bella and cupps her face with her hands. "I am mad as fucking hell at the both of you!" She says, looking up at me, then back to Bella. "Do you have any idea the kind of hell you put me through? I have been worried sick! Scared out of my damn mind! Don't you ever do this to me again! " She half yells, pulling Bella back into her arms, hugging her tightly. "But, I could never, ever hate you! You are my daughter. I raised you. When are you going to get that through your head!"

Bella just lets out a sob and lets mom hold onto her. I look over at my dad who is just staring at Bella and mom. He looks over at me. "This was the business out of town?"

I just nod to him. He makes his way over to Bella and mom. "Bella." He breaths out.

Bella pulls back from mom and looks at dad. His tears he as been fighting to hold back, are now freely falling down his face. He opens his mouth to speak, but no words come out. He simply holds out his arms to her and she falls into him. His big arms enclose her in a hug, as they both cry.

"Perdonami papà?" [Forgive me daddy?]

Dad just sobs. Bella only ever calls him daddy when she is worried or scared. "Certo! Promettimi solo, non mai eseguito di nuovo." [Of course! Just promise me, don't ever run again.]

"Te lo prometto." [I promise.]

While they are hugging mom walks over to me and throws her arms around me. I bend down to hug her back. "Il mio dolce principe. Mi hai dato la mia schiena tutta la famiglia. Ti amo il mio bambino." [My sweet prince. You gave me my whole family back. I love you my baby.]

"Ti ho promesso mamma." [I promised you mom.] Mom just sniffs and pats her hand over my heart.

"I swear to fucking God Bella, I am going to surgically implant a damn tracker into your body if you try that shit again!" I hear my dad tell her. He pulls back from her, but keeping her arms in his hands. "Do you have any idea how fucking scared I have been? How worried I have been? The fucking families know who you are Bella! They know what you mean to this family. What you mean to me. What you are to Edward. They could have so easily taken you." He says, then pulls her to him again. "I have been so scared for the past five months Bella. The only other time I have been more scared was the night you called when Charlie..." He begins, but trails off. "Get it through your head; no matter what happens in the future between you and Edward, you are part of this family. If I have to march you down to the court and get your name legally changed, I fucking will."

"I'm sorry." Bella whispers. "For running. For hurting you. But, most of all, for not trusting you and Edward." She says. "I swear. I trust you with my life. I will never...I won't ever doubt you again." She says.

I see dad tighten his grip. After a few minutes, he holds out his hand to mom. She pulls me along with her and the four of us hug. Bella snakes her arm around my waist, while mom buries her head next to Bella's on dad's chest. Dad's head resting on moms head, and my head resting on Bella's. For a few moments we just stand and hold each other, all four of us crying. We are finally complete again.

"Fucking hell! I want in on this. I am a Cullen too!" Emmett bellows out, rushing over to us, throwing his arms around the four of us. Bella and my mom laugh through their tears. We all pull back, mom grabs Bella again, wiping away her tears and whispering to her softly.

Bella becomes aware of the sobs coming from the side of the room. Alice, still sitting on Jasper's lap is sobbing. "Ali!" Bella cries. The little pixie is up and running full force, throwing her arms around Bella.

They are both crying and speaking unbelievably fast through their sobs. Suddenly, Alice reaches behind Bella and smacks her hard on the ass! The fuck!

"Did you just smack my ass Alice?" Bella asks, shocked.

"Yes! Don't do that shit to me any more! We made a promise a long time ago to be there for each other, and you broke that promise!" She says, sniffling. "Next time you you do it again, a smack on the ass will be light compared to what I do to you. I will go all BDSM mistress on your ass if you pull that running shit again!" She says, before pulling Bella into another hug. They both start laughing.

"We will double paddle your ass blue!" Rose says, walking over to Bella, pulling her away from Alice. "You scared me...don't...don't do that shit to a hormonal, post pardom woman." She says through her tears.

"I'm sorry. I promise. If I have to spend the rest of my life making it up to you guys, I will." Bella says.

"Oh trust me! You will be making up, on an all day shopping trip with us! All day; cloths, shoes, accessories, everything!" Rose says.

"Hell yes!" Alice shrikes!

Bella just groans, but takes it like a champ. We all just laugh. I walk over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her. "And you will take my card and spend an obscene amount of money, and not complain about it!"

Bella laughs. "So, my punishment is to spend your money?"

"For you, yes. You hate taking gifts and spending money that you feel isn't yours. So, yes, it is your punishment. If you were Alice, your punishment would be having your cards taken away from you!" I say laughing.

"What is for dinner Ma? I am starving!" Cries Emmett.

"Well, as soon as I get this cleaned up, chicken parmigiana and bread." Mom says, while cleaning up the salad and glass off the floor.

"Mom, let me help you." Bella turns to mom to try and help her clean up.

"No, it's almost done. Just sit and...just sit and let me feed you." Mom says. "I have five months of feeding to do! You are too skinny!" Mom mumbles as she turns back to the oven.

Bella just giggles. "God, I have missed that sound." I whisper in her ear. She turns her head and kisses me softly.

A shill shriek pulls us from our moment, and Bella looks over to Rose who is holding Lily, who is happily bouncing on her lap. "She is so big!" Bella says, walking over to them. Bella crouches down in front them and begins to play with Lily. Before long Lily is reaching her hands out to Bella to hold her. Bella, happily takes her, stands, and walks over to where I am standing, cooing to her.

"You know, you still owe us our family pictures." Rose says to Bella.

"I have to buy a new camera first, but I promise."

"Why do you have to buy a new camera?" I ask her.

She looks sheepishly at me. "Um, I pawned it. The money I made at Zafrina's wasn't always enough to cover everything." She says, looking down at Lily.

I just breath in deeply. "Well, you will just have to pick up a new one when you go shopping." I say, dipping my head to kiss her lips. However, Lily doesn't like me doing that and decides to take her tiny little hand and slap me away, causing everyone to laugh. "Hey little miss." I say taking her little hand in mine. "I haven't kissed those lips in five months, cut me some slack." I say, kissing her tiny little hand, then sneaking in a kiss on Bella's lips.

"Um, Rose and I were wondering something." Emmett says, walking over to us. "We were going to ask you before...well before everything hit the fan, but, Rose and I talked it over and we would be honored if you and Bella would be Godparents to Lily?"

"Really?" Whispers Bella, with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. You both are forever, just like Rosie and I." Emmett says, while putting an arm around Rose. "You had a bump in your road, but everyone does. I wouldn't trust my Lily with anyone else. Ed, you've been a bother to me since my ma and dad died. I trust my life with you, and I trust you with my daughter's."

I am floored! I look down at Bella, who has tears in her eyes, a smile spreading across her face. She gives me a little nod. "We would be honored. I...thank you. For trusting something so precious with me." I say, hugging Bella to me, while stroking Lily's head with my hand, kissing the top ever so lightly.

"I will love her and guide her with all of my heart." Bella tells Rose, who rushes over to hug Bella and I.

I take Lily in my arms; she reaches out and slaps my cheeks with her pudgy hands. Everyone laughs! "I have to tell you little miss, there will be _no_ boys on my watch. School, and maybe zia Bella [auntie Bella] will teach you to dance. No boys until after college." I coo at her, earning a slap on the arm from Bella and a 'hell yeah' from Emmett, and even Jasper!

"And no tight shirts and short skirts either!" Chimes in Jasper.

"We will inspect your outfits before you leave the house." I say, giving Jasper a high five.

Bella takes Lily from us. "And then zia Bella [auntie Bella] and zia Ali [auntie Ali] will show you where to hide your real outfit for after you make it through inspection!"

"Excuse me?" Dad says from behind.

"Come on! Did you really think I that I kept on my 'approved' outfits when I went out?" Bella asks, laughing.

"Yes I did." Dad says, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Mom showed me where to hide them in the bushes out front."

All eyes go to mom, who's eyes are wide with shock over Bella just ratting her out! "What? It is a right of passage. My mom and sisters taught me, so I taught my Bella. Now she will pass it on to Lily, and then one day her daughters." I like the thought of our daughter. My eyes, Bella's hair.

"Woman!" Dad smacks mom on her ass.

"GAH! Stop that shit now!" I say, as we all divert out eyes when they start kissing.

Emmett takes Lily from Bella and begins putting her in her high chair. I pull Bella into my arms. "E 'bello averti a casa amore." [It is good to have you home love.]

"Non ti lascerò mai più." [I will never leave again.]

I tilt her chin, and gently kiss her lips. "I love you so much my Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

"Food is on everyone. Let's eat." Mom tells us. We make our way to the dinning room and sit down. "Carlisle." Mom says to dad, to being grace.

"Padre celeste, benedici questo cibo meraviglioso che la mia bella moglie ha preparato per noi. Lascia che nutrire i nostri corpi e le nostre menti. Ti prego, benedicimi tutti a questo tavolo, tenerci al sicuro e protetto. Guidaci a fare le migliori scelte possibili. Grazie per aver portato la nostra famiglia di nuovo insieme per condividere questa tradizione bella famiglia. Nel tuo nome, Amen." [Heavenly Father, bless this wonderful food that my beautiful wife has prepared for us. Let it nourish our bodies and our minds. Please bless everyone at this table, keep us safe and protected. Guide us to make the best possible choices. Thank you for bringing our family back together to share in this beautiful family tradition. In your name, Amen.]

"Amen." We all say. I see Bella wipe another tear off her cheek, and we dig into the best Sunday family meal we have had in five months.

**Well...what do you think? There were more than a few times that I had to stop writing because I was crying. I hope you all loved the reunion. Leave me some love and let me know what you think. Lots of love, Merry Christmas, and happy holidays to each and everyone of you. MUAH! I promise, I am not leaving this story, I just need to get through the holidays. So put me on your follow list so you know when I update next. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Hi everyone! Happy New Year! I hope everyone's holiday was full of love and happiness! Mine...was full of sickness! GAH! we are finally all getting better, but we got hit hard! **

**I hope you are all still with me. I just needed the time to spend with family and get us all better. You have all been in my mind, and I promise, I have some good things coming. Some mafia action, lemons, lemons, some dancing, some surprise turns, lemons! I promise to make up for the two weeks I have been MIA.**

**I am going to be making a change in post updates. I am working part time now, so I will only be updating three times a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I am going to be keeping the length of the chapters the same, maybe if I get a bit more written, beta'd and stock piled I will give you a bit more.**

**And I am pleased to announce that I have a beta again! YEA! So please, everyone, give it up for the awesome queen cullen0527. Thank you so much for helping out and giving me input. **

**All that is Twilight belongs to miss Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

Sunday dinner was beyond amazing. Much to my surprise, there were more happy tears than tears of anger towards me. Oh...and Mom's cooking, (Yes mom. You heard me right I said mom.) I don't think I can go back to calling her Esme every again. Mom's cooking was the best food I have had in...Well, in five months. She cooked my favorite, chicken parmigiana. I was about ready to fight Emmett for the last piece, we called a truce and split it, to everyone laughter.

I felt mom and dad's (Yes, Carlisle will forever be called dad now too.) I felt their eyes on me all night long. Every time I looked up at them, I got a smile. If I have to spend the rest of my life trying to gain their trust again, I will do it.

Edward, well I don't think he has stopped touching me all night long. There is the slight brush of our legs and feet under the table at dinner, holding my hand, stealing small kisses to my lips, cheeks, and neck. If he keeps this up I am going to have to take him up to my old room and have some private time with him.

"Mom, dad, Bella...we need to talk about some business." Edward says, pulling me from my dirty plot. There goes the naughty thoughts for now.

"Shall we go into my office?" Dad asks.

"No, Emmett and Jas already know all about it. Rose and Alice may as well too, so that they can keep alert when out."

"You're freaking me out baby." I say crossing over to where he is standing.

He wraps his arms around me, pulling me to his side. "For a while now, we have been clocking the Volturi. Ever since the threat was made on Bella we have..."

"What threat was made on me?" I ask, whipping my head around to look at him. "And when was it?"

"A few months ago the chain of events began the day of the ball. We found the mole we were looking for was Benjamin. Turns out he is Aro's nephew. Well, Aro blackmailed Benjamin into working for us and give him information on our shipments so that they could infiltrate them. He was just doing it to protect his pregnant fiancé. Dad and I got him out of the country and in a safe location, in the process Aro thinks we found him out and killed him. We caught Alec sniffing around the old warehouse looking for him. Alec threatened that it would be a shame if something happened to our 'little ballerina'."

I felt his hold on me tighten. "I know you won't let that happen. Whatever you need to do, more guards, I'll wear the chip again, whatever you need me to do. I'll do it." I said to him.

"Baby, thank you." He said, while kissing the top of my head. "We actually found something, well, Jasper found it." He said, looking over at Jasper.

Jas looked at me, then at Carlisle, then back to me. "Charlie is working for Aro."

I heard mom gasp, "Wh...wha...what?" I stammered out.

"We only know that he is working the books for their shipments. There is currently nothing else right now Charlie is doing for the Volturi. We got a hold of one of their guys and we questioned him, and that was all he could tell us. The Volturi are keeping..."

That was all I heard. My mind started to swim with visions of his face filled with hatred, and disgust. Of him hitting me, and coming at me with the bat. The room began to spin, and before I knew what was happening the floor was coming closer and closer to my face. I felt strong arms around me just before I connected with the floor. "Bella!" is all I heard before everything went black.

"Damn it! I should have told her when we were alone, then just filled you all in." I heard his velvet voice say.

"It is just a shock to her son." I heard dad tell him. "That man did terrible things to her. Half of the stuff she still never told us."

"I know. I'm just...fuck! I am so glad I found her before they did." I hear him breath out a shaky breath.

"What does that fucker want with my baby?" I hear mom ask.

I couldn't stifle the giggle that erupted from me. "Fucking hell Bella!" Edward says, pulling me into a hug. "Could you please stop scaring the shit out of me?" I hug him back. I bury my head in his chest. "What were you laughing at?" He pulls back, looking at me, running his thumbs over my cheeks.

"I heard mom say fucker!" I say, giggling again.

"I'm glad I amuse you young lady." She says, coming over to me, pulling me away from Edward and hugging me. Looking around, I notice that we are in my old bedroom. Just being in the room surrounded the people who are around me make me feels safe. I cuddle into mom's arms.

I look over at dad, who has a worried look on his face. I breath out a sigh. I don't want to tell him, but I know now that I have to. "Can you sit down dad? I need to tell you something." I say. I let out a breath, and try to muster up some strength. "OK, I need you both," I say looking to dad and then to Edward, "to stay calm and just..." I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts in order. "I only know what my scared ten through fourteen year old brain will let me remember." I sigh, scooting up on the bed a little bit. "Charlie always wanted me gone. He _'hated my face'_, is what he used to tell me all the time. I remember him coming home one day and going on and on about how lucky he was that there was a 'meat eater' who was going to take me off his hands as soon as I was ready. _'Just a few more years'_, is what he would always say, just before I came to live with you." When I said that last part, Edwards fists clenched and dad swore under his breath. "I didn't really know what it meant, but Charlie was happy and just kept saying that for once I was worth something to him. It wasn't until I was older and had been living here for a little while, learning about...things with the family business, that I realized that he was going to sell me to a dirty cop, who must have worked in an organization somewhere."

Everyone was silent for a while. "I am sorry that I kept it from you. It was just really embarrassing that...that Charlie never loved me. That he hated me so much. That he sold me." I said in a whisper.

"He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as you." Dad said, grabbing me and pulling me to his lap. "I should have killed him the day we found you hiding in the closet. Mi dispiace tesoro. [I am sorry darling.]" The last part he whispered in my ear.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. You saved me."

"I should never have given him the choice; I should have just killed him then. I just didn't want to take your only blood relative away from you tesoro [treasure]."

"We need to find out who the cop was and find out if what Bella suspect is right." Edward said. I was sort of worried; he was in total Boss mode now, not Edward. He was freaked out, and that made me nervous. He only goes into Boss mode when he doesn't want to let his emotions out. "I assume it was someone in the Volturi. We need to track down their men and find out if anyone is associated with a cop. We need to find out who the 'intended' was."

I felt dad nod to him. Mom got off the bed, "Come on Carlisle, Bella needs rest." She took my hand, "Please, stay here tonight baby. Humor your mom?" She pleaded with me. I just smiled and nodded in agreement. She bent down and gave me a kiss. Dad kissed my head and moved me back to the bed. They walked out the door, waving and saying goodnight.

Edward just stood there looking lost in thought. I climbed out of bed, and stood in front of him. "Kiss me." I said. His hands cupped my face, thumbs stroking my cheeks. A low primal growl rumbled in his chest. "Mine!" He growled to me. I moaned in return, and in an instant his lips were on mine. His lips were hard, and full of passion. My hands found their way into his hair, pulling him as close as I could get him to me. The need to feel him was over powering. He needed me close, and I needed to be close to him.

He pulled back from me, running his thumb over my bottom lip before walking away and moving towards the door. I start to go after him, but stop as I realize he was just locking the door. He makes his way back to me, toeing off his shoes, lifting his t-shirt over his head. He stalks over to me, pushing me up against the post of my canopy bed. "I had dreams of doing this after I saw you in your prom dress." He says, pulling down the straps of my sundress. It falls to a pool around my feet, leaving me standing there in a strapless bra and panties. He reaches behind me and unhooks my bra, letting it fall to join my dress on the floor. He softly palms my breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over my nipples, making them pucker. I throw my head back, moaning, arching my back, pushing my breasts further into his hands. "So beautiful." He says, slowly dropping down to his knees in front of me. He kisses me just above my panties, making his way to my hips. He hooks his thumbs under my panties and pulls them down. "I want to keep these in tack," He says with a smirk, I smile back at him, remembering the ripped panties from the hotel room. "A reminder of a fantasy fulfilled." He says. Pulling them down the rest of the way; I step out of them.

He runs his hands up my thighs, stopping just at the sides of my pussy. "So perfect." He whispers before running his nose up my wet slit. "God, you smell amazing Bella." He whispers, before plunging his tongue into me. Throwing my head back, I moan as his tongue take tortuously slow laps around my pussy, never once touching my clit.

"So good Edward!" I moan.

I feel him take my leg and lift it over his shoulder. I place my hand on his head, to balance myself. I take the chance to pull his face to where I want him to be. He laughs just before his lips take my clit into his lips and suck. This pushes me over the edge. "Oh God! Yes! This is so fucking good!"

"Fuck yes Bella! Cum on my face!" He says, and then continues lapping up my juices, as my pussy clenches and pours into his mouth. He continues to lick me, slowly, bringing me down from my high.

He stands slowly, running his hands up my sides, making their way up to my face. He holds my face. His eyes pierce into mine as he brings my face to his for a soft, sweet kiss. I taste myself on him as his tongue snakes its way into my mouth. His hands leave my face and make their way down to my ass. His hand palms the center of my ass, pushing upward; I take the hint and hop up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He carries me to my bed and lays me down. He pulls back, standing and pulls down his pants, boxers, and socks. He crawls back on top of me.

I reach up and run my hands over his face. "I will do everything in my power to keep you safe Bella. I promise you. I will protect you." He says, looking into my eyes. "Please say that you trust me Bella."

"Yes." I say to him, looking him in his eyes. With that one word answer, he pushes into me. We both gasp at the amazing feeling of being joined. His thrusts are slow, and magical. He is taking his time weaving his spell around me, showing me that we are one.

His hands reach down and hikes my knee around his waist. His face is never less than an inch from mine. "You, you are everything my Bella. I love you so fucking much." He says, as he continues to slowly love me, kissing me softly.

I tilt my hips up to meet his thrusts, pouring all of my soul into every push I give back. "I promise...ah God Edward!" I begin saying, as the coil begins constricting in my stomach, with each thrust from Edward. "I promise, I will always t...tr...Trust you, love you, and never leave you again. I will tell you every day if I have to." I run my hand down his sides, landing one hand on each of his ass cheeks. I give them a slight squeeze, helping him push into me.

Everything about this moment is slow, and intense. He dips his head to mine and captures my lips with his. The rhythms of our lips, tongues are matching the rhythm of our hips. I pull away, gasping for breath as his lips make their way down my neck, then back up to my ear. "Per sempre." [Forever.] He whispers into my ear.

"E sempre." [And always.] I whisper back. He groans into my ear, and flicks his tongue over my ear lobe. Then he sucks on the sweet spot at the back of my ear, which sends me over the edge. My pussy walls clamp down on his cock as I scream out "Edward! AHH AHH! Edward! I love you!"

Two more thrusts and Edward follows my climax with his. "I love you too!" He yells out.

After we come down, he cups my face, staring into my eyes while we are still joined. "I wanted to do this better, make it more...more romantic, but I can't think of a better time than after what we just shared. You are my world, my breath, my air, my sunshine. Without you my world is dark, sad, and lonely. I can't live another day without you by my side." He pulls back and pulls me up so that I am straddling him. He takes my hand and puts it over his heart, then places his hand over my heart, never loosing eye contact with me. "I nostri cuori sono uno, sono sempre stati, e lo saranno sempre. [Our hearts are one, they always have been, and they always will be.] Isabella Swan, I have loved you every day since I met you when we were ten years old. Let me share the rest of forever with you. Please, will you marry me?" He says, taking my left hand into his and kissing it.

"Yes!" I say, without even having to think.

"Yes?" He says, with a smile on his face.

"You, Edward Cullen, are my forever. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else. I know that I have made mistakes, and have done things to make you think differently these past five months, but I love you. I have always loved you, in some form. Over the years it has grown from loving the sweet little boy who protected me from the bullies. To who shared his treats with me and who shared his family with me. To the admiration of the young man who protected me from the abuse and the ridicule. Who included me in his group of friends, who helped me to belong. To the absolute love of a man who still protects me, loves me, and makes me feel sexy and special. I've loved you Edward Anthony Cullen, since we were ten years old, and I will keep loving you everyday of _our_ forever." I say to him looking into his eyes. I take his hand and put it back over my heart, and place mine over his. "I nostri cuori sono uno, sono sempre stati, e lo saranno sempre." [Our hearts are one, they always have been, and they always will be.]

His smile lights up his face. "Wait right here, don't move." He says, as he lifts me off of him, setting me on the edge of the bed. He bends over to his pants and pulls something out of his pocket. He walks back over to me and gets down on one knee. "I got this from dad tonight while you weren't looking." He said. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I cry out. He takes my left hand and slips on the cushion cut ring. Once it is in place, he brings it to his lips and kisses it. "This belonged to my grande nonne Cullenza [great grandmother Collenza] . The last time bisnonno [great grandfather] was here from Italy he brought it. It was just after she passed away. It was her wish that I give it to the woman I would spend the rest of my life with."

"Oh Edward It is so beautiful!" I cried as I held my hand out to look at it.

"We can get you another, if you would like something bigger."

"No! Never! I love it! It is perfect." I say kissing him pulling him into bed with me. We kick down the comforter and snuggle together. I am resting my head on his chest. His arms snaked around me and are holding me to him.

We lay together for I don't know how long just holding each other. "I would like to get married sooner rather than later." I hear him say.

"So would I." I agree. I giggle.

"What?"

"I sort of always had this dream of getting married on Christmas Eve under the mistletoe."

"Why Christmas Eve?"

"Well, I just always thought Christmas Eve was magical, a night of anticipation, fun, laughter, love. It became even more magical when I came to live here. And. because Christmas is a day to spend with family and not sit at someone else's wedding."

"Do you want to get married this Christmas Eve then?"

I look up at him, "Really?"

"Whatever you want tesoro [sweetheart]."

"That is what I really want."

"Then we'll make it happen." He says, smiling at me. I reach up and kiss him softly.

"Should we go and tell mom and dad?" I ask.

"No, let's wait until tomorrow. I just want to hold you, and sleep." He says, yawning. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward." Not long after that, we are asleep.

**Well, what do you all think? Who do you think is the intended? I hope you all enjoyed. I have been going through some serious writers block, but I really feel like I am finally back on track. Leave me some love and I will see you all on Wednesday. MUAH!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Happy Hump Day everyone! I have to say, you all have blown me away! Thank you so much for not forgetting about me while I was away for two weeks during the holidays. The Love of a Friend has eight-hundred and one reviews! Holy Canoli! You all blow me away with your love. I may not have the time to respond to every one of you, but please know this; your words are so special to me. I read each and every one of the reviews that are left. They all touch me in a special way. No matter if is just a quick "Great Chapter" or a lengthy review telling me what you enjoyed best. I love them all! **

**I don't usually do this, but this review was so special to me, it really made my night and made me cry. I received an email alert of the review as I was trying to go to bed last night. It was from ****_another cullen fan. _****Honey, you made my night. It is because of readers like her and all of you that keep me going forward with this story. Thank you all so much for being my strength.**

**In the words of Renne "Enough with the heavy." Let me give a quick shout out to my beta, queen cullen0527 for the amazing work you do. Thank you so much for all of you help. You truly are a life saver. I bow down to you!**

**All of Twilight belongs to the awesome Stephanie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning, stretching and yawning. Geez, my muscles were achy this morning. As I arch my back, I feel an arm pull me back towards a body. "You need to stop doing that!"

I giggle as Edward is pushing his morning erection into my back. He begins to kiss my neck running his hand up my stomach and landing on my breast. As soon as his fingers begin playing with my nipple there is a knock at the door. He quickly pulls his hand away pushing me away from him. "Breakfast in twenty minutes you two." We hear mom say through the door.

We both look at each other and laugh. "Why do I feel like we were doing something bad?" He asks.

"Because your mom just interrupted us while we are lying naked in bed. I used to sleep in as a kid!" I laugh. "It isn't like when we were younger and we were trying to stay up late to watch a movie and got busted!" I push away from him and climb out of bed.

I cross to my closet and grab my robe. As I am putting it on Edward comes up from behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist, pushing my hair aside as he begins kissing my neck.

"I need to head to dads office. We need to talk some things over."

"About Charlie?" I ask. Just hearing his name makes me shiver.

"Yes. Baby, trust me. I am not going to let anything happen to you."

"I know that. It's...just..."

"I know." He says, turning me around to hug me.

"I need to take a shower." I say to him pulling back and walking to the closet. "I'll see you downstairs." I say giving him a kiss.

After my shower I head down stairs. Mom is busy in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Something smells amazing mom!" I say to her as I walk into the kitchen. "What can I help you with?"

She smiles at me and points to the kitchen counter. "Can you cut up the grapefruit please?" I nod yes to her, and walk over to the counter to start working. We stand in silence for a little while when I hear sniffling. I turn to mom and see she is crying as she watches me. "Mom?" I ask, walking over to her.

She grabbed me and pulled me to her. "I am just so...Bella, your back. I am so happy you're back." She tightens her hold on me. "I died a little everyday when you were gone Bella." She whispered to me. That set me off right there, now we were both crying like crazy.

"Mom, understand that...I know it was so selfish of me to leave like I did, especially without coming to you and dad first. I knew that you would just try and talk me out of it. Knowing dad, he would have locked me up in the house somehow." I say through my tears. "I...I don't know how much you know, but I got the results from the first paternity test that was done. Erik's sister Angela called in a favor for me and got the results." I pull back from her a bit, "For whatever reason I didn't think that she would fake the test results."

"Don't get me started on that bitch!" Mom says, and I laughed, wiping away my tears.

"Trust me I knew that as far as Edward's reputation was concerned, he wasn't an angel. I never once held that against him because to me, once we were together, that was it. I knew in here" I say putting my hand over my heart. "That Edward would never cheat on me. The past will always be the past. He gave his heart to me not those other girls. I knew that he would always be faithful to me. What I didn't plan on happening was that someone from his past would come back, and come back with his baby or claims it was his baby." I say stopping trying not to cry again. "You raised him right mom. He wasn't going to let that baby grow up without his name. As far as the Families are concerned, he had to be married to the baby's mother in order for his heir to take over for him. I couldn't..." Fuck, I couldn't hold in the tears anymore.

"Baby!" Mom says, wiping my tears away.

"My heart couldn't have survived staying here and watching him have a family without me. When all I could dream and see was me having his babies."

"I can understand. I don't like it, but I can understand why you left." She said. "It doesn't matter now anyway so let's stop wasting tears over it! You're home and you are never leaving me again." She says, giving me the mom look pointing her finger at me. I throw my head back and laugh.

"God, how I missed that sound" I hear Edward say. I spin around and see him and dad walking into the kitchen. When he reaches me he picks me up and kisses me. He leans down bringing his mouth to my ear. "We are going to talk to mom and dad at breakfast. Tell them about our engagement. I don't think I can keep it from them."

I smile. "I can't either. I almost just told mom." I whisper back.

"Stop hogging her." Dad says as he comes to me giving me a hug and kissing my cheek.

"Morning dad." I say kissing his cheek back.

"You know, I love it when you call me dad." He says, holding my cheek, and kissing my forehead. He steps back taking my hand in his as he leans against the counter that I was cutting the grapefruit on. He puts a new phone in my hand. "Do not go anywhere without it close by, it is chipped. In case anything happens to you we can track it through GPS. It is all programmed in for you. Edward is one, I am two, Emmett is three, and Jasper is four. Felix is five, Jake is six, Sam is seven, and Seth is eight. Everyone else you can just find them under their name. Can you remember those numbers?"

"Yes." I answer taking it all in. I am overwhelmed but I know it is needed. I let out a shaky breath.

"Jake is going to be driving you while Felix is riding with you. You will never be anywhere without Felix by your side. There will also be another car driving behind you with Sam and Seth on you at all times. When in public you won't see them but, just know that they are there."

I let out another shaky breath.

"Hey. You are safe. This is just me and Edward being overly protective."

"No, it's not that. I just...why now? Why has he waited all these years to try and get to me? I just don't get it. Do you think it is about money?"

"Baby girl, I don't know. I wish I did." Dad says, hugging me again.

"OK. Enough of this talk. Breakfast is ready." Mom said, while putting down the last plate of food at the island in the kitchen. This is where we always ate breakfast together growing up. It is much smaller and intimate than the huge dining room table where we have family dinners.

Once seated we say grace, then dig in. We don't exchange much while we eat. About half way through Edward knocks his knee into mine. I look at him and he gives me the sign that we are going to tell them now. He clears his throat. "Um, dad. I was wondering if I could ask you something." He lets out a breath. "I was wondering...um...well...see I would..." I can't help but giggle as he stumbles for his words. He looks at me and smirks. "You think this is easy, you try it." He says to me, leaning back in his chair thinking he has me stumped as to what to do. HA! I simply hold out my left hand for mom and dad to see the ring. Mom shrieks and runs around the island to me and envelops me into a hug, dad just looks up at us. I look over at Edward and smirk at him. "Whatever!" He says laughing.

Dad walks over to Edward and gives him a hug. "I was wondering when you were going to do it."

"It just felt right last night after you and mom left us in Bella's room. I...I...shit I wanted to ask your permission. Because...well, I know that I am your son, but you are Bella's father too. I just..." He is so adorable when he stammers. "I promise that I will protect her and love her forever with all that I am." He stammers out to dad. "It's just...is it weird that I am asking your permission even though I already asked her?"

Dad just laughed. "Calm down son. The worst is over, she said yes!" He laughed a big belly laugh. "As for asking my permission, thank you. Bella _is_ my daughter and I can't think of anyone loving her more than you. You both have my blessing." He says, giving Edward one more hug. "Questo è un grande passo per voi. Più a diventare il Don One." [This is a big step for you. One more to becoming the Don.] Then walking over to me and hugging me. "Congratulazioni per la mia bambina. Presto sarà la principessa Cullenza." [Congratulations my baby girl. You will soon be the Cullenza princess.]

Mom makes her way to Edward. "My babies are getting married!" She says, cupping his face and kissing his cheek.

"We want a quick wedding. We just don't want to wait anymore." Edward said, pulling back from his mom and pulling me back into his arms.

I laugh out loud as dad cocks his eye brows at us. "Seriously! Dad, I have been gone for five months!"

"Carlisle!" Mom slaps his arm.

"What! Sorry!"

"When were you thinking baby?" Mom asks, pulling me from Edwards's arms. I hear Edward chuckle.

"Well, I always wanted to get married on Christmas Eve. But, I want it to be really small mom. I don't...I don't want big. I know that we will have to have a big party for the Families, but I want the actual wedding to be just us, just family, here on Christmas Eve. Do you think you think we can do it?"

"We have to ask Alice; we can do it tomorrow if you want!" Mom laughs.

I laugh because she is right. "OK. We can start planning, soon, but first I want to go over to NYU and see if I can get my spot back for next semester. I was ahead in the program from taking spring and summer classes, so I shouldn't be behind." I say.

"I actually already spoke with them after you first went missing. I told them that you had some family issues out of state and wouldn't be attending until the after the New Year." Dad says,

I feel the smile take over my face. "Really?"

"Yes. I knew that we would find you, and that once everything was out, and talked over, you would want to continue with school. I know how important it is to you."

I can't help myself; I run over to him and throw my arms around him. He just holds me and kisses me on the top of my head. "I still should go and speak with Madam Irina. Oh God, I need to call Erik too!" I turn to look at Edward. "Does he know that I am home?"

"Yes. I called him while you were sleeping that night in the hotel room." He said smiling. "He said once you are settled to just call him to meet up."

"First thing first. Let's get Alice and Rose over here to make a schedule to get the wedding planning going." Mom says. I smile and nod yes.

"Dad and I have some work to get done, and then we can go home."

I smile. "The penthouse?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but, you're not going back to your apartment. We can go and get some of the things that you want from there. But, until all of this with Charlie is cleared up I want you staying with me."

I just smile and give him a kiss. "Whatever you think is best. Do I still have a few things at your place or do we need to go there tonight?"

"Of course your things are still there. Plus we have clothes that Emmett and Jasper packed from your place in New Orleans."

"Good." I say, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "I want to get home quick. I have plans for us and your bed all night long!"

He groans. "Just the bed?" He whispers.

"We can be creative."

He pulled me in for a quick kiss. "Come on dad, let's get this done quick."

I laugh as he and dad walk away. Mom and I make our way back to the kitchen to clean up and get Alice and Rose over. Let the wedding planning begin.

**Up next, a nice lemon for all of you. Then, a few surprises in store for next week. I need to get to writing. Lots of love to you all, and please, give me some love!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey friends. OK, so please don't be mad at me. I know I forgot to post last night, but I was out hitting ****the town to celebrate my five year anniversary with my hubby. Dinner and a movie and a childless evening! Grown up conversation and eating a hot dinner! I was in heaven. If only I could have convinced him to see Breaking Dawn part 2 again! Eh, at least was still good...Gangster Squad!**

**Again, you blow me away with all of your love. You all mean so much to me. We are well above eight hundred reviews. I can't express how much that means to me. You all humble me.**

**Hold onto your socks kids, we have a HUGE lemon in this chapter. I hope you all love it. **

**I give much love to my beta queen cullen0527 for all of her hard work. Thank you honey. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the greatness that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Dad and I walked into his office. "We need to somehow get information from the inside of the Volturi." Dad said.

"I know." I said, sitting down on the couch while dad went behind his desk to sit. "We just have to be smart about it. They know who most of our men are; who we would trust to do this important of a job."

Dad just nodded in agreement. "We have to be smart here." He sighed. "I am going to be honest with you here; I am scared shitless about this Charlie situation. The fucker stopped at nothing to take out his emotions on his own daughter. Then to stoop so low as to sell her to a meat eater who may be working in the organization! If what Bella remembers hearing what her dad sais is true, we are in for a world of trouble. I am surprised something hasn't happened before now. Especially if she was to be sold to the Volturi family or someone close to them."

"Do you think we need to call Benjamin? See if he knows anything?"

"That would risk Aro finding out that he is alive. I can guarantee that every move you and I make is being clocked. I am sure Jasper as well as Emmett."

"So maybe it is time to call up someone who they wouldn't think we would move up."

"Who did you have in mind?"

"Jacob."

"Why would you think Jacob?"

"We have only ever used him as a driver and a few times as a cleaner. He has never been present in any actual business that we have done. He works most of the time driving and working at the club. No one would suspect him if he made a trip."

"Call him. Make it happen. In the mean time lay low. Maintain business as usual. Stick mainly to the club business. Keep up the usual things you and Bella did before she left. Go out and do dinner. Take her to the club just like you did before. The only thing that will change is the amount of protection she has, and that will be seen as us making sure she doesn't run again."

"I got it. If we are calling up Jacob, we need to get a new driver. I still want Felix riding in the back with her in case something happens while they are driving."

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

I sat for a minute with all the faces floating in my mind. "I think Stefan. He is big and he has driven occasionally for us. He also knows Bella too, but can keep it professional when needed."

"Make the call."

I take out my phone and put a call into him. I tell him I need to meet with him at my penthouse in an hour. I look over to my dad and he is staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm proud of you! I am not sure if I have told you before especially with everything that has been happening in the past months. You made a choice, you owned it, and you were going to make it right. I am glad it turned out the way that it did. Minus Bella leaving, but that also tested you. You used your gut and it served you right. You are going to make a great Don."

I nodded to him, too shocked for words. My dad was never one to speak fully of his emotions. I always knew he cared sure, but it was when he actually spoke the words that I knew his pride in me. "That being said, I know Bella wants the actual ceremony to be small with family and friends. But, you do know that we are going to have to have your great grandfather here from Italy, and a few of the aunt, uncles, cousins from there as well. As well as put on a big reception not long after the ceremony, for the Families to come and pay honor to the prince and princess."

"Yes, we both know. I, or should I say we, were actually thinking of doing it on New Year's Eve. We usually have the party anyway why not just go a bit more over the top and make it our reception."

"Good. Speak with Bella; make sure it is OK with her."

I nodded. "Are we done?"

"Yes, get out of here. I seen you two whispering."

I smiled. Standing we walked to the door. "I will let you know when I finalize things with Stefan."

"Good. Let's get Jacob over here tomorrow. We need to make him understand that once he accepts this. He is in and not just as a driver. He will have to take The Omerta before he conducts any family business."

I nod. We hug and I walk out to find Bella.

Forty minutes later we are standing in the kitchen of my penthouse as Bella is chopping vegetables for the salad. I just sit, watching her weave her magic in my kitchen. I can't help myself from smiling. This woman is my heart and soul. I can't resist the urge to touch her. I walk up behind her. Softly I pull her hair from her neck and start leaving open mouth kiss along her neck, to her ear.

"I have a very sharp object in my hand here mister." She moans pushing back into me.

I take the knife out of her hand, laying it on the counter and spinning her around to face me. I take her hand that was holding the knife and bring it down to my strained crotch. "Now you have something very hard in your hand." I tell her, then begin slow, heated kisses on her lips. She moans into my mouth, as she rubs her hand over top of my very hard cock. She slowly drops down to her knees and beings to unzip my pants. When she is just about to pull my cock out, the door bell rings. "Fuck!" I hiss. "Who is it? And it better be fucking good!" I yell out as Bella laughs.

"It's Stefan. You asked me to come." He yells through the door."

"Fuck!" I hiss again. "Just a second." I yell back. Bella leans forward and kisses my boxers which cover my hard as steel cock, "I promise I will continue later." She says, then zips me up and stands. I pull her to me and kiss her. I smack her ass as I make my way to the door.

I pull it open and see Stefan standing there. "Sorry, I am a few minutes early." He says, as I beckon him in.

"No, no. I would rather have you early than late." I say, as I lead him into the kitchen.

He sees Bella and his eyes go wide. He looks at me and then back to Bella. She looks up, "Hi Stefan." She says, throwing a little wave to him.

"Hi Bella," He says shyly. "It's good to see you back."

"It's good to be back." She says, looking at me. "Should I leave you two for a few minutes?"

"No. What I have to say involves you. You are going to be moved from working at the club for a while. You are going to be driving Bella around wherever she needs to go. We have had a threat on her. I need someone that I can trust and has strength behind him." Stefan just nods to me. "I will be sending a picture to your phone so that you know who to look out for. His name is Charlie Swan." I notice Stefan look up to Bella, and then back to me. "It's Bella's father. We have proof that he is working with the Volturi, and is trying to get to her. We don't know yet what his intentions are for sure. So be on the lookout for him as well as any, and I mean any Volturi men."

"You got it Boss."

"Felix is going to be riding with you, in the back with Bella. She is to have him on her at all times. You will also be on her with Felix when not driving. Sam and Seth will be following in an SUV behind. They will be out in public too but not on Bella."

"I got it." He says. "I'll go and make sure the SUV is set and ready for whenever Bella needs to go anywhere." I know that he means he will make sure that it all checks out and that the guns are well hidden in case. "Do you have my number Bella?" He asks.

Bella reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone and hands it to Stefan. "You will have to add his number to speed dial for me Edward." Stefan hands the phone to me and I program a speed dial number for her.

I hand the phone back to Bella. "That's it for right now Stefan. When you are needed Bella will call you. You will wear business attire as usual. Treat her with respect. She asks for anything you do it. I trust you with her. Don't fuck up."

"Edward!" Bella says, rolling her eyes.

I walk him to the door and let him out. I walk back to the kitchen where Bella is mixing the salad. "It smells good baby" I say.

"The salad is done, just needs to be dressed. The rest should be ready in about half hour, forty minutes. The chicken breasts are so big. So I want to make sure they are cooked through."

"Mmm, so what should we do for a half hour to forty minutes?" I ask, while pulling her to me, kissing her neck.

"Hmm?" She muses. "Come with me." She says taking my hand and leading me into the living room. She gently pushes me into the overstuffed leather chair, and then drops to her knees in front of me, pushing my legs apart and settling in between them. "I did say that I would finish what I started earlier...didn't I?" She asks looking up at me while licking her lips.

My body involuntarily bucks my hips up towards her. She giggles and slides her hands up my thighs. Slowly, she takes her hand and begins to unbuckle my belt, pops open the button, and unzip my zipper. I lift my hips up for her to pull my pants and boxers down. My cock springs up at her. "Hmmm." She murmurs as she runs her lips over the head, rubbing my precum on her lips, them licking them. "I really have missed doing this." She says before she brings her lips around the head of my cock.

"Ahh, fuck!" I sigh out. Damn, this feels good.

Running her tongue on the underside of my cock she moans. "I've missed listening to the sounds you make while your hard cock is in my mouth." She says before taking me into her mouth.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" I hiss out gripping the arms of the chair, willing myself not to blow my load to quickly. She bobs her head up and down. Her mouth sucking so hard as she pulls up, and swallowing as she pushes back down. "Fuck! Shit! Bella! Your fucking mouth...it is...AHH! Shit!" I babble.

"Ahhh! Damn it!" Bella yells as she pulls her mouth from my cock and stands up. She unbuttons her shorts and pulls them down, along with her panties. As she kneels back down she pulls her shirt up and over her head. Her mouth pushes back down onto my cock before I can even utter a sound. "Mmmffffmmm!" She mumbles around my cock. I look down and see she has her hand down between her legs. Her fingers are working herself into frenzy. She pulls up off my cock and takes a long breath. "Fuck! Your cock makes me so fucking wet Edward!" She says looking up at me while fingering her clit.

"Show me!" I tell her. She stands up and walks towards the other chair that is across from where I am sitting, unhooking her bra as she goes. She sits down and positions her legs to hang off the arms of the chair. With one hand she rubs her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples to hard peaks. She takes her other hand and runs her fingers over her wet slit. She pushes her pussy open, and is showing me her swollen clit and dripping wet hole, while she is rubbing her finger over her clit.

"Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes!" I say, while stroking my cock. "Fuck yourself." I tell her. I watch as she slips a finger into her hole and begins slowly pushing it in and out, ever so often running her thumb over her clit. I stroke my cock to the pace she is fucking herself with. "Add another finger." I demand. She slips another finger into her pussy. She is slightly picking up the pace with her fingers. She arches her back as she is pinching her nipples, moaning and panting. I pick up my pace. "Tell me. Tell me...does it feel good?" I ask, stroking my cock.

"Fuck! Yes!" She pants out. "I'm...OH GOD! I'm so close!"

"No baby! Not yet!" I tell her.

"What!" She says as she stops.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" I growl to her.

She starts pumping her fingers again. "I'll tell you when you get to cum!" I growl at her. "I'm enjoying the show too much for it to end so soon." I say, still stroking.

"Ahh! Edward! Fuck! Tell me! Please...please?" She begs me. I feel my cock twitch as she begs. I slow my stroking down. I want to savor this.

"Uh uh." I say shaking my head. "You...fuck Bella! You turn me on so much. I love watching you touch yourself." I say to her. My words are bringing her that much closer to her orgasm. Fuck! I need to be in her. "Stop!" I yell to her. She stops and looks me in the eyes. "Come here." I tell her. She stands and walks over to stand in front of me. "I want _you_ to fuck _me_." I tell her. I watch as her eyes widen. She straddles me and takes my cock into her hand. She holds it as she lines it up with her pussy. She drags it through her slit, making it nice and wet. "Stop teasing!" I tell her as I pull her down and thrust at the same time.

"AAAHHH!" We both cry out. I pull her towards me and take a nipple into my mouth. She places her hands on my knees behind her and begins moving her hips. Arching her back and throwing her head back, pulling her nipple from my mouth as she does this. Placing my hand on her lower back to steady her, running my hand up and down the valley between her breasts. Fuck me! This is so fucking hot! I know I am not going to last much longer. So I reach my hand down and start to rub her clit. I feel her walls beginning to tighten.

"FUCK! I'm...I'm..." She yells out.

"Let go Bella! Cum for me baby!"

"EDWARD! AAAAHHHH! EDWARD! AAAAHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" She cries out and she screams out as she rides out her orgasm.

"FUCKING HELL! SO FUCKING GOOD!" I scream out following her orgasm with mine. I thrust up into her, while holding onto her hips and pulling her down onto me.

She stills and collapses onto me. Her head is against my neck. We are both panting. We come down from our high, holding each other. "Mmm, that was..."

"Beyond amazing!" She giggles out, as I rub circles into her back. "I love it when you get bossy with me."

I laugh under my breath. "Do you now?" I ask her.

"Mmhmm. It turns me on so much. You're so sexy when you are in Boss mode. When you are giving orders and running things."

"Really now?" I say surprised and turned on again.

"Oh yeah. But, I also love my Edward. The soft and sweet side too." She says, kissing my neck.

I sigh out as my eyes roll in the back of my head. My eyes fly open! "Um, Bella? What is that smell?"

"Shit! The Chicken!" She yells as she scrambles off my lap.

I laugh as I watch her run into the kitchen to the stove. I stand up and take off my shirt. Shit, she is naked I may as well be naked too. I make my way into the kitchen as she stands in front of a pan of burnt chicken.

"I think we are going to have to order out." She pouts. I laugh as I walk over to her; she is too damn cute when she pouts.

"It was so worth it!" I say, kissing her. I head over to the drawers smacking her bare ass as I go, causing her to yelp. "You want take out and a movie. We'll spend the rest of the night naked. I say pulling out the menus.

"Sounds like heaven." She smiles, kissing me.

Yes it is. I think to myself, as we choose out take out. I finally have my heaven back.

**So? Good? I needed a fan while I wrote this. Some surprises coming up next. Still working some things about, but I should still see you all on Monday. Have a great weekend everyone. As always, please leave me some love if you can.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hello to all of you tonight. Coming at you a little late tonight. But, never fear, I am here with another chapter. I struggled with this chapter. I hope you all love it.**

**Not too much to say tonight. Again thought, I will say, I love you all and the love you give to me and my little story. Keep the love coming, I love reading all the awesome reviews. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Paperwork! I am drowning in fucking paper work! I just went over the shipment information that came through from the Russians. Finally, our gun shipments are back on track and we are stocking up nicely. The same can be said for the drugs that have been coming through. A nice shipment of the good stuff from South America just came in. I have to get the rest of the drug shipments sorted and reviewed before I sign off and hand over to Jasper. I don't know what he does with it, but it is safely put away in case of any police raid.

Then, I have the damn club paper work, that just seem to be stacking up. Liquor license renewal, liquor stock, front of house stock, food inventory for the VIP area, sign off on employee payroll, new uniform approval. Damn! I thought I would get taken out by a damn bullet from one of my many enemies, but no! This damn paperwork is what is going to take me out!

All this shit with Charlie _fucking_ Swan has my nerves on edge. Here we are, three weeks after having Bella back home with us, and we are still no closer to finding out what he wants with Bella, or exactly what his connection with the Volturi is.

Sending Jacob to Canada to see Benjamin was a bust. Though very willing to help however he could, he knew nothing of Charlie or any _'intended'_. The bright light in all of this has been Jacob. He has taken on a larger role in the family since taking the Omerta. He works very well with Liam, and seems to have a good eye and gut for searching out any liar or mole. So far, he and Liam have taken down four of our own men at the warehouse who strayed and went over to work for the Volturi.

A knock at my office door saves me from the paperwork. "Come in." I say.

Jasper and Emmett come in. "Hey Boss." Booms Emmetts voice. Jasper nods a greeting to me, tossing a folder on my desk.

"More fucking paper work?" I groan, leaning back in my chair.

"No. You are going to want to take a look at those." He said, nodding his head towards the folder.

As I opened the folder, I am instantly seeing red. Pictures of Charlie Swan outside of NYU. Pictures of Charlie Swan outside of one of the ballet studio's Bella would rehearse at. And picture of Charlies Swan outside of Bella's old apartment building. There were pictures of him getting into the building too! "The fuck!" I hissed out. "How the fuck! Son-of-a mother-fucking-bitch!" I yelled, slamming my fist down onto the desk. I looked up at Jasper and Emmett. "How the fuck did he get into the building?"

"From what our guy tells me, he sweet talked one of the older residents to get in. When our guy spoke with that person, she told us Charlie told her that he lived out of town and that he wanted to surprise Bella" Jasper said.

"Did this person tell him which number was Bella's?"

"According to our guy no. It seemed that Charlie already knew what number was hers, but that he just needed to get into the building to surprise her. If you look more into the pictures towards the end, Charlie comes out carrying a box."

"Fuck me! We still have a fucking mole in our crew!"

"It would seem that way. It has to be someone close. Not everyone knows where Bella lived before she came back." Jasper said. "I have already shown Liam and Jacob. They are working on looking into the upper level guys."

"Good." I say, running my hands over my face. "Shit. We...damn it! I am going to have to tighten up on Bella. He is getting brave."

"She is out shopping with Rose and Lily right now. So she has her team and Rosie's team on her." Emmett says.

"I am going to call her and have Stefan and Felix bring her here when they are done. Fuck! I don't want to sound like a overprotective ass, but I just..."

"You don't have to explain. If the same thing happened to Rosie or Lily, I would be the same way." Emmett reassures me.

"Same for me with Alice." Jasper chimes in.

I send off a text to Bella.

_**When you get done shopping, head over to Eclipse. I need to feel you near me. ~E**_

I finish typing. I pull the scattered paper work up from my desk and begin putting it into the a file folder.

_**Such a romantic Mr. Cullen! Since you sound so sweet...I will be there in about five minutes. We are near by, just got done shopping with Rose and Lily. ~B**_

I chuckle as I read her reply.

_**Can't wait! ~E**_

I reply, tossing my phone onto my desk. "Bella will be here in five minutes." I say. I hand the folder over to Jasper. "There is the shipment info with my sign offs, as well as what we should be expecting in the next shipment. I have double coming in from Russia" I said, while he put the folder in his brief case.

As I cleaned up my desk of 'business' paperwork, Emmett, Jasper and I shot the shit about this and that, not wanting to talk shop when Bella walks in. Soon there was a small knock on the door. "Come in." I said. And in she walked. My Bella, dressed in a tight blue jeans, some kind of yellow silky wrap short sleeve shirt, and some fuck hot brown suede boots that went to just below her knees. She was carrying a few shopping bags. The one that stood out to me the most was the one from Agent Provocateur. It seems as though I will be having some fun tonight! My cock began to stir in my pants.

She walked over to give Jasper and Emmett a hug. "Em, Rose asked if you could be home at a reasonable hour tonight. She wants to go over outfits for your photo shoot tomorrow. I am doing your family pictures."

Em let out a huge groan. "Damn it Belly! You went and bought a new camera didn't you?"

She just laughed. "Ah huh!" She beamed as she dug it out of one of her bags as she sat then down. She pulled out a pretty good size Canon with a bunch of add on to go with it. "Are you proud baby?" She asked walking toward me. "I spent a good chunk of my punishment money!" She giggled, while sitting on my lap.

I just threw my head back and laughed. "And you didn't complain once!" I said, kissing her temple.

Em just groaned a bit more. "Stop being a baby. I will make it painless. I already told her only two outfit changes for you and her tomorrow. Lily can have as many as she wants. I'm lookin out for you Em!" Bella tried to reassure him. I just laughed. She turned me to me. "Don't laugh. You will be there too. As her godparents, we are getting pictures with them too. I already have our two outfits picked out." Now it was my turn to groan, while Bella and Jasper laughed. They were interrupted by a knocking at my door. "Come in." I yelled.

"Sir, I don't mean to interrupt, but we have a huge problem." Siobhan said, walking in, and closing the door.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Bella tried to get up, but I just held her in place on my lap.

"The entertainment we had set up for the Halloween party backed out on us. They said said over half of the cast is down with the flu. They can't find replacements in time to have them stage ready for the show on Thursday night." Siobhan says.

"Fuck me!" I say, palming my face. "Shit! What the fuck am I going to do now. We already promoted an actual show that night, I can't just replace it with our DJ." I said, trying to think.

"Who was going to be performing?" Bella asked.

"They were a sort of Cirque de Soleil type of show. Some dance mixed with strength tricks and circus themes." Siobhan answered. "I am Siobhan, by the way, I am the club concierge"

"I'm Bella. Edwards fiance." Bella says, extending her hand. "It is really nice to meet you."

"I've heard a lot about you. It is nice to see that you are back. You made my boss a happy man, and when he is happy, my job is much easier!" She says, with a laugh.

Bella just laughs. "The party is when?" She asks.

"It is this coming Thursday." I say.

"Well, I know it is short notice, but, I do know a pretty good burlesque show, that if I ask nicely, would probably be willing to fly out here." She says, looking at me.

"You think Zafrina would do that?" I ask. "What about her show."

"I just spoke with Liam last week. Apparently the guy Z has been renting the building from decided to sell to someone else. The show has been closed for a week now."

"Why didn't she call? I could have helped her out." I say.

"Pride."

"Well, give her a call. Tell her I will pay for her and all of the dancers to come out. I was going to pay the other act five grand. Tell her for the short notice, I will pay her ten."

"Give me a second." Bella says, standing and taking out her phone, while walking out into the hall way.

"Em, go watch her." I say, before she can even close the door.

"She is beautiful, sir." Siobhan says to me.

"Yes she is." I agree. "I am a lucky man."

After about twenty minutes Bella walks back into the room, followed by Emmett. "She is calling all of the dancers. There will be ten total. We just need to book the tickets."

"Really? She said yes?"

"Yes!" Bella says, giving me a kiss, and then sitting on my lap, bringing my lap top closer to her. "She said the money will help her in finding another building location."

"Fuck that! I will buy her a god damn building for doing this for me." I say, rubbing her back. "Both she and you saved my ass. Our Halloween party is a huge money night for us. Especially since that is when we bring in an actual act along with the house DJ."

"She did make a condition, she wants me in the show." Bella says with trepidation.

"I figured as much." I say, blowing out a breath. "We will just have to have the stage flanked with security. Just explain the situation as best as you can to them."

"Why don't I go and book the flights." Siobhan says.

"Thank you. The quicker the better. That way they can get a feel for the stage and get rehearsing." Bella says.

"Do you have their names?" Siobhan asks.

"Yes." She takes out a paper and writes the names down, handing it over to Siobhan.

"Just charge them all to my personal card." I tell her. "And make sure that they are all first class."

With a nod of her head, Siobhan heads out to book the tickets.

"I am heading out too." Jasper says, standing and grabbing his brief case. "I need to get this paper work scanned and taken care of." He leans over the desk and gives Bella a kiss on the cheek. "See ya darlin. Ed." He says, with a nod, as me makes his way to the door.

"Tell Alice I will need her help tomorrow at the photo shoot." Bella tells him.

"Will do." He says, and he is out the door.

"I'm out too guys." Emmett says. "What time, and where do I need to be tomorrow Belly?"

"Noon, at mom and dads."

With a nod, Emmett is gone too.

Bella exhales and leans back into me. I kiss her temple. "You know, you really are amazing." I whisper to her.

"Nah."

"Yes." I tell her, lifting her up and turning her around so that she is now straddling me. "You really saved me. I really had no clue who I could have called in with this late of notice."

She just shrugs her shoulders. "I will admit, I am excited to dance again." She says.

"I am excited to see you dance again." I say, kissing her neck, making my way down to her shoulder, across her chest, and back up the other side of her neck. Stopping at her ear and taking a little nibble, making her giggle.

"You're just excited to see me in the costumes." She moans, as I continue my kiss attack.

"Hmm, maybe." I whisper, pulling her warp shirt open a little. Kissing down her chest, skimming my tongue over her lace bra. "I am excited to see what you bought from Agent Provocateur."

"Maybe if you are good tonight, you can see." She says, pulling my face up to hers, and kissing me. We are interrupted by a knocking. Bella scrambles to pull herself together, while I chuckle.

"Come in." I say.

"I just wanted you to know that I booked the tickets. They will be flying in tomorrow evening, landing at 7pm." Siobhan says. "Here is their ticket information for you to pass on to them." She says, handing Bella a few sheets of paperwork.

"I can see why Edward hired you. You do amazingly fast work. Thank you so much Siobhan." Bella says

I see Siobhan blush a bit. "Go ahead and take the rest of the night off Siobhan. You've worked you ass off the last few weeks. We have no VIP parties tonight, the crew can take care of everything else."

"Thank you sir." She says. "It was really nice to meet you Bella."

"You too. And, thank you again." Bella replies. When Siobhan is gone, Bella says. "She seems really sweet."

"She really is. A great worker, as you can see."

She nods. "How long are you going to be tonight?"

"Actually, I just need to make a call to floor manager, tell him about giving Siobhan having the night off, and then we can go. Why don't you call Stefan and tell him to have the car ready out front." I tell her, giving her a quick kiss.

We both make out calls, and grab our things to head out to the car.

"We can stop for take out on the way home. I have been craving lo mein and egg rolls."

"Sounds good baby." I say, as we make our way to the door. We are greeted by Felix. "Felix, my man!" I greet him with a fist bump. "Why don't you pack it in for the night. We are going to be staying in tonight."

"Thanks Boss." He says. "Lexi will be happy. Call me when you are ready for me tomorrow Bells." And with that, he is gone, and so are we.

**Next up, we have the return of our New Orleans crew, and the much requested Peter. Are you all as excited about the return of Peter as I am? **

**Let me know what you think, and if you have any song requests that you would like to read them dancing to in the show. Much love to you all. And I will see you on Wednesday evening.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Happy hump day my friends! I am back with some more for you all. I literally just finished writing, so this is un beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. So, go light on me. I was really excited to get this out to you all. **

**Thank you for all the love you have give me. My little story is almost to nine hundred reviews! Thank you all so much for sticking with me and loving my version is Stephanie's Edward and Bella. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all the awesomeness that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"OK, Emmett...um...sit down on the ground, but, open your legs so that Rose can sit between them." Bella says, while Em does as he is told. "Now Rose, you sit down between his legs, but don't sit head on towards me, angle your body to the side...yep...just like that." Bella smiles as she begins taking a few pictures of Rose and Em alone. She is crouched low, moving her body to capture just the right angle of the pose. Damn, she is sexy. "OK, Alice, bring Lily over, and hand her to Rose." Bella, says, tinkering with setting on her camera while Alice hands Lily to Rose.

My tiny goddaughter is wide away and taking it all in. Em dressed in black dress pants with a gray dress shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbow and the top few buttons opened. Rose is wearing black dress pants too, only she is wearing a green silk blouse. And my goddaughter, well she steals the show wearing black leggings, with a simple green dress and black patten leather shoes, along with a green bow in her hair. The look so happy; beautiful and happy.

"Good. Now, Rose, hold miss Lily so that she is facing me, and resting on your knee. Good, just like that. Miss Lily...look at zia Bella! Lily! Lalalalalalala! Good one!" Bella cheers happily as she gets Lily to look at the camera. "Again, right here Lily!" Bella coos to Lily, while snapping pictures. "Em, take your hand, and hold onto Lily's hand. That is perfect! Lily...miss Lily!" The camera lets out a series of clicks as Bella captures a beautiful moment. "Perfect. OK, let's move into the house. It's getting cold out here."

We all get up, moving into the house. "We'll do the next shots in the living on the couch and chair. So, put on the casual look, so that is looks like you are just relaxing." Bella says, putting down her camera, walking to the couch and fluffing pillows.

I walk up to her and wrap her in my arms. "You are a natural at this baby." I tell her, kissing her cheek.

"Nah! They are making it easy, and Lily! She is just amazing!"

"She is pretty cute!" I say. We make our way into the dinning room where Bella's camera is to find Rose trying to wrangle Lily into her next outfit.

"Here Rose, let me help. Go, get your next outfit on." Bella says.

"Thank you! She is a wiggle worm!" She says, while dipping her head and blowing a raspberry on Lily's naked tummy, earning a loud baby giggle.

Rose leaves to go and change, while Bella pulls one of those onesie things and fastens the snaps. "Baby, hand me that jean jumper." She asks.

I hand it over to her and watch as she slips it over Lily's head. Then she slides on a pair of socks on her tiny feet, before sliding on a pair of baby chucks. She is too freakin adorable. "Vieni qui bambina." [Come here baby girl.] I say, stretching out my arms for her. She comes and I tuck her into my arm. She is a little squirmy, so I begin to sing softly to her, and she stops squirming and looks up at me, while playing with the chain around my neck. I hear the camera clicking. I look up and see Bella smiling as she snaps a few pictures.

"I couldn't help it. You two were so cute together."

"I can't wait to have babies with you." I say, leaning into her to give her kiss, but again Lily has a problem with this and swats my face away from Bella's lips. Bella and I laugh. "You really don't like me kissing your zia Bella, do you?" I ask her, tickling her tummy with my finger, making her smile.

"She doesn't like me kissing Rose either!" Emmett booms from behind me. "Come here my piccolo fiore." [little flower.] He says, taking Lily from me.

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly. Bella sets up the casual shots of Em, Rose, and Lily. Bella and I even take some pictures with Lily.

Before I know it, we are in the back of the SUV and heading to the air port. Three other SUV's will meet us there to bring everyone to the hotel. The New Orleans crew is staying in a few hotel suites. Bella set up a dinner in one of the hotel conference rooms.. It should be a fun night before rehearsals begin tomorrow and Zafrina and I get everything set up so that the stage is ready for them on Thursday.

Once we get through security at the air port, we are standing and waiting to see them come through the gates. Bella is bouncing from foot to foot. I place my arms around her from behind and whisper in her ear, "Baby, calm down. Why are you acting so nervous?"

She lets out a sign. "I don't know. I mean...I just...they know me as Bella, the girl who ran away from her problems. They don't...they have never seen me as this...as Bella. A Cullen. Does that make sense?"

My heart leaps out of my chest, and I can't help but spin her around, taking her face into my hands and press my lips to her, kissing her hard. "What was that for? Not that I mind." She says, leaning up and kissing me softly on my lips.

"Baby, you called yourself a Cullen." I pull her into me. "You have never called yourself that. It just...it made me happy!" I say, because for the first time since I have known her, I feel like she finally understands, that she is a Cullen.

She just smiles up at me, and just as she is about to kiss me, "BELLA!" She whips her head around to see the crew coming out of the gate, Peter in front leading the way.

"PETEY!" Bella yells, as she takes off to Peter.

"BELLSIE!" He yells back. As soon as they meet she launches herself into his arms. He is swinging her around as she laughs and tells him to stop. I smile at the sight, not in the least bit jealous (which I must say I am proud of). I stood back and let Bella take in each of her friends that held her together while she was gone for five months.

Once the hello's are had all the way around, we are making our way out the sliding glass doors. The ten divide themselves up into the SUV's behind us, while Peter and Zafrina ride with Bella and I.

"How's it feel to be home?" I ask Peter.

"Ahh...well, I am happy to see my girl again," He says, "and to dance here in New York, but, other than that...not too much to get excited about."

"What about your fam..." I am cut off by Bella pinching my arm. I just look at her with wide eyes, like _'what the fuck did I say'_?

"Not too good at the stealth there are ya Bellsie?" Peter laughs. "It really isn't a big deal, I have had years to process it all." He sighs. "Edward, my family doesn't...well, they disowned me after I came out. Cut me off financially, and told me if I ever came back to New York to never look them up."

I just stare at him, dumb founded. "I'm sorry man." I really didn't know what else to say.

"Don't be. I gave up sorry a long time ago. I found a family at Zafrina's, I have a great friend in Bella now. I moved on, I don't hate them because they can't understand."

"That makes you the better person, seriously. I am not sure...nope...I know that I would have hatred towards them. We got you, you're a Cullen now. You took care of Bella when we weren't there. You always have family in us too." I say, looking at him, Bella squeezes my hand.

Bella clears her throat. "Hey, were is Liam? I didn't see him."

"Man, my first half hour home and I have to deal with all the heavy!" He says, laughing. "We uh...we aren't together anymore Bella."

"What?" Bella asks, while sliding from next to me, over to him, taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah. About three days after you left, I found him with his tongue down some dudes throat after the show."

"Ugly motherfucker too!" Chimed in Zafrina, which causes Peter to laugh.

"Seems he has been seeing us both for about six months."

"That sneaky motherfucker!" Bella hissed.

"Yeah, Z got him though. Popped him one right after I gave him a black eye and a broken hand."

"I fired his ass! Even though it left me one guy short and I had to re-arrange choreography, I wasn't having him in my family. Pete has been with me since the beginning."

"Will it throw off the numbers we talked about for the show here?" Bella asked.

"Yes. We will have to see the stage and rework anyway, but most of the numbers we are doing are from back when you were dancing with us. So we will have just make due."

"Well, he is in school still, but I know someone who picks things up pretty quickly. I can call him. You can meet him tomorrow if you want."

"Sounds good, set it up. I trust you B."

Bella got out her phone and called Erik, while Zafrina and I talked about the stage and getting the lighting set up. Zafrina is a good business woman. She knows what she wants and puts it out there.

"Erik is free tonight, so he is going to come down to the hotel and have dinner with us." She looked over to me. "Why don't you call mom and dad and see if they are free. I got the conference room rented out, so there will be plenty of room and food."

"On it baby." I tell her. It is shaping up to be a nice evening.

**BPOV**

Once we got to the hotel, Edward had the bell boy take everyone's bags up to their rooms, while I ushered everyone into the conference room. I had a nice Italian, family style dinner catered in from one of the Cullen's many restaurants from around town.

When we walked in, the staff was already setting up the food in the back,and the drinks were ready to be poured. "Damn Bella! You...WOW!" Maggie stammered.

I just laughed.

"Is this food from _Bella Italia_? " Peter asks.

"Yes."

"Oh, I have freakin died and gone to heaven. When I was younger mom and dad used to take us there on special occasions. They have the best authentic Italian food."

"The Cullen's own it." I said to him.

"I had heard something like that." He said, smiling and putting his arm around me. "So, tell me. Things good?"

"Yes. Really good."

"Edward is uh...treating you good? You were welcomed back OK?"

"Better than I thought. I expected yelling and screaming. I got the yelling, but they were through happy tears. Lots of hugging."

"Good." He gives me a little squeeze. "Edward is good?"

"Yea." I say, I can't help but smile. "The night we came back, he gave me this." I say, showing him my engagement ring.

"Shut the front fucking door!" He yells out, grabbing my hand and looking at the ring, which in turn got everyone attention. Maggie and Charlotte come running over, and once they see the ring they are squealing with delight, as are most of the other girls.

Zafrina just smiles and pats my face. "You look so happy honey."

I take in a deep breath. "I am. I am...I am beyond happy. I know that we are young, but, I just...our hearts are one. That bitch and her drama behind us...our hearts have always been one. It's so right."

"God! I can't wait to have that dopey love look on my face." Says Charlotte. We all giggle.

Just then, mom and dad walk in, with Emmett, Rose, Lily, Jasper and Alice. Edward was coming in behind them, followed by Stefan, Felix, Jacob, Sam and Seth. Also, mom and dad's personal guard Eleazar and Marcus. Edward and I had given Zafrina and Peter a briefing in the SUV about the Cullen's supposed _business_, so that they understood the security. They then explained to everyone else.

Everyone, minus security, who spread out, walked over to us. Mom and dad gave me a hug, and then I introduced them to everyone. Mom, being mom, teared up and grabbed Zafrina and hugged her. "Thank you so much. Thank you for taking care of my baby." She sobbed.

Zafrina just looked at me, stunned, but then hugged mom back. "I was once a lost little girl too, I did what anyone would have done, should have done."

"I am thankful that you did. Bella is special to us." Dad said to her, grabbing her hand. "You will always, always be taken care of." Zafrina opened her mouth to say something.

Dad just shook his head. "There is no point in arguing. Ask Bella. You helped her out, in turn helping us out. In my eyes, giving her a job and keeping her safe, I am forever in your debt. My son told me about your building being bought out. You just pick a location, whether it is in New Orleans, or here in New York, you pick and it is yours. No questions asked. We take nothing from it. It is all yours."

Zafrina keeps opening and closing her mouth like a fish, she is so shocked. "Mr. Cullen...I..." And when her words fail her, she hugs him. It is sweet, and funny at the same time, because dad wasn't expecting it.

Just then Erik showed up. I introduced him to Zafrina and they hit it off right away. "So, you think you can dance burlesque?" She asked him

"Oh yeah. My sister and I seen your show. That was when we saw Bells. She and I have been dancing together since we were eighteen. We have the same training. I pick up choreo quickly."

"I trust Bella. You got the job. We start tomorrow at 8am. Can you make it with your classes?"

"Yea. No problem. Exams aren't for another few weeks, so I am good to miss a few days." He tells Zafrina. She nods and goes off to talk with Alice about costumes.

I look at Erik and we both giggle and hug. "I am so excited to be dancing with you again Bells!"

"Me too Erik! I have missed it so much." I see Peter out of the corner of my eye, and call him over. "Erik, I want you to meet someone special. Erik, this is Peter. We danced together in New Orleans. Peter, this is Erik, we dance together at NYU."

"It is nice to finally meet you Erik, this one," Peter points to me, "has told me so much about you."

"She has talked you up to me too."

I leave them to talk, as we all sit down to eat. We had antipasti, gnocchi, chicken, steak, vegetables, you name it, we had it! I was stuffed. I had already taken care of the bill for the food, so all they had to do was clean everything up, and the hotel staff assured me that they would wait for them, and I could leave.

As we made our way through the lobby, we were all talking and having fun, making plans for tomorrows rehearsals when all hell broke loose. Seth was the first to notice and yelled "Everyone get down!" And then shots rang out! Edward who had been a few steps in front of me talking with Jasper were crouched down with their nines drawn, as was dad. Emmett was crouched near the front desk. The rest of the security had theirs drawn and were higher up, shooting. Peter had himself on top of me and Rose, who had Lily tucked under her, laid out behind a couch, while Erik and Alice were huddled together just across from us. Zafrina and mom, who had been talking to each other were flat on the floor holding hands behind one of the couches in the lobby.

"Rosie?" I head Emmett yell out.

"I'm good baby, we're good. Take care of it!" She yelled to him.

For what felt like hours, when in reality only lasted a few moments, guns fired, glass windows were broken, and curses were yelled. Then, it was quiet.

**AHHHH! Don't hate me! I know I left you with a cliffie, but I promise I will be back on Friday with more. Leave me some love!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Good Saturday my friends. I am a day late with the update, but I kept going back and making changes to this chapter. I really hope you all like it. **

**I still need a few song suggestions for the upcoming burlesque show. So if you have a song in mind that you would love to read Bella dancing to, let me know. **

**This chapter didn't get done in time to send out to get beta'd, so all mistakes are on me.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

It was like a fucking scene out of a movie, things were moving in slow motion. We were all walking out of the hotel to go to our cars when all of sudden Seth yelled for us to get down. Then shots were ringing out. I pulled out my gun, took in a deep steady breath to ground myself and just started firing. My only objective was to keep my family, my Bella safe. I couldn't think about her at the time, I had to keep my head straight. I knew she knew enough to get covered and to stay put until one of us got to her. I just prayed that Felix was with her.

Suddenly they came into sight, fucking Alec and Caius, the Volturi. They were standing towards the back of the action, their guns drawn, but they were letting their men do the work of trying to take us out. They were too dumb to have on protective vesting, I seen my opening, and I knew I needed to take my shot. I aimed my gun right for Caius' and pulled the trigger. I hit him in the shoulder, and he stumbled back. I seen my father take aim at Alec, but Alec was quicker and ducked out of the way when he seen Caius go down. Jasper, Emmett, and the rest of security were amazing as always and the dumb fucks never made it ten paces into the doors.

"Pull back! Pull the fuck back. C is hit!" We heard one of their men shout. And as soon as it started, it ended.

I was across from dad, and we just looked at each other, both afraid to move. "We're clear!" I heard Sam yell.

"Rose! Rosie!" I hear Emmett yell, as I watched him take off running behind a couch. Jasper made a mad dash to Alice, hugging her and rocking her, as dad did the same to mom.

"Bella! Bella! Baby, answer me!" I yelled.

"Over here!" I heard her yell. Then Peter stood up and waved me over to where Emmett ran to get to Rose.

I ran over to her, she was crying and rocking back and fourth, while Peter held his arm protectively around her, watching Emmett hold onto Rose and Lily, tears streaming down both of their faces. "Rose, are you both OK?" I asked her, hearing Lily crying.

Rose just nodded. I looked at Bella and she launched herself at me, crying. "Sono qui! Sono al sicuro. Siamo tutti al sicuro. Nessuno si è fatto male." [I'm here! I'm safe. We're all safe. No one got hurt.] I whispered to her. She just continued to cry and shake. She was breaking my heart, but I had to check my emotions and be in Boss mode. I could let it all out later. I looked over to Peter and noticed him leaning on the back of the couch, breathing heavily.

"You OK?" I asked him.

"Yea. I just got a little bump on my head when that stupid vase fell on my head while I was covering Bella."

"We have a doctor on call, we'll have you looked over."

He just ran his fingers through his hair, and looked up at the ceiling. "You really know how to welcome a fucker home!" He said with a chuckle, I couldn't hold back my smirk.

Sam appeared over the couch, "We need to get everyone out of here. The police were called. Jacob and Seth already talked with the manager, no one seen us. We were gone before anything happened." He told me.

"Good." I nodded at him.

"Come on, the SUV's are out back. We are going back to your parents house." He said. Emmett was helping up Rose, while holding Lily, who seemed to have calmed down.

"Can you walk baby?" I asked Bella. She just looked at me and nodded. I looked over to Peter. I pulled the second gun from my ankle holster, handing it to him. "Can you shoot this?" I asked him.

"Yes. I learned just after I started working for Z."

"I need to you follow behind me. Keep it out, just in case." He just looked at the gun, and then back to me and nodded. I looked at Bella. "Baby, I need you to calm down. Everything is fine. No one, no one got hurt. Understand. I am fine, you are fine. We are going to walk down the hall to the back and get into the car and go home to mom and dad. " She just looked at me and shook her head. "OK. Now we are going to stand, and we are going to leave. We have to get out of her before the police get here."

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and exhaled. "I'm fine. I just freaked out a little bit. I'm OK. Let's go." She said to me. I leaned over to her and kissed her forehead, inhaling her scent to keep me calm.

The I nodded to Peter and the three of us stood. I nodded to the male manager as we walked towards the hall way. "Thank you. You will be taken care of. Thank you for you help." I said to him.

"You're family are good to us, it is the least we can do. We hope to see you again under better circumstances." He replied.

I simply nodded and hurried us down the hall. I saw Felix running towards us. "Just waiting on you Boss. Everyone else has left. It is the four of us in the last car." He said, flanking my left side, while Peter flanked my right, holding onto Bella's hand, while I held her close to me.

Once we were in the car, Peter in the front, while Felix drove, Bella and I were in the back, we were speeding off. When we were a few minutes away from the hotel, I placed my gun next to me and pulled Bella to my lap so that she was straddling me. Her eyes were closed as I cupped her face, running my thumbs over her cheeks. "Are you hurt anywhere?" I asked her. She shook her head no, keeping her eyes closed. "Baby, look at me, please baby." She just kept her eyes closed, a few tears sliding down her cheeks from her closed eyes. "Si prega di bambina, mi guardano. Fammi vedere i tuoi occhi. Per favore. Guardami Bella." [Please baby girl, look at me. Let me see your eyes. Please. Look at me Bella.] I begged her.

She finally opened her eyes and looked at me. "There they are. My beautiful chocolate eyes." I told her.

"I freaked out." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm...I'm so sorry I freaked out."

"Hey! No. Don't you apologize. That was scary shit back there. You did good. You stayed with Rose and Lily. You let Peter keep you safe. You stayed put until dad or I got to you. You did just what dad and I told you to do if this ever happened." I said, trying to comfort her.

"Oh God! Peter! Are you OK?" She cried out, stretching her hand out to him.

"I'm good Bellsie! You're good. Edward's good. Everyone made it out." He said, taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "Felix, you good too?" She asked him.

"Hey! It's me Bella. Not a scratch on me!" He laughed, trying to lighten her mood.

She visibly relaxed them, melting into me. I needed one thing, one thing to calm me down. I pulled her back a little bit, tilting her head up to mine, and kissed her. Soft, light kisses at first. She twisted her fingers into my hair, so I deepened the kiss. Sliding my tongue along her bottom lip, slipping it into her mouth. Stroking her tongue with mine, tasting her. Holding her tight to me, feeling her. It was what I need, for my mind to know that she was physically safe and here with me.

I broke the kiss, pulling her back to rest her head on my chest, holding her there while we drove the rest of the way back to mom and dads house.

When we pulled up Seth, Sam, and Jacob were out front waiting. Jacob opened the door for us, while Peter and Felix got out. The four men flanked the four corners of the three of us as we walked up the stairs and into the house. Once inside, we made our way into the back of the house, away from the windows of the entry way, making our way back to the living room. We were met with the sight of everyone sitting down in groups talking.

When we walked in Bella spotted dad. "Daddy!" She cried out and broke away from me, running into his arms. He scooped her up, holding her tight to him, while she cried. He spoke soft, soothing words in Italian to her.

Mom came running over to me and I scooped her up. "Mamma. Grazie a Dio siete al sicuro." [Mom. Thank God you are safe.]

"Are you? Your not hit are you?" She asked. Pulling me back slightly, looking me over.

"Listen to you! Sounding all gangster, talking about getting hit!" I joked, trying to lighten things up, knowing she was on the verge of tears again.

She smiled and swatted my arm, then pulling me for another hug. She broke away from me, making her way over to dad and Bella. I watched as dad pulled her into the hold he had on Bella, holding them both, as Bella still clung onto dad for dear life, while he spoke to her. It is going to take some time for her to calm down, this was the first time she has ever been in a situation like this. This is the first time that she has ever seen us; me, dad, Jasper, Emmett, in full mafia mode.

Bella finally let go of dad and zeroed in on Jasper, who had a bandage on his head. "Oh my God! Jas!" She flew to him, where he pulled her into his arm, while still holding on to Alice with his other.

"Just a scratch darlin, just a scratch." He cooed to her.

She and Alice hugged the hell out of each other before she made her way over to Rose. They held onto each other for dear life. "Is Lily OK?" Bella asked.

"She is fine, see." Emmett said, handing Lily over to Bella, then pulling Bella and Rose into his arms, hugging them and kissing the tops of their heads."

I walked over to them, placing a kiss on Alice's head first, them making my way to Rose and Bella. Taking Lily into my arms, I kissed her head, and put my arms around Rose.

"You good Belly?" Emmett asked her, holding her at arms length, looking her over.

"I'm fine. Peter covered me, Rose, and Lily."

Emmett walked over to where Peter was standing with Charlotte and Maggie. He pulled Peter in to the biggest hug I have ever seen one man give another man. "Thank you." Was all Emmett could get out before his voice broke.

Peter just patted Emmett on his back. "No problem. Thank you for keeping those fuckers back and not getting to us!"

Emmett just boomed out a huge laugh, which was followed by Jasper laughing. "You're funny as shit man! We need to keep you around to light shit up at times like this. No wonder Belly loves you!"

Now holding Rose, Lily, and Bella, I looked at our guests from New Orleans. "I really have no idea what to say to you all. I mean, I can imagine that most of you are freaked out." I say.

"Well, that was an...that was some welcome." Zafrina says, blowing out a deep breath.

"I will completely understand if you don't feel comfortable continuing on with our agreement for the show."

"I can't speak for everyone here, but, after speaking with you and your father, my loyalties lie with you. I promised you a show, and I will give you a show." She then turned to the others. "What do you all think? Can we still give Mr. Cullen a burlesque show?"

I was shocked that one by one every one of the dancers nodded.

"We are family." A young red headed girl said. "We stick together."

"There are certain aspects of my family that most would fine...unsavory." Dad said, looking at everyone.

"HA!" Zafrina laughed. "You are looking at two former prostitutes, three gay men who were disowned from their families because of who they are, and a bunch of run aways from homes that were far from happy. We are the epitome of unsavory Mr. Cullen! I think we will get along just fine." She said, looking between dad and me. "Whatever happened tonight, we saw nothing and no one. We ate, we laughed, we drove back her to plan a show. We fell asleep at our hosts house because we all had a little too much wine tonight while planning the show."

My dad and I smiled and nodded to her, understanding that she, and the other understood. "Well, I don't know about you all, but I need some wine!" Erik said, causing Bella to laugh. She made her way over to Erik, who pulled her down to his lap, hugging and holding her. Peter took up the spot next to them.

"Let's plan a show people!" Alice said, wiping her tears as she stood up. "I have some great ideas for costumes!"

"Can you boys run down to the cellar and grab some wine, please?" Mom asked.

Dad laughed, giving her a kiss, then looking at me. I knew to follow him down. I gave, a now sleeping Lily a kiss on her head, then handed her over to Rose. My eyes met Bella, who blew me a kiss from her perch on Erik's lap, while her feet resting on Peter's. I blew her one back, and she gave me a slight nod, knowing that dad and I were going to be talking. Jasper and Emmett followed us down.

Once we were down in the wine cellar, dad turned to us. "I don't know who most of the men were, but I got a good look at Alec and Caius."

"I got a shot off and hit Caius in his shoulder." I said

"I tried to get Alec, but the fucker moved." Dad said, turning to the wine, pulling a few bottles off, handing them to Emmett.

"Most of them looked like just low men, looking to move up in the racks, prove themselves." Jasper said.

"You think they were after Bella?" Emmett asked

"I think they were just testing the waters. If they wanted to really get to her they would have been a little more aggressive at trying to get past us." Dad, said, handing more wine to Jasper.

"I agree with dad. Alec and Caius were just standing their with guns drawn, taking in the numbers we had." I chimed in.

"We are going to need to add a few more discrete people on Bella and her friends." Dad says. Taking a few more bottles off the shelves and handing them to me.

"I agree. I think we have an advantage in Peter. He says he knows how to use a gun. He is a strong, built, and fast and fuck. A quick thinker to keep Rose, Lily, and Bella safe together."

"Agreed." Dad says. "You boy and I talk to him tomorrow. Make sure he understands. Explain what we can to him. If he is down, then we will have him take the Omerta. He will be the last person anyone would expect to be protecting Bella. Don't tell anyone else. This stays between us. If we do have a rat who is close to us, then I want most of what we are planning to stay between us four until the plans are actually carried out." Dad says, grabbing a few more bottles, them making his way to the stairs. "Everyone is staying here tonight. We have enough rooms. I am not taking the risk of anyone leaving tonight."

We all nod and follow dad up the stairs.

We make our way to the living room where everyone is sprawled out, talking, laughing, and planning. We set the wine down, and a few of the girl dancers follow mom and help her to open and fill the wine glasses. I make my way over to Bella. Erik stands up, giving me a fist bump, and heads over to talk to Alice about costumes. I sit next to Peter, pulling Bella down onto my lap. I turn to Peter. "Dad, Jasper, Em, and I would like to talk to you tomorrow morning in dad's office, if you don't mind."

"No problem." He says, then turns his attention back to the planning.

"Are you OK?" Bella whispers to me.

I bury my nose in her hair and inhale. "For right now, yes."

**So...what did you think? Worth the wait? If you have some time, leave me some love, or a song suggestion. I love reading all of you reviews. Love to you all, and see you on Monday.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey friends. I hope everyone had a great weekend. We are freezing our booties off here in MI! Man, so I have been catching up on some writing. **

**I got a lot of positive words from the last chapter. I am glad you all like where TLOAF is going. We are well over nine hundred reviews! You all blow me away. I really never even thought I would get to one hundred! Thank you all for showing me love and loving what I am writing.**

**This is a short one tonight. More of a filler chapter. We will get to some good stuff later in the week. Again, this chapter is un-beta'd. So, all mistakes are on me. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the awesomeness that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

UGH! Something is tickling my neck, and I just want to sleep! Way too much wine last night. I keep swatting what ever is tickling my neck, but it won't stop. Then I hear chucking as something wet connects with my neck, sending tingles right down to my toes!

I arch back, and take another swat, this time making contact with something. I feel a nose, and eye lashes, and lips. Lips that suck my fingers into them, and lightly bite down. I feign that it hurt and push him away. "We told you ladies not to open those last few bottles of wine." His velvety voice says, sending a slight pain in the sides of my head.

"Then you and dad should have kept them down in the cellar!" I say groaning, rolling away from him. He just laughs again. "If you are going to be this annoyingly chipper this morning, just leave some Advil on the night stand with some water and let yourself out!" I grumpily say.

"Nope! You don't get to be grumpy!" He laughs, pulling me towards him. "I know a way to make you feel better!" He says, as he starts to kiss me down my neck, his hand ghosting around my stomach, inching my shirt up.

I moan slightly, and push back to him. Even with this hang over, Edward can still turn me on with the slightest of touches. Just as I turn to kiss him the door busts open. "Get your hung over ass up we...GAH!" I hear Peter say as he makes his way in the door, abruptly stopping near the foot of the bed, before he turns around. "I really don't need to see vagina this early in the morning! Let alone a man playing with vagina! Stop doing whatever you were going to do. I've got Advil and orange juice." He says, holding up his hands. "There is greasy food in the kitchen waiting for you. Then we are off to rehearsals."

Edward just laughs, as he kisses my cheek and climbs out of bed. It is then that I notice he is in a suit. "How long have you been up?" I ask him, as I sit up in bed. Peter has turned around and brings me over the pills and juice. I notice he is dressed too. As he hands me the pills I notice that he has a bandage on his hand. "Oh my god! What happened?" I ask him, grabbing his hand.

"Nothing." He says, pulling back his hand. "Just take the pills, we have a lot of work to do today. And you need to soak up some of the wine still in your system or you are going to be sloshing all over the dance floor today." He tries to joke.

I look over at Edward, and then back to Peter. Edward has the same bandage on his hand too. "No!" I say, feeling my eyes go wide. "You...you..." I look over to Edward, "You guys spoke with him? You did the initiation?" Edward just silently nodds. I look back to Peter, "Why the hell would you take the Omerta? It's...fuck Petey!" I say. "Why would you do that?"

"Bellsie." Peter says, grabbing my hands. "There is some sick mother fucker out there after you. Which, by they way, I am pissed off at you for not telling me about, we will talk about that shit later! I am not going to stand by helplessly if something happens to you. I am a strong bitch! I had to learn how to take care of me a long time ago." He says, looking into my eyes. "They won't know about me, who I am." He tells me. I just look at him with tears in my eyes. He brings his hands up to cup my face. "I don't know what it is about you, I just...I have this instinctual need to protect you. You have always been one of the few who accepted me for me. No questions, no explanations. I will do what I need to do to keep you in my life. I am still your dance partner. Now, I just know a little more about your family."

"But...it's for life Petey." I tell him. I look at Edward. "Why?"

"Fuuuuck!" Edward says, raking his hand over his face. "I'm going to level with you here Bella. Some serious shit is going down. There is a rat in the upper ranks here. We don't know who, so we are taking all the necessary steps to keep you safe." He sighs as he takes my hand, sitting on the bed. "Charlie broke into your apartment. Only those higher in the family know where you live. So, it is someone we trust."

My mind starts spinning, Charlie got into my apartment. Someone that is trusted is a rat. My friend and dance partner is now my body guard of sorts in my mafia family. My head hurt before from just the wine, now add on all of this heavy information, it is pounding.

"Now that you know, you have to pretend that you don't know, and no one...no one can know about Peter. He is our secret weapon to keeping you safe. Me, dad, Emmett, Jasper, and you are the only people who know about Peter being part of this now. None of the other guards no."

"I won't argue, but I don't like this." I say to Edward. "And I really don't like that you are caught up in this." I say to Peter. "You are a dancer, not a crew member." I say, putting my hand on my face, breathing deeply. "Are you going to make him earn his bones, give him his button, make him a capo?" I say to Edward.

"Listen to you!" Says Edward with a smile. "Earning bones, buttons, capo!"

"I have lived in this house how long? You and the boys talk. I held you the day you earned your bones. I didn't know what happened, or what it even meant at the time, but over the years I figured it out. Mom and I were in the house the day you were made."

"Look, I get that you may not want me to have this life. But, in all honesty, I don't know what I want Bella. I can honestly say that I enjoy dancing for Z. I enjoy dancing with you, but, I am not a dancer at heart like you. What? I am going to be dancing burlesque when I am forty with my flabby abs! Not likely. Your dad assured me that I take the oath. I do this. I keep you safe. If I like it, I keep doing it. If I don't, they find something else for me." Peter says.

"I just don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Fuck that! You hurt me all the damn time in rehearsals. How many times have I take a junk punch from your feet, or a left hook from you when you swung around." He says laughing, trying to lighten the mood. I just look up at him, and sigh. "Hey, do you know what Esme said to me downstairs before I came up here?" I just stare at him, shaking my head. "She told me that my moms loss is her gain. She hugged me. Hugged me like a mom should. Like my mom never did. And you, when you found out what my family did, you did the same thing. When I told you that I missed my sister, you said you would be my sister, and you hugged the shit out of me. Like I have never been hugged before."

I threw the covers off and threw my arms around him. "You're stuck with me for life now Bellsie!"

I laugh through my tears. "You're stuck with me too Petey!"

Peter just laughs. I hear Edward laugh a little too. "What you are laughing at Eddie? You have a gay brother now, according to Esme!" Peter says.

Edward roars laughing. "You are the only fucker I just might let get away with calling me Eddie!" He says. "Just not when we are representing."

"You got it Boss!" Peter says. "Alright!" Peter says, getting up and standing me up along with him. "Sheesh! Enough with this heavy shit. My first damn night and day home and it is all drama. Let's dance. Get your ass in gear Swan. Downstairs in ten. Breakfast and then we are leaving. We are meeting Erik at the studio in an hour." He says, he smacks my ass and walks towards the door.

"Peter." Edward says. "Keep your piece on you at all times. When you are dancing, hide it in your bag and keep it near by. At all times. We will get you a few holders and you can figure out what you are comfortable wearing out in public."

"Got it!" He replied, walking out the door.

"Come here." Edward says to me. I walk around the bed, towards him. He pulls me into his arms and just holds me. "It is going to be fine. I promise. I will make sure that he is good and taken care of baby."

"I know. I am sorry for being moody and difficult."

"You're fine." He says with a chuckle. He tips my head to him and leans in, kissing me softly.

"Enough with the kissing! Move! NOW!" Peter says, poking his head in through the door. Edward and I shake our heads, laughing. "Oh, Boss. Emmett says Sam and Seth did a sweep of the studio. It is all safe. Stefan is waiting with the car along with Felix for Bella, Z, Charlotte, Maggie and I. Jacob is waiting to drive the other car with everyone else."

"Good." Edward says, as Peter leaves the room once more. "I really have to go. Dad and I have a couple sit downs today and then business at the club. I've set it up to have you and the crew come out to VIP tonight. Everyone will be there. A sort of make up for last night."

"Is that safe?" I ask.

"Yeah. They struck once and got nowhere. They won't do it two night in a row, especially at my club. After rehearsals everyone will meet Alice and Rose at the penthouse. You will get ready there. Mom and dad are keeping Lily. I will try and stop by later to see you."

"OK. I love you baby." I say, kissing him.

"I love you too. So fucking much." he replies. "We are going to get through this. I promise."

"I know. I trust you, with all that I am."

We share a few more kisses before Edward leaves. I quickly dress and head downstairs to breakfast.

**What do you all think? Did you see Peter joining the ranks? Let me know what you think. I am still working out the chapter featuring the show, so you still have some time to send me any song suggestions.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey everyone. Updating a little late tonight. Time got away from me. It is a long one tonight, though I will admit it is filled with some music. I hope you love it.**

**I have been requested to write Peter taking the oath from Edwards POV. For the time being, I felt that it didn't fit with the time frame I have for the story, but I am thinking of putting together a outtake compilation. I will keep you updated on that.**

**I haven't had time to send out to my beta, so all mistakes are on me.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all the truly awesomeness that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I am standing in the back center of the rehearsal room, standing in front of the the mirrors. Charlotte, Maggie, Vicki, and Bree are off to the sides waiting for their cue. As the intro to the song hits, I stand on pointe and move forward a few steps coming off pointe, holding my finger to my lips to say "Ssshhhh," then starting back on pointe, repeating the same moving forward some more.

**_it's. oh. so quiet  
it'a oh. so still  
you're all alone  
and so peaceful until... _**

The instruments come in, giving the four girls their cue to come in and join me. We begin a Fosse type of choreography, mixed with some sexy Zafrina style.

_**you fall in love  
zing boom  
the sky up above  
zing boom  
is caving in  
wow bam  
you've never been so nuts about a guy  
you wanna laugh you wanna cry  
you cross your heart and hope to die **_

As the fast pace music pauses and flows into a more peaceful rhythm, the girls take a pose and stand still while I go back on pointe.

**_til it's over and then  
it's nice and quiet  
but soon again  
starts another big riot_**

The girls come in and we begin our fast pace choreography, as the song continues.

_**you blow a fuse  
zing boom  
the devil cuts loose  
zing boom  
so what's the use  
wow bam  
of falling in love**_

it's. oh. so quiet  
it's. oh. so still  
you're all alone  
and so peaceful until...

you ring the bell  
bim bam  
you shout and you yell  
hi ho ho  
you broke the spell  
gee. this is swell you almost have a fit  
this guy is "gorge" and i got hit  
there's no mistake this is it

'til it's over and then  
it's nice and quiet  
but soon again  
starts another big riot

you blow a fuse  
zing boom  
the devil cuts loose  
zing boom  
so what's the use  
wow bam  
of falling in love

The five of us take front, center stage and form a straight line and begin intricate choreography with our legs. _****_

the sky caves in  
the devil cuts loose  
you blow blow blow blow blow your fuse  
when you've fallen in love

As the lyrics come to and end, we group together forming a semi circle, bent at the waist, looking out to where the audience will be and put our fingers to our lips.

_**ssshhhhhh... **_

We stand in our final pose until we hear Zafrina clap. I bend at the waist taking in deep breaths. I stand and make my way over to the sides and take a seat on the floor next to Peter. "You looked hot!" He says.

"Thanks." I breath out, taking a long drink of water.

"We are going to work _Long John Blues_, the I want to work on _Sweet Dreams_ with Peter and Bella. We are going to add Erik to this in place of Liam." Zafrina says.

I reach down and begin taking off my pointe shoes. I pull them off and unwrap my toes, flexing and massaging out my arch. Peter hands me my leg warmers that I slip on and pull up over my knees. Erik comes and sits down next to us. He and Peter exchange a look, and I can't help but smile.

"So, _Sweet Dreams_, is it intricate?" Erik asks.

"Somewhat. We have to be synced pretty tightly though. Lots of lifting, hyper sexual." Peter answers.

"Bella and I are cool like that. I am good for whatever the choreography calls for."

"Z always records our numbers." Peter says "Hey Z! You got the video's loaded on something that Erik can look at?" Peter yells over to Zafrina.

"Yea." She yells back, walking over to her bag and pulling out her Ipad. Walking it over, she is pulling up something on it. "I loaded them on here so that you could see what we do. Here is S_weet Dreams_." Say says, handing Erik the Ipad.

"Thanks." Erik says, taking it from her. "I'm going to go and get a feel for it. He says, taking out his ear buds, and plugging them into the Ipad, while walking over to another corner.

"You like him." I tell Peter.

"Stop it Bellsie." Peter warns.

"I didn't...you said it all with how you...look whatever. Just be...open. He is a good guy. He's sassy, but not a lot of experience. He...he's special." I tell him.

"We'll see." Peter says, stretching. "You doing OK?" He asks.

"Oh you know, a biological father that hates me and is hunting me down with the help of a rival mafia family that has a decade long feude with my mafia family! Oh, and apparently, I was sold to be a bride to someone in the rival family. You know, things _every_ girl deals with!" I said with a laugh.

"So why did I have to find out about it in a _'meeting'_ with the Cullen men?" He asks me, with a serious look on his face.

"In all honesty, this." I say, grabbing his hand and holding it up, showing him his cut from taking the oath. "I knew if you knew, you would do whatever it took to keep me safe." I dropped his hands and spread my legs out into a split sit stretch, trying to keep limber. "You know," I say, leaning forward to deepen the stretch, "you are so much like Edward, it is creepy."

"Oddly enough, that is what his mom told me this morning. Which I found odd, seeing as she doesn't' really know me."

"Esme has a weird gift of sense. She can sense out a good heart a mile away. She's...she is a true mother in every sense of the word." I say, with a smile on my face. "She couldn't have anymore children after Edward was born. Something happened while she was in labor and she and Edward almost died. She was born to be a mother. So, she _'adopts'_ anyone who she feels needs a mothers love."

"I can tell. I'm not complaining." He says looking down. "My mom...she had kids to keep up ranks in the social standings. All of her friends were having babies, so she did too. My nannies were more caring that she was."

"My mom left Charlie and I when I was single digits old and never looked back. Esme bought me my first bra, helped me when I got my period, gave me the sex talk. She and Carlisle...I would be lost with out them."

"I can see that."

We fall into a comfortable silence as we watch the number being rehearsed.

We plow through _Sweet Dreams_ with Erik. He actually picked up the choreo much better than I imagined. It felt amazing to be dancing again, and dancing with Erik is always a trip. As soon as the song ended there was clapping. I turned to see who it was, and found Esme, Alice, Rose, and Lily.

"I think we have a future dancer here!" Laughed Rose, who was holding a squirmy Lily. "She was rockin out with you guys!"

"There's my goddaughter!" I said, walking over to them. Lily reached out her arms for me, and I gladly accepted her. "What brings you guys here?"

"Alice has to take measurements from everyone, and I thought I would bring you guys a nice, healthy lunch. I figured you would just be snacking most of the day, so I made salmon, roasted veggies and a salad for everyone." She said, motioning to the bags on the floor that Eleazar and Felix were bringing in.

"Thanks mom!" I said, while giving her a kiss.

Everyone dug into the amazing food, and took turns while Alice took measurements.

"Esme, this is...WOW! This is amazing!" Peter told her.

"I hardly did anything but put it in the oven to roast and cut up the salad."

"Are you sure you and Bella aren't blood related? Neither one of you take compliments well!" Peter laughed.

"Oh sush!" I told him, while feeding a small piece of salmon to Lily's mouth, while we all laughed.

We were pulled out of our laughing as the door opened. I looked up to see Edward standing there. He gave a wave to everyone in the room. I noticed all of the girls drooling over him as she walked over to where I was sitting. He had changed out of his suit and into some dark wash jeans, a white t-shirt with a opened button down shirt over top of it, and vans. "Hey! There's my girls!" He said, sitting down, pulling Lily into his lap. He leaned over to give me a kiss, and again, Lily tried to push his face away from me. "OK, little miss, enough of that." He said, playfully. He kissed her cheek, and then leaned in and gave me quick kiss before Lily objected again.

"She likes to be kissed first!" Rose laughed. "She does the same when Emmett tries to kiss me before he kisses her!" Lily chose that moment to laugh and clap her hands.

"Already plotting! You sassy girl!" Edward says to Lily, giving her raspberry on her neck, earning more baby giggles.

"Hungry baby?" I ask, offering Edward a fork full of salmon?

He takes it in his mouth and smiles. "Yum!"

"You two are too freakin cute!" Peter comments. "Family looks good on you Edward."

Edward smiles and nods. "It's all Bella. She makes me want it all." He says, leaning to kiss me, but before we meet, he dips his head and kisses Lily first, then kisses me softly on the lips, causing everyone to laugh.

"Everything OK?" I ask him, looking down at his cloths.

"Just some business that got messy." He said. "Oh, before I forget, Zafrina! The stage was delivered today. It will be set up by Wednesday. You will have all day Thursday to make sure it all works out."

"Good! Thanks!" She says. "We have eight numbers that will be ready to go, plus some sets up to interact with the crowd, and a encore. I am thinking it will last about an hour and a half. Is that good?"

"It is perfect. I have you scheduled to go on at ten that night."

"That is a great time. People will just be tipsy enough to let go, but not drunk enough to be rowdy."

"That is what I figured."

We sat and talked for another half an hour, then everyone packed up and we got back to rehearsal. Four hours later, we were all walking out the door to get into the SUV's to head up to the penthouse. Peter had his arm protectively around me, holding me close to him. His body making it seems as though we were just close friends walking about, but I could see his eyes taking in everything and everyone around us. Rose handed Lily off to mom, and she and Alice rode with us.

Once we were in the penthouse, everyone spread out, taking turns in both of the guest bathrooms to shower and relaxing in the living room, where Alice set up another beauty base for the girls to get ready. We all had a great time, relaxing, and talking. Edward had a rack of cloths sent up for the girls to wear tonight, as well as a rack for the boys, along with shoes and accessories.

"Alright! Edward needs to hand over some DNA so that we can clone him!" Charlotte said, as she searched the rack of cloths.

"You're one lucky bitch!" Vicki chimes in.

"That I am!" I sigh, as Alice takes the rollers out of my hair.

An hour later ,dressed in a pair of black dress shorts, and cream colored silk peasant style flowy shirt, and a pair of above the knee Jimmy Choo black leather slouched boots. We all made our way down to the SUV's and drove over to Eclipse.

When we climbed out of the SUV's Peter grabbed me and tucked me under his arm as we made our way into the club. Siobhan met us and ushered us up to VIP where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were already lounging and waiting for us.

"Breathtaking!" he said, as he made his way to me. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered in my ear. "I can't wait to fuck you in only these boots tonight!"

The things this man can do to me with just words. He ushered me over to where he was sitting with the boys, and everyone ordered drinks and began talking. A few of the others were dancing in the VIP section.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Erik and Peter go down to dance on the main floor. Edward and Zafrina were talking business, so I decided to make my way to the balcony to look down on the dance floor. I found Erik and Peter dancing as as the DJ played a remixed version 50 cent and Little Kim's _Magic Stick_. Yep, those two could deny it all they wanted, but they were so into each other.

"They seemed to have hit it off well." I hear next to me. I turn to see Felix standing next to me.

I smile at him and nod. "And I didn't even have to play match maker!" I laugh. "You should have brought Lexi tonight." I tell him.

"Working Bells!"

"I am sure you could have still done your job and hung out for a bit. She could have hung out with me."

"Maybe next time." He says.

"Girl! Are you gonna stand there all night, or are you gonna show me what you got!" Peter yells from the stairs.

"I'm coming!" I laughing, yelling to him. I turn back to Felix. "I'll be back!"

Peter and I make out way down the stairs and to the dance floor as a remixed version of One Direction's _That's What Makes You Beautiful_ blasts out as Peter and I make out way over to Erik.

_**You're insecure**__**  
**__**Don't know what for**__**  
**__**You're turning heads when you walk through the door**__**  
**__**Don't need make up**__**  
**__**To cover up**__**  
**__**Being the way that you are is enough**__****_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**__**  
**__**Everyone else but you**___

Pretty soon, I look around and the whole New Orleans crew is around us dancing.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**__**  
**__**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**__**  
**__**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh Oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__****_

_**If only you saw what I can see**__**  
**__**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**__**  
**__**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**That what makes you beautiful**__****_

_**So c-come on**__**  
**__**You got it wrong**__**  
**__**To prove I'm right I put it in a song**__**  
**__**I don't know why**__**  
**__**You're being shy**__**  
**__**And turn away when I look into your eyes**__****_

_**Everyone else in the room can see it**__**  
**__**Everyone else but you**_

I feel a tap on my shoulder as turn to see Rose and Alice have joined us. Rose points up to the VIP section where I see Edward standing and watching us with a smile on his face. I look up and blow him a kiss and start singing and dancing.

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**__**  
**__**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**__**  
**__**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__****_

_**If only you saw what I can see**__**  
**__**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**__**  
**__**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**That's what makes you beautiful**__****_

_**Nana Nana Nana Nana**__**  
**__**Nana Nana Nana Nana**__**  
**__**Nana Nana Nana Nana**_

I feel arms snake around my waist and I hear his velvety voice singing to me as we dance. _****_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**__**  
**__**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**__**  
**__**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh Oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**_

"Damn! It's so hot that you know One Direction! I say laughing, throwing my arms around him as we dance._****_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**__**  
**__**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed**__**  
**__**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__****_

_**If only you saw what I can see**__**  
**__**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**__**  
**__**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**__**  
**__**You don't know**__**  
**__**Oh Oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**You don't know you're beautiful**__**  
**__**Oh oh**__**  
**__**That's what makes you beautiful**_

"Come with me to my office. He says in my ear. I look at him and nod yes. He takes my hand and lead me off the dance floor. I turn back and wink to Peter and Erik, who wink and whistle at us as we exit!

**Well...? What did you think? Did you like the songs? Friday's update will have a nice lemon in it, and rehearsals on the stage. Monday will be the actual show itself, and Wednesday will have some drama. So, only good things coming up. Have a great night everyone, and leave me some love if the feeling moves you.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Happy Friday everyone! You all blow me away...The Love of a Friend is over nine hundred and fifty reviews! You all really know how to make a girl feel loved and appreciated. I thank each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart. **

**This chapter is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Yeah, not my favorite song, and I am sure I lost my man card for a short while as I sang that fucking One Direction song in her in her ear, but I know she loves it. I was about to earn my man card back as we made our way back to my office.

I barely got her in through the door before I spun her around and pinned her to it. I had her arms pinned above her head, as I reached my arm behind her and locked the door, while my mouth claimed hers. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and massaged hers. Her moans, captured with my mouth made my cock that much harder. I ground myself into her as she hoisted her legs around my waist.

I ran my hands up her legs, to her thigh, making my way to up. "Fuck!" I moaned into her mouth. "Why did you have to wear shorts tonight!"

She giggled. "Oh Miss Swan, there will be no giggling!" I tell her, unwrapping her legs from around me. I set her down and moved us towards the couch. "Stand right there, and don't move!" I say, as I began to undress myself. Taking off my cuff links, then sliding my shirt off. Unbuckling my belt while toeing off my shoes. Unbuttoning my pants and letting them fall to the floor. I see her begin to rub her legs together, I can only imagine how fucking wet she is for me. Sitting down on the couch I pull off my socks, then stand once more to slide my boxers off. I palm my cock, and begin stroking it.

"Take your cloths off...now!" I order her. She begins my untieing her vest and tossing it onto the near by chair. Next to go is her cami top, revealing a black strapless bra, which she unhooks in the front and tosses to the side. She take her hands and begins to play with her breasts. Rubbing her nipples, pinching them. I rub my cock as I back up to sit on the couch to enjoy the show. She slides her shorts down her legs and takes them off, kicking them to the side. She is left standing in a black thong, and her boots. She turns around to show me the back, where there is a small bow right where the two strings meet in the middle. She hooks her thumbs in the side of her panties and pulls them down, bending to give me a perfect view of her pink, very wet pussy. I groan, and grip my cock tighter. She stands up and puts her foots up on the arms of the chair and reaches to unzip her boots. "Leave the boots on, and get yourself over here, right now."

She makes her way over to me. She leans down and kisses me, I roughly pull her to me, pulling her down onto my lap. I feel the tip of my cock meet her wetness, but I am not ready for that yet. I pull away from her and grab her by the waist and lifting her and fliping her so that her knees are resting on the back edge of the couch and her beautiful pussy is right in front of my face. I waste no time in plunging my face into her. I lap at her clit, making her jump and hiss. "Fuck! Oh fuck, Edward!" She moans, as I glide my tongue down, down, down and dip into her pussy. I twirl my tongue, and lick back up to her clit, where I take the tip of my tongue and circle it.

She begins to grind her pussy onto my face. She leans down, placing her hands on my legs and I feel her tongue on my cock. "Fucking hell! Yes!" I groan into her pussy. As if we are thinking the same thing as I suck her clit into my mouth, she sucks my cock into hers while we moan into each other as we pleasure each other.

We lick and suck, and moan, and occasionally cry out. I am not going to last much longer as I feel her take my balls into her hand and begin gently tugging them, and massaging them. I slide my hand up her outer thigh and bring my hand to her ass. I begin rubbing, and grabbing, as she grinds into me. I raise my hand and bring it down with a loud TWACK! Earning me a loud groan from Bella. I rub over where I just spanked her. Then TWACK! I spank her again. As I spank her a third time, she comes undone on my face and lap every bit up.

In the process of her coming down from her orgasm, she tugs at my balls and slightly bares her teeth along my cock, then take a deep breath and takes me all the way to the back of her throat with a moan. "FUCK! YES!" I cry out as I begin to cum in her mouth, thrusting up with each spurt.

She pulls off of my cock and I gently move her down and sit her in my lap. I gently massage her legs, working out any cramps she may have had in the position she was in, as she lays her head on my chest.

"Holy hell Mr. Cullen!"

"Oh yes, Miss Swan, holy hell indeed!"

"If I would have known that One Direction had that type of affect on you..." She trails off with a giggle.

I laugh and roll my eyes. "Trust me, it wasn't that damn boy band. I am pretty sure it was you in those shorts and these fuck me boots!"

"According to the rack tags, we have to return them tomorrow."

"Fuck that! I am buying them!" I laugh.

After a bit of making out, we decide to get cleaned up, and brush our teeth in my bathroom. Once dressed we make our way back out to the club.

When we get back to the VIP section only Jasper and Alice, and Peter and Erik were in the lounge area. "Where is every one else?" Bella asked Peter.

"Dancing. Rose and Emmett took off. Emmett was excited about having a baby free house for the night! Where were you missy?" Peter asks, nudging Bella. Her beautiful blush flooded her face.

While Jasper, Peter and I chatted about business at the club, Bella, Erik and Alice make their way to the VIP bar to order a drink, while talking and laughing. Every once in a while Bella would look over and me and smile. I thought to myself that it was nice to just sit back and relax for a few hours. But of course, that can never happen.

"Edward. There's a guy sitting down at the bar who has been staring up here for the last fifteen minutes. I've noticed him walking around the dance floor when we were dancing too." Peter tells me.

"To the right or the the left?" I ask.

"Over your left."

I stand, taking my drink and make my way over to the balcony, looking down, and scanning my eyes across the dance floor. My eyes land on Sam, and I wink at him, the sign that I need him to call my cell. My eyes drift over to where Peter was telling me this guy was sitting. I notice him. He is staring up here. Bella makes her way over to me, as does Peter, who intercepts her. They begin dancing near me so that I can talk to Peter with out alarming our stalker.

"I see him."

"Do you want me to get Bella out of here?" He asks me.

Just then my phone rings. I answer it, knowing that it is Sam. "We have a guest sitting at the downstairs bar, black pants, purple dress shirt. He sees something he likes up here. Get Jacob and pick him up. Take him to the special room in the back." I say, then hanging up.

"Keep dancing, act like it is nothing. Sam is taking him to the back room. When I get the call from Sam, you will be coming with me."

Peter just nods. After about ten minutes, Sam calls to let me know that they have him secured in the back room. "Jasper!" He stands up and walks over to us. "Peter and I need to make a run to the back room. I need you to stay up here. Make it look like nothing is wrong. Stay with Bella and Alice. I will call Felix back up here."

"No problem." Jasper replies.

"Let's see what you got." I say looking at Peter. He just nods, giving Bella's hand a squeeze. I look to Bella, "Have another drink, relax, everything is fine. I wouldn't be leaving you if it wasn't. I just need to get some information he may have." I reassure her.

She smiles at me, "Be careful." Then she gives me a soft kiss on the lips. She turns and makes her way back to Alice and Erik at the table.

Peter and I make our way down the stairs while I call Felix to make his way back to the VIP area.

We make our way to the lower levels of the club, where we keep most of our stock. Tucked way back in is a special room that we keep just in case of events like this. I stop before we go into the room. "This isn't a test, but I do need to see what you are made of. What you can do. What we are when we are in the room stays in this room. No emotions. We get answers and _make_ him tell us by any means necessary." He just nods to me.

I open the door and Sam and Jacob have him tied at the hands by a rope hanging from the rafters, so that his feet are just touching the floor. I cross to the table, and begin taking off my jacket. I begin the task of taking off my cuff links again, but this time, rolling up my sleeves. I grab a pair of brass knuckles and toss them to Peter, who has taken off his jacket, leaving him in just his black t-shirt. I pull out the chair that is sitting at the table and sit down, as Peter slides on the nucks. "You seemed awfully interested in the VIP section tonight. Tell me, who are you working for?" I ask the man.

"Fuck you!" He hisses out. I nod to Peter who punches him right in the ribs, causing the man to cry out. I don't think he broke a rib yet, but there is still time.

"Let's try that again. Who do you work for?"

The man just hangs there, with a stupid smirk on his face. So, I give Peter a nod again. This time Peter punches him in the same spot, along with a gut shot from the front and another rib shot to his other side.

I'll give it to Peter, he hasn't flinched once, or second guesses what he was doing. By now, the man is coughing, trying to catch the breath the Peter knocked out of him.

"Are you ready to talk to me now?" I ask him.

"Fuck you Cullen!" The man spits out.

This time I nod to Jacob, who sets forward and begins to punch the guy in his face.

"What is it going to take to get you to talk, huh motherfucker?" I ask him, standing and crossing to the other side of the room. I pick up a baseball bat that is propped up in the corner.

"Peter, did your dad ever teach you how to place baseball?" I ask him, making my way back to the hanging man.

"Yes he did Boss."

"My dad did too. I never really had time for little league though. It's a shame, I really enjoy the sport." I say, standing in front of the man, positioning myself to take a swing with the baseball bat. I let the bat swing and connect with his left knee.

I toss the bat to Peter. "I swing the other way?" Peter says, causing me to laugh. Peter lines up and takes a swing connecting with the mans other knee. "Alright! Alright! Alec and Aro sent me!" He gives up. I was supposed to...ahhh fuck! I was supposed to keep an eye on your girlfriend. If she separated from the group I was supposed to call in back up and snatch her."

"Motherfuckers!" I yell out. "Who and where is your back up?" I ask.

"Outside the club, waiting for the call."

"In a van? In a SUV...WHAT?" I yell, punching him in his gut again.

"In a white catering van."

"How many?"

"Two others."

I pull my phone out and call Jasper. When he pick up I say, "Is Bella OK?"

"_Yeah. She, Alice and Erik are talking about costumes. Felix is up here too. Why?"_

"You, Alice, and Erik take her to my office. Stay there until I come and get you."

"_You go it."_

"Send me a text to let me know you are in the office, and lock the door." I say before hanging up.

When I get off the phone with Jasper I call Stefan and tell him the description of the van and to take Felix, Seth to take care of the, and to bring the van to the back door.

I look to Peter and look at the gun that is resting in his shoulder holster. "End it."

He nods at me, handing me the bat. He reaches and draws out his nine. Cocks it and points it at the mans head and pulls the trigger. The man instantly goes limp, as Peters bullet hits him right between the eyes.

"Nice shot!" I tell him. I take his gun from him and hand it to Sam. "Get rid of it." Peter picks up his jacket as I grab mine. "Clean up. Stefan and Felix will be bringing the van around to the back door. Load him in and dump the three of them." I say, then Peter and I make our way out the door.

As we are walking down the hall way, out into the storage area I keep stealing glances at Peter. "You alright man?" I ask him.

"I just...I need..." He trails off as he drops his jacket and runs for a near by trash can and vomits.

I pick up his jacket and just stand back and let him purge it out. After about five minutes, he walks back over to me. "Sorry about that."

"No worries man. The first time I iced someone, I threw up for ten minutes straight!" I laugh. "You did good in there. You put on your mask, did you what you had to do. Now, three men who were after Bella are gone. Plus, you made your bones. I'm proud of you."

He just nods as we continue walking. "I know I don't need to say this, but not a word to Bella, or Erik."

"Of course. Wait...why would I tell Erik?"

"I figured you two..."

"God, your as bad as Bella!" He laughs.

"Whatever...mean, I am sure he will be sharing your room again tonight." I say, cocking my eye brow at him. "But I am sure you are just going to be just talking about the show."

He cocks his eye brow at me now. "Just like you were talking about business in your office with Bella?"

"Touche, motherfucker, touche!" I say as we make it to the office door, content to get my girl and dance to a few more songs before heading home to fuck her senseless in those boots.

**Eh...eh...! A Lemon and a little mafia action! A nice way to end a week right? Let me know what you think. I will see you all on Monday. Leave me some love and let me know what you think.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone...happy Monday! I hope everyone's weekend was good. **

**Up tonight is the first part of the show. I hope you all like it. I searched long and hard on these song choices. **

**I am going without a beta again, just not enough time to send things out, so I own all mistakes. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It has been a long week. My poor feet have never hurt so badly. So here I sit, two hours before the show begins, backstage, with my feet sitting in ice water. Between dancing on pointe, and in heels, and squeezing into these costumes that Zafrina, and Alice have found and created, my body is mad at me.

I am actually killing two birds here, I am getting my make-up done too. It is actually just the usual stage make-up and fake eye lashes, but we are adding some white and shadow effects to make it look a bit more Halloween like for the first number. With the exception of Maggie, Charlotte and Ben, who will have masks on because they will be performing in the second number of the night, we are all in Halloween make-up for the opening number. I love getting this fun, creative make up, but it also means that I don't get to see Edward before the show. I can't risk being seen.

"Delivery for Bella Swan." I hear Siobhan call out. I turn to see her smiling at me, while she holds onto two dozen long stem deep dark, almost black, red roses in a crystal vase. She brings them over to me and I dip my nose in to smell them, completely ignoring the make-up girl. I see the card sticking out and I pluck it and open the tiny envelop. I smile as I see it is written in Edwards handwriting.

_Per la mia ballerina _

_Non vedo l'ora di vederti sul palco_

_il mio fidanzato bello._

_In bocca al lupo._

_il tuo_

_Edward_

[To my ballerina. I can't wait to see you up on stage my beautiful fiance. Break a leg. Your

Edward]

I smile and tell Siobhan thank you. I finish getting my make-up done and take my feet from the ice bath and dry them off. I still have forty-five minutes before I the show begins. I begin my series of ritual stretches I do before each show. Once I am stretched, I put on my fishnets and costume. I still have ten minutes before I need to be in place for the opening number. I take out my phone and call Edward. It rings twice before he picks up.

"_**Ciao il mio amore**_" [Hello my love.]

"_The flowers are beautiful. Thank you_"

"_**You're welcome. I am sure they pale compared to you.**_"

"_What are you doing?_"

"_**Walking with Jasper and Emmett up to VIP to watch the show**_"

"_**Break a leg Belly!**_" I hear Emmett yell.

"_Thank you Emmett. I am just about to get in to position for the opening number._"

"_**I can't wait to see you. Break a leg baby.**_"

"_Ti amo fidanzato._" [I love you fiance.]

"_**Anch'io ti amo fidanzato.**_" [I love you too fiance.]

I join the others for our usual group pep talk before we take our places. I get a special hug from Erik, while Peter and I make our way to the second level stair well, leading to the rafters, where we get harnessed in to make our decent during the number.

My heart is beating a mile a minute as I get my harness locked and checked, and double checked, then triple checked by Peter.

I wrap myself in the white silk fabric that I will be unraveling from while Peter stands by, watching everything around us.

As Zafrina takes the stage and introduces our show, Peter and I share a quick hug as the first beats of the music hit. We put our eye masks in place and take position. I push my feet off the walkway to hang in my silk web. Peter does the same.

_**Boys and girls of every age**__**  
**__**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**__**  
**__**Come with us and you will see**__**  
**__**This, our town of Halloween**_

Ben, Maggie and Charlotte begin to circle and dance around Zafrina as she puts on her mask that they have brought out to her.

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__**  
**__**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

Peter begins his decent first, landing on the make shift stage that we had installed in front of the VIP section, just in front of the balcony. _****_

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**__**  
**__**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

I begin my decent, letting myself fall down, unraveling from the silk web around me.

_****__**It's our town, everybody scream**__**  
**__**In this town of Halloween**_

I reach the makeshift stage, leaving the silk wrap around me me, as I meet Peter head on. Both of our hand resting near each other eye masks as we do a circle dance, our foreheads resting together.

_****__**I am the one hiding under your bed**__**  
**__**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

We pull each other masks off and reveal the red glowing led lights that the make-up artist fastened around our eyes. With the make-up, you can't see the wires leading up our foreheads and tucking into our hair.

_****__**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**__**  
**__**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

As Vicki and Bree crawl out from under the stage, then hopping on stage to join in with Ben, Maggie, Charlotte and Zafrina on stage to dance. I begin climbing back up my silk web as Peter begins to hold it tight, then twirling it as I hold a pose._****_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__****_

_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**__**  
**__**In this town we call home**__**  
**__**Everyone hail to the pumpkin song**__**  
**__**In this town, don't we love it now?**__**  
**__**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

By this time, the other dancers have made their way through the crowd and have made it to the stage. _****_

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**__**  
**__**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**__****_

_**Scream! This is Halloween**__**  
**__**Red 'n' black, slimy green**__****_

_**Aren't you scared?**__****_

_**Well, that's just fine**__**  
**__**Say it once, say it twice**__**  
**__**Take a chance and roll the dice**__**  
**__**Ride with the moon in the dead of night**_

Peter has stopped his twirling and I make my way down the silk web. I take change and look down at Edward and my family in the VIP section. They are all wide eyed and shocked to see me hanging from the rafters, dangling from a piece of silk. I see terror in Edward and Dad's eyes. As my feet touch the ground, I feel Peter snake his arm around me and unlatch the harness from me. Then we begin our climb down the makeshift stage, up to the main stage, Peter never once taking his hand off my lower back. _****_

_**Everybody scream, everbody scream**__****_

_**In our town of Halloween!**__****_

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**__**  
**__**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**__****_

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**__**  
**__**I am the wind blowing through your hair**__****_

_**I am the shadow on the moon at night**__**  
**__**Filling your dreams to the brim with fright**__****_

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**__**  
**__**Halloween! Halloween!**_

[This is Halloween from A Nightmare Before Christmas]

We continue dancing to the rest of the song. All on stage, dancing in a trance like state, with loose limbs as the men in the company carry and take most of our weight as we dance.

As the song comes to and end, the hypnotic beat is replaced with thunderous applause. I would say that we got a standing ovation, but everyone who was on the floor was already standing anyway.

As we all ran back stage to strip and take off the led lights and make-up, only to quickly reapply normal stage make up, Maggie, Charlotte, and Ben dance to _Long John Blues_, followed by Bree doing a semi strip tease to _Leave Your Hat On. _

The next number is a group number to _Willkommen_ from the show _Cabaret_. Erik was the lead male in this number, to Vicki's lead as female as we all do a cheeky semi strip tease. Zafrina came back out and got the crowd riled up a bit as we changed costumes for _It's Oh so Quiet_. While I was still in my pointe shoes, I changed costumes to a more revealing, very flowy, pale gray dress to match Peter's naked chest and blue jeans as we went on stage to slow it down with our next number.

Peter and I begin center stage, my arms wrapped around him as we sway back and forth in a innocent slow dance.

_**If you ever leave me baby,**__**  
**__**Leave some morphine at my door**__**  
**__**'**__**Cause it would take a whole lot of medication**__**  
**__**To realize what we used to have,**__**  
**__**We don't have it anymore.**_

I step away from him and rise to my toes. I begin a series of strength maneuvers, stretching and pointing my legs and toes, arms and fingers, as Peter drops to the background.

_****__**There's no religion that could save me**__**  
**__**No matter how long my knees are on the floor**__**  
**__**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'**__**  
**__**Will keep you by my side**__**  
**__**Will keep you from walkin' out the door.**_

As the chorus hits, Peter swoops me up into his arms, holding me horizontally in the air before dropping me down, latching our arms together at our elbows and spinning in a circle, keeping me just off the floor. _****_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**There'll be no clear skies**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**Just like the clouds**__**  
**__**My eyes will do the same, if you walk away**__**  
**__**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

I feel the floor, pushing off of Peter, forcing me to slide into the shadows as Peter takes the spotlight for his solo portion of the dance. He does flips and spins, using up the entire stage. It is breathtaking. _****_

_**I'll never be your mother's favorite**__**  
**__**Your daddy can't even look me in the eye**__**  
**__**Oooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing**__**  
**__**Sayin there goes my little girl**__**  
**__**Walkin' with that troublesome guy**__****_

_**But they're just afraid of something they can't understand**__**  
**__**Oooh well little darlin' watch me change their minds**__**  
**__**Yeah for you I'll try I'll try I'll try I'll try**__**  
**__**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**__**  
**__**If that'll make you mine**_

We meet again for the chorus, this time, in perfect unison we spin, and dip. Reaching for each other, pulling ourselves into each other, clinging to one another. _****_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**There'll be no clear skies**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**Just like the clouds**__**  
**__**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**__**  
**__**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

We break apart, each dancing in a corner of the stage, somewhat mirroring each other movements, but clearly making them our own. A balance of feminine and masculine._****_

_**Don't just say, goodbye**__**  
**__**Don't just say, goodbye**__**  
**__**I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding**__**  
**__**If that'll make it right**_

As the tempo of the music changes, we turn to look at each other, slowly, we stalk each other, circling each other, crossing to the opposite side of the stage where we once were. _****_

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**There'll be no clear skies**__**  
**__**If I lose you, baby**__**  
**__**Just like the clouds**__**  
**__**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

As the last line of the song hits, I take a running leap of faith and launch myself into Peters arms, where he catches me.

_****__**Everyday it will rain, rain, rain...**_

[It Will Rain by Bruno Mars]

We sink down to our knees, holding each other. Pulling away to look in each other eyes, cupping our faces with each other hands.

When the lights go off, Peter and I make our way back stage. "Fucking amazing number you two!" Zafrina says to us as we pass her, making her way to the stage to interact with the crowd while we change costumes.

"You know I am going to get shit from Emmett about those spins right?" Peter laughs.

I laugh. "Nah, he will just insist you show him how to do it!" We laugh as we make our way to the quick change, where Maggie is waiting to help me out of my costume, while Erik helps me out of my pointe shoes. I quickly dress and the slip on my heels, as Erik helps fasten them. I join Vicki, Charlotte, and Bree at the side stage. Bree gives Zafrina the heads up the I am done and we are ready.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we have a little something special in store for you all tonight. During the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, our hometown suffered immensely. With the help of so many wonderful people we came back slowly but surely. With the help of so many people, I was able to get our show back up and running. From that time on, I have found that giving back is so important. So, we are going to auction off a _'special'_ little dance, from four of our dancers. All proceeds will go towards building houses for those who are still without a home after loosing theirs during the hurricane. Introducing Vicki, Bree, Charlotte, and Bella!"

As we make our way to the stage the audience goes crazy.

"So, ladies...gentlemen...get those wallets out!" Zafrina says into the mic is a very sultry voice.

First up is Charlotte who goes to a hot guy on the floor who bid $1000. Followed by Vicki who goes to a very excited looking woman, yes woman, for $1400. Bree goes to a older looking gentleman for $1200.

Then it is my turn. "Next up is Bella!" I step forward and look up into the VIP section. I see Edward stand and walk towards the balcony with a 'bring it on fuckers' look in eye. This could get scary!

**So...what did you all think? I hope you liked it. I loved being creative with this one. Up on Wednesday is Edwards POV for the second half of the show. I am excited! Leave me some love if you like what I have given you.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I know, I know...I am posting a little late tonight. I have been reworkig this chapter for you all. This is a longer chapter because...OK don't hate me, but I won't be posting again until possibly Sunday night. I am going out of town to visit my family and attend a baby shower. I will be writing, so I will try and post a small chapter on Sunday and then again on Monday to make it up to you all. **Pouty face** Don't hate me.**

**One a brighter note...you all BLOW and I mean BLOW me away with your reviews! We are well over a thousand here! You all...you really know how to make a girl smile. My husband is getting sick of me bragging! Thank you, thank you, thank you. **

**I am going unbeta'd, so I own all mistakes. **

**Stephanie Meyers own all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Here I sit in the VIP section of Eclipse waiting for Zafrina's burlesque show to begin. My mind and heart in a much better place than it was weeks earlier as I waited for her show to begin in New Orleans. I had my Bella back, safe and sound with me, with our family where she belonged.

I felt Felix nudge me, "Boss, we have movement up on the second level stairwell."

"I know. It is the crew getting into position for some special effect for the opeing number." I reassured him, thankful that he is so alert to the surroundings. I pay him enough. He nodded as he took his stance at my back, to the left, scanning the mostly dark night club.

Siobhan makes her way up to the VIP lounge. As she makes her way towards our group, she has her finger pressed to the blue tooth in her ear. "Dancers are in place; Zafrina is making her way out to the stage." She tells me, as she sits down.

"Good. Now...relax." I say. Taking a champagne glass, pouring some for her and handing it to her. I take mine and raise it up. "To a wonderful night, and a great show!" I click her glass, and those around raise their glasses and drink along with us.

"Do you know any of the numbers in the show, dear?" Asks mom.

"No. Bella and Zafrina have been keeping it under tight wraps." I tell her. "I couldn't even bribe Alice with a pair of Jimmy Choo's!" I laugh.

Alice holds her head up proudly. "Damn straight! Not to mention..." She holds up her leg, wiggling a very nice looking, very high heeled, pink suede Jimmy Choo gladiator style sandal, "...Bella beat you to it!" She says laughing, followed by everyone else laughing.

Suddenly the lights go out, the DJ stops spinning and the lights on the stage we had built for the show begin glowing as Zafrina takes the stage. We all listen intently as she introduces herself and begins the show. Suddenly, the sounds of _This is Halloween_ from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_ begins playing. Dancers in masks come out to the stage and begin dancing, bring Zafrina into the dance. We keep looking around as dancers begin making their way from around the club to the stage. Suddenly we see something drop from the ceiling in front of us onto the stage that is fastened just in front of the balcony.

"Holy shit! That's Peter!" Yells Alice.

And sure enough, there is Peter standing in black pants, a tight, dirty, gray looking t-shirt that clings to his muscles, and stage make-up, making him look slightly dead. He unfastening his harness. He gives it a tug and it gets pulled up. Then he begins a series of spins on one leg. As he is spinning we notice something else coming down from the ceiling. I look closer..."Fuck me!" I say.

"Is that Bella?" Emmett asks.

I just nod, dumbfounded that she has so gracefully cascaded down from the rafters from a silk material...thing, I don't even know what to call it. I watch as her feet make contact with the stage, and Peter is right in front of her. He snakes his hand to check her harness, I breath out a sigh as I see that. Then, I see their hands hover near each others masks as they dance with each other. Suddenly they rip their masks off to reveal red lights on their face!

"Fuck me! That is awesome!" Screams Emmett, like the big kid he can be.

Much to my horror, Bella begins climbing back up the silk material. I see her brace herself with her hands, as she flexes her legs out. I notice she begins to spin, and I look to Peter who has stationed himself at the end of the silk and is twirling it around to make her spin.

I look over to mom who has a smile on her face and her hand over her heart. Dad looks just as pale in fear as I am. Finally she begins her climb down. When she reaches Peter, he unfastens the harness and they begin dancing down the stairs towards the stage.

Once I know that she is out of the harness and is making her way to the stage I slump back into my seat, taking a big gulp of champagne to calm me down a bit. I look over at dad, who seems to be gulping down his drink, he looks at me and shakes his head. "She knows how to give a man a heart attack!" He says, taking another big drink. I don't pay much more attention to the next few numbers, until I hear Rose say that Bella is on stage.

I look up to see Erik front and center as she dances with the girls and boys in the background doing a little strip tease. I watch Bella as she strips out of her little negligee looking costume, and I have to shift myself in my seat as my pants suddenly become tighter in the crotch area. When the boys in the cast, Peter included, begin stripping as well, my problem instantly goes away. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with gay men. But, just as Peter has no desire to see a vagina up close, I have no desire to see another man's penis, or ass for that matter.

The show goes on with Bella in a cheeky ballet number with four other girls, which brings a smile to mom's face, and mine. I love watching her dance what she has been training in for so many years. Zafrina talks a bit to the crowd, interacting with them. I have to admit, she is good...she is damn good at what she does. I know dad promised her a club of her choice for her alone, and I fully intend to make that happen. I just wonder what it would take to get her to stay in New York. I would love to invest in another club with her when she gets her's up and running.

I am pulled from my business thoughts as I hear mom say, "Oh Carlisle, she is just beautiful!" I turn my attention to the stage to watch Bella and Peter dancing to _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars. I know it is one of her favorite songs. They are breathtaking as she dances on pointe while he accopanies her. I become hypnotized by her movements across the stage. As her number comes to and end, everyone who was sitting, is now standing for them, though I am sure that they can't see the audience as the stage goes dark.

Zafrina emerges and begins talking with the crowd again. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are going to something a little special in store. During the aftermath of Hurricane Katrina, our hometown suffered immensely. With the help of so many wonderful people we came back slowly but surely. With the help of so many people, I was able to get our show back up and running. From that time on, I have found that giving back is so important. So, we are going to auction off a _'special'_ little dance, from four of our dancers. Introducing Vicki, Bree, Charlotte, and Bella!"

Well, this is news to me. I look over to Alice, "Did you know about this?" She simply nods, a devilish smirk forming on her lips. She knows I am about to spend a crazy amount of money.

I look back to the stage and see that Bella, Bree, Vicki, and Charlotte have made their way to the stage. Fuck me! She is wearing the smallest pair of black boy shorts I have ever seen, over top of some delectable fishnets. She has on a backless halter vest that looks like a tuxedo in the front. Her wrists are cuffed with white cuff links. And the piece that makes my rock hard cock begin to leak...a black fedora! She is trying to kill me!

"So, ladies...gentlemen...lets get those wallets out!" Zafrina says into the mic is a very sultry voice.

I sit through Vicki, Charlotte and Bree's turn at auction, not paying attention at all, waiting for my Bella. Then I hear the words that make my heart race and my testosterone levels peek, "Next up is Bella!"

I step forward and walk towards the balcony. I know she sees me, because I notice her as she glances up to the VIP section. I shoot her a look that says 'prepare yourself'. Before Zafrina can even get the words out to begin the auction I throw my hand up in the air and yell "I bid ten thousand dollars!"

Zafrina and Bella's head snaps up to the VIP section with wide eyes.

"Twelve thousand!" I hear from the bar area. I snap my head toward the voice and come face to face with the past. Riley _fucking_ Beirs.

Without a second thought I up my game. "Fourteen thousand!" I yell, staring him down, standing a bit taller. You had your chance at a dance with her at her prom mother fucker, but now, every dance of her's is MINE!

"Sixteen thousand!" He yells, now standing from where he was sitting on his stool.

This how you want to play it? "Twenty thousand!" I feel Emmett and Jasper flank me, staring him down.

I glance down at Bella who is just standing, looking shocked as hell as she watches Riley and I go back and fourth. Zafrina looks just as shocked.

"Twenty-five thousand!" He says, puffing out his chest.

"Thirty thousand!" I reply, through clenched teeth.

"Fifty thousand dollars!" He says, standing tall.

I take another look at Bella, her mouth is hanging open, eyes wide as she hangs onto Bree for support. I stand for a moment, taking my time, letting the fucker think he won. I glance at him once time, then back to Bella. She is pleading with me, I give her quick wink.

"Fifty thousand going once...going twice..." Zafrina begins.

I take another look over at Riley and yell, "One hundred thousand dollars!"

Hushed murmurers echo through the club. I look over at Riley, cocking my eye brow. He simply smiles, and throws his hands up in defeat and sits back down on his bar stool.

"Sold! To the gentleman in the balcony for one hundred thousand dollars!" Zafrina says. I smirk down at Bella, who is standing there stunned. "To all of our winners, please make your way down to the stage for your dance."

I turn back to everyone in the VIP section, look at a giggling Alice. "I should make you buy _me_ four pair of Jimmy Choo's." I say to her.

"Why would I do that?" She asks.

"Because, if you would have just told me, I wouldn't have let Beirs get to me like that, and I wouldn't be paying one hundred thousand dollars for a dance from _my_ fiance!"

"Oh shut up! Like it isn't going to be worth it!" She snaps back.

"Go get your dance son!" My dad laughs, as he takes another drink of his scotch.

I shake my head, making my way down to the stage. "Still throwing your money around, huh Cullen?" I hear behind me.

I turn around, shaking my head at him. "Still coming in second best, huh Beirs?"

"Just know, that I had her first."

"And I am the man she doesn't have to fake an orgasm with!" I say with a smirk on my face. His face goes pale and he is at a loss for words. "Excuse me while I go and get _my_ dance from _my_ fiance!"

"Your fiance?"

"Yes. You had your chance with her, and just like at prom, you're sitting on the sidelines, not getting your dance." I step towards him and dip my head near his and say, "Go near her or try to go near her, and your as good as dead." I step away and turn to make my way to the stage.

Once I reach the stage I am greeted by Zafrina who leads me to my chair. I sit, with my back facing the crowd. "Well that was interesting Mr. Cullen!" She laughs.

"I'll write you a check." I say, smirking at her.

She just laughs at me. "Sit back and enjoy."

The stage goes black and four spot lights hit my, as well as the other three bidders chairs. Then the music hits. A nice tumbling jazz beat.

_**The minute you walked in the joint,**_

The spot lights hit the four girls as they stand in pose

_****__**I could see you were a man of distinction,**_

They each take their hats off

_****__**A real big spender,**_

They take the hand holding their hats, open side up and presenting them to us, while kicking their right leg out, sliding their foot across the floor making a circle.

_****__**Good looking, so refined.**_

They begin walking towards us now. I see an evil glint in Bella's eye. She is either extremely pissed at me for my bid, or really turned on.

_****__**Say, wouldn't you like to know**__**  
**__**What's going on in my mind?**__**  
**__**So, let me get right to the point,**_

She is now standing right in front of me. She puts her hat on my head. She bends over, giving me a nice show of her breasts. Her hand are on my knees...

_****__**I don't pop my cork for ev'ry guy I see.**_

She takes her hands and pushes my legs apart, bending and dipping her head so that her hair brushes over my cock. Damn!

_****__**Hey, big spender, spend...**_

Popping her head up, she slides her hand up and palms my extremely hard cock, giving it a little squeeze.

_****__**A little time with...me...me...me!**_

She steps back, cocking her eye brow, while licking her lips. I faintly hear the hooting and hollering behind me.

_****__**Do you wanna have fun?**__**  
**__**How's about (fun) a few laughs?**__**  
**__**I can show you a...good time...**_

The four girls join each other at center stage, where the pole is positioned.

_****__**Do you wanna have fun...fun...fun?**_

Charlotte grasps the pole and climbs up, and begins twirling.

_****__**How's about (fun) a few (fun) laughs (fun)**_

Bree follows Charlotte and copies her on the pole.

_****__**Laughs (fun) laughs**_

Bella is next on the pole.

_****__**(I can show you a...)**_

Finally Vicki takes to the pole. Now all four girls are twirling at different times, creating a spectacular sight to behold. The crowd is loving it.

_****__**(fun) laughs (fun) laughs**__**  
**__**(good time)**__**  
**__**Fun, laughs (good time)**__**  
**__**Fun, laughs (good time)**__**  
**__**Fun, laughs (good time)...shhh...**__**  
**__**What did you say you are?**__**  
**__**How's about a ...(laugh)**__**  
**__**I could give you some...**__**  
**__**Are you ready for...(fun)**__**  
**__**How would you like a...**__**  
**__**Let me show you a ...(good time)**_

They each begin to make their way off the pole, starting from the bottom working up.

_****__**Hey, big spender...**__**  
**__**Hey, big spender...**_

Once they are all off, they make their way back to the four of us.

_****__**The minute you walked in the joint,**__**  
**__**I could see you were a man of distinction,**__**  
**__**A real big spender.**__**  
**__**Good looking, so refined.**_

Bella runs her hands up and down my chest, over my suit jacket.

_****__**Say wouldn't you like to know**__**  
**__**What's going on in my mind?**_

She slides my legs together, and standing, she straddles my lap.

_****__**So, let me get right to the point,**_

She sits down, and I feel her core hit my cock. I feel her roll her hips into me. She throws her head back. I feel a growl erupt from my chest. I can't wait to get her alone!

_****__**I don't pop my cork for every guy I see.**_

She stands, and begins to back away. I reach out to grab her hip, but she slaps my hand away. "No, no Mr. Cullen!" She scolds over the music.

_****__**Hey, big spender,**__**  
**__**Hey, big spender!**__**  
**__**Hey, big spender!**__**  
**__**Spend...a little time with ...me!**__**  
**__**Fun...Laughs...Good Time!**__**  
**__**Fun...Laughs...Good Time!**__**  
**__**Fun...Laughs...Good Time**__**  
**__**How about a palsy?...Yeah!**_

She and the girls perform a synchronized dance in front of the four of us, ending with Bella sitting in my lap, taking the hat from my head, and putting it back on hers. "Did you enjoy your one hundred thousand dollar dance Mr. Cullen?" She asks me.

"Very much!" I say, grabbing her and thrusting up into her.

"Mr. Cullen. This is a classy joint, we don't do those kinds of favors here!" She says, smirking at me.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes. But..." She leans into my, brushing her lips against my ear, "...if you meet me at the Penthouse later, I just may help you out with you...uh...situation." She says, grinding down on me again.

Before I can answer her, she is already standing and walking off stage. I chuckle to myself and will images of old lady boobs, my parents fucking...anything to get this massive hard on to go down before I stand up.

I make my way back to the VIP lounge and order myself a scotch! "Holy fuck that was HOT!" Rose says!

"Well worth the money, hmm, Edward?" Alice asks.

"Alice...I just may have to buy you four pair of Jimmy Choo's for that dance!" I say, taking a drink from my scotch as it is set down at the table.

There is one more song left, and it is the entire cast dancing to _All Night Long I Think About Sex_ by JC Chasez. They all take a bow and bid everyone a good night. The lights come up and everyone begins chanting ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!

Suddenly the lights go out again. Christina Aguilera's voice booms over the sound system.

_**Underneath the city lights**__**  
**__**There is a world few know about**__**  
**__**Where rules don't apply, no**__**  
**__**And you can't keep a good girl down**_

The beat hits and the stage floor begin to glow. The cast begins spilling out from the sides of the stage. First the girls, and then the guys come from back of the stage.

_****__**She comes through the club looking for a good time**__**  
**__**Gonna make that, shake that, money on a dime**__**  
**__**Don't need a sugga daddy, she can work it just fine**__**  
**__**Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night (hee-eey)**__****_

_**Babydoll just come to life**__**  
**__**Under the spotlight**__**  
**__**All the girls wanna fall in line**_

The girls make their way to the front of the stage.

_****__**We say**__**  
**__**He-eh-eh-hey**__**  
**__**Here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show**_

I watch as Bella and the rest of the girls, dressed in silver fringes swivel their hips, dropping low to the floor.

_****__**He-eh-eh-hey**__**  
**__**Here go the boys you gotta show a little more**__****_

_**Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest**__**  
**__**Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test**__**  
**__**Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best**__**  
**__**So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque**__****_

The rest of the song continues, filled with plenty of hip action, chest shaking, booty dropping choreography. The crowd eats it up. As the song ends and the cast exits the stage, the party keeps going, the alcohol is flowing, and everyone is letting loose and having a good time.

I sit back and light up a cigar with my dad and my boys. The business man in me is basking in the glow of how much I am raking in tonight. The fiance in me, can't wait to get my hands on my girl and pick up where our dance on stage left off.

**Did ya like it? I had so much fun writing this. Let me know if you want to see what happened after the show with Bella and Edward. I love you all more than you will ever know. Hugs and kisses to you all, and I will see you on Sunday.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi friends! Well, I am back. I am a day late with your update. I am going to try and give you all an extra day this week. Life has been hectic. I had a wonderful time with my family. I also had my four year old, my two year old niece, and my nine month old nephew all weekend! GAH! No time for writing. Then Super Bowl with the hubby...Beyonce rocked my world! Needless to say, I apologize and I hope you all still love me.**

**This chapter is unbeta'd, so I own all mistakes. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Holy shit!" I hear Bree shout, as we make our way to our dressing room. "That was...holy fuck! That was almost as good as an orgasm!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Laughs Vicki.

"That crowd! That was...I have never performed for one so big, or so loud!"

"It was pretty amazing!"

They carry on, gushing over the way the crowd responded to the show, and how they wished they could go back out and do it all over again. Me? I am just taking it all in. It felt amazing to be on stage one more time with my friends. I can't help the smile that is permanently etched on my face.

"Still thinking about that lap dance you gave boss man?" Peter asks, sitting down next to me trying to wipe off the glitter that is stuck to him with a baby wipe.

I smile. Edwards face, his smell, that cock!

"Thinking about what you were sitting on out there?" Peter asks with a raised eye brow.

"Shut it!" I laugh, playfully hitting him.

"Baby Bell!" Erik sings as he takes the chair next to me. "I can't thank you enough for getting me in on this. That was...WOW!"

"It's a rush isn't it?"

"It sure isn't something that Madam Irina teaches, that for sure!"

I can't help the laugh the bursts out of me. "True True! I am pretty sure she would have had a heart attack if she seen the show tonight!"

"She would have loved the number you and Peter did though." Erik said, wiping off his glitter. "It was beyond amazing. I don't know if you noticed, but everyone was on their feet. The VIP section, the bar area, everywhere."

"Really?" Asks Peter.

"Really."

"Everyone!" Zafrina yells to get our attention. "Let me just say, tonight...you all took my breath away. Truly our best show to date. You all handled everything I threw at you. The new choreo, the new stage, the crazy ideas. Thank you so much. It is really an honor to work with all of you. And Erik, thank you! For coming to our aid making our show complete. You have a home with us whenever you want it." She gushes. "As for the future of our little rag tag of a show, I don't know where we will end up, here in New York or back in Nola, but I would be honored to work with you all."

Everyone started whistling and yelling, high fiving and hugging each other. After the celebration dies down a bit, I am able to get dressed. While Alice and Rose have opted to dress up for Halloween, I just can't bring myself to put on another costume. So, I slide on a pair of black skinny jeans that ride low on my hips. I pair it with a slinky silver halter top that is bare in the back and dips down in the front, but not overly slutty. I keep my hair down in loose curls, I also attach a few bangles to my wrists, along with the earrings Edward gave me the night of the charity ball. To finish it off I slide on a pair of sparkly silver Louis Vuitton heels.

I feel damn sexy! As I exit the dressing room I notice Peter waiting for me. He links his arm with mine and we make out way out to the VIP section. Making our way up the stairs I see Felix, we give each other fist bump. "Great show Bells!" He says. "You too!" He says, while giving Peter a high five. "Boss is waiting impatiently for you." He says, tipping his head to the side where the couches are lined up.

I smile at Felix. "Did you bring your girl tonight?"

"Bells, I'm workin!" He says, giving me a look.

"Fine! You leave me no choice. I am demanding that Edward give you the night off the next time we are here. I need to meet this girl. She has got to be the most understanding woman in the world!" I laugh.

He just laughs as we make out way over to the couches. My eyes meet Edwards, then his eyes take in my outfit. They instantly turn a dark, almost black green with lust.

"I think you enjoy giving me a heart attack young lady!" I hear dad say, as he makes his way towards me, a smirk playing across his face just before he engulfs me in a big hug. I hug him back, laughing. "Eri bella come sempre la mia bambina. E 'stato bello vedere di avere così tanto divertimento." [You were beautiful as always my baby girl. It was beautiful to watch you have so much fun.]

"Grazie papà." [Thank you daddy.] I tell him back.

"You were gorgeous out there darling." She squeals, giving me a hug. I laugh and hug her back.

"Thanks mom." I say.

Edward is the next one to me. "How much has mom had to drink? She just squealed like Alice!" I say.

He just laughs, pulling me to him. I feel his hand graze my ass, making their way up my back, when his hands hit my bare skin he suddenly stops. "Your shirt is missing it's back Bella." He whispers in my ear.

"No it's not." I sigh, feeling his hands play across my bare skin.

"So that means...are you wearing a bra Miss Swan?"

"That would be a no, Mr. Cullen."

I feel, and hear his growled response. "You are trying to kill me, aren't you?"

"Kill you...no. Tease you...oh yes Mr. Cullen."

"That is not very nice, seeing as you teased me earlier on stage, not to mentioned scaring the fuck out of me when you repelled from the ceiling."

"Hmm, whatever will you do with me?"

"The possibilities are endless. And the way you have me feeling right now," He says, grinding his extremely hard cock into me, "the night will be endless too."

"Promises, promises Mr. Cullen." I say, as I walk towards the bar.

Once at the bar I order a Dirty Shirley. While I sip on it, Alice and Rose make their way towards me. "Girl...thanks to you Emmett wants me to give him a dance tonight!"

I throw my head back, laughing. "I am sure you can figure it out Rose. You're already sexy as hell in that flapper costume. Just turn on the music, sit on his lap, toss your hair a bit, and there you have it!"

We all get caught up in our gossip and laughing. I feel Edward snaking his arms around me from behind. His lips are at my ear whispering, "Tell the girls goodnight, we're going home now!"

I take a sip of my drink, still looking forward while Rose and Alice talk to each other. "But, I just got my drink, and we are about to go and dance a little."

I feel him grab my ass in his hand and give it a hard squeeze. "I said, tell them good-bye. We are leaving. If you keep this up, your punishment will only be worse."

"What for?" I ask, still not looking back at him.

"One, for dangling from the ceiling. Two, for not warning me that you were up for bid, causing me to go up against Riley _Fucking_ Beirs." I can't suppress the giggle that comes out of me. "Three, for that tease of a dance you gave me. Four, for this fuck hot outfit you got on, which you are not wearing a bra with.

I smirk. "Well, maybe I am not ready to go."

I feel and hear him huff at my response. "Then you leave me no choice." I feel him pull away, and my heart begins racing. I see him out of the corner of my eye. "Ladies!" He says, interrupting Alice and Rose's conversation, "Bella will have to continue your conversation tomorrow. We are leaving now." He grabs my hand and pulls me to my feet. "Please enjoy the rest of your evening." He then proceeds to drag me away from a stunned Rose and Alice, by his staring parents, and past a laughing Peter and Erik.

He says nothing to me as we make out way through the club and to the entrance. While making our way to the front, I spot Riley Beirs. He looks as if he is going to approach us, then I hear Edward yell, "Think again motherfucker!" I turn to watch him slink back to the bar, heading hanging low. I can't help but laugh a little. As we exit, Stefan steps out of the SUV and opens the back door for us. "Did you make the arrangements for me?" Edward asks.

"Yes Boss." He then hands Edward something that looks like a card." Edward nods as he helps me into the back , and then slides in next to me.

I steal looks at him, while he stares straight ahead. "You are in so much trouble Miss Swan." He says with a devilish smirk.

Soon we are pulling up to the W Hotel. We get out and make our way to the elevator. We get off on the top floor, and make our way to our suite. He opens the door and ushers me inside. Before the door even closes he had me pinned the the wall, kissing me with such passion and lust. As the door clicks he pulls back from our kiss. His lips make their way down my neck, across my chest, and down the valley between my breasts. His hands let go of mine, and make their way to the back of my neck, releasing the button holding my halter together.

The loose material that is my shirt falls right down to my waist, exposing my bare breasts. His hands find them and squeeze them, pushing them together. Pinching and rolling my nipples between his fingers, all the while making his way back up to my lips, kissing me, massaging my tongue with his.

He pulls away, looking me dead in the eye, "Tu sei una creatura pericolosa." [You are a dangerous creature.]

"Lei lo porta fuori di me." [You bring it out of me.]

"È meglio tenetevi forte. Sara 'una lunga notte il mio amore." [You better hang on tight. It's going to be a long night my love.]

With that, he pulls me up. Instinctual, I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us to the bedroom. He sets me down, holding me at arms length. He lifts my bunched up shirt and pulls it off, tossing it to the floor. "Take your shoes off." He orders. I slip them off, and he pushes them aside with his feet. Be unbuttons my pants, and slides them down my legs. I step out of them. I am left standing in front of him in nothing but my navy blue g-string and jewelry.

He pulls me to him, cupping my face with his hands. "If I am too rough, I need you to tell me." I simply nod at him, trusting him entirely to make this so erotic and so enjoyable. He smiles and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. No tongue, no pressure. Just a simple, gentle kiss.

He leads me to the end of the bed. "Put your hands on the end board and bend over." He tells me. I feel his hands on my back, gently pushing me forward. He glides his hands down my back, running a finger under the string of my panties. It lands on my cheek, that he grabs and squeezes. His other hand joins, squeezing the other cheek. "Such a fuck awesome ass." He says, before I feel him lick and bite one cheek, and then the other, followed by a swift smack. "Look how it has just the right amount of jiggle." He says, as he smacks it again.

His hand makes it's way down, dipping his fingers into my crack, down to cup my center. "But this...hmm...this right here. This is what I have been craving all night long." I feel his mouth kiss along where the string of my panties are, his teeth scrape my skin as he takes them in his mouth and pulls them down. As they slide down my legs, I step out of them. His tongue meets my wet pussy lips, licking all the way up, ending at my tiny, untouched puckered hole. Just as his tongue begins teasing, I feel his hand come down on my cheek. The sting startles me, but it doesn't hurt, and I moan. "Mmm, does you like that Isabella?"

That is my undoing! When he calls me Isabella I know that he is in full Domward mode. I am panting like a whore in church. Craving more, and more I get. TWACK! He lands another smack on my other cheek. He rubs where he just spanked me. "If you are a good girl, and take your punishment, maybe I will reward you." He says, grinding his hard cock into my ass. I moan again.

"Please?" I squeak out.

"Please, what Isabella?"

"Another?" I ask quietly.

"Cazzo! Tu ragazza sporca!" [Fuck! You dirty girl!]

FUCK! Not Italian! He knows how much him speaking Italian turns me on! TWACK! TWACK! And then his fingers are stroking my clit, four circles around. TWACK! TWACK! Four rubs to my clit. This pattern goes on and on, and I loose count. "FUCK!" I hear him yell out. Then I hear the sound of buttons hitting the ground. The next sounds are his belt being undone, and his pants hitting the floor. I hear him rustling behind me; I chance a peek and see him taking off his shoes and socks. I quickly turn my head away. I feel him behind me, in one swift push he is buried inside of me. "OH SHIT!" "AHH FUCK!" We both cry out as he slides into my drenched pussy.

He takes a hand full of my hair and pulls me up so that my back is flushed with his chest. "I am so fucking in love...ahh damn! So in love with you! You just fucking take every...ahh...ohhh yes! You take everything I give!" He grunts as he slams in and out of me.

"Oh yes! Right fucking there Edward! Harder! Please, more!" I scream out.

He pulls out of me and spins me around. He picks me up, "Wrap your legs around me!" He orders. He lines me up with is cock and slams into me again. He moves my body up and down his cock as he walks us to the bed.

He lays back, leaving me on top. His hand firmly on my hips, guiding me up and down to the rhythm he wants.

"So fucking good Bella!" He yells.

"YES! YES! Oh God YES!" I cry back.

"You look so fucking sexy! I love watching you take my cock like this!" He says, dropping his hand down, rubbing his thumb over my clit.

"Oh God...Edward...oh Edward! I'm...I'm...oh fuck!"

"Yes! Cum for me! Cum on my cock!"

"Shit! Fuck! Yes...Yes...Yes!"

"Now! Fucking cum NOW!"

Those words push me over the edge. The command in his voice sends a shock wave to my pussy, and the damn breaks loose. I clench down on his cock and cum hard. Incoherent words fall from my lips as I continue to ride him and my orgasm out.

Mid orgasm I feel him flip me around, never once leaving my pussy, and begin to pound into me. "So. Fucking. Good. My. Favorite. Place. In. The. World. Is. Your. Pussy!" Says with each thrust. Just as I think I am coming down, the damn breaks again and I flood my juices down on his cock again. I feel him shoot into me.

We are both talking in tongues at this point. He collapses on me. "You are...you are amazing my Bella." He says, lifting off of me and out of me. He gently kisses my lips, then he walks to the bathroom and cleans up, coming back with a wash towel and cleans me up as well. I can't even feel my limbs to move at this point, so I just lay there and let him take care of me. He takes off my earrings and bracelets.

I feel the bed dip, and his arms under and around me, laying me under the covers. He crawls in next to me, pulling me to him. "Sei così speciale per me, tu sei il mio mondo. Dormi amore mio." [You are so special to me, you are my world. Sleep my love.]

I snuggle into his chest, and let out a content sigh. "Ti amo Edward." [I love you Edward]

"Come Ti amo la mia Bella." [As I love you my Bella.]

**I hoped you all enjoyed. We will be delving back into some mafia action, and wedding planning. Maybe even coming face to face with Charlie...would you all like to see that conversation? Leave me some love if you are so moved. **


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey my friends. I am back for you dose of Wednesday goodness! I am loving reading all of the awesome reviews that you are leaving. I really think that you are going to enjoy tonight's and Friday's chapters. So, I am not going to prolong it.**

**This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephanie Meyers own's all of the awesomeness that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

It is mid November and here I sit, dressed only in a pair of flesh color panties and a very tight corset, and incredibly high Jimmy Choo's; shivering in a extremely cold dressing room. I have tried on about thirty dresses, most of which Alice adores, mom is indifferent to, Rose only glaces at because she is attending to Lily, and I hate. I don't think I can bear this any more.

"Alice, I love you, but I am done! You have eighty percent control over everything else with my wedding, I still have veto power," I warn, "but, the one thing you have no say in is my dress. So please, I can not try on any more!" I say, pushing her out of the dressing room.

I glance over at the poor woman who has been helping me in and out of the monstrosities that Alice has picked out. "I am so sorry. Please, let me have your name and I will make sure that you are compensated for all of the time that you have spent on me and not making sales on anyone else." I say to her, slipping out of the Jimmy Choo's.

"Please." She says, holding out her hands to stop me from putting my cloths back on. "I have something that I think would be perfect for you. Please, just...just one more. I really think that you will love it. Looking at you, I see that was made for you." She tells me. I sigh, and give her a nod. "Go ahead and take off that corset, you wont need it for this dress." She says, walking to the door.

"I love it already." I say, as I begin loosening the corset. She laughs as she walks out of the room.

About ten minutes later she knocks and walks back in with a slim garment bag. I am so happy that it isn't as large as the frilly princess type dresses that Alice had chosen. She hangs the bag up and slides down the zipper. I see a pure white dress, minimal tulle, just enough to make it make it swish, with a sweetheart neckline. It has a lace overlay over the entire dress, with lace applique shoulder straps. As she pulls it out of the bag, I see that the back is low cut, with lace appliques surrounding the entire edge of the open back. There are more lace appliques that adorn the bodice, but it isn't over kill. They cascade down to the waist line, then drop down, flowing down to the hem line, which is scolloped with appliques.

I feel my breath catch in my throat. It is the perfect combination of classical elegance, with a touch of modern, which is what I have been searching for. I slip my shoes back on and allow Gianna, the sales woman, to slip the dress over my head. As it slips on I feel it mold to my body. I look at myself in the mirror, and I feel the tears begin to form. As Gianna zips the dress up, the tears fall. This is my dress.

"You...this...you're...oh my God!" I stammer out, pulling Gianna into a hug.

"Let's get you out to your family." She says, leading me out the door.

I make my way around the corner from the dressing room, I can hear my ladies talking, wondering what is taking me so long. As I round the last corner, to make my way to the raised platform in front of the mirrors I hear, "Oh! Mio caro bambino! Sembri un angelo! Oh! Tu sei bella!" [Oh! My darling baby! You look like an angel! Oh! You are beautiful!]

Hearing mom, the tears are now pouring down my cheeks. "Oh mamma! Non ci posso credere ... questo è!" [ Oh mom! I can't believe...this is it!]

"Sì, lo è. Questo è l'abito che avrebbero dovuto sposare mio figlio in Questo è il vestito che diventerà la principessa trovi" [Yes it is. This is the dress you were meant to marry my son in. This is the dress you will become the princess in.] Mom says, making her way onto the platform and pulling me into a hug.

I look down at Alice and Rose who have tears in their eyes too. "It is stunning Bella, really!" Alice says. "It was meant for you." Rose simply nods her head, as she wipes her eyes with a tissue, while handing one over to Alice.

The seamstress of the shop comes in and takes notes of the needed alterations. After about another hour, the four of us, and miss Lily, are greeted right outside the door by Eleazar, Felix, and Peter. Who, the others are under the impression, tagged along with me because he is going to be helping us ladies pick out the tuxedos.

"Did you find _'the dress'_? Peter asks.

I nod, afraid that if I speak the tears will start again. Damn, this wedding is making me an emotional mess.

"Did you cry?"

I punch him in the arm, which he laughs off, and tucks me into his side as we make our way to the SUV. After about a half and hour drive, we were at the Armani store and Peter helps me pick out the tuxedos.

"Alright ladies, I need to get Lily home. It's getting late, and she needs a bath before dinner." Rose says, as we make our way out of the store.

"I think I will ride with you, I want to work on the flower arrangements." Alice says, as a second SUV pulls up. Rose's driver gets out and begins to load up Lily's stroller.

Mom and I are hugging Alice when I hear, "Isabella?"

Instant fear surges through my body. I feel Peter pull me behind his body, as he whips out his nine and points it directly at Charlie.

"Take one more step motherfucker and I will blow your fucking brains all over the sidewalk." Peter says through clenched teeth.

In another instant, Felix has Charlie pinned to the ground and Peter is pushing me into the SUV with Rose and Alice, and mom.

"Leave him untouched. Bind him up and put him in the second vehicle. Transport him to the warehouse." I hear Eleazar say through the window of the SUV that I am in. I watch as Felix binds Charlies hands, then he and Eleazar load him into the SUV that was supposed to take mom, Peter and I home.

The door pulls open and Peter climbs in. "Is everyone OK?" He asks everyone. Rose is calmly hovering over the baby seat that is holding Lily, Alice is holding her hand, while mom has me in her arms. The moment Peter shuts the door he pulls me over to him and physically looks me out. "Are you OK?"

I don't have words, I just nod. He found me. He got within reaching distance of me. I feel my breathing begin to pick up, and I feel panic begin to take over. The voices around me become echo's. I hear mom's echoy Italian, and Rose and Alice's pleas to take deep breaths around me, along with Peters soothing words as he and mom rub my back. The shrill sound of a phone going off begins to pull me from my daze.

I feel Peter put the phone to my ear. "It's Edward baby girl. Peter's echoy voice says.

Suddenly I hear, "Ho bisogno di prendere respiri profondi per me Bella. Vieni amore, dentro e fuori. Respiro con me baby, dentro e fuori." [I need you to take deep breaths for me Bella. Come on love, in and out. Breath with me baby, in and out.] Edward says, trying to calm me from over the phone.

I just keep thinking that he found me, he fucking found me. He had the nerve to approach me, and call my name. The more I hear Edwards calming words, the more upset I get at the fact that Charlie got to me. I let him get inside my head again. "I want him." I hear myself say.

**EPOV**

"Jacob, Liam. Please tell me that you have something for me." I say to the two men standing in front of dad and I.

"Out of the twenty names that you have us, we have eliminated ten. We are questioning Eleazar and Felix tonight, Sam, and Seth tomorrow morning." Liam says.

"You, without a shadow of a doubt, know that the first ten you questioned aren't working with the Voltouri?" I question them.

"Without a shadow of a doubt, Boss." Jacob says, not flinching once.

"Where are you questioning Eleazar and Felix at?" Dad asks.

"Seeing as Mrs. Cullen and Bella will be staying in tonight to work on the guest list with the two of you, we are going to take them to the backroom at the club. We are having it swept now as we speak. Sam and Seth, along with the two of you will be with them tonight, here. So, we figured it would be best to talk to them tonight." Jacob replies.

Dad nods at them in approval. "That will be all gentlemen." He says, looking down at the paper work on his desk as they make their way out of the house office.

"We've got another double shipment..." Dad begins, as his phone goes off. "Yes, Eleazar?" He answers. His eyes go wide, and I inch closer in my chair. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Motherfucker! How close did he get?" Panic and adrenaline rush through me. "She is safe?" Son of a fucking bitch! Waiting for him to get off the phone is fucking torture. "Good. Don't touch him. Tie him up, take him to the warehouse. We will meet you there." He says, before hanging up the phone.

"What the fuck is going on?" I ask, impatiently.

"Charlie approached Bella while the ladies were loading into the SUV's just now."

"WHAT? How in the fuck did he get that close? Where the fuck was Peter and Felix?"

"They were right there. He didn't touch her. Peter was standing with her as she hugged Alice goodbye. Peter get her behind him and drew his gun. Felix tackled him down, then Peter got her and your mother into the SUV. She is save." He assures me.

We both grab our jackets, and rush out the door to get to the warehouse.

Dad pulls his phone out and calls someone. "ETA?" He asks. "You'll beat us there. I want him tied to the chair, and gagged. No room to move. This is not about him being comfortable."

I am on the phone calling Emmett and Jasper, telling them meet us there, as we are climbing into the back of the waiting SUV. As we are pulling away I have this need to call and check on my Bella. As soon as Peter answers her phone I know that something is off, Peter shouldn't be answering her phone. I hear everyone in the background trying to calm her down. "Damn it Peter, why are you answering her phone?"

"She is having an attack Boss. We are trying to get her to breath."

"Put the phone to her ear." I tell him. I hear a bit of rustling. I hear Peter tell Bella that it is me. "Ho bisogno di prendere respiri profondi per me Bella. Vieni amore, dentro e fuori. Respiro con me baby, dentro e fuori." [I need you to take deep breaths for me Bella. Come on love, in and out. Breath with me baby, in and out.] I say to her, trying to calm her down.

I continue speaking to her in Italian, soothing her, trying to calm her down. I hear her breathing becoming regular again, but she still says nothing. "Talk to me Bella. Tell me you are OK. Tell me how to make this better?" I plead with her.

"I want him." She says.

My heart stops. No. No fucking way! I will not let her be part of this. I will not let her see this side of who dad and I are.

"Please. I need this Edward." I hear no waver in her voice at all.

I pinch the bridge of my nose, letting out a big sigh. I look over to dad, next to me. "She wants to be there. She wants to confront him." I tell him.

I see the same thoughts that were just swimming in my head, now swirling through his. Finally he nods. "She deserves this."

I nod to him. "Put Peter back on baby."

"Yes Boss?"

"Tell the driver to take Rose, Lily, Alice, and mom back to Rose's house. I'll call Sam and Seth to come and stay with them. Tell the driver to bring you and Bella to the warehouse. Once you are there, you both stay in the car until I come out to get you. You do not move until then, understand?"

"Understood." He says. I hang up.

"You think this is wise?" I ask Dad.

"No. But, this is something that she needs. How we needed to be the ones to take care of James, she needs to confront Charlie."

"I...I..." I just sigh, because deep down, I know he is right.

"We will get there before she does. We can talk to him, inform everyone else that she is coming. You get her and bring her in, like you told Peter. Let her talk to him, yell at him. Fuck, let her hit the fucker for all I care. Let her get it out of her system. Then Peter takes her away, and we get out of him what we need and I finish him."

"You finish him?"

"Yes. I finish him. Like I should have years ago." He says looking straight ahead. He is in Don mode now. Not a waver in his posture, or his voice. He is doing his best to keep the personal shit out of it, I can tell. But in all honesty, I think it is the personal shit that is driving his calm demeanor. He and I both understand that this is our chance to get the information that we need.

Forty minutes later we are pulling up to the warehouse. I see the SUV, along with Emmett and Jasper's rides parked. The driver gets out, nine drawn, scanning the area. Once he deems it safe, he opens the door for us and we get out. Making our way into the warehouse, I let dad lead the way in. Walking in, I see Charlie sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded by Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar, and Felix. There is no joking, there is no card playing. Everyone is serious. Everyone knows what that man did to Bella during her childhood. There will be no mercy shown today.

As we get closer, I see dad take off his jacket as we continue to walk in, he tosses it to the floor. The minute he is in front of Charlie he pulls back and punches him right in the gut. "What the fuck part of _'leave and never come back'_ did you not understand all those years ago?" Dad yells at him. The four men surrounding Charlie fall back. I join the, taking off my jacket, getting ready for my opportunity. "I thought fucking rehab was supposed to make you smarter." Dad says to him, thumping his fingers to Charlies temple. "It seems to have had the opposite affect on you."

"I just want to talk to Isabe...omph!" He begins, as he is cut off by another punch to the gut by dad.

"Keep my daughter's name out of your fucking mouth." Dad says in his deadly calm voice. He turns to me and walks over to where we are standing, giving me the look, telling me that I am up.

I make my way over to Charlie, dragging a chair and sitting down in front of him. "You have exactly five minutes to tell me what the fuck you are doing with the Voltouri, and what they want with Bella, or else the six of us...well there are no words for the amount of pain you will be in before you die. We've got all fucking night to make the pain last. Or, we could just keep the pain going for days, and days at a time. Giving you just enough care to get by so that we can keep up the pain. Just like all those years you gave Bella just enough to get by, ignoring her, hurting her, beating her. And trust me when I say this, the six of us can do things to cause pain that you can't even imagine."

"I just...damn it! I just wanted to be a part of her life again. Make up for all of the shitty things I did in the past. I thought if I made nice with Aro and the rest of the Voltouri, I could find out who..." He stops as he breaks down, crying.

I stand up, tipping the chair over backwards as I do, to stand in front him. Taking his face and squeezing it between my hand as tight as I can. "No motherfucker, you don't get to cry." I spit at him, letting go of his face. He tries to compose himself. "You have two more minutes, cocksucker!" I yell at him.

"I thought I could find out who she was intended to!" He spits out. "I thought if I found out, I could come to you and tell you. That it would some how help repair all the shit I did in the past."

I just stare at him. So he did sell his daughter! I look over to dad who is seething. He rushes over., crouching down to Charlies ear and whispering "There is no God on earth or in heaven who can save your soul, or repair what you have done to that beautiful girl." He says, so low and so calmly that it sends chills up my spin. "Vai a prenderla." [Go and get her.]

**Mobward and Moblisle are in full force! Let me know what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy Friday everyone! Well, at least I hope it is for all of you. Me, well, I am sick! Down and out sick. My only comfort, is my FF stories and my lappy to write for you all. **

**I am really excited about this chapter and the next chapter. They are really packed! I hope you all love it. I will warn you. Some things are graphic. Not so much in this chapter (though there are memories that may be hard to read for some), but the next chapter will be really graphic. I just wanted to warn you. You will see true Mobward! **

**This chapter is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**The beautiful Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I nod to dad and turn to make my way to the door. Once outside, the chilly November air hits me, sending a chill through my think cotton dress shirt. I reach the SUV and knock on the window, "It's me." I say.

I hear the locks unhinge and the door opens for me. I step inside and slide in next to Bella. I pull her into my arms. I feel myself shaking, as I nuzzle my head into her neck, inhaling her sweet Bella smell. I feel her begin to rub circles over my back. "Sshh. It's OK Edward. Sshh." What the fuck is wrong with me?

"I should be the one calming you down." I tell her.

She pulls back from me, and looks me dead in the eyes. "I hope you understand why I need to do this, because I don't..." She lets out a huge sigh, "I don't know how to explain it to you. I need to face him. I need to show him that...that he didn't break me." She tells me, with such determination.

"I know baby. I know. I just...my reluctance to let you do this comes from me not wanting you to see me, see dad like this. Because once we enter those door," I point to the doors of the warehouse, "he and I aren't the Edward and dad that you see everyday. We can't be. You are allowed to go in there because dad feels that this is what you need to close that part of you life." I see her nod, letting me know that she understands. I blow out a breath, ready to lay it out for her. "OK. This is what is going to happen. When we get in there, you're going to see him tied up in the center of the warehouse. No one has touched him yet, well, dad punched him in the gut, but that is it. He is all yours first. Dad, Emmett, Jasper, Eleazar and Felix are already in there. Peter and I will be there too. You will never be in there alone with him, so don't ask to be. Charlie is gagged. If you want him ungagged, then you tell Emmett and he will take the gag off of him. You say what you need to say to him, if you want him to answer, then he will. If you need to hit him, you hit him. You do what you need to do. Then Peter will walk you back out here and you will leave and you will go home to mom and dads house. Dad and I will be back there later. Understand?"

She nods yes to me again. I take my hands, grabbing a hold of her face, and give her a deep kiss. When I break away, I lean into her forehead, "I love you. So fucking much." I say, kissing her forehead. "If this becomes too much for you, you let me know and I will get you out of there."

"I promise." She whispers to me.

I nod to her. I look back at Peter and nod to him too. I open up the door and hold it open for her to get out. Tucking her into my side, with Peter bringing up the back, we make our way to the door. With my hand on the door, I say, "It is going to smell pretty bad in here. You will get used to it after a bit. If it is bad, breath through your mouth."

I open the door and we walk in. I look over to her and see her flinch at the smell. Then, suddenly, her eyes land on Charlie in the center of the room. I feel her pull away from me and walk forward on her own. Peter and I look at each other, but silently follow her. As we get further in, she makes eye contact with dad. "Si OK bambina?" [You OK baby girl?] Dad asks, pulling her into his arms.

"Sì papà." [Yes dad.]

"Se questo diventa troppo per ..." [If this become too much for...] Dad begins to say but is cut off by Charlie struggling against his restraints, trying to say something around his gag.

"Emmett?" Bella asks. "Can you take his gag off for me?"

Emmett nods to her and walks over to Charlie to take his gag out. Dad gives her hand a squeeze and walks back over to where the others are standing. Peter and I have joined them as well.

She bends to pick up the chair that I toppled over, and sits it in front of Charlie. She then slides her jacket off and drapes it on the back of the chair.

Once Emmett has the gag off of Charlie he coughs out, "Bella? Oh God, Bella!"

To everyone's surprise, she leans forward and slaps him hard across the face. "Keep my name out of your fucking mouth!" She yells. "You never bothered to call me by my name when I lived in your house. It was always _'hey bitch'_ or _'ungrateful whore'_. But, what hurt the most when when you would just call me _'you'_. Like I was nothing. That hurt worse than any filthy, horrible name you could have ever called me."

Her words were like a knife into my heart all over again. Those years were...I can't even imagine what she lived through. I know what I lived through. Each night, worrying about her. Seeing her with bruises, seeing her hungry, or in cloths with holes in them. Watching her blush and cry with embarrassment when mom would buy her cloths. Begging her to let us tell someone. Watching as she always held out hope that he would come around and be her father. I look over at dad, knowing that he is thinking the same thing.

My eyes fall back onto Bella. She is sitting in the chair in front of Charlie. "For years you told me I was nothing, I would never amount to anything. When I told you Esme was paying for dance lessons, you laughed at me and told me it was her money to waste. That I was a fat, uncoordinated little shit that no one would pay money to see! Well guess what? I was accepted into NYU dance school. I am on my way to becoming a prima ballerina. When I dance, I move people." She tells him. She takes in a deep breath, and exhales, closing her eyes. "I just need you to tell me what I did? What did I do that made you hate me so much?" She asks.

Charlie takes a deep, shaky breath. He looks up into Bella's eyes. "When your mom left, I just, I was so sad. I was so angry that she left. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to take care of a little girl. Shit, I could hardly take care of me. And, she just left. Like I was nothing, like I never meant anything to her. So I drank to make it all go away."

Bella just stares at him for a moment. "Not good enough. You just told me what Rene did. What you did. You still didn't tell me what I did."

"I don't know what you want me to say Bella. I..." TWACK! She backhands him across his face.

"I said don't fucking say my name!" She hisses at him.

"Fuck! I was an angry drunk who didn't want to take care of a kid by myself."

"That still doesn't tell me what _I_ did to _you_ to make you hate me so much! She left me too! She didn't love me enough to stay either. I was without a mother. I didn't have anyone to hold me at night, or help me get ready for school in the morning. I didn't have anyone to do my laundry! I didn't have anyone to make my lunch! So tell me Charlie, what did I do to you?"

"I...I...you...it was just so damn hard!" He cries

Bella is out of her chair in an instant. She kicks Charlie square in the chin with her red soled, high heeled boot. He falls backwards. The sound echo's through out the warehouse. I notice his chin is bleeding where her boot made contact. "Someone, please sit him back up." She asks, not taking her eyes off of him.

Jasper rushes over and sit him back up. Bella is in Charlies face instantly. "Hard! It was hard on you? You don't know what hard is!" She yells at him. Stepping back away from him. "Hard is being hungry with no food in the house because your father used the money to stock the fridge with beer. Hard is watching other kids eat hot lunch, and having to eat a few crackers and peanut butter, hoping to find a quarter in the cushions so that you could buy a milk to dink. Hard is having your father chase you around the house trying to kick you because you didn't fold his socks the right way, or you didn't cook what he wanted for dinner. Hard is trying to hold off going to bathroom overnight because you father told you that you make too much noise walking over the squeaky floor boards and it wakes him up! And hard is getting beaten with a baseball bat, or fists, because you father is drunk and you look like your mother!" She yells out, with tears streaming down her face.

We didn't even know the half of what she went though. We knew it was much worse that what she told us, but..holy shit!

I see dad out of the corner of my eye trying to hold it together. He goes to take a step forward and I grab his arm to hold him back. He glares back at me. "Let her go. Let her get it out. I am pissed to, but we will have our time with him." I whisper to him.

"Are you crying?" She asks him. "You don't get to fucking cry! The time for crying was Rene walked out on us. You should have cried with me, held onto me. Told me that we would get though it together. But, you didn't. So you don't get to cry now!" She yells at him.

"I know I am too late, and I know that words mean nothing, but I am so sorry! I am so fucking sorry! I can't...you don't know how sorry I am. You are all that I have thought about since I got sober. I just...please. I just want you back in my life somehow. I just want to get to know you. I want to be your family again." Charlie sobs.

She just stands there shaking her head. "No." She says, calmly. "No. You didn't want to be my family when it mattered, so you don't get to be my family now. You are just Charlie Swan to me. Carlisle Cullen, is my father. Emse Cullen, is my mother. Emmett McCarthy, is my brother. Rosalie McCarthy, is my sister. Jasper Witlock, is my brother. Alice Brandon, is my sister. And Edward Cullen, is my best friend, my protector, my fiance. The other three men you see here, Eleazar, Felix, Peter, they are my friends. Friends who would lay down their life for me. Because they think that I am worth something. _Me_! _I _am worth something. _I_ am loved!" She says to him. She looks over to where we are standing, and it takes everything in me to not run over to her and wrap her in my arms. To feel her, to tell her how proud of I am of her, how loved she is.

"I changed my mind. You go ahead and cry. Cry because you will never see me dance. You will never walk me down the isle as I marry Edward. You will never see the children we create together. You will never be in my life, and that is a shame for you, because I am worth so much!"

Her last sentence is dad's undoing, and he is running to her, pulling her into his arms. "Oh bambina, voi valete più di tutti i soldi, tutti i tesori, tutto il potere del mondo." [Oh baby girl, you are worth more than all of the money, all of the treasures, all of the power in the world.] He tells her.

"Oh God! Please! Please, just let me...FUCK!" Charlie cries. "Please, just let me hug you, he isn't your father, I am! Just give me a chance!"

Before any of us can register what his happening, Bella grabbed onto dads nine in his shoulder holster. Pulling away from dad, she takes off the safety, and cocks it into place, aiming it at Charlies head. "What did you fucking say?" She asks him.

All of us are in shock. She is standing there, holding a very big, very heavy gun like it is nothing. She isn't scared, she isn't shaking. She is standing tall, confident, and powerful. If I wasn't so worried, I am sure I would be turned on right about now.

"Bella? Bella?" Dad calls out to her. But it is as if she doesn't hear him.

"Did you really just call yourself a father? My father?" She asks.

"I am your father. You have my blood running through your veins."

"I may have your DNA, but I am a Cullen through and through. I have Esme's compassion, her heart. She taught me what it is to be a woman. I have Carlisle's morals, his passion, his drive, his desire to be something. That is more powerful than DNA Charlie." She says, not lowering her gun.

"Bella honey. Come on, hand me the gun. Tesoro, passami la pistola." [Sweetheart, hand me the gun.] Dad asks her.

"No." Is all she says, never taking her eyes off of Charlie.

I make a move to walk towards her. "Bella..." But I am cut off as she looks at me. Her eyes are hard, and void of any emotion and it stops me in my tracks. It scares the fuck out of me.

"You're a Cullen? You have a killer's morals? A killer's drive in you? So it should be easy for you to pull the trigger then!" Charlie says to her.

"I wouldn't taunt her Charlie." I tell him.

"We both know she isn't going to do it." He says, looking at her. "She doesn't have..." He begins to say, but is cut off by the sound of the gun firing off. Our heads snap to Charlie to see blood dripping from his ear where she grazed him.

"Next time, I won't miss." She says.

"Ed man! Stop her. Don't let her do this." Peter says behind me.

"What the fuck do you want me to do?" I snap at him.

"She is going to regret this. Look at her. That isn't her! She is...something snapped in her. That isn't Bella." He is right. That isn't my Bella.

"Bella. Come on baby, hand me the gun."

"I SAID NO!" She yells at me. Fuck me! She is lethal right now. I need to get that gun away from her, but I am frozen in my place. For the first time in my life, I don't know how to help my Bella.

"Are you scared Charlie?" She asks him. He just stares at her. "ANSWER ME!" She yells.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Good! Now you know how I felt all those years."

"Bellsie!" I hear Peter say from behind me. I feel him walk past me, walking towards Bella.

"Stay where you are Peter." Bella tells him.

"No." He tells her. "We made a promise to each other in the dressing room at Zafrina's. We promised that we would never let each other do anything stupid. Well, this is me stopping you from doing something stupid." He says, walking in front of Charlie. "You don't want to pull that trigger. That isn't you. You yelled, you screamed, you hit, and you kicked. You told him how you feel, what he missed out on, what he will miss out on. Now, let them take are of the rest." He says, taking a few more steps towards her. "These men had to stand by for years as that man did those things to you, to a little girl who didn't deserve it. Let them take care of him. A simple gun shot to take him out is too good for him." He says, taking a few more steps towards her. I see her eyes begin to soften. I can see my Bella coming back. "Come on Bellsie. Don't make me break my promise. I love you too much to do that."

I see her lip tremble as Peter takes another step towards her. "Come here doll." He says, opening his arms to her, and she collapses into them, as he wraps her up in his arms. "Grab the gun Edward." He tells me calmly. I walk over and take the gun from her hand and slide it over to Jasper, who bends down to grab it.

Dad is quickly by her side, whispering in her ear. She turns to look at him. "I'm sorry daddy! I don't...I'm sorry!" She cries to him, as he pulls her from Peter's arms and into his.

"No. Don't you be sorry. You did great, but now, I will take it from here. Let me do that for you." He tells her. She nods her head, that is buried in the crook of his neck.

When she pulls back from him her eyes land on me. I walk over to her and pull her into my arms. I whisper in her ear so that no one can here me. "I fucking love you so much Bella. You are so strong, and so amazing." I pull back and kiss her forehead. "Eleazar is going to walk you and Peter out. I'll be home later. You did so good. I love you so much" I tell her. She nods to me and reaches out for Peter, who takes her hand and pulls her to him.

"I'll call you the minute we get in the house. I promise Ed." He tells me .

I nod to him, giving him a slap on the back. I give Bella another soft kiss on her lips before they walk away.

We all stand still, watching as Eleazar leads them out of the door. Once they are out, dad turns to Charlie, and with the sickest, hardest look on his face, he says. "Now, the fun begins!"

**Well? What did you think? Let me know. Maybe, if you guys are really good...there may be an extra posting tomorrow...maybe. Tell me what you all think.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Well, here it is. The chapter that all of you have been waiting for. Man, this one was hard to write. I wanted to get the point across, but I didn't want to go totally gore on you all. I think it turned out good. Man...I am nervous to post this chapter. Be warned, this is a graphic chapter. Lots of violence. Be warned.**

**I won't ramble anymore, other than to tell you that this is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I have to give Charlie is tiny bit of credit. He didn't piss his pants at the words that dad spoke to him. Cause God knows that if I were in his place, I would have pissed and shit myself by now.

"You know, I would have thought for a cop...you would be smarter than you are. But, I guess all those years of drowning your sorrows pickled that brain of yours." Dad says, stalking around Charlie. The rest of us know enough to fall back. This is dads show. If and when he wants us, he'll tell us.

"Your first mistake, was hurting that little girl all those years ago. Your second mistake, selling that little girl all those years ago. And your third and fatal mistake...coming back here and thinking that you could just walk back into her life." Dad says, giving Charlie a punch to the nose.

"In a way, I guess I should be thanking you." Dad says with a laugh. "Though, I love my son with all of my heart, there is something entirely different about the love a father has for a daughter." Dad pauses for a moment, taking off the cuff links and walking them over to the table that is lined with different devices for our use tonight. He continues to roll up his sleeves, making his way back over to Charlie.

"Did you know that her favorite flower is the lily of the valley? That she loves chicken parmigiana? That when she is thinking about something, really intently, she scrunches up her eyes and nose, while biting the inside of her right cheek? That she takes a grater and a lighter to her pointe shoes when she gets new ones, working them for a good hour to get them just how she wants them?" He asks Charlie.

"Did you know that she stood inside her school gym for an hour and a half, all by herself the night of the father/daughter dance waiting for you?" Charlie lets his head drop to his chest, and cries. "One of her friends called Edward to tell him that you never showed up and that she was sitting on the bleachers crying." He tells Charlie, walking back over to stand in front of him. "Crying because her drunk, police officer of a father trying to save face, promised her that he would be there, but got too fucking drunk to remember to show the fuck up!" Dady says, landing a punch to Charlies jaw. "When I got there she looked up at me, and smiled at me through her tears. I dried her tears, gave her a hug, put her a corsage on her wrist and lead her to the dance floor. She looked up at me and asked me why I loved her enough to show up, but her own father didn't. It was in that moment, that my hatred for you deepened to something so much more than hatred for a man who neglected his child." Dad says before he back hands Charlie across the face, hitting him so hard I see one of Charlies teeth fly out of his mouth.

"Emmett, Jasper! Untie him, and stand him up!" Dad yells out. They run over and untie him and hold him up in front of dad, who instantly gives him a hard gut shot. He looks over towards the door that has opened up, watching as Eleazar walks back in from taking Bella and Peter to the car. "El!" Dad yells out. "Everything OK?"

"All safe and secure, en-route to final destination." He says, reaching down to dads hands, pulling off his wedding ring, Family ring, and father ring that Bella and I gave him a few years ago for Christmas. Dad just nods.

Eleazar walks over to Emmett and Jasper, ticking his head to the side, clearly telling them he can take it from here. He pulls Charlies arms behind his back, twisting and pulling until he screams out. "Avrei dovuto uccidere tutti quegli anni fa, stronzo malato!" [I should have killed you all those years ago, you sick fuck!] He hisses in Charlies ear.

Dad walks over to stand in front of Charlie, rolling his shoulders, and cracking his neck from side to side. In a flash he is punching Charlie with a left hook, a right hook, a left hook, a right hook. As if choreographed, Eleazar lets go, backing away as dad ends with an upper cut, clipping Charlie in chin, sending him backwards.

Charlie just lays there. "Get up motherfucker! Get up and fight me! Fight a grown man!" Dad yells at him, kicking him in the ribs. Charlie just lays there, taking it, which only pisses dad off more. "GET UP AND FUCKING FIGHT ME! Or can you only throw punches at little girls?"

Eleazar walks back over, picking Charlie up. "Fight stronzo [asshole]!" He says, throwing Charlie towards dad. He attempts to throw a punch at dads face, but dad ducks out of the way, pulls Charlies hand behind him, holding him in place and proceeds to kidney punch him. I loose count after eight.

"Please, just kill me!" Charlie cries.

"Oh trust me, you are going to die, you piece of shit. But, I...we are no where near finished with you." Dad tells him, spinning Charlie around and throwing more punches to his face. When Dad is finished he is out of breath, and just lets Charlie fall to the ground. "Who is next?" He asks, walking over to where we are standing.

Emmett is the first one to jump up. As he crosses over to the table to choose his weapon, I hand dad the towel that I grabbed off the table earlier. I stand watching him catch his breath, as he wipes the blood from his hands.

I glance over to Charlie, who is kneeling on the floor, blood dripping from his face. Eyes close to being swollen shut.

"Did you know that Bella would wake up, screaming in the middle of the night for the first year that she came to live with us? Scared that somehow her sick fuck of a father was broking through the Cullen guards and alarms to come and take her away." Emmett says while putting a blind fold around Charlies eyes.

Emmett stalks around Charlie, like a tiger hunting it's prey. "Some nights she would be fine. No nightmares, no screaming, no panic attacks." He tells Charlie calmly. He stops moving. Charlie notices and cocks his head to the side he heard Emmett stop on. Emmett motions for Jasper to come up from behind. As Jasper sneaks up, Charlie hears and turns to the side Jasper is on, that's when Emmett strikes. A kick to the ribs, knocking the wind out of Charlie, he falls over, gasping for breath. "Then out of no where, it would sneak up on her! Sometimes two, three times a night." This time it is Jasper who lands a kick to Charlies rib, followed by another kick by Emmett on the other side. Jasper ends in front of Charlie picking him up and kneeing him the face, sending him flying onto his back.

My phone chimes that I have a message. I take it out of my pocket, and look down to see that Peter text me, telling me that they are home, and are safe. I let out a breath of relief. I turn my attention back to Emmett and Jasper now working Charlie over with a crow bar to his knees.

I notice Eleazar out of the corner of my eye coming forward, as Jasper sits Charlie back up, forcing him to kneel on his damaged knees, taking the blind fold off of him. As Eleazar come more into my line of vision, I notice something in his hand. A sick smile plays across his face as Charlie is kneeling, trying to hold himself up.

"Remember this motherfucker?" He asks Charlie, while tossing a baseball bat up and catching it. "This is the same fucking bat that you used to beat Bella with. I've been waiting a long time to do this stronzo [asshole]." He says, walking to the side of Charlie. He winds up and swings the bat, making contact with Charlies back.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Charlie screams out. This is the first time he has really cried out in, expressing his pain, but it doesn't deter Eleazar.

"Take it all you little bitch!" Eleazar yells, as he swings and hits Charlies back again and again. He just keeps swinging. I have known Eleazar since I was a child, and I have never seen him this verbally crude, pissed off, or downright tortuous.

"Calmati Eleazar." [Calm down Eleazar.] Dad yells out to him. He listens, tossing the bat down and backing away from Charlie. "Sit lui sulla sedia con braccioli. Legare le braccia in modo che le sue mani sono piatti." [Sit him in the chair with arms. Tie his arms down so that his hands are flat.] Dad says to anyone who will listen. Jasper is getting things ready at the table for me, knowing what I want to do with Charlie. Felix helps Emmett haul up Charlie, securing him to the chair requested.

I make my way to the table where Jasper is, rolling up my sleeves as I go. He hands me a pair of heavy black rose clippers. I make my over to where Charlie is sitting, Felix sets a chair in front of him for me. I sit down, and Felix makes his way back over to stand with the others.

"Do you know how many years it took Bella to not flinch or cower anytime a male in her presence raised his voice?" I ask Charlie. He just stares at me. I cock my eye brow at him. "One year." I say, taking his index finger in between my fingers, pulling it up. "One fucking year for her not to think that every time some man raised his voice that it wasn't because she did something wrong, or that she was in trouble." I say, taking his finger and putting it between the mouth of the clippers, and squeeze them together. He screams out as his finger falls to the floor at my feet. Blood gushing down the floor, onto my pants and shoes.

"Do you know how many years it took for Bella to be able to sleep with the lights off in her bedroom?" I ask him. He just shakes his head, sobbing, drool dripping down his chin. "Two fucking years!" I hiss at him, taking the clippers and cutting off his ring finger and pinky finger. When I clip the pinky finger, his blood squirts out, and onto my shirt as the finger hits the floor.

"Oh God! Please...please...just..."

"JUST WHAT?" I yell at him. "Just stop? Like you just stopped when Bella begged you to? Like you just stopped when she would run from you? Huh? TELL ME!"

He doesn't say anything, and it just pisses me off even more. So I take his other hand and clip off his ring finger and thumb. I motion for Jasper to bring me over the pitcher of water on the table. "Look at this damn mess! I hate leaving a mess." I say, taking the pitcher from Jasper, and pour it over his two hands. Charlie throws his head back, screaming out. "Oh damn, does that salt water sting motherfucker?"

"Oh God!" Charlie cries out. Spit and snot shooting out of his mouth and nose.

"Like my father said earlier, there isn't a God in heaven or earth that can help you now Charlie." I say, leaning into him.

"H...h...he's close...closer t...t..th...than you think." He whispers to me. "Th...that is a...a...all I could f...f...fi...find out." I pull back, look him in the eyes. The fuck? Trying not to make it look like he told me anything, I pull back the rest of the way, making my way over to where everyone else is standing.

"Are you ready to end it?" I ask my dad.

He simply nods to me, handing me a towel, then walking over to Charlie. "I hope you burn in hell you sick motherfucker!" He hisses at him, before taking his hands, wrapping them around Charlies neck and twisting until we all hear that sickening crackly, snapping sound. Then, Charlie is just a limp, bloody mess.

"Call the cleaners." Dad says, walking back over to us. "I want this place cleaned and his body gone. No traces. Call Santino, he knows what to do when we call him." Dad tells Felix. "You two," He says to Emmett and Jasper, "stay with Felix until Santio and his men get here. Then the three of you go home to your girls." He says, all the while, stripping down to his boxers, throwing his cloths into a pile. Eleazar and I have been doing the same. "Bag 'em, and burn 'em." He says, pointing to our cloths. Felix bring over some sweats and t-shirts for us to change into. "Everyone else do the same to your cloths, I want everything covered, understand?" Dad asks. Everyone around just nods their heads. He begins making his way to the door. Eleazar and I follow.

Once dad and I are in the SUV, Eleazar slides into the front with the driver, dad and I sit in silence. Neither one of us wanting to speak. Both of us just letting a small sense of redemption set in. The dread setting in, knowing that taking care of Charlie is only a small portion of what we still have to do. Charlie's words still taunting me, _'H...h...he's close...closer t...t..th...than you think'_. What the fuck does that mean?

I am pulled from my thoughts by my phone. I look down and see that it is Peter. "What's up?" I ask him.

"Get home now, it's Bella!"

**So...? Good? Please, let me know how you think I did. Oh, and sorry for the cliffie, but I just didn't know where to end it! Don't throw things at me, please ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey everyone. I am back. Sorry about no update yesterday. My child snatched my flash drive and hid it on me! ARG! I finally found it this morning. So, for the wait, I gave you an extra long one tonight.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I hope you all have had a day filled with love and happiness.**

**This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are on me.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Son-of-a-bitch! I can't keep my leg from bouncing, or my hands from pulling at my hair as we drive back to mom and dads house. It's been a half an hour since Peter called and told me that something was wrong with Bella.

"_Get home now, it's Bella!" I hear Peter say through the phone._

"_Whats wrong with Bella?" I ask._

"_It's like she has gone catatonic. She won't look at anyone. Won't focus on anything, just staring straight ahead."_

"_When did it start?"_

"_We were about fifteen minutes from your mom and dads house. She was talking to me. She was apologizing for loosing control in there. Then she started to have problems breathing again, but I talked to her, and calmed her down. Then all of a sudden, nothing. It's like she powered down Edward. There is nothing there. She won't even respond for your mom." _

"_We just left the warehouse. We will be there in about forty-five minutes. Keep her warm. She may have gone into shock. Try and get her to lay down. You and mom keep talking to her. Try and get her to come out of it."_

"_We will. Just...hurry. I know I jumped in when we were at the warehouse, but, I think this is something that only you can fix."_

"I swear to God son, if you don't calm the fuck down I am going to cut that damn leg off!" Dad yells at me.

The fuck! I just stare at him.

"You think I am not freaking out too? She's my daughter. I'm the one that let her come in there and take care of what she needed. I knew it was a bad idea, but I went ahead and let her to it anyway." Dad says, putting his head in his hands, letting out a defeated sigh.

"She needed to do that. Whether we think it was right or wrong, confronting him and screaming at him like she did, fuck dad, she needed that. That shit has been pent up and stewing since before she came into our lives. I can't..." I stop myself, because I feel the lump in my throat forming. "Fuck! I can't even imagine you or mom treating me the way that Charlie and Rene treated Bella. Then to hold it all in for years and years. I can't even begin to imagine what that can do to a body; physically or emotionally. Then to just purge it all out like that." I said, running my hand over my face. "I know what my body feels like after I do an interrogation, emotionally and physically. Now add on ten to twelve years of pent up anger, frustration and sadness."

"The really fucked up thing," Dad says, "is that I still want to go back to that warehouse and beat the shit out of him some more."

"After how we left him, I think shit is all that is left!" I reply.

"I just...I keep kicking myself wondering why your mother and I let Bella keep going home. If I had just..."

"Don't!" I tell him. "Don't do that. You and I both know the things that Bella is capable of keeping to herself. And that was before she got all stealth from observing us after she learned our business."

"Yeah." Is all he says, though I know that he is still beating himself up over the things that we heard tonight.

I look up and see that we are finally pulling into our drive. Dad and I both jump out, not waiting for Eleazar or the driver, and rush into the house. As we push the door open, neither one of us were prepared for what we were walking into.

"Son-of-a-bitch Peter, where the hell did she run off to?" I hear mom yell. I see the staff running around the top floor looking in doors, yelling out Bella's name.

"I am covering the east corner of the garden." I hear Sam say over the house speaker.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Dad yells. Fuck! That was loud. I think my ear drum is broken.

Out of no where, mom skids to a stop in front of us. "Oh thank God you two are here. We had Bella laying down, covered up like you suggested Edward. Then all of a sudden, she jumps up from the couch screaming _'no, no, no'_ and took off running. She ran up stairs, and Peter and I took off after her. She locked herself in her room. You those door are oak doors, no one is getting through them. So when Peter couldn't break it down, he took out his gun and shot the lock off. When we got in there she wasn't in there, and the window was open." Mom said, bending at the waist, trying to catch her breath after having said all of that is almost one breath.

"I know where she is." I say, taking off running through the living room, dining room, and out the back door. As I make my way down the porch I hear, "Damn it Edward! Wait a minute!"

I turn to see Dad and mom running towards me. "Just wait for us to catch up to you!" He says to me.

"No. Just...I need you to stay here. This is our place. We would go there when she had a particularly bad day with Charlie or just a bad day in general. Just the two of us." I say to them. Looking at their faces they are not happy. "Look, just give me some time. Let me take care of this, then I will bring her into see you guys as soon as I calm her down." I say. Not giving them time to reply, I turn around and run down through the now winterized rose garden and through the back gate. Thank fuck I am wearing my trainers and sweat pants, so I don't have to deal with a constricting suit.

I continue my run down the path that leads into the wooded area. Making the twists and turns that I haven't made since I was a teenager, I feel my heart pounding. Please let my instinct be right, please let her be here, I pray as I make my last turn and the trees part and our meadow comes into view. This is the one thing I love about where we live, while I love the city, I love the fact that we live in a more secluded area outside of the city.

My eyes scan our meadow, looking , searching. Finally, my eyes land on her. She is huddled into one of the corners, trying to make herself as small as possible, but I know her. "I can see you!" I yell out. A risky move, I know, but I know that she isn't going to run.

She doesn't look up at me, she just sit there, putting her hands behind her head, tucking it in between her knees that she has pulled up to her chest. I hear her mumble something, but I can't understand her. "I can't hear what you said." I say, walking over to her.

Once I am next to her, I sit down, pulling my knees up, resting my elbows on them. "I asked, how did you know where I was?"

"Seriously?" I ask, looking at her. "When I heard Peter shot the lock off the door to your room and you weren't there and the window was open, I knew you would be here." I say, moving closer to her, pulling her into my lap and winding my arms around her. "This is our spot."

"Peter shot the lock off the door?"

I throw my head back and laugh, and she joins me. It is the first time all night that I have a sense of calm wash over me. When our laughter dies down, I run my fingers through her hair. "Talk to me Bella."

"I pulled a gun Edward." She whispers to me. "I pulled a fucking gun with every intent to kill him."

"Yes you did. I can safely say that you shocked all of us when you did that."

"It was like I...I snapped. It wasn't me in my body anymore. I felt like I was standing on the sidelines with you watching my body pull a gun on him, and fire it at him." She says, taking a shaky breath in. "I couldn't control myself, and it scared me when I started to actually thinking about it. What would have happened if I had shot him Edward?"

Oh shit! How the fuck am I going to answer this? I lift her up so that she is straddling my lap. I take my hand and tilt her chin back so that she is looking at me. "I am going to tell you something, and I need you to be OK with it." She just nods her head. "We would have taken care of it. It would have been on us, not you. As far as anyone in that room knows, you and Peter were never there, should anyone find out. Charlie wasn't on the police force anymore, he hadn't been for some time. So, it isn't going to raise any flags if he suddenly doesn't show up anywhere anymore."

She stares back into my eyes. "He isn't going to show up anywhere, ever, is he?" I shake my head at her. She lets out a breath, her shoulders relax, the crease that was in her forehead disappears, and she lets out a small whimper, followed by tears. "Why...why am I happy? Relieved?"

"Because he was a monster to you Bella. No one, especially a little girl, should never have to live with the fear and worry that you did growing up. So fucking what if he all of a sudden had this huge epiphany and wanted to try and make things right with you. The bottom line. He. Fucked. Up. When it mattered the most, he wasn't there. I for one am happy with what you did and how you are reacting. Do you know how fucking proud I was of you in that room. Fuck baby! You finally let out all that you have been holding and keeping from me, from the family all of these years. You had to get it out. Now, you can move on. We can move on with nothing from the past holding us back. We can become husband and wife. We can become a mother and father, and you won't have all of that bullshit from the past fucking with your head. You're free baby. He has no hold over you anymore." I tell her, while wiping away her tears.

"So if you want to cry, cry. If you want to scream some more, scream. If you want to do a fucking jig, dance away baby!" I say, making her laugh. "Ecco il mio sorriso." [There's my smile.] I say, tracing her lips with my thumb. I lean forward and pressing my lips to her's. I pull her as close to me as I can get her. I just need to feel her, hold her, ground her.

"I love you so much Edward Anthony Cullen." She whispers against my lips.

"I love you too future Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." I whisper back against hers.

"You still want to marry my crazy, gun pulling ass?" She asks, with a smirk.

"Baby, you don't know how hot you looked pulling that gun!" I say, grabbing a handful of her ass. "Seriously, your form! Così fottutamente perfetta, e oh così cazzo di caldo!" [So fucking perfect, and oh so fucking hot!]

"Dad made me learn how to use one after you left for college. He said everyone in the family knew how to use one, even mom." I nod to her. She looks down, biting her lip. "You still want to have children with me?" She asks.

"Of course I do." I quickly reply.

"Your not worried about...about me being like Rene, or Charlie?"

"Fuck no!" I tell her. "Number one, you are the most loving, caring, sweetest person I know. Look at how you are with Lily. And number two, you have so many people around you that there is no way possible that would ever happen. One of us would catch you before you fall." I tell her.

"I know that, I just..." She points to her head, "sometimes things get jumbled and I keep thinking like that scared little girl who never ever saw herself as lovable, and certainly never wanted to have a family. But, then you happened. The Cullen's happened, and my whole view of everything changed."

"Baby, I can't wait to see you carrying our child. The day you tell me that you are, that will be one of the happiest days of my life."

"One of them?"

"Yes. I have had a few take place already."

"When?"

"The day I told you I loved you. I mean, you were in the hospital, but, still. When you told me you loved me back, oh baby! Io ero al settimo cielo." [I was over the moon.] Then the first time we made love. The day you said that you would be my wife."

"They all involve me."

"Yes. Bella, without you, I am just a shell of a man. Before your love, I was simply walking through life. I was content. I had my work, my family, my friends. I loved them all, but I didn't have you the way that I wanted you."

"Mi hai fatto meglio di una persona Edward." [You made me a better person Edward.] She tells me, before she leans in and kisses me. It isn't rushed, it isn't frantic. It's soft, and smooth, gently and relaxed. For the first time, in what seems like ages, we are simply enjoying together. As we pull apart a small white flake lands on her nose. We both look up to the sky and then around us, it's snowing. "The first snow of the year." She says.

I smile, remembering back to when she was missing and I prayed like hell that I would have her back in my arms for the holidays. She leans over and pulls out a blanket from where she was sitting. "Came prepared?" I ask her, laughing.

"I knew it was going to get cold." She shrugs, pulling the blanket around us.

"Hold on a minute." I tell her, digging out my iPhone. I scroll through my play list until I find what I am looking for. I push her off of me to stand up, then pull her up to me. I hit play, pushing the phone back into the breast pocket of my t-shirt, then pull the blanket around us, pulling her close to me. As the songs begins to play, I begin to sway with her. As the snow falls around us.

_**I'm not a perfect person**_

As the first lyrics sing out, and she smiles. "You are turning cheese on my mafia man!" She giggles.

_**There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you**_

"I prefer romantic! Look! I even ordered snow for you!" She giggles.

_**And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**_

She lets out a soft sigh, "You are my everything." She whispers into my chest._****_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be

_**A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you**_

I tightened the hold on the blanket as the snow really begins to fall. The feel of her molding to me, us being our meadow, the one place we would escape to, the one place where we could be us...Edward and Bella. She is my reason._****_

I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

and the reason is You [x3]

"Tu mi dai la forza di essere l'uomo migliore che posso essere. L'uomo Voglio che essere orgogliosi, di essere onorato per chiamare il marito. È la mia ragazza tesoro, sono la mia ragione. Ti amo, più di parole che ogni trasmettere." [You give me the strength to be the best man that I can be. The man I want you to be proud of, to be honored to call your husband. You my darling girl, are my reason. I love you, more than words will every convey. ]_****_

I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you

Through her tears, she looked up at me and smiled. "You Edward, are my reason for pushing forward, for making myself a better person that the examples that I had. You made me want to love again." With those words, our lips meet, and it is just the sweet sounds of our kisses twined together with the rest of the song._****_

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you 

**BPOV**

The song ended a few minutes ago, but we are still swaying together, kissing each other. I'm home. Edward is my home. When I am with him, my past doesn't matter, only our future together.

While still moving to the silence around us, I can't hold back the shiver that runs up my spine. "Come on baby, lets get back. We are both going to catch a cold out here." Edward says, pulling back, tucking me into him. We start to make out way back to the trail back to the house. "I am surprised mom and dad haven't sent out every guard we employ yet!" He says with a laugh.

As we are walking, I step on a stupid rock, "Ow, damn it!" I hiss out.

"Seriously, you're only wearing slippers?"

"Hey, I had on heeled boots on, there was no way I was going to climb down the damn tree in boots!"

"Good God!" He says, rolling his eyes. He stops, draping the blanket over my shoulders. Then, before I have time to blink he takes my arm and hoists me up onto him back. "Hold on spider monkey!" He says, as he starts on the trail back home.

"Edward put me down, I can walk just fine."

"I am sure you can. But, you have slippers on. It'll take forever for you to pussy foot around all the rocks and sticks." He laughs at me.

I smile, remembering that he used to do this all the time when we were younger too. I tuck my head into his neck, and breath him in, while enjoying the ride back home.

After a few moments we are making our way up the back porch. The minute Edward opens the door and sets me down on my feet, mom is slamming her body into mine. "I swear to God Isabella Marie! I just...I can't..." She lets out a deep sigh. "Are you OK now?" She asks me.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just...ahh...it was a lot to process and I had to shut down for a while. I'm sorry mom." I tell her, hugging her back.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ Bella!" I hear. I look over mom's shoulder and see Peter standing there with his hands on his hips. "You gotta stop with the...fuck! Just stop scaring me to death! I am too young for the damn wrinkles that I'm gonna to have from tonight!" He says, as I walk over to him.

I giggle as I wrap my arms around him, hugging him tight. "I promise you a spa day for everything I put you through." I tell him. "Thank you for being there for me when I...I snapped." I whispered to him.

"You're Grace to my Will. I always got you, and you always got me." He told me, kissing the top of my head.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I am going to get going. Erik's waiting for me." He announced to everyone.

"Let the driver take you man." Edwards tells him, coming over and tucking me into his side.

Peter nods, walking over to give mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything man." Edward says to him, as they slap hands and fist bump. "I got a sit down tomorrow afternoon. But, I need you to stop by the office before hand. Say around eleven?"

"No problem. Who is gonna to be on Bells while I'm with you?"

"She's going to be here with mom and dad. You can come to her after we meet."

Peter nods, leaning in to give me a swift kiss on the cheek before he walks out.

I take a deep breath, "Where is dad at?" I ask mom.

"He is up taking a shower, he should be out by now."

I look up to Edward, "I need to go and talk to him." He begins to pull me towards the stairs, but I stop him. "No baby, I need to go alone. I need to talk with him."

He nods, kissing my forehead before he joins mom in the kitchen. I slowly make my way up the stairs and down the west hallway that leads to mom and dads master bedroom. I knock on the door. "Come in." I hear dad say.

I slowly push the door open, he is sitting on the loveseat, watching TV. I just stand in the door way for a minute. He looks up at me and smiles, patting the seat next to him. I make my way over and sit down. He take my hand in his and traces patterns on it, something that Edward does when he is nervous. "So, I see that the gun lessons that I had you take stuck with you." He says, and we both start laughing.

"I can't believe I did that." I say softly, once our laughter dies down.

"It was a long time coming sweetheart. You had a lot built up inside of you. I am just glad it all came tumbling down when I was there to help you, guide you, keep you safe."

My lip begins to quiver, "But, what if Peter hadn't been able to talk me down?"

"Nothing. The world would still be one less asshole, deadbeat father. I would have preferred it be me that did it, but nothing would have happened to you."

"I just can't believe that I lost control like that. It was like I wasn't in my body anymore. It scared me."

He pulls me closer to him, and I Iean my head in the crook of his arm and chest. "Baby, I am not going to lie to you, I really had no idea what you lived through. You were always such a shy, self contained little girl. You kept everything to yourself, hell, you still do." He lets out a sigh. "Hearing you tonight, what he did to you, what you had to endure. I can't..." He stops as he chokes up. I move so that I am kneeling next to him, looking him in the eyes. Seeing his tears triggers my tears. "I can't believe that I let you go back to that house every night. I should never have given him the chance to try and be a better man. I. Should. Have. Stopped. It." He say, taking in a shaky breath. "For that, I can't forgive myself."

"Oh daddy, no!" I say, throwing my arms around his neck. We both sit there, holding each other, crying with each other. After a little while I feel my sobs subside, and I pull back to look at him. "You have to know, that no matter what, you saved me. You, mom, Edward...you gave me something to fight for, to fight through. Everyday I would wake up and think, I get to have dinner with the Cullens tonight, or Carlisle is taking Edward and I to see a movie today. Or I get to go shopping with Esme this afternoon. At ten years old I had all but given up on ever being loved. On ever thinking I could be happy. But then, these mean little boys pushed me off the swings and I got wood chips stuck in my palms, and this sweet, kind, handsome little boy came over and rescued me. He took me home to meet the most amazing parents ever. From that day on, I woke up with a sense of hope finally. You did that. Mom did that. Edward did that." I tell him.

"When I finally let you see, really let you see what he did to me, you took me out of that house. You gave me shelter, love, acceptance. You gave me a future. A future that now has more love that I know what to do with. Please dad, don't blame yourself. After tonight, it is done, it's over as far as I am concerned."

"Tesoro [Sweetheart], I should be comforting you." He says.

"You have, for many, many years. Now it's my turn to comfort you." I say, hugging him.

"You my sweet girl are so amazing, and so strong. Thank you, for accepting us, for letting us finally help you." He says, kissing my forehead.

"You're stuck with me now...forever." I say, laughing, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Good! Sometime I think you and I are the only sane ones in this family."

After a few minutes, I pull back and lay down on the rest of the love seat, laying my head on his lap like I used to when I first moved in. I feel him run his hands through my hair, just like he used to when he was calming me down when I was scared. He is flicking through the channels, I don't know when I drift off, but I suddenly feel so relaxed as the dark engulfs me.

**Was it worth the wait? I really hope you all like it. The last bit between Carlisle and Bella was really difficult to get out for some reason. Anywho, next up is Thanksgiving...we got a bomb that is being dropped on everyone. Any guesses? See you tomorrow or Saturday.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone! Happy Friday! Well, I promised I would try and give you one more update this week, and I managed to do it! I think you are all going to like it. **

**Let me say, I can't believe that you are all still reading and enjoying this story. Words can't express how happy I am. You all blow me away with your reviews! I promise, even if I don't have the time to reply to all of them, I do read them all. They all make me smile. **

**This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"No, I think it tastes just right."

"No, it definitely needs something. Hmm...I think more garlic."

"Mom! No more garlic! No one will be able to eat it if you put in more garlic. If anything, maybe some more fresh basil. Actually...yes, more fresh basil!" I tell mom, reaching for the pot of fresh basil leaves sitting on the counter.

"Maybe...Carlisle?"

Of course, call in the master taster, I laugh to myself.

"You bellowed il mio amore [my love]?" He says, walking into the kitchen.

"Taste the gravy dear." Mom says.

Dad leans dips a spoon in the tomato gravy, bringing it to his lips. He tastes, pondering, then dipping back into the mixture. "It needs more garlic doesn't it?" Mom asks.

"No, no,no. Mom, seriously! There are like thirty cloves in there already! It's fine right?" I ask dad. "Maybe a bit of fresh basil?"

"Hold on." He says, walking over to the fresh bread that mom and I baked this morning and rips off a chunk. He walks back over to the gravy and dips it in. "Hmm. Maybe?" Then dipping in a second piece of bread, he closes his eyes and hums.

"Oh dad!" I yell, lightly slapping his arm. "You are just eating now!" I laugh at him.

"Carlisle Stregoni BeneficiCullenza!" Mom yells, making dad jump and almost drop his dipped bread. I can't help but to stand there and laugh.

"Damn woman! I almost dropped my bread! If you wouldn't starve me, I wouldn't have to steal. Besides, you asked my opinion, which is it is fine the way that it is." He says, giving mom a kiss as he tries to make a quick exit, but not before mom reaches out and slaps him on the ass.

"Really you two?" I hear Edward say, as he walks into the kitchen dressed in sweats and a plain t-shirt. I figured he had to _'work'_ this morning when I woke up in bed alone. "It is never a good time to see the two of you slapping each other asses!" He says, rolling his eyes as he makes his way over to me.

I dip a spoon into the gravy, "Here, taste this." I say, slipping the spoon in his mouth.

"Mmm, perfetto [perfect]." He sighs, slipping his arms around my waste, kissing my neck.

"Really Edward! Pot calling the kettle black are we?" His dad stand there with is arm around moms waste. "Let me assure it you, it is never a good time to see your son nibbling on his fiance!"

I can't help the blush that graces my face, while Edward just laughs.

"Is everything good son?" I head dad ask, while I cross to the fridge to pull out the items to set the antipasti platter.

"All taken care of. Jasper has the tribute to add to the safe." He answers, walking over to me, taking the packages of meat and bowls of of marrinated veggies that we made a few days ago. I turn and grab the containers of bocconcini, olives and the block of parmesano reggiano. I make my way over to the counter to begin arranging the platter.

As Edward reaches up to the top cupboards to grab the platter for me mom says, "No more business today, and not more talk of business. It is Thanksgiving."

"Sì mamma." [Yes mom.] Edward says, giving mom a kiss on her cheek as he sets down the platter for me.

As I am arranging the meat on the tray mom is checking on the turkey in the oven. "Turkey looks like it will be ready on time. Another hour and we need to put the veggies in to roast." She says.

"It smells wonderful you two." Edward says, stealing a bocconcini and popping it into his mouth.

"Steal more food off this tray and you won't be eat at all later!" I tell him, smirking at him.

He laughs, coming up behind me and hugging me. "Ugh! No offense, but you stink baby. Go up and shower." I tell him.

"What do you mean I stink?"

"I mean, you stink Edward Anthony!" I say, laughing. "Now go, people are going to be coming soon." I mock yell at him, pushing him towards the kitchen entrance. "Oh, that reminds me mom. I told Erik it was alright if Angela came. Their parents are still not accepting Erik and Peter very well, so Angela didn't want to spend the holiday with them, and had no where else to go."

She tsks under her breath. "That is such a shame. They make a fantastic couple, so in love! It is no problem at all. She and Erik are always welcome here." I smile and go back to arranging the platter.

Not long after that, I make my way up to Edwards room, where he and I slept last night so that I could be here in the morning to help mom cook. I go to the closet and lay out a pair of black dress pants for him and my favorite dark blue button down shirt. I quickly exit and make my way over to my room and quickly shower.

By the time that I am clean, hair brushed and dried, make-up applied and panties and bra on, I hear Edward come in as I am standing in my closet pulling on my gray Pianola dress. I quickly grab a pair of gray Manolo Blahnik heels from my shelf and make my way out.

"You're beautiful baby." Edward says, coming over to give me a kiss. As I deepen the kiss he pulls back a bit and whispers, "We don't have time to do what I want to do you to,- love."

I smile at him, grabbing his arms to balance myself as I slip on my shoes. He gives me a small tug towards the door, but I pull back on him, stopping him. "Before we go," I begin, making my way towards my dresser drawers, pulling off a thin gift wrapped box with a yellow bow from the top, "I have something for you."

"You bought me a present baby? You didn't have to get my anything, it's only Thanksgiving." He laughs.

"Well, it isn't for Thanksgiving. It is just because. Just a little something for you office desk." I say, pressing a small kiss to his mouth. "You are always surprising me with something, now it's my turn to surprise you." He just looks up at me, smiling and shaking his head. "Go ahead...open it!"

He tears open the paper, letting it fall to the floor. As he lifts over the box cover, he flips it over and attaches it to the bottom of the box. He lifts off the tissue paper and lifts out the picture frame, turning it over. His eyes go wide, and then move up to me, then back down to the picture frame. "Baby...is this...?" He trails off. I nod my head to him. "You're..." He begins again, walking over to me, placing his hand on my stomach, "My baby is in there?" He asks me, with the biggest smile in the world on his face.

"Yes." I tell him, smiling back.

"Oh my God!" He yells, picking me up and spinning me around. I can't help the squeal that escapes me, as I hang on for dear life. He sets me down, giving me the sweetest kiss imaginable before dropping to his knees in front of me. He holds the picture frame up to my stomach. "How far along?" He asks, just looking at the ultrasound picture against my stomach.

"Very early, the doctors estimate five weeks. I actually had to drop your name in order for them to do the trans vaginal ultrasound so I could give you the picture when I told you." I tell him.

"I already know how, but...how?"

"When you found me, and I came back home, I guess scheduling an appointment to get checked up with my doctor and my next depo shot slipped my mind. What with everything going on; the treat to me, doing the show, the shooting, Charlie. I know it isn't perfect timing, and we aren't married yet but..."

"No! Don't you dare doubt. I am so fucking happy baby." He says, standing up, taking my face in his hands. "Stai portando il mio bambino. Il nostro amore sta crescendo dentro di te. Non posso dirvi quanto sono felice che mi fa." [You're carrying my baby. Our love is growing inside of you. I can't tell you how happy that makes me.] He says before kissing me softly. "I love you so much my Bella."

"I love you too Edward." I say, kissing him back. As we pull apart, he looks down at the ultrasound photo. "I thought that would be better than giving you a stick that I peed on." I say, laughing.

"Yes, thank you love." He laughs. "Can we tell the family today?"

"That is why I told you first. I figured since we were all here together, today would be perfect. I want you to announce it to everyone. No one has a clue or even suspects. I kept it all to myself."

"What made you suspect you were?" He asks.

"Well, I can smell everything now! Ugh, the good and the bad. Certain smells were making me sick to my stomach, and I threw up a few times. So, I told Stefan, Peter and Felix that I need to go to get my depo shot, only I had called and set up to take the test there."

"Sneaky soon-to-be Mrs. Cullen!"

"Thank you Mr. Cullen!" I reply. "Come on, I bet Emmett is eating all the food without us already." I say, as we make our way out.

As we make out way down the last step we are greeted with the loud sounds of all of our family and friends. Rounding the corner to the kitchen, all of the women are standing, getting the plates ready to serve the pasta on. While the men are meandering in and out munching on the the antipasti platters that I made earlier.

I give Edward a small kiss then make my way in, grabbing an apron off the hook as I go. I am greeted with kisses from Rose and Alice. I give a hello to Emily and Nessie, Sam and Jacob's girlfriends, as well as Carmen, Eleazar's wife. "Did Kate make it home from college?" I ask Carmen.

"No, she is spending it with her boyfriends family, they will be here for Christmas, and the wedding." She tells me.

"That is great. I haven't seen Katie in forever!" I say, thinking fondly to my friend from school. She and I were never as close as Edward and I were, but we were still good friends.

"She is excited to see you too. She sends her love and to tell you she can't wait for the bachlorette party!" She laughs.

"It is going to be eeepppiiiccc!" Alice sings!

"Oh God! Kill me now!" I playfully protest.

As mom starts to put the pasta in the boiling water, I set about grating some cheese. As I am grating, I feel Edward snake his arm around me. He leans into my ear, "You are so much more sexier now little mama!" He whispers

"Shh, someone will hear you." I whisper back!

He kisses my cheek, laughing as he grabs a some meat and cheese from the platter on his way out.

"Where are my lovely ladies at?" I hear Peter say, as he walks into the kitchen. He makes his way over to me, setting down a tray full of pies before he picks me up in a hug. He makes his way over to mom to do the same. They have forged a strong bond over the past few weeks, it is so nice to see him so affectionate with her.

"Hey Bells!" Erik says, giving me a hug after he sets down another tray of pies.

I count eight pies. "Where did all the pies come from?" I ask, hugging a very quiet Angela.

"Oh, well...umm. I didn't want to come empty handed, and Peter said that there would be house full of people today. So I made four pumpkin and four apple. I hope that is OK?" She says shyly.

"Oh dear. You were only required to bring an appetite, but I must admit I am glad you brought them, I actually forgot all about the pies this year! We have cannoli, pignolo's (macaroons), then we will be frying up some zeppole later." Mom tells her, pulling her into a hug. Sensing Angela's unease, "We are all family and close friends here dear, there is nothing to by shy about."

Just then Edward and dad make their way into the kitchen. "Hello Angela." Edward greets her, giving her a hug.

"We are honored to have you here sweetheart." Dad says, pulling her into a hug too.

Just then Stefan walks into the kitchen, and Angela's jaw drops open, and Stefan stops in his tracks, staring at her. I smile, looking back and fourth between the two. "Stefan, this is Angela, Erik's sister. Angela, this is Stefan, he is my driver."

"It's a pleasure Angela." Stefan says, taking her hand, and kissing the back of it.

"This is Angela's first time here Stefan, why don't you show her around after we eat." I suggest.

"Why don't I give you a small tour of this level?" He asks her.

"That would be lovely." She replies, as he takes her hand and leads her away.

"Damn Bells! You should go into the match making business. First you introduce Alice and Jasper, Jess and Mike, then Peter and I. Now you my sister and Stefan!" Erik laughs.

"It's a gift!" I laugh.

After about twenty minutes of putting the final touches on the pasta, and pulling the turkey out of the oven to rest before carving, we are finally all sitting at the table. Dad stand up to speak. "Well, this has been one hell of a year for the Cullen family. We have grown leaps and bounds. But always staying true to the heart of what makes us so strong. Family. I would like to thank you all for coming and celebrating this day of thanks. It is tradition that we all go around and say what we are thankful for, and everyone must participate!" He says, laughing. "I am thankful for all of my family. My beautiful wife Esme, my sons Edward and Emmett, my daughter Bella. And to all of you sitting at this table. You all hold a special place in my heart."

Everyone around the table takes a turn. Mom echo's dad's sentiments; Emmett is thankful for a house full of awesome cooks, Alice is thankful for her cloths and the opportunity to make everyone around her beautiful!

"This may sound cheesy, but I am thankful for Bella." Peter says. "She walked into my life when she was at her lowest. We helped each other out; leaned on each other, danced with each other, laughed and cried with each other. She showed me what family means, and she brought me to all of you. So, I thank you for the opportunities that you have given me, the love you have shown, and the friendships that I will forever cherish." He finishes, giving Erik a kiss and tossing me a wink. As I wipe away the tears I blow him a kiss.

I give my thanks, following the lead by everyone else around me, for family, for love, for forgiveness. When it is finally Edwards turn, he stands. "I have so much to be thankful for. For my family that loves me though all of the mistakes I make. For all of my friends who have my back regardless of the situation, to my beautiful Bella who has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. But I am most thankful for the additions to our family; the new partners we have taken on, and the new friends we have made along the way." He says, nodding his head towards Angela and Peter. "But most importantly, the beautiful life that Bella and I have created together, who will have a special place at this table next year."

I look over at mom and dad and smile. "Edward are you saying...?" Dad asks

"Yes, Bella is pregnant!" He announces. Then the flurry of congratulations, hugs, kisses, squeals and belly rubs begins.

"Oh my baby girl! You are going to make a wonderful mother." Mom tells me, pulling me into a hug, rubbing my back. "I can't wait to take this journey with you and Edward."

I hug her back, crying into her neck. I pull back, and look at dad. He opens his arms and I rush into them. "Sono felice per la mia bambina." [I am so happy for you baby girl.] He whispers to me.

Edward is next to us as I pull back from our hug, he tucks me into his arm. "Son, I can't tell you how happy I for you both. It is a ride of a life time, and the greatest thing you will ever do. Your mother and I are here for you every step of the way." He says, hugging us both at the same time.

Emmett makes his way over to us and hands up each champagne glasses. "Yours is sparkling juice Belly!" He says with a wink, as he turns to face the table. "I would like to propose a toast. To my brother Edward. Ed man, we may not be blood brothers, but we are family. After my parents died, and mom and dad took me in, you did everything to make me feel at home. We have been through it all together. Trouble, college, the wrong women, finding the right women that make our lives complete." He says, tipping his head to Rose who is holding Lily, and then back to me. "We have grown up from those little boys who looked up to our parents. Now, _we_ are parents; it is such a trip bro! I am happy for you brother. So, let's raise our glasses and toast to the happy couple, and the Cullenza heir that is cooking away. To Edward and Bella!"

"TO EDWARD AND BELLA!" Everyone says, holding up their glasses.

I look to Edward who is staring at me. "Happy Thanksgiving my love."

I smile back. "Happy Thanksgiving baby." I say, as we all take our seats again and begin dishing up the pasta course. Everyone begins talking and laughing, and I can't help but think I can't wait to have our little Cullenza here with us next year.

**So...a little bit of good news. After all the angst, heartache and tears of the last few I had to give you all something to smile about. I hope you all loved it. Leave me some love if you can. Have a great weekend, and I will see you on Monday.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Happy Monday everyone! I have your update for you. This one, I am not really happy with, but it is something that needed to be at this point of the story. **

**Someone asked with the last chapter how many more are left. I honestly don't know. I know where I am going with this story, and how it will end, but the chapters take on a life of their own. I promise, there is some intense stuff coming up, also the wedding. **

**This is not beta's, so all mistakes are mine. **

**Stephanie Meyers own all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Fucking kill me now! I think to myself as I flush the toilet and sink my hot, sweaty body down onto the cold tiled bathroom floor. I am only eight weeks along and I have thrown up more in the past three weeks that I have in my entire life!

Morning sickness? Morning sickness my ass! I have twenty-four hour sickness. I seem to have the ability to smell anything with in a hundred mile radius, and if baby Cullen deems it undesirable, anything that I have eaten makes a very ugly reappearance.

Edward called and said that he was working late tonight, so I called Peter and Erik over to watch a movie and try and eat some popcorn. Peter and Erik fell asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake them up, so I quickly covered their tangled forms on the couch, leaving them a note telling them I went to bed. I did my nightly routine, sending off a quick text to let Edward to not to be alarmed by the tangle of gay men sleeping on our couch when he come home. I slipped on Edwards old t-shirt and climbed into bed. As I snuggled down into the pillow the smell of the detergent hit my senses and sent me flying to the toilet.

So here I lay, at three thirty in the morning, curled up in the fetal position on the cold bathroom floor willing my stomach to settle. I keep drifting in and out of restless sleep, and though I know I should try and get up, I am scared to move my body for fear that I will vomit again.

"Bella?" I hear Edward ask from out in our bedroom. "Bella, oh shit baby!" I now feel him next to me, running his hand over my face.

"Please don't move me!" I snap at him. "My stomach just settled down."

"Oh baby, I should have tried to come home sooner, but we got busy with shipment business and..."

"Edward, it's fine. Really. I was fine all night until I put my face in the pillow and the smell of the detergent made the baby mad."

He give me a half smile. "I'll talk to the staff tomorrow about getting a non-fragrant detergent. Baby, what can I do, please?" He asks, as he bends down to stroke my clammy forehead.

"I just want to sleep." I mumble out. I feel him pick me up and carry me out to the bedroom. "Uh uh! Please, not the bed, I can't stand the smell." I whined.

"OK baby. Shh, just let me take care of you." He says. I feel him walking us down the stairs. "No baby, don't wake them up. They were here with me all night." I say, knowing that he is going to wake up Peter and Erik.

"Like I give a fuck right now! I come home to find them sleeping on my couch while you are curled up on the fucking bathroom floor Bella!" He says, making his way into the living room. "Peter! Erik!" He yells. Erik jumps up right away, as does Peter.

Peter takes one look at me and instantly panics. "What the fuck is wrong? Do we need the car?" He yells, pulling out his phone.

"No, calm the fuck down!" Edward snaps. "I came home and found her curled up on the bathroom floor. She got sick again. The smell of the sheets on the bed. She can sleep on the couch tonight until I can get the maid to rewash with non-fragrance detergent."

Erik is already fluffing up the pillows, making a place for Edward to lay me down. "Bells, you threw up again tonight. You only ate popcorn since we have been here, and you threw that up about an hour after you ate it." Erik says, placing his hand on my forehead.

"You threw up earlier too?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. We got some tea and a half a piece of toast back into her, but that was all." Peter replies.

"I really think that I should call Angela, honey." Erik says, squatting down in front of me. "Let her check you out, you look really dehydrated baby. You can't keep anything down."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Edward and I both say at the same time.

Erik just looks between the two of us while taking out his phone. "I'm going with Bossman! He can off me in a second, the worst you can do right now is vomit on me!" He says, while getting up and making the phone call.

"Oh come on. It is past four in the morning! Don't wake her up!" I beg.

"Please! Stefan is with her tonight! Trust me, there is no sleeping going on!" Erik says, cringing.

"Go up and change Edward. I'll sit with her until you get back." Peter says, laying a blanket over me.

"No, I'm fine" He says, shimmying out of his suite jacket.

"Dude, you've got blood splatter on your pants and shirt cuffs." I hear Peter whisper.

"Fuck!" Edward hisses. "I'll be right down baby." He says, running up the stairs.

Peter settles down on the end of the couch, taking my feet and placing them on his lap. He begins massaging my feet, and I snuggle down into the couch. I close my eyes and let myself just drift off.

I am not sure how long I slept for, but I feel myself being shaken awake. "I'm sorry Bells, I need to look at you." I hear Angela saying to me. I let her help me sit up, and I push the fly away hairs out of my face. She grabs my wrist and begins taking my pulse, watching her wrist watch. "Babe, grab my stethoscope out of my bag and bring it over to me." She says to Stefan.

"Aww! You called him babe!" I say, in a sleepy voice to her. She blushes six shades of red.

"Yeah, yeah miss matchmaker!" She giggles. Stefan hands her the stethoscope, and she listens to my heart. She is scrunching up her nose. "How many times have you thrown up today?"

"Um, maybe six." I hear Edward mutter a _'fuck'_ in the background.

"And how much have you eaten today?" She asks.

"I had some camomile tea and a piece of toast for breakfast. I tried to eat some tomato soup and grilled cheese, but only made it to one bite of each before I got sick again. So I had some more tea and a half a piece of toast. Then I had a spinach salad with grilled chicken, but got sick about a hour later. Then I had some popcorn with Peter and Erik tonight, but got sick again a hour later, so they gave me some tea and toast again."

"Bells, that isn't near enough of anything in your system. That isn't even enough for you on a normal time, let alone now that you are pregnant." Angela says. "It seems that no matter what you put in, it just seems to make it's way out." She says looking at me. "When is your next OBGYN appointment?"

"Not for another four weeks."

"I know you are going to protest, but I really think we need to get you to the hospital. You need to get your fluids replenished, and get some meds to control the vomiting."

I look over at Edward through my teary eyes. "It's going to be OK baby. But you need to get checked over, get some fluids back into you." He says, walking over to me, stooping down in front of me, and taking my hands into his. "Everything is going to be fine. I won't leave you." He assures me.

In a flash, Peter is handing Edward his coat, while helping me into my coat. "Stefan and Angela went to get the car. Erik and I will follow and meet you there. Do you want me to call Esme and Carlisle?" Peter asks.

"No!"

"Yes!"

Edward and I both say at the same time again.

"Baby, you know if they find out that you are there and we didn't call them they will be hurt and pissed." Edwards says.

"Fine." I say, trying to stand up, but that doesn't happen. Edward swoops me up into his arms, and carries me to the door. We take the elevator down to the garage and Edward slides me into the back of the SUV, where Stefan and Angela are in the front seat. "Here's your purse Bells. We will meet you there." Erik says, handing it over to me.

Once the door is closed we are speeding out of the garage and into city. "Rilassati bambino, sarà meglio presto." [Just relax baby, it's going to be better soon.] He says to me as he pulls me into his chest.

"I'm sorry." I whisper to him.

"What are you sorry for?"

"You just got home, you haven't slept in almost twenty-four hours, and now you have to drag me to the hospital."

"Shush! I'm fine. It is you I am worried about. You have been so sick since you told me you were pregnant. I haven't seen you so sick since I have known you. It isn't good for you, and it sure isn't good for our baby." He says, rubbing his hand up and down my back. "I didn't think morning sickness could be this bad."

"Morning sickness my ass! I am morning, noon and night sickness!" I whine, earning me a chuckle from him.

"Just rest your eyes baby. I will wake you when we get there." He tells me, laying me down so that my head is resting in his lap. The feel of his fingers playing with my hair lulls me into relaxation and drift off to sleep.

The next thing I know I am woken up by lots of pressure on my arm. I look over to see Angela standing next to me in scrubs now taking my blood pressure. "You're awake." She says, smiling at me.

"What are you doing in scrubs?"

"My shift starts in a few hours, so I just punched in early, at the request of you fiance." She says with a giggle.

"Oh God! I am so sorry Angie!" I say, using her nickname that she prefers.

"Hey now! I get an extra few hours pay, and I get to work with my favorite patient. It's a win win." She says, smiling again. "Now, just lay back and just try and relax for me. As soon as I get this reading and take another pulse and oxygen level read I am going to start your IV. Edward put call into your doctor and she OKed me to do the IV before she gets here. Though I am going to have her check you out before I give you anything for the nausea and vomiting."

As she begins to ready the supplies to get my IV started Edward walks back in. "Hey ,il mio amore." [my love.] He says, walking over to me. He leans down and gives me a small kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Just really tired, and really thirsty."

"Can she have something to drink Angie?" Edward asks.

"No, I'm sorry. We have to wait until her doctor gets here." Edward gets a disappointed look on his face. "It really shouldn't be too long. Dr. De Rosa only lives about fifteen minutes from here."

"It's fine, really." I say, grabbing onto Edwards hand.

Angela begins to put the IV in the top of my hand. "Yikes! You are pretty dehydrated Bells!" Angela says, looking frustrated at my hand. I wince as she begins trying to maneuver the IV needle into a vein.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks, concern laced in his voice.

"Her veins aren't being very cooperative. A sure sign of dehydration. It'll just take me a moment." She says, as she pulls out the needle, quickly bandaging up the area she was working on. "I am going to switch to a smaller needle and try a different vein." She moves up to my forearm, once she finds a vein and swabs it with alcohol. "Here comes the poke." She says. I wince as I feel the needle slide in. I keep my eyes closed, and hiss as she rotates the needle into my vein. "There!" She says, as she begin to tape the needle in place, then hooks up the IV. "I'm going to drip this pretty quickly so that we can get you hydrated. That way the meds won't hit you so hard if she gives you something, which I am sure she will." She says, while playing with the bag.

Just then there is a knock at the door and mom and dad come in. "Oh, la mia bambina!" [Oh, my baby girl!] Mom cries as she rushes over to the bed, pushing Edward out of the way. She runs her hand over my forehead before kissing it. "How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"Eh. Really thirsty." I reply, closing my eyes, leaning my head into her cool hand. I open them back up and notice Edward and dad standing off in the corner.

"Hey dad." I whisper to him.

He comes walking over to the other side of the bed. "Dolcezza." [Sweetheart] He says with such sadness in his voice. "Non mi piace vederti qui." {I don't like seeing you in here.]

"Non mi piace stare qui." [I don't like being in here.]

Edward has brought over mom a chair to sit down in, and he assumes his position next to her, standing guard near my head, while dad pulls up a chair and sits on the other side of me. I close my eyes and try and relax.

"Dr. De Rosa will be in here in a few moments. She is just reading over your paperwork." Angela says, as she checks on my IV.

"Hello Angie, sweetheart." Dad greets her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Oh Angie, thank you for taking care of things!" Mom tells her. "She is a stubborn one!"

"Ha! Yes she is." Angela laughs.

After a few minutes Dr. De Rosa walks into the room. "Hello Bella. I hear you have a pretty sever case of nausea and vomiting." She says, walking towards me.

I nod yes, as dad gets up from his seat to make room for her. "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen." He introduces himself.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. OK Bella, I am just going to check you out, listen to your heart, and then I want to do an ultrasound and check on the baby. Then we will give you..."

She begins to say as a wif of her perfume sends me spinning. "Oh God!" I sit up in the bed, clasping my hand over my mouth. Angela, who was standing off to the side, instantly grabs a basin and shoves it under my mouth just in time. My stomach muscles constrict and heave up anything that may be left. Angela and Edward are both rubbing my back trying to calm me down. "Perfume!" I grunt out between my now dry heaving, as I point to Dr. De Rosa.

"Oh God! I put lotion on my hands before I came in!" She cries out, running to the sink to wash her hands. "I promise I don't have perfume on. I don't wear any while I work because of sensitive stomachs. I really didn't think the scent of the lotion was strong." She explains.

"She can smell anything these days." Edward explains, as he hands me a tissue to clean up my chin.

Angela takes the basin way to rinse out, as Dr. De Rosa makes her way back over. "OK, change of plan. Let's give you some medicine for the nausea right now. I'll have Angela give it to you through your IV while I go and grab the ultrasound machine. Then, we will have a look at the little person causing so much havoc." She says with a smile on her face as she leaves the room.

Edward helps lay me back down. I let out a shaky breath, while rubbing my stomach. I feel Edwards hands over mine as we rub my stomach together. I suddenly feel his lips kiss my stomach, "Piccola, ho bisogno che tu vada piano con tua madre qui. Per favore, piccola." [Little one, I need you to go easy on your mom here. Please, little one.] I hear him say, as he lays his head on my stomach while softly kissing it through my gown. I absently begin to massage his head. Hearing Edward talk to our baby brings tears to my eyes. Through my tears I look over to mom and dad who are smiling at us.

Angela comes back into a few minutes later, breaking our sweet moment. "I have some Zofran that the doctor prescribed. This should take help pretty quickly." She says, as she cleans the IV line before pushing the medication through.

As soon as she is finished, Dr. De Rosa comes back in, followed by a young man pushing the ultrasound machine on a cart. As soon as he gets it in place, he leaves. "OK, I am going to try to do this by looking with the wand, but you are only eight weeks along, so we may not get a reading. In that case, I will do a trans vaginal ultrasound, we will for sure get a reading that way." She says, while pushing my gown up over my stomach. "OK, cold jelly coming." She says, as she squirts the cold substance on my stomach.

She begins manipulating the wand around, while scrunching up her face, looking at the screen. Mom and dad have made their way closer to the bed to see what is on the screen. She puts a little more pressure on my abdomen. She leans into the screen, then reaches and turns a nob, suddenly the room is filled with a wooshing sound. Edward's eyes snap to mine, then to his mom and dads. "Is that?" He asks

"That is your baby's heart beat." Dr. De Rosa says. "And this..." She begins to say, "is your baby." She finishes, as she angles the cart towards us.

In front of us is tiny little Cullen.

"Oh Carlisle!" I hear mom cry.

I look up to Edward, and see tears in his eyes. He looks down at me with the biggest smile I have ever seen played across his face. "Questo è il nostro bambino, il mio amore!" [That's our baby, my love!] He whispers to me, as he leans in and kisses me softly on the lips.

"Everything looks be good Bella. It seems that this is just a severe case of morning sickness. Some women really luck out and don't have it, while other suffer pretty badly from it." She says.

"Yeah me!" I say, getting a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Let me get some print outs of this little one, and I can even get a digital copy of the heart beat for you." She says, making everyone in the room happy.

"I can go home now?" I ask hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry. Maybe later I will release you. But right now I want to get two more bags of IV fluid into your system. I also want you to try and eat something, and keep it down. That's the key. I also, after you have slept for a little while, want to get your weight. With this morning sickness your weight is going to have to be closely monitored. If the Zofran works, and I really think it will, I will give you a script for it." She says.

"Can I have some food brought in for her?" Edward asks.

"Of course Edward, I am sure we run a better chance of her keeping it down than the food here."

She pulls back the wand, then wiping me clean of the jell. She tucks me back into bed, telling me to get some rest and she will be back later with the print out and copy of the heart beat.

"I am going to get your mother home." Dad says to Edward. "We will be back later dolcezza. [sweetheart.]" He says, while kissing my forehead. He places his hand over my stomach before leading mom out the door.

"If you need me, just buzz and I will be right in." Angela says, as she leaves.

"Can you tell Peter and Erik she is resting now, to just go ahead and go home." Edward asks Angela.

"Of course."

I move over on the bed, pulling back the covers. "Lay with me." I tell Edward.

"Try and stop me." He says, smiling as he toes off his shoes, and climbs into bed with me. He pulls me to his chest and I wrap my arms around him, feeling myself relax as the medication begins to take away the nausea. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He says, as he kisses my temple. "Thank you."

I am so tired, that I don't even know if I respond to him. I just let sleep pull me in.

I awake, I am not sure how much later, to a beeping sound. "Hey Angie." I hear Edward say in a groggy voice.

"I'm sorry. I really tried to get back here before the IV pump went off."

"No problem." He says.

I open my eyes and take everything in around me. "Hey Bells. How are you feeling?" Angela asks me.

"Better. I don't feel like throwing up, so that is good." I laugh. "Just really thirsty."

"I'll get you some orange juice. Do you feel like trying some food?" She asks.

"Sure. The sooner I eat and try to keep it down, the sooner I can go home."

"I'll run and get you something, love." Edward says. "What would you feel like?"

"Maybe some pancakes, and some fruit...pineapple."

"You got it baby."

"Stefan is still here." Angela says. "He is in the waiting room."

"Good." He says, leaning down to give me a kiss. "I will be right back. Try and get some more rest until I get back."

He leaves, and Angela walks out with him. I let out a sigh and pull the covers back up over me. I close my eyes. Sleep seems like a good plan.

Just as I feel myself relaxing and falling into sleep I hear, "Well hello little ballerina."

**AHHH! Don't hate me! I told you some intense things were going to be happening. Who do you think is there to see here? Come back on Wednesday to find out. **


	48. Chapter 48

**Here is the latest and greatest. It is alternating BPOV and EPOV so, I hope it isn't too choppy. But, I felt that for what is happening in this chapter, and in the next to come, it needed to be in both POV's. **

**Let me say, you all blow me away with your comments. I read them all and I love them all. Even the ones that have oreo's being chucked at my head! LOVE it! Please, keep them coming.**

**This is not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"I know you aren't sleeping ballerina." I here a cold voice say. "Open up your eyes bella ragazza! [pretty girl!]"

I feel my stomach muscles clench as I open my eyes. I focus on a medium size man standing at the foot of my bed. He is dressed in black. A long winter trench coat with black leather gloves covering his hands. Although I don't recognize him, I know in my gut that he must be Volturi.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alec, and I will be escorting you back to your rightful fiance and your rightful home this morning miss Swan."

I feel my breath hitch, knowing full well that I am trapped. If I push the nurses button Angela will come in, and I can't risk her getting hurt. I know that Edward won't be back for at least a hour, if not more. Fuck! Think Bella.

"Don't think about calling anyone in here, because I will just kill them, and I really want to start out our relationship on a nice note." He tells me, walking closer to the bed. "I have taken the liberty of bringing you a change of cloths, I am sure your fiance won't want you to be cold or uncomfortable." He says, pulling out some long yoga pants and a long sleeved shirt from inside his coat. "Now, lets get this IV out of your hand." He says, as he bends down to unplug it from the wall. He takes my arm into his hand and peels off the tape, pulling out the needle. I hiss at the pain and the pressure that his hand causes as he hold some gauze over top of the needle site to stop the bleeding.

"Now, keep quiet, I am going to turn around while you dress. Be quick about it." He says, turning his back to me. When he doesn't hear me moving, he turns back around. "Isabella. I am guessing that you have become close with that pretty dark haired nurse down the hall, am I right? It would be a shame if a bullet found it's way into that pretty little head of hers." He says, smirking at me as he turns his back to me once more.

I feel the tears coming down my cheeks as I push the covers back and slowly begin to pull on the yoga pants and shirt. He steps over to the closet and pulls out my shoes and hands them to me. I take them and begin to put them on.

"Please, don't do this." I quietly beg his as he tosses my coat to me.

"Oh, darling girl. I have to. You see, this was arrange quite some time ago. Money was exchanged, plans were put into place. Poor Prince Cullenza will just have to deal with loosing you. You were never his to lay claim to in the first place. And that fucking prick Carlisle and his bitch wife can pretend all they want, but you were never, and will never be a Cullenza!" He hisses out to me.

I just stand there frozen, fear playing across my face and rippling through my entire body. Fear of leaving, fear of what will happen if I don't leave, fear for my precious baby growing inside of me. He walks up to me and pulls me into a hug. "My dear sister, I searched for many years to try and find you. Then I had to wait another whole year to come and claim you. Please, don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt my blood."

"Sister?" I whisper.

"Yes, I will explain. I need to get you out of here now. Come, let get..."

"Get your hands off of her motherfucker!"

I look behind Alec and find Peter standing there, his gun drawn and pushed into the back of Alec's head.

"Let her go...NOW!" Peter yells.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, son!" Alec says, as he drops his hold of me.

Peter grabs me and pulls me behind him. He pushes Alec into the chair, never taking his gun off of him. "You OK Bells?" He asks me.

"Yes." I answer, as the door flies open and Felix walks in, his gun drawn.

"Fuck!" He yells.

"Make sure Bella is OK. I am going to tied this fucker up until Edward gets back."

I look over at Alec, who is just smirking at me, as Peter is shredding the blanket to tie him up with.

"You OK Bella?" Felix ask, while giving me a once over with his eyes.

"Yes, just...my stomach is feeling a little uneasy again."

"That's OK. As soon as we get you where you belong I will have this little mistake taken care of." He says as he covers my stomach with his hand.

I stare at Felix for a moment. "W...w...wh...what?" I ask him.

"Well _my _Bella. I have finally come for what is mine." He says to me.

"What the fuck?" Peter yells as Alec jumps up and hits him in the back of his head with the but of his gun.

"Sister dear, meet your fiance." Alec says, gesturing to Felix.

I feel my knees give out as blackness surrounds me.

**EPOV**

"Yes, I am just on my way back to the hospital right now. I went to get her some food." I say into the phone. "I will call you once she is discharged. You can meet us at the penthouse mom. OK, I love you too." I say, hanging up the phone.

I push the phone into my jean pocket, laying my head back taking a few moments of peace. It's been a long day and night. I had to stay late again at the club because another dip shit thinks that it is OK to short his tribute to dad and I. I was soft and let it slide the first time, but having it happen twice, I was livid. He betrayed my kindness, making me look weak.

Emmett and I roughed him up for a while before dropping his ass in the alley behind the club, telling him that he had better to get my my money and extra for my troubles. Then I get home to find Peter and Erik spooning on my couch while Bella is spooning the damn toilet. Who would have thought that tiny little Cullen could cause so much sickness to Bella. Hopefully the meds Bella now has will even things out for her. I know she has been miserable.

I have to say though that hearing the baby's heartbeat...that shit was life altering. There has never been a sweeter sound in my lifetime. To look down and see Bella equally as happy, it eased every ounce of fatigue and worry from my mind and body.

I am pulled out of my musings when I hear Stefan yelling. "FUCKING HELL ANGIE! Here, I am driving, tell Boss." He throws the phone back at me.

"Is Bella OK Angie?" I ask, my heart suddenly in my throat.

"Edward!" I hear her crying. "She is gone, they took her." Now my heart has stopped.

"Who took her? When?" I yell into the phone.

"Just now. I..."

"Angie, we just pulled up in front. I'll be right in." I say, as Stefan pulls up to the entrance of the hospital. I jump out of the car, hearing Stefan yelling at me to wait for him. Fuck that! My Bella and my baby are gone.

I storm into and round the corner to where Bella's room is. Angela is standing there with Peter sitting in a chair while Erik holds and ice pack to his head. "What the fuck happened?"

"I wasn't getting a reading on Bella's IV, which meant that it was unplugged, I got worried. So I went to check on her. When I got to her door and I hear a mans voice telling her to hurry up. So I ran and got Peter, he and Erik decided to stick around until you and Stefan got back." Angela explains.

"When I got to her room a man was holding her in a hug." Peter begins. "I told him to let her go and I put my gun in the back of his head. When he let Bella go I pulled her behind me. When the guy turned around I recognized him from the Volturi pictures you showed me. It was Alec. Then Felix came barging in, so I had him look over Bella while I went to tie up Alec. The next thing I hear is Felix telling Bella that as soon as he got her to where she belonged he would take care of the little mistake. I turned around and he had his hand on her stomach and then everything went black. I woke up with my head throbbing and Angela and Erik trying to wake me up."

Suddenly Charlie's words come back to me..._'H...h...he's close...closer t...t..th...than you think'_ come back to me! Fuck me! It's Felix! "Son-of-a-bitch!" I yell out. "I called that mother-fucking-bitch this morning to come and guard her!"

"I was wondering why he showed up." Peter says.

"FUCK!" I yell again, punching the wall. "Stefan, call Jaz and Em, tell Jaz to start tracking her bracelet, and earrings. Peter, call Sam, Jacob and Seth. I'll call dad. We need to call our guy who is working with the Volturi." I order.

I don't know what makes me look down at the bed, but when I do,I catch a glimpse of something sparkly. It is her engagement ring. I snatch it up, running my fingers over the stone, and I feel tears on my face.

I quickly wipe them away. There is no time for pussy tears. Tears won't get Bella and my baby back. I have to stay in boss mode, I have to keep everything in check. I have to get them back.

**BPOV**

I feel a hand running up and down my side. It feels good, so I lean into it. "Non so per quanto tempo ho aspettato di averti nel mio letto, per avere le mani su ciò che è mio." [You don't know how long I have waited to have you in my bed, to have my hands on what is mine.]

My eyes pop open and I scramble to crawl away from that voice. That voice that over the past few years has ignited a sense of protection, and safety. But now, now it brings a sense of fear, and sickness.

"Don't be afraid of me baby. You know you are safe with me."

"No! No I don't Felix! What the hell?"

"It is really very simple. You. Are. Mine. You were bought and paid for a long time ago. But then that fuck up Charlie got sloppy and let you get taken by those fucking Cullens." He says, getting up off the bed. He begins pacing angrily. "Do you know how fucking hard it was to get into that organization. Or how fucking hard it was to earn enough trust to be put in charge of your care. I had to kiss that fucking limp dicks ass so fucking much just to be able to be close to you, to protect what has always been mine."

"Felix...I...I...I don't..." I begin.

"Look Bella. There is a lot that has to be explained. There are other people involved. Can I trust that if I take you out of this room, that you won't run."

I have to stay strong and be smart for my baby, so I square my shoulders and nod my head.

"Good girl. Come cara [dear], everything will be explained." He says, offering me his hand.

I let out a shaky sigh and take his hand. He leads me out the door and down a hallway, then down winding stairs. When we reach the bottom we walk into what looks like a sitting room. I notice Alec right away, and he jumps up and walks over to me. "Hai dormito bene sorella?" [Did you sleep well sister?] He asks me, pulling me into a hug.

"Why do you keep calling me sister?" I ask him, pushing him away from me.

"We have a lot to discuss. Come." He says, leading me into the sitting room. Felix is right next to me helping me sit onto a couch.

I look around and see a skinny, dark haired man sitting across from me.

"Hello my dear." He says to me. "Welcome home."

"Who are you?"

"I am so sorry. This must all be very confusing to you. My name is Aro Volturi. You have already met my son Alec, and you know Felix, my godson."

I know I have a look of utter confusion on my face, as I stare at him. Alec walks over and sits on the other side of me on the couch. "Bella, I am sorry. My father is making it seem like this should all make sense to you. I can understand that it doesn't. Your mother, Rene, is my mother as well. When father's wife failed to give him an heir, he sought the help of his goomah, Rene." Alec says.

"After my Alec was born Rene decided that she didn't want this life anymore. So, in the middle of the night, she snuck out. She left and never came back. I looked high and low for her. I loved her. How could I not, she gave me my son. The heir to my throne. I finally found her five years later, still living here in New York, only she had this adorable little girl with her. I couldn't bear the thought of her loving another man. She broke my heart, so I killed her."

My hand went to my mouth. "But, but...she said goodbye to me." My little girl eyes and ears remember her saying good bye to me.

"Yes she did. She begged me to be allowed to tell you goodbye. So, I let her. When Alec grew up he asked about his mother, so I told him. He begged me to find you. So, I had a man on my payroll who worked at the police department who knew Charlie. He knew that he was in a bad way. So, I had him offer Charlie money to hand you over me. The exchange was supposed to happen, but unfortunately Charlie was a sloppy drunk and got violent with you one night and those fucking Cullens swept in before I could get there."

As his words come out of his mouth I feel my breathing begin to speed up. Suddenly I can't seem to get enough air into my lungs. "Shit! What the fuck is wrong with her Felix?" I hear Alec ask.

"She is having a panic attack. She has them because of Charlie." I feel him take me and pull my back to his chest and begin coax me into breathing normally.

Once I feel myself breathing normal, I push myself away from Felix. "How does Felix come into play? Why does he think that I am marrying him?" I ask.

"Please understand, you mean nothing to me. You are just a whores daughter. But, to my son, you are link to something that he has always longed for, his mother. Since he has known about you, all he has wanted was his sister. I wasn't going to allow you to just live here and not get anything out. My godson would need a good Italian woman to give him good, full blooded Italian children. Since Alec will take over and be number one, Felix will be his number two. So, I bought you to marry my godson and appease my son."

"You're a sick fuck!" I tell him.

He simply throws his head back and lets out a sickening laugh. "In time, I suppose we will grow to like each other."

"Keep dreaming." I hiss out to him as I stand. "I will never grow to like you because I will never be his sister," I point to Alec, "and I certainly will never marry him!" I yell.

In a flash Aro is out of his seat with is hand around my neck. "Listen to me you little bitch!" He hisses.

But, before he can finish, I hear the one thing that makes everything better, "Get your fucking hands off of my fiance!" I turn my head and I see him. My protector, my best friend, my Edward.

**Well...are you still with me? I hope it isn't too confusing. Please, I am can't wait to know what you all think. I will see you on Friday wit the next update.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Not Beta'd**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

**EPOV**

"Just remember, be smart about what you do in here. There is only going to be Alec, Felix, Aro, and Bella. But the other guards won't be far behind. Any shots fired will alert them. So, if you take a shot, make sure it counts." I say to my men. I turn and we make our way into the Volturi compound.

We make our way through the secret entrance and up the stairs to the main level. "According to the blue prints that were give to us, we need to take this hallway, make a left and that will lead us to the sitting room leading out to the backyard." I hear Jasper say in my ear piece.

One out of the tunnel we enter a hallway. We quietly make our way down the hallway flanked by Jasper and Peter, with Emmett coming up behind me. Dad, Eleazar, Sam and Jacob are also behind us. My heart stops when I hear her voice. My Bella. _"__Keep dreaming. I will never grow to like you because I will never be his sister and I certainly will never marry him!"_ Fucking right she won't marry him! I think to myself. My brave girl! I'm coming.

I round the corner and see that motherfucker Aro with his hands around Bella's neck. All I see is red. Blood red! Aro's fucking blood for laying a hand on my Bella. "Get your fucking hands off of my fiance!" I yell. I am met with the sounds of guns being drawn and cocked into place.

Aro turns to face me, and Bella's head whips around. Our eyes meet Her eyes tell me all I need to know. She never gave up. She knew I would be here.

"Ah, young Cullen! Welcome to my home! Your sad pathetic father couldn't join us?"

"You're the only sad pathetic person here Aro." Dad says, coming up from behind me with his gun drawn, pointing at Aro.

He lets go of Bella, pushing her off the side, where she lands on a couch. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun." That sick fuck laughs, clapping his hands. "I get to kill off the Cullenza family, but not before I let them watch as their little pet becomes my pet."

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Alec asks, as he makes his way over to Bella.

"You are all pretty dumb for running an organization! Did you really think that she wouldn't be chipped?" I tell him. "No wonder your organization is shit. That, and the fact that I have men working for me inside your so called 'solid' compound." I say as one of Aro's guards, Santino, comes in from the back doors with his gun drawn and pointing at Aro. "I would like you to meet Garret, but you know him as Santino." I can't help but hide the smile that is playing across my face. "Now, let her go, and I just may let you live." I tell Aro.

"But, see young Cullen, that isn't for you to decide. I already paid her father good money for this little bitch!"

"She isn't something that can be bought or sold. She is person you sick fuck!" I yell. "I said keep your hands off of her!" I yell to Felix, as I see him grab Bella from Alec.

"I don't take orders from you anymore Cullen. She is mine." I see him pull her face around to him. My stomach turns as he kisses her.

I feel my hand shaking as I hold my gun pointed at him. "Edward," I hear Peter say in my ear piece, "I have a clear shot if him, I won't hit Bella."

I look over to Garret, who nods his head. "Take it!" I softly say.

Just then Felix pushes Bella backwards and she goes flying into Alec's arms. "You fucking bitch!" He mumbles as blood pours from him mouth. "You fucking bit me!"

Without waiting another second, Peter fires the first shot, hitting Felix right in the chest. I see Alec take Bella as a shield, as he walks them backwards behind the couch. His gun is drawn and he begins shooting.

I drop back behind some huge chair while the rest of us fan out. You want a gun fight motherfuckers, you're gonna get a gun fight. I pop my head up and take a shot at Aro and miss. I see Alec make a move to get away with Bella and I stand up from my spot. He spots me and takes a shot. Before I know what is happening I get pushed out of the way and I see Peter fly in front of me. He lands on the ground in front of me. "NO! PETER!" I hear Bella scream.

"Fuck Peter!" I yell, as I scramble up to check him.

"I'm fine. Get Bella!" He tells me, holding on to his side where he was hit.

"Son-of-a-bitch! You rat bastard!" I hear Ciaus yell as he runs into the room, followed by two more guards, pointing his gun at Garret. He fires off a shot, missing him. I check out of the corner of my eye and see that Eleazar and Sam are flanking dad as he makes his way over to Aro. Jacob, Emmett, and Jasper are dealing with the other guards that have made their way into the room.

I turn my focus back to Bella and Alec. "Shit!" I hear Alec say, as he throws his gun on the floor. He is out of bullets, now's I my chance.

A gun shot rings out, and I see Garret stand up and wipe blood off of his face from where he shot Caius in the head. He runs over to help Jacob tie up the others while Jasper and Emmett hold them down.

"Tell your man to let my daughter go!" I hear dad growl out to Aro, as he stand behind him with his gun pressed into the back of his head

"Do you really think that I take orders from you?"

The sounds of two gun cocking ring throughout the room as Eleazar and Sam press their gun to both temples on Aro's head. "What about now?"

I can see Aro start to shake. "Figlio, lasciala andare. Non ne vale la pena!" [Son, let her go. She isn't worth it!]

"Forse non per te, ma è per me." [Maybe not to you, but she is to me.] Alec hisses at his father. "Lei è il mio sangue. La mia famiglia." [She is my blood. My family]

"Io sono tuo padre! Io sono il tuo sangue troppo! Ti ho cresciuto, ti ha nutrito, vestito voi. Amato ..." [I am your father! I am your blood too! I raised you, fed you, clothed you. Loved you...]

"Mi hai amato? Lei mi ha cresciuto? Penso che vuoi dire le tate mi hanno cresciuto e amato. Ero solo un promemoria per ricordare all'utente di qualcuno che non amava abbastanza per restare e affrontare con il vostro modo malato di vita." [You loved me? You raised me? I think you mean the nannies raised me and loved me. I was just a reminder to you of someone who didn't love you enough to stick around and deal with your sick way of life.]

What in the blue hell are they talking about. Did Aro just call Alec his son? How is Bella Alec's blood?

"Enough! Your time is up Aro! You can't seem to control your man, so we will control him for you. Say good-bye." Dad tells him.

"Non importa quello che pensi, ti ho sempre amato. Ho fatto tutto questo per voi. Ti amo mio figlio." [No matter what you think, I always loved you. I did all of this for you. I love you my son.]

With those final words a gun shot rings out as Dad shoots Aro in the back of his head. Eleazar and Sam let go of his body as he falls forward into a pool of his own blood. I snap back to reality when I hear Bella scream. "Let her go Alec. You are the only one left. You're out numbered." I say, slowly walking towards him

"Take one more step Cullen and I will kill this bastard that is growing inside of her."

"No! Please! Alec, mio fratello." [my brother.] Bella says, turning herself to face Alec. "Please. Let me get to know you, and you can get to know me. I promise you. I will keep you safe. They won't hurt you. If I ask them, they won't hurt you. But please, don't hurt me and don't hurt my baby. Let me go and I promise you, you will be in my life." Bella tells him.

I have a hundred things going through my mind as I hear the words come out of her mouth. Did she just call him her brother.

"You swear that we will be family, like I have dreamed about?" He asks her softly.

She nods her head and holds out her arms to him. What the fuck? He steps forward and she hugs him, holding him close. I see her rubbing his back as he tucks his head into her neck. Then, suddenly she pushes him away and has his gun pointed at him. "Bella?" He asks, looking stunned and saddened.

"You stay the fuck away from me!" She yells as him, slowly backing away from him.

I watch his face as sadness morphs into pain and anger. "You little bitch! You're just like her, a puttana [whore] who spreads her legs." He yells out to her. I see him reach down to his ankle and pull out a gun. "If I can't have you in my life, neither can he!" He yells, pointing his gun at me.

"NO!" She yells and then a gun rings out. I close my eyes and see Bella and I as ten year old children when I helped her up off of the playground and brought her home to my family. I see us running in mom's gardens. I see us laying together and talking in our meadow. I see her in her green prom dress the moment I realized I fell in love with my best friend. I replay our first kiss, our first date, the first time we made love. I see her tell me she will marry me. I see the picture of our little Cullen, and I send up a prayer to God to watch over them when I am gone.

But, I don't feel any pain, and I am still standing up. I open my eyes to find Bella standing with the gun pointed at Alec who is laying on the floor with a gun shot to his chest. Holy shit! Bella shot Alec and saved my life. I tuck my gun into the back of my pants and run to her, catching her just as she is about to fall down. I pull her into my arms, pulling her to my chest. "La mia Bella. Shh, il mio amore, ti ho preso. Ti ho preso." [My Bella. Shh, my love, I got you. I got you.]

"I...I...I..." She stammers, looking at me. "Oh God! What did I do?"

"You save me. You saved our baby." I say, laying my hand over her stomach.

"Edward, Bella! We have to go now." Dad yells.

I nod to dad, standing up and pulling Bella up with me. I pick her up bridal style and begin to follow everyone out.

"I will have the cleaners come in and take care of all of this." Garret tells dad.

"As soon as it is done, you come back to the house." Dad tells him. He just nods, as he takes out his cell phone.

Jasper and Emmett are carrying Peter out. "Oh God! Peter!" Bella cries when she sees him.

"It is an in and out wound Bella. We just need to get him to the Doc to check him out and get him patched up." Jasper tells her. Bella just nods her head.

"I'm taking you back to the hospital to get you and the baby checked out again." I tell Bella.

"No, it's too risky. Eleazar, call Dr. De Rosa and Angela and see if they can meet us at the house. I am sure she can figure something out. Tell her she will be compensated." Dad tells him.

We make out way down the way that we came in, through the tunnels to the secret entrance so that no one sees us leave.

As we get into the car and as we are driving away Bella, who is still sitting in my lap, cuddles up into my chest says, "I knew you would come for me."

"I will always come for you my love. You are safe now. Sleep my love." I say, holding her close.

She reaches out her hand to dad who is sitting next to us. He just takes it, brings it to his lips and kisses it, and keeps holding on to it. "I am so proud of you Bella. You were so brave." He tells her. She just nods to him and closes her eyes. The three of us sit in silence as we drive home. Safe and content just to be going home together.

**I hope you all loved it. This was a hard chapter to write. Both physically and mentally. My siatic pain made it hard to sit, and Bella and Edward just sort of took over everything. Let me know what you think. See you on Friday.**


	50. Chapter 50

**OK a little late, but here I am with an update. I am so sorry about the mix up last night with the wrong chapter. It is fixed and the right chapter 49 is up. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Soft pillows, warm blankets, silence. It was all just a dream. The last twenty four hours never happened. It was just a dream, I think to myself as I slowly open my eyes and see the window of my room with the curtains pulled. Tiny slivers of sunlight find their way into my room. I slowly sit up and scan the room. I see dad sitting in a chair off to the side.

"Daddy?" I ask softly, not intending him to hear me, but he does.

"Bella." He breaths out. "How are you feeling?"

My lip begins to tremble as the events of the previous day play in my head. Alec looking at me as I hold his gun to him. Edward looking at Alec as he threatens to pull the trigger. Alec's face as the bullet from my gun hits him and he falls down, not moving. "I killed him." I whisper.

"You saved Edward. You saved yourself and your baby." He says, coming to sit on the bed. He pulls me to him and wraps me in a hug. "Baby girl. That's how you have to look at it. You were so brave. I am so proud of you. You did what you had to do to keep your family safe. To keep your family whole."

"Where is Edward?"

"I made him go and take a shower and calm down. He'll be back soon. He is just across the hall in his room. Now look at me." I just kept my head down. I feel his hand come up under my chin and guide my face to look at his. "You did nothing wrong. Alec was...he kidnapped you. He held you hostage. He used you as a shield to protect him from getting shot. He shot Peter and tried to kill Edward twice."

"I know. But...I..." I couldn't finish my sentence. Though in my mind, I knew that what I did was the right thing. I still couldn't push aside the vision of him falling to the floor and not moving.

"Now, I need you to eat something. We just let you sleep after Dr. De Rosa left. Now you need to keep yourself healthy for my nipote [grandchild]."

"How is Peter?"

"He is stable. He is down the hall in one of the rooms. They had to patch him up and he lost a lot of blood, but no organs were hit by the bullet. It went in and right out. Angela is here monitoring him after our doctor fixed him up in the infirmary."

"Can I see him?"

"After you eat something. I'll go down and get something for you." He says.

"I am going to go and see Edward. I need to see him." I say, following him to the door.

I walk across to Edwards room and let myself in. I hear the shower running and begin to strip out of my cloths. I really need to get this Volturi grim off of me. I open the bathroom door door and am met by his beautiful silhouette. I tip toe in and open the door. He spins around and I am met by red puffy eyes. "Bella." He breaths out as I step into the shower and close the door.

I walk forward and warp my arms around him. He wraps his arm around me too, holding me tight. "I had to be close to you." I say.

"You saved me." He whispers.

"You always save me. I can't live in a world where you don't exist." I hold him tighter.

"You are an amazing woman Isabella Swan."

"I just need one thing right now."

"Anything. It's yours."

"I need to wash him off of me." I whisper.

I feel Edward reach behind me and grab a bottle of body wash. He puts some in his hands and slowly starts to wash my back, making his way to my shoulders and down my chest. He softly cleans my breast, running his fingers over my pebbled nipples. I sigh at his touch. It isn't sexual. It is just him cleaning me with his hands, erasing every touch that Felix put on me. When he gets to my stomach, he drops to his knees. Gently rubbing circles. As he washes the soap away he kisses it softly. Laying his forehead against it, "I thought I lost you both." He says, as a sob escapes him.

"Baby, you didn't. We are here. You heard the heartbeat again, you saw baby Cullen on the screen when Dr. De Rosa was here. We're safe. You are safe. It's over."

"Mai più bambini. Io non accada nulla a te o tua mamma di nuovo. Papà promette." [Never again baby. I will never let anything happen to you or your mommy again. Daddy promises.]

I let him wash and condition my hair and then we step out of the shower. He gives me a t-shirt and boxers of his to put on, then we make our way across the hall to be met with mom and dad coming up with a tray of soup and bread.

"I made Minestra Maritata [Italian Wedding Soup] for you baby." Mom says, as dad carries in the tray into my room. He has me climb into bed and he sets the tray in front of me. "I expect you to eat it all. You haven't eaten in almost two days. I have your pills to help with the nausea too." She says, setting down a pill next to my glass of water.

"When I finish, I want to go and see Peter."

"Honey, he is still unconscious." Dad says.

"I don't care. I need to see him." Dad just nods, knowing that I will just do it anyway.

"Baby, I know a lot has happened, but I really need you to clear up a few things up for us. Why was Alec calling you his blood?" Edward asked.

I put my spoon down and start to tear off some bread. "He and Aro told me that before Rene met Charlie she was Aro's goomah. When Aro's wife couldn't give Aro a child, he turned to Rene to give him a heir. After Alec was born, I guess she just couldn't take the life style that Aro was living and she tried to escape. One of the guards let her go, but he took Alec from her." I stopped to eat some bread and some more soup. "Aro had been looking for her because he claimed that he loved her. When he found her she had already had me. For leaving him and marrying Charlie Aro killed her. Before he did though, she begged him to let her to tell me good-bye." I didn't know I was crying until Edward wiped the tears from my eyes. "A few years ago, Alec found out that he had a sister and begged Aro to find me and bring me home to him so that he could have a piece of his mother. Well, Aro wasn't keen on the idea, so he said that I had to earn my stay there because I wasn't his family. He knew Charlie was a cop so he put some of his contacts at the police department to use to find out about me. He discovered that Charlie needed money. So he bought me to bring me home to Alec and to marry Felix, his godson. He said that because I was Italian and so was Felix that we would create a perfect baby to keep the line going, seeing as Felix would rise to be number two to Alec as Boss when Aro stepped down."

"So, when we took you from Charlie..." Dad began to say.

"They lost me for some time. I am not sure when they found me, only that that was why Felix came to work for you. To be close to me and to eventually take me back to Alec and Aro." I finish, setting my spoon down. I looked up at mom, "She didn't leave because of me." I said as tears fell down my face. Mom moved the tray away and pulled me into her arms. "She loved me." I cried into mom chest. "I can't help but think of what my life would have been like if Aro had never found her. It makes me sad to think that I may have never been on the playground by myself that day and Edward may not have ever helped me."

"No. We were always meant to be in each others lives. We would have met somehow, someway." Edward says, hugging both mom and I.

"I hate him!" I yell, still crying. "I hate Aro so fucking much!"

Dad comes and kneels in front of me. "You don't have to worry about him anymore. He is gone. You can live your life now. You and Edward can get married and not constantly be looking over your shoulder for him. You two are going to have the most precious, beautiful, spoiled baby there ever was!" He smiled at me. The three of us sat there together for a few moments before mom insists that I sit back and finish eating.

After I finish eating Edward leads me down the hallway to Peter's room. As I open the door I see Erik sitting next to Peter's bed and Angela curled up on the couch with her iPad. When she sees us come in she gets up and walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I walk over to Erik and sit on his lap. I wrap my arms around him and just let him cry. "I just found him Bells. I...I...I can't..."

"Shh. He isn't going anywhere. Dad spoke with the doctors and they said he lost a lot of blood, but nothing was injured inside. It was a through-and-through. He is just sleeping to get his strength back." I tell him quietly, holding him as he holds me. "Have you eaten?" I ask him after a few minutes. He shakes his head. "Mom made some Minestra Maritata [Italian Wedding Soup] soup. Go and eat. You need to keep your strength up for Peter."

"How are you? Have you eaten?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Angie and Dr. De Rosa checked me all out. Baby Cullen is safe and strong. Go eat. It is really good. I actually kept it down so far." I say with a little laugh.

I get up off of his lap so he can get up. He gives me a hug before giving Angie a hug on his way out the door. "If you want to freshen up I have some cloths you can have and you are more than welcome to use the en suite shower here." Edward tells him.

"Thank you Edward."

"No problem. He saved my life. Anything that you guys need, you just ask." Erik looks on the verge of tears again as Edward pulls him in and gives him a hug. I hear Edward whisper that Peter will be alright before they pull apart and Erik walks out.

Angela settles back onto the couch as I walk over to Peter and sit in the chair. I feel Edward behind me. He bends down and presses his lips to my head. "I'll give you some time. If you need me have Angie come and get me." He says, before leaving.

I stare down at Peter, looking at his pale face. I take his hand in mine and bring it up to my lips. "Thank you seems so little to say to you for what you did. You are a great man Peter Nomad. I thank God everyday that I walked into Zafrina's and you came into my life." I say, as the tears fall down my cheeks.

I sit there and tell him about the wedding plans that we have made. About my dress, about the flowers. "I can't decide if we should dance to_At Last_ by Etta James or _A Thousand Years_ by Christina Perri."

"Defiantly _A Thousand Years_. It suits you and Edward to a T." I hear Peter say. I look to his face, stunned that he heard me and that he is awake. "But really, if I see too many poinsettias I will have to hurt you. I know it is Christmas, but it will be over kill."

I can't help the half laugh half sob that comes out of me. I crawl up onto the bed with him and hug him gently. Angela comes over and begins checking him out. "Welcome back Peter." She says, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"Where is Erik?" He asks.

"I had him go and eat something, and then Edward is getting him some cloths so that he can shower." I say.

"I am going to go and get the doctor so that he can check you over." Angela says, walking out of the room.

"Are you in pain, do you need something?" I ask.

"No. I mean, I hurt, but I got shot, so I guess that is normal."

"What were you thinking?"

"That I had to protect him for you. Just like I had to protect you for him. Neither of you would survive without the other."

"Life would be hell without you in it either Peter."

"Well, I am here. I'm not going anywhere."

I just look up at him with tears and hold onto him. "You know if I found you in bed with any other man he would be dead!" I hear Edward say as he walks into the room.

Peter laughs, then winces.

"I'm sorry man." Edward says, walking over and sitting in the chair. Peter and he just stare at each other for a minute. "There aren't enough words to tell you how thankful I am for what you did. Both at the hospital trying to save Bella, and then what happened later."

"I don't expect a thank you. Like I told Bella. I did what I did because neither of you can live with out the other. A love like that is special. I did what I did because in such a short time you both have become so important in my life."

"Well, consider yourself family from here on out. Anything you want, anything you need, it is yours."

"Just let me keep my job with Bella. I don't trust anyone else with her."

"You got it. I don't trust anyone else with her."

Suddenly the door opens and Erik is standing there. I get up from where I am laying and walk around to Edward. Erik takes my place on the bed with Peter. "You scared the ever living shit out of me!" He tells Peter.

"I'm sorry, forgive me?" He says, stroking Erik's face.

Edward and I get up and leave to give them their privacy. With Edwards arm draped over my shoulder we make out way back to my bedroom. As I climb into bed Edward joins me, pulling me towards him and wrapping his body around mine. I fall asleep with a feeling of calm over me for the first time in a long time.

**We have a happy ending. Up next week is the wedding and reception. See you on Monday. Have a great weekend. Leave me some love.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey everyone. Well, real life has gotten in the way, and I apologize for not being able to update last night. I promise you at least one more this week, maybe two. I will be leaving to go out of town to spend some time with my family baking yummy Easter cookies with my grandma and all of her great grand babies. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"If I see one red poinsettia plant in the wedding space, heads will roll. What don't you people understand about a theme of white and sage green. Red will just throw everything off!" I hear Alice yell to one of the poor delivery man as she, Esme and Rose direct the men who are moving the furniture out of the living room and dinning room and bringing in the supplies to get the space set for the wedding tomorrow.

"Alice, where do you want these?" Emmett asks as he carries in a box of drapings "Those need to be put along the sides of the chairs so that the isle will be separated from the chairs."

"So I take it you want me to set up the chairs too!" He says.

"Yes. Start setting them up along the isle. Five wide, four rows each."

"Where is the isle?" He asks, from the living room.

"Don't you people have any creative vision?" She asks, storming off to the living room, leaving me along in the kitchen to finish putting together the tiny little boxes of cookies that we are giving out as table favors. I can't help but laugh to myself.

"Want some help?"

I look up to see Peter standing in the entry way. "Sure. How are you feeling?" I ask him. "Should you be up and walking? You were just shot five days ago." I ask him, getting up to help him into the chair next to me.

"Stop fussing, I am fine. I won't be running a marathon anytime soon, but I am fine." He tells me, sitting down. "How are you holding up with hurricane Alice on the loose?" He asks, laughing.

"I am faring better than the delivery men and Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Rose, who she keeps barking orders to." I say, scoffing as he laughs. "Don't laugh, she is literally barking orders at them. I haven't heard her this demanding ever!"

Just then Alice comes walking back into the kitchen shaking her head. "I swear, these people have no vision!" She sighs, throwing her hands in the air. "How are the gifts coming?"

"Good. I only have ten more to do." I say. "And bonus! There are extra cookies for the pregnant lady to eat!" I say, while popping a yummy cookie from a local Italian bakery that Esme has been going to since forever.

"How are you feeling? Tired? Hungry? Pukey?" She asks.

"No. No. And, eww, no."

"Good." Alice says, while putting a box together. "Edward would kill me if I tired you out!"

"Did I hear my name?" I hear my velvet voice boom from down the hallway, before he appears in the kitchen. "Ohh are those from Salvator's" He asks crossing to the huge plate of cookies in the middle of the table. He reaches for one and Alice slaps his hand away. "Ow! What the fuck was that for?"

"Those are for the table gifts, not for you to eat!" Alice scolds him.

"Bella had one!" Peter laughs.

"She gets one and I don't?" Edwards pouts.

"Hey! She is carrying another human in there!" Alice says, pointing to my stomach. "She gets whatever she and that little baby in there want!" I just smile, shaking my head.

"How are you feeling baby?" Edward says, kneeling down to my level, placing his hand over my stomach.

"I'm good. Just a bit hungry." I say popping a cookie into my mouth. "Hey Alice, can you go and grab me the rest of the ribbon for the cookie boxes?" I ask. As she stands and leaves the kitchen, I grab a cookie and pop it into his mouth. "If we get caught, it wasn't me who gave you the cookie!" I say laughing.

"She'll never get it out of me!" He says in an exaggerated New York accent that makes me giggle as I slip another cookie into his mouth. He kisses me before he stands back up. "How are you feeling?" He asks Peter.

"Better. Like I told Bella, I won't be running a marathon, but I am good."

"Good."

"Edward. I need either you or one of your men to pick the tuxes up. The just got all the alterations done. Then they need to go to your penthouse. That is where you and the men will be staying tonight while the girls are here." Alice says, walking back into the room.

Edward pulls out his phone and types out a text. "Done. Stefan will pick them up and drop them off before he comes to pick up Bella and I for tonight." He kneels down by me again and presses a kiss to my lips. "I need to go baby. I have to finalize some things before tonight. I will meet you back here for the rehearsal. You and I will be driving to the restaurant together." He dips down and gives my stomach a kiss. "Prenditi cura del tuo piccolo una mamma." [Take care of your mom little one.] He says, before standing up and walking out of the room.

"You two are sickeningly sweet!" Peter scoffs, smiling at me. "Come on you! I need help getting ready for tonight, then I will sit with your while you do your makeup and hair." He says as I put a bow on the final box of cookies. I take his hand and we walk up the stairs to get ready.

**EPOV**

I am stuck standing here talking to Father Tom who is officiating the ceremony tomorrow. It is the same Father who has been holding mass at our church since Bella and I were children. We may be mafia, but we have never missed a Sunday service, even Bella came with us when we were little. Once she moved in with us, it was no longer an option.

"So Edward, you and Bella have finally seen what we have all seen since you were young friends?" Father Tom asks me.

I smile, "What do you mean Father?"

"Come on. I may be a man of faith, but I know love when I see it. It may have started out as friendship and a protector, but in my heart, I knew that one day I would be blessed enough to see it blossom into something much deeper."

"It would seem that we were both blind for some time. But, at least we found each other."

I see him glance over my shoulder. I smile to myself because I already know what he is seeing, because I can already feel her near me. "I know you already feel her near. Go to your beautiful bride my son." Father Tom tells me, before he walks over to speak with Emmett and Rose.

I make my way over to where she is standing. "Hey." I say to her, pulling her close to me.

She lays her head on my chest. "Oh thank God you aren't wearing cologne, baby Cullen is having a temper tonight." She whispers.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Just throwing up. I took a pill and it is just taking a little while to kick in is all." She tells me.

"Do you want to skip the dinner tonight? I am sure..."

"No! Your parents have been planning this dinner for a few weeks now. It is the only thing that Alice would allow mom and dad to do. I'l be fine."

"If it's too much, promise me you'll tell me and I'll get you home and in bed."

"I promise." She says, rising up on her toes to give me a soft kiss on my lips.

"Let's get this show on the road." I say just as Alice walks up to us and whisks us in different directions to take our places for the rehearsal to begin.

After about an hour, we are loading into the cars to head to Bella Italia for our rehearsal dinner. When we pull out in the opposite direction as everyone else Bella perks her head up. "Edward? The restaurant is the other way."

"Yes it is. But, your surprise is the other way."

"Edward Cullen, what did you do?" She asks as we pull into the drive way of a house four houses away from my parents house.

"That," I say pointing to the house, "is your surprise. I hope you like it. I remember you always saying that you loved this house when we were growing up. So, when it went on the market..." I begin to say, but am cut off my Bella crushing her lips to mine. When she pulls away she looks me in the eye with tears in hers. "I take it you like it?" I ask, laughing. She simply nods her head as the tears fall down her cheeks. "I don't have the keys just yet. It only went on the market four days ago, so the deal is still in the process of finalizing, but once it is done and I get the keys we can go in and if you want to make any changes before we move in you can." I tell her as I reach over and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Baby, don't cry."

She wipes at her tears with a little laugh, "My hormones are in over drive. Baby, you bought us a house! A house!" She laughs while climbing onto my lap. As she climbs on me, I see Stefan give me a smile as he quietly makes the partition rise between him and us. Our lips begin a soft and slow dance together. It isn't long before I involuntarily thrust my hips up to meet her heated center. As the two meet, Bella lets out a muffled moan and I take full advantage of her open mouth and slide my tongue in to meet hers.

She begins a rhythmic motion of grinding herself onto my hardened cock, while I thrust up to meet her. "Baby if we don't...mmffhh...stop I'm...aahhh yes...I'm gonna cum in my...fuck...my pants."

"Oh fuck Edward. Please, I need you." She says, reaching down between us to palm my cock.

I groan as she begins to unzip my pants. She pulls my cock out, giving me a few strokes before she lets go. I lift up to help her push my pants and boxers down. She pushes her panties aside, and grabs hold of my cock again and slides my head through her slick folds. "Good God damn Bella, you're so sucking wet! Don't tease me!" I hiss out, kissing down her neck. As I make my way back up to her lips she lines my cock up with her entrance and slams down onto me. "Holy motherfucking shit!" I cry out. "Oh fuck Bella!"

"Oh! So good Edward!" She cries out as she begins to bounce up and down on my cock. "So fucking good!" She says, throwing her head back and she rests her hands back onto my knees.

She begins a fast paced thrusting with her hips. "Oh shit! So...aahh...fucking good!" I moan out, running my hand down to play with her clit. When my thumb makes contact with her hard little bundle of nerves she lets out a deep groan. "Ti piace quel bambino? Vi piace quando gioco con il vostro clitoride po 'difficile?" [Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I play with your hard little clit?] I ask, knowing my dirty talk in Italian will add fuel to this already flaming fire between us. "Devi bambino sperma, non durerà molto più a lungo!" [You have to cum baby, I won't last much longer!]

As I tell her, she begins thrusting harder and harder until her thrust become erratic. I feel her muscles begin to tighten around my cock. My hands move to her hips and begin to raise her up and slam her down on my cock as her orgasm hits hard. I slam her down and thrust up into her a few more times before I feel my cock twitch and my balls tighten as I erupt inside of her as she milks my cock with the final wave of her orgasm.

She falls forward, her head landing on my shoulder as we catch our breath. "That was...WOW! That was quite a thank you for the house!" I say, laughing as she climbs off of me. Keeping her dress up around her hips I watch as she takes a few tissues to clean herself up, as I do the same, pulling my pants back up.

"The last few days I just can't decide if I am more horny or more tired. Unfortunately, tired usually wins out before you get home." She says, giving me a little pouty face.

"I'm sorry baby." I say sighing. "I know I haven't been home a whole lot, but I promise, after the wedding things will slow down. Just, with everything that happened with the Volturi we had to make sure all of our tracks were covered and our alibi's are solid." I pull her close to me when she finishes running her brush through her hair and fixing her make-up. "Tomorrow, I am all yours for a whole week. I promise you, no work. We will hole ourselves up in the penthouse until New Years Eve and the reception. I wish I could take you on a honeymoon, but the doctor said no flying. You pick out anything you want to do within driving distance, and we will do it!"

"I just want to be with you. I want to wake up late, make love all day long, cook dinner together. Maybe start looking at furniture for the house. For our house!" She give out a Alice like squeal. "We have a house! We are going to be able to bring our piccolo [little one] from the hospital to our home." She says with a content sigh.

"I'm so glad you like it baby." I say, giving her a little squeeze. Just then Stefan knocks at the partition letting us know that we are at the restaurant. I knock back twice, letting him know that we are decent. He comes around and opens the door for us. "After you park the car come in and have dinner with us Stefan." Bella tells him as we get out. He pulls a face to let her know that he is going to decline, but before he gets a chance to, Bella tells him, "Angie has a seat next to her waiting for you." She knows that he won't refuse anything that has to do with his girl.

I just laugh and throw my hands in the air. "You know you can't say to know that!" I say, giving him a pat on the back before we walk into the restaurant.

Once we are inside we are greeted by our family and friends. It is a small gathering of about fifteen people, including Father Tom.

As we sit down, Father Tom says a prayer before we dig into a fantastic meal of stuffed, fried zuchinni blossoms, gnocchi with a sage and brown butter sauce, mine and Bella's favorite, chicken parmigiana, and trays of cookies and cannoli for desert. All served family style at each table.

After we eat Bella and I give our wedding party gifts. Bella has gotten Alice and Rose a platinum locket on a chain that has a picture of them inside. One the back she had _'Sorelle per sempre nei nostri cuori' _[Sisters forever in our hearts] engraved on the back. For Jasper and Emmett, I got them each platinum pocket watches with the Cullen crest engraved on the top and _'Fratelli fino alla fine'_ [Brothers til the end] engraved on the back. We also bought Lily a platinum ID bracelet engraved with _'La nostra bella Figlioccia' _[Our beautiful Goddaughter].

I hand Peter a silver lock box. "Because of you I am here to be able to marry my best friend tomorrow. There isn't a gift on this planet that will be enough of a thank you." I tell him. As he takes the key I hand him, he opens the box and his eyes widen. Tucked inside is a sleek golden Desert Eagle with his initials engraved on it and the date he he took the Omerta. "Every Cullen man has one. Dad, me, Emmett, Jasper and now you."

"What you did for our family last week solidifies you as part of our family. Not just in our business, but in our family, period." Dad says coming up to us. Peter stands to shake his hand, but dad pulls him into a hug. "Thank you for saving my son." He says though his tears.

We are pulled from our conversation as Alice announces that it time for speeches.

As family and friend toast us we laugh, turn bright red with embarrassment, and cry at the outpouring of love.

Peter stands at his table and clears his throat. "I had the honor of knowing who Edward was when he and I were in high school. While we never spoke much to each other, he was one of the few boys who never teased me for being who I was. He was a kind soul who had a deep passion for his best friend Bella. The entire school knew who Bella was. The boys were all jealous because they knew that they never stood a chance in hell of going out with her without the wrath of Edward Cullen. While the girls were so jealous because he never looked at them or spoke to them they way he did with his Bella. Years later I have had the honor of meeting this beautiful woman in New Orleans. Over the course of five months I got to dance with her, get to know her, and love her for her sense of humor, her kind heart, her openness, her sadness, and her joy. She is a remarkable woman. We had an instant connection with each other. I came to New York as a favor to her and Edward to dance in a Halloween show, but what I got when I arrived was enough to make me stay and not thing twice about looking back. You both opened up your hearts and your home to me. You have accepted me as me, never asking or expecting me to change. You gave me the chance to meet my soul mate, Erik. But most of all, you gave me unconditional love." He says, bringing his fist to his mouth, swallowing back the lump that I know is forming as tears fall from his eyes. "For that, I pledge my love and loyalties to you both from now until you tell me to leave. So please, let's raise our glasses and toast to two of the most beautiful and caring people I know. To Edward and Bella." He says, raising his glass.

"TO EDWARD AND BELLA!" everyone chimes in. Bella stands and walks over to Peter, hugging him as they both cry.

Not long after the toasts the men begin to help the women with their coats as we make our way to our separate places for the night. As I help Bella with her coat, I turn her around and pull her into me. "I don't know how I am going to be able to sleep without you in my arms." I say to her.

"Keep your phone near you. I will try and sneak out to give you a call if I can get past Sargent Alice." She tells me, laughing.

"Ti amo così tanto." [I love you so much.] I tell her before I kiss her softly.

"OK, enough! You will get to do that tomorrow." Alice says, attempting to pull Bella from me.

"Come on bro! We've got a nice aged bottle of whiskey and some amazing Cuban cigars with our names on them waiting for us." Emmett says, pulling us apart.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll keep him safe." Jasper says, smirking at me

With one last kiss she blows to me, we make our way to our separate cars. As I ride back to my penthouse I can't keep the smile off my face knowing that tomorrow Bella will become Isabella Cullen.

**Up next is the wedding and wedding night. Followed by New Years Eve and the reception. I hope you all loved this chapter. I had fun and shed some tears writing it. Lots of love to all of you who keep showering me with your lovely reviews. They always make me smile! **


	52. Chapter 52

**Hey friends. I am back with another update. Plans changed and I won't be going out of town, so that means extra updates for all of you! **

**Let me take a moment to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. I know, I suck at replying back. But, I promise, I read each and every one of them. I share them with my husband with pride. You all move me to tears with your words. And the fact that my words move you, I am honored to share a part of your day. So, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**This is not beta'd. (I know that I have had offers, but by the time I get the chapter the way that I want it, I just don't have time to send them off to a beta. So thank you for the offers, but I decline at this time.)**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight!**

**BPOV**

"Alice!" I stand in my room, having a stare down with my tiny little pixie devil of a wedding planner/best friend. "I just need a little bit of time to myself. Just give me an hour and I will be back down to let you do whatever else you planned for tonight. But, I just need to wrap my head around some things. Plus, I really want to go over my speech I have planned for tomorrow." I plead with her.

She just stands there scowling at me. "Fine! One hour Bella, and then I am coming in to dragging you out. I have Lilah from your favorite salon coming to do facials, and hair treatments tonight." She tells me, walking to the door.

"Thank you Alice. I will be down in an hour, I promise." I say to her, closing the door and leaning back against it, letting out a sigh of relief. I love my friends, but geez!

The downstairs is overwhelming to say the least. Alice has been putting the finishing touches on the living and dinning room while everyone finished getting the last minute party favors in order. It was a mad house of flower petals, and ribbons being tied to tiny bells, small bags of glittery confetti tied together with a wired sage green flower. Not to mention Alice's army of Beauty Base 1 coming in and setting up in the various bedrooms up here. The only sanctuary I could find was here, in my childhood bedroom. It was the one place that I wanted left quiet. Tomorrow, I would come in here with Esme and she would help me put on my wedding dress, so I wanted it left as it was from when I lived here as a child. My quiet sanctuary where I would dress for every important event with Esme's help. She helped me put on the light blue party dress that I wore to the Father/Daughter dance that Charlie never came to, but Carlisle did. She helped me get ready for every Homecoming dance, every charity ball (minus this last one when she came to the penthouse), and my prom. It was a special moment that I wanted untainted by the rush and bustle of the wedding prep.

I heave myself off the door, making my way to the closet to change out of my rehearsal dress and into some comfy yoga pants and one of Edwards old high school t-shirts. I walk out of the closet and come to a halt. My hands fly to my chest as I let out a tiny scream. There pressed up against the glass of my window is Edward with a smirk on his face. I rush to the window and open it. "You are going to have to be quiet, my fiance's mother is just down the hall!" I giggle.

"I'm not afraid of a woman!" He says, trying to keep a straight face.

"You haven't meet my soon-to-be mother-in-law then!"

"At least I know your fiance isn't here. I wouldn't want to waste my energy taking him out when I could be making out with your fine self!"

"Eh, you wouldn't waste that much energy, he's kinda small, you could take him!" I say, turning to walk away from him.

"You little!" He says, before he comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, grinding his already hard cock into me. "Baby, there isn't anything small about me!" He says, brushing my hair off my neck, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Mmm!" I moan, grinding back against him. "We really can't, the only small thing we have to be scared of his that little devil pixie running around downstairs! I had to beg to get an hour by myself." I say, as we lay down onto the bed, facing each other.

Edward lets out a soft chuckle. "I remember that tree being much easier to climb when we were in high school!" He says with a laugh.

I laugh along with him. "That is because you were drunk half the time you were climbing back in after curfew, coming in my window so you wouldn't get caught."

"True! The thought of falling to my death seemed much better than facing the wrath of mom for missing curfew."

"How did you manage to get out tonight?"

"I promised Erik that if he created a distraction I would get him tickets to see Lady Gaga when she comes to town!"

I can't contain the laugh that escapes me. I move closer to him and snuggle into his chest. I let my eyes close and bask in the warmth that is my Edward. As I feel him breathing begin to even out, I know that we have to move. "Baby, we can't fall asleep, I am surprised Alice hasn't come barging..."

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!"

"...in by now!" I finish with a sigh as I hear her screaming from down the hall.

My bedroom door flies open and there standing is a very unhappy looking pixie along with a laughing Jasper and Emmett. "Dude! Did you really think Erik could handle the pressure of fooling us?"

Just then Erik peeks his head around the corner. "Sorry man, they broke me!" He says, with a sad look in his eye.

"You can kiss Lady Gaga good-bye!" Edward says, trying not to laugh, as Erik's face falls.

"He is kidding. Front row baby, if I have any say in it!" I say, throwing him a kiss.

"Alright, alright! Enough. You...OUT!" Alice says, pointing to Edward. "And you...down to guest bedroom next to Esme and Carlisle's room for facials and hair treatments."

Edward and I stand and make our way out into the hallway. When we get to the stairs, he pulls me into a hug. "I will see you tomorrow." He says, kissing me one last time.

"I'll be the one in white." I say, smiling.

I grabs my hand, and presses a small box into my hand. "Open it when I am gone."

I smile, as I look at the box. "See Peter when you get back to the penthouse, he has something for you from me." I say, blowing him a kiss as Alice drags me down the hall and Emmett pulls him down the stairs.

I walk into the guest bedroom and take a seat. As Lilah begins to apply the treatment to my hair, I look over to see mom sitting with a smile on my face.

"I take it you know Edward was here?" I ask, laughing.

"Carlisle did the same thing the night before our wedding. Carrying a box similar to that one in your hand." She tells me.

I relax while the technician finishes my treatment. As I sit, waiting for my turn to get the facial applied, I slide the ribbon off the box and tip the cover open. Nestled inside is a heart shaped locket. Engraved on the top in elegant script in Italian is _'I nostri cuori sono uno, sono sempre stati, e lo saranno sempre'_ [Our hearts are one, they always have been, and they always will be]. The words that we spoke to each other the night that he asked me to marry him. Through tear clouded eyes, I open up the locket. On one side is a picture of Edward and I when I was twelve and he was fourteen at my very first charity ball. On the other side is a picture of Edward and I taken a few months before I ran away as we are laying in our meadow. I have now drawn the attention of everyone, who is coming over and looking at the locket. Esme is drying her tears as she hands me a tissue.

"This fell from the box Bella." "Rose says, handing me a slip of paper.

I open it to find Edwards elegant handwriting. _'Prenditi cura del mio cuore, l'ho lasciato con te.'_ [Take care of my heart, I've left it with you.] I press it to my heart as mom fastened the locket around me neck.

"Now we really need to get this facial on you and get those puffy eyes under control." Alice says, while handing me another tissue. And that is how I spend the rest my evening. Allowing Alice to pamper and primp me for my big day tomorrow.

Sleep came surprisingly quick and easy for me last night. I woke up to a wonderful breakfast in bed with mom, Alice, Rose and Lily. Alice walked me through the wedding space in the living and dinning room. I would be walking down the stairs, which are now adorned with fresh garland bows, white poinsettias, and hand dipped sage green roses. I will follow the isle down to the middle of the living room where there is a white metal arch set up and decorated with the same fresh bows, white poinsettias and sage green roses. There are four rows of chairs that are five across on both sides of the isle. They are partitioned off by sage green satin, and held up on each chair with and arrangement of white poinsettias and sage green roses. The one detail that catches my eye is the small bundle of mistletoe that is hanging under the arch where Edward and I will take our vows. Every detail that I ever dreamed of, Alice has brought to life.

We have a light brunch before we get manicures and pedicures before we dress. So, here I stand, in my childhood bedroom with Esme. She crosses to me, carrying my wedding dress as I stand in front of her in a white, strapless lace bra and panty set with matching garter belt holding up my lace topped white silk stocking.

I slip on my Jimmy Choo's as mom unzips the dress and lifts it over my head. "It feels like only yesterday I was standing in this same spot helping you put on that beautiful pink princess dress that you wore to your first charity ball." She says, as she helps me put my arms through the lace straps. "And now look at us, I am helping you put on your wedding dress." She sniffs a little.

"Mom, you can't do that yet!" I laugh through teary eyes, trying to scold her. "I am pregnant, my hormones are all over the place!"

"I know. I know." She says, as she zips me up. I turn around to face her. She puts her hands to her face as fresh tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "Sei così bella!" [You are so beautiful.] She cries, pulling me into a hug. We pull back from each other and she begins fixing my make-up. Alice will kill me if you are smudged!" She says, laughing to lighten our little moment.

There is a knock at the door as Alice and Rose come in. Rose is carrying Lily who begins clapping her little hands. "Am I pretty miss Lily?" I ask her. She giggles and claps her hands, making us all laugh.

"Oh Bella! Edward is going to be floored when he sees you!" Rose says, coming over to hug me.

"You're breathtaking!" Alice says, wiping away a stray tear from her face. "OK! Back to business. We have traditions we need to take care of. Something old." She says, looking at mom.

Mom walks forward with a delicate handkerchief. "This has been carried by all of the Cullen women. Carlisle's mother gave it to me, and now I am giving it to you." She says, placing it in my hand. "Just tuck it around the bottom of your bouquet." She whispers, giving me a small kiss on my cheek as Alice hands me my bouquet.

"Something new is your dress. Something borrowed." Again, she looks at mom.

Mom walks over to me with a lace veil in her hands, with an antique looking comb. This was my veil when I married Carlisle. You can borrow it so that we can keep borrowing it down the line." She says, as she pushes the comb into the gathering of braids and curls low at the nape of my neck.

I am fighting hard to hold back the tears as Alice announces, "And something blue." As she twirls a blue garter around her finger. She dips down, as I pull up my dress, she that she can shimmy it up my leg to my thigh.

As soon as it is in place, everyone leaves to take their places. I am left standing in my room alone for a moment. I remember all of the heart to hearts Edward and I had in this room growing up. All of the times he held me as I cried because of Charlie. I remember the times of happiness as he would sneak in on the morning of my birthday holding a cupcake and a candle so that we could have our own private party. I can't believe that I am going to marry my best friend tonight. A small knock pulls me from my happy thoughts. "Come in." I say, turning to see dad walking into the room. "Dad. You look...amazing!"

"Where do you think Edward got his looks from!" He laughs, walking over to me. "Bella. You...you are...there are no words for how beautiful you are." He says, pulling me gently into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper to him.

"For what?"

"For loving me."

Those three little words break the big, strong Carlisle Cullen. He holds onto me as he cries. After a few moments of crying together, he pulls his handkerchief from his pocket to dry my tears. "Thank you for allowing me to love. And thank you for loving me right back."

Suddenly his phone chirps. "That's Alice. It's time." He says, holding out his elbow for me. I link arms with him and we make our way out of the room and to the top of the stairs. All eyes are on us as music begins to play.

"Don't let me fall." I tell him.

"Never." He replies, as we make our way down the stairs. When we finally make it down the stairs we make our way to the isle way. Standing down at the other end in a elegant black Versace tux with a sage green tie is my protector, my best friend, my forever. I watch him as he takes in my appearance. I see his bottom lip quiver as we get closer to him. When dad and I finish our walk I see the tears that are falling down Edwards cheeks.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Tom asks.

"Her mother and I." Carlisle says proudly, as he turns to me and give me a kiss on each of my cheeks. He turns to Edward, cupping his face with his hands he give Edward a kiss on his cheeks too. He places my hand in Edwards and turns to sit next to mom.

As Edward and I turn to Father Tom, he whispers into my ear. "You are so beautiful." As we look at Father Tom, the ceremony begins. We opt to go with the traditional Catholic vows. I giggle as Edwards shaky hand puts the ring on my finger. Lily takes that moment to let out a high pitched giggle and clap her hands, making everyone laugh. I throw my head back, laughing, thinking that I am excited too!

When the moment comes and Father Tom says, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." Edward cups my face and gently places one, two, three, four soft kisses on my lips. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

We make our way down the isle and escape into dad's office to spend a few moments to ourselves before the dinner.

**Well...did you like the wedding? I have had this vision in my mind for a while now. I really hope that I was able to translate it for you. I will see you maybe tomorrow, but for sure on Friday with another update.**


	53. Chapter 53

**Good evening everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. My little girl has not been feeling well and she required my full attention. I am happy to say that she is back to being a healthy active four and half year old again! **

**So, tonight I bring you the reception. Tomorrow I will bring you the wedding night, and the following night is the New Years Eve celebration/HUGE wedding reception. I need to get everything in before leaving to go out of town. I split tonights update and tomorrows update up because it would have been too big. So, I hope you enjoy.**

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight.**

**EPOV**

As soon as the door to dad's office closed I had Bella pinned to it. I cupped her face with my hands and kissed my beautiful bride how I wanted to kiss her when we were pronounced husband and wife. I slide my tongue over her bottom lip and pushed it inside of her mouth. Twirling her tongue with mine. The only sounds were the low moans coming from both of us mixed with the crushing of the material of her dress.

When neither of us could no longer breath, I pulled back, resting my forehead against her's and looked her in her big, beautiful brown eyes. "Tu, mia moglie, sono semplicemente mozzafiato." [You, my wife, are simply breathtaking.]

"Tu, mio marito, sono così bello." [You, my husband, are so handsome.]

I traced the chain around her neck, running my finger down to the locket that it held. "I see that you like your present."

"It is the most precious thing you have ever given me Edward."

"I'm glad you love it." I tell her. I reach into my jacket and reach for into my holster. "I love my present too." I say, pulling out the amazing glock that she had special ordered and engraved for me. I run my finger along the Italian wording _'Per mantenere al sicuro, e per portare a casa da me.' _[To keep you safe, and to bring you home to me.] "How did you know what kind to get me?" I ask her.

"Emmett helped me. I told him what I wanted to get you. He told me that you have had your eye on this gun for a while, but hadn't gotten it yet. He helped me special order it with the inscription."

"You are too much Mrs. Cullen." I tell her, pulling her to me for another kiss.

As we break our kiss, I put my gun back in my holster. We make our way over to the couch and sit down. I place my hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Good so far. He let me keep my food down this morning, but got a little angry at lunch time. So, I took a pill and everything seems to be fine. Though, I have to say, I hope people make a fast exit to the restaurant, I am starving!" She says.

"You think we're having a boy?" I ask her, trying to hide the smile on my face.

"It's just a feeling I have. When I dream about our family, I see us holding a little boy with your hair and eyes." She tells me, while rubbing her stomach.

"Well, I happen to think that you are carrying a little Cullenza principessa [princess]!" He tells me.

"You want a little girl?" She questions me with a stunned look on my face.

"I want a healthy, happy little Cullenza. I will take whatever we are blessed with. But, I would be lying if I didn't say that the thought of a little ballerina that looks like you running around, wrapping me around her little finger, doesn't bring a smile to my face." I tell her, while rubbing her stomach. She tucks herself into my side, laying her head over my heart. We just sit in silence, basking in the wonder that is the first few quiet moments of our marriage.

Our peaceful little bubble is broken by a soft knock at the door. "Come in." I say.

Mom peeks her head around the door. Everyone has finally gone. The photographer is still here to get a few photos before we head to Bella Italia." She says.

We follow her back out to the living room area. The chairs have been put away, but our little archway is still standing. The photographer arranges us in a few photos of just the two of us under the archway, as well as by the family Christmas tree. We are joined by the family for a few group shots.

Finally after about an hour we are heading to Bella Italia where we have closed the place down for the night. Mom and Alice tell me they have transformed it into a quaint little reception for the forty family members we have invited.

As we entered the restaurant we were told to wait a few moments. We stood outside of the closed doors to the main eating area of the restaurant. "What's going on?" Bella asked me, giving me a quizzical look.

"There are a lot of Family members in there Bella. We are going to be introduced." I tell her.

At that precise moment, the door were flung open and there we stood. Edwards great uncle Carlo stood to the side with a microphone in his hand. "Signore e signori della famiglia Cullenza. Sono così onorata di presentarvi il, principe e principessa della famiglia Cullenza Edward e Isabella Cullenza. Il futuro della nostra famiglia!" [Ladies and gentlemen of the Cullenza family. I am so honored to introduce to you the prince and princess of the Cullenza family, Edward and Isabella Cullenza. The future of our Family!]

As Bella and I walked in with our arms linked at our elbows, everyone stood and applauded us. I take Bella's hand in mine and kissed it before leading her to the center of the room where there was a circular dance floor set up so that all of the table could see the dancing. Suddenly the opening cords and lyrics to Christina Perri's _1000's Years_ began to play as pull Bella into my arms.

**_Heart beats fast_****_  
_****_Colors and promises_****_  
_****_How to be brave?_****_  
_****_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_****_  
_****_But watching you stand alone?_****_  
_****_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_****__**

**_One step closer_**

With our hands clasped together, resting over my heart we sway to the music. It wasn't anything choreographed, or planned out to showcase us to the entire room. This was us, taking in the meaning of the lyrics. It was only us in this moment. Our first dance as husband and wife.**__**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_****_  
_****_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_****_  
_****_For a thousand years_****_  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

As the next set of lyrics sang out from the speakers, I begin to softly singing them to Bella. The meaning so strong to both of us. After being without her for five months and dealing with the Volturi, I know that nothing and no one will ever separate us again.**__**

**_Time stands still_****_  
_****_Beauty in all she is_****_  
_****_I will be brave_****_  
_****_I will not let anything take away_****_  
_****_What's standing in front of me_****_  
_****_Every breath_****_  
_****_Every hour has come to this_**

"Non saremo mai pezzi di nuovo il mio amore." [We will never be apart again my love.]**__**

**_One step closer_****__**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_****_  
_****_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_****_  
_****_For a thousand years_****_  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_****__**

**_And all along I believed I would find you_****_  
_****_Time has brought your heart to me_****_  
_****_I have loved you for a thousand years_****_  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_****__**

**_One step closer_****_  
_****_One step closer_****__**

**_I have died everyday waiting for you_****_  
_****_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_****_  
_****_For a thousand years_****_  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_****__**

**_And all along I believed I would find you_****_  
_****_Time has brought your heart to me_****_  
_****_I have loved you for a thousand years_****_  
_****_I'll love you for a thousand more_**

As our song ended, I tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss on her lips to the cheers of our family and friends. Alice leads us to our sweethearts table that was placed in front of everyone. As we sat down, waiting for us on the table was delicious looking bruschetta, along with a small antipasti tray. I was giving a glass of champagne, while Bella was poured a glass of sparkling cider.

While we ate, it seemed like each family member would clink their glass and then cheer "Bacio! Bacio!" [Kiss! Kiss!] Soon we were brought a plate of shrimp scampi. I watched as Bella picked the shrimp from her plate and placed them on mine. "What are you doing?" I asked her.

"The doctor said that I should stay away from shrimp." She replis, digging into her pasta and scampi butter.

"Would you like me to have the bring you out something else?" I asked her, with a look of concern.

"It's fine Edward. The pasta is more than enough." She replied, letting out moan of pleasure as the pasta and butter passed her lips.

"If you don't stop that, I am going to have to take you back to the offices and consummate our marriage!" I said in a low growl.

I could her blush, as I shook my head and laughed. After the pasta course, a few family members who had flown in from Italy for the wedding came up to give us their well wishes. Each man handing me very thick envelops, which I graciously accepted, tucking them into my jacket. After about ten envelops, I called over Jasper who took the envelops and said he would put them in the safe in the back offices.

The next course was a beautiful braciole with red gravy served with roasted potatos and broccoli rabe. After we finished eating and a few more people came up to us offering us well wishes and again more thick envelops a four tiered cake was rolled into the middle of the room onto the dance floor. I grabbed Bella's hand and we made our way to the cake. It was beautiful. It was alternating layers of pure white and sage green fondant. The green layers were decorated with sugar white poinsettias while the white layers were decorated with sugar sage green roses. On the top tier sat a man who looked like me dressed in a black suit, much like the one I am wearing. He was sitting with his legs out in front of him, one are wrapped around the woman while the other was stretched out, propping him up. On his lap sat a ballerina who looked like my Bella, dressed in a white tutu. The top bodice looked exactly like the top part of her wedding dress, down to the lace straps on my shoulders.

Bella looked over at Alice with tears in her eyes. "I found a website!" She shouted through her own tears. I picked up the knife that was laying next to the cake. Her hand joined mine as we cut the cake, while the photographer captured the moment. We pulled out a piece and put it on the plate that was sitting next to the knife. It was my favorite, chocolate. I picked up a fork and sliced a bit off and fed it to Bella, and she, in return did the same thing. We were again applauded as we kissed each other.

We made our way back to our table. I heard a glass click and looked over to see dad standing up. "It is a very rare thing to be able to witness your only son meet the love of his life at age twelve and get the honor to watch them both grow from childhood innocence, to teenage best friends that last through adulthood, to finally realize that they are anima compagni, soul mates. It is also a rare thing to be able to share a bond with a lost little girl and grow to love her and consider her my own daughter. Isabella is just as much my child as Edward is and I can't tell you how happy I am that their hearts have finally found their way to each other. I never knew that their could be another pair besides my beautiful wife Esme and I, who would be worthy of the term anima compagni. But I was wrong, because Edward and Isabella are everything that anima compagni defines. Isabella move, and Edward moves. What one feels, the other feels. They each know when the other walks into a room because they can feel their other half. It has been that way since they were ten years old, and it will be that way when they are one hundred years old. So, let us please raise our glasses to my beautiful son and daughter, Edward and Isabella!" Dad says, lifting his glass.

"TO EDWARD AND ISABELLA!" Everyone cheers. Bella and l lift our glasses and drink.

I stand up next. "Let me first begin by saying thank you to everyone who has come to share in this special day. As my father has pointed out, it has been in the making since I was twelve years old and Bella was ten. I knew that day on the playground that Bella was something special. My little twelve year old heart skipped a beat when she looked up at me with those big brown eyes." He says, running his finger down my cheek. She grabs my hand and bring it to her lips. "We shared a lot of firsts with each other. We both went through our first heart breaks together, we shared our first dance together, and unknown to many, we shared our first kiss together. Bella told me that she didn't want her first kiss to be with someone who would most likely not be in her life forever. I asked her how she knew that we would be always be in each other lives. She laughed and punched me in my arm and said _'Because you're Edward and I'm Bella. We are like milk and cookies, you can't have one without the other.'_" Everyone laughed while she blushes, shaking her head. "She was right. Much like there can't be cookies without milk, there can never be a me with out her." I turn to Bella. "You, my love, were the puzzle piece that always seemed to be missing, even though you were always right there next to me. I just needed to open my eyes. You have always been the one constant in my life. The one piece that fit perfectly into my soul, my heart, and my life. You give me reason to live, to be a better man. You have filled all of the holes in my life that I never realized I had. Our hearts are one. They always have been, and they always will be. Forever."

Bella stand and wraps her arms around me and we kiss softly. "Forever." She whispers to me.

**This was so much fun to write. I am warning you ladies tomorrow, it is full of lemony goodness! Beware! Leave me some love if you enjoyed tonights update.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I'm posting a little late tonight because my physical therapy went a bit long tonight. I am proud to report that my back is doing much better and I finally feel like I am walking like a normal person, and not like a person with a stick pushed up my bum! Maybe that was a little too much TMI...sorry! But I am just excited to be walking normally!**

**So, here is a warning...this chapter is all about the wedding night. It is lemony and so yummy. So, if that isn't your cup of tea, I suggest you not read this one tonight. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Our limo pulls up to the front of The Plaza Hotel soon after we bid our family and friends goodbye. "We're staying at The Plaza?" Bella asks me, as I hold out my hand to help her out of the limo.

"Of course. Only the best for our wedding night il mio amore." [my love.] I tell her, as I lead her into the lobby.

"Welcome to The Plaza Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and congratulations on behalf of the entire staff here at The Plaza." Says the manager of the hotel, as he hands me our key card. "Everything is just as you requested, Mr. Cullen. If you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call my number directly." He says, handing me another card.

"Thank you very much Allen." I say, looking at his card. I shake his hand, while slipping him a few hundred dollar bills for the extra work he put into making us feel welcome. He tips his head to me and walks back to the front desk.

"I remember when I was looking for a prom dress with Esme, we stopped by here for lunch. I was in awe. I told her that I would love to stay her one night." She says, as I lead her to the elevator

"A little birdie may have told me that!" I say, kissing her behind her ear as the elevator door close. She giggles and it goes straight to my cock.

"Why am I not surprised." She says. We ride up the elevator to our floor and get off. I lead her to our room and open up the door with the key card. I place my foot in front of the door and reach back to take her in my arms bridal style, as I carry her across the threshold of our honeymoon suite. She squeals as we enter the room. "Edward!" She giggles, playfully hitting my arm. As I set her down she takes in the room. Sage green and white rose petals create a pathway leading from the door past the sitting room, and down the hall to our bedroom for the night. I take her hand and lead her on the path. As we enter our bedroom it is filled with candle light and rose petals splayed across the floor.

"I had then leave the roses off the bed in case the smell was too strong for you." I whisper into her ear as I begin nibbling her neck from behind.

"You thought of everything, didn't you Mr. Cullen." She turns around in my arms so that we are facing. "I love you with everything that I am Edward. I am yours. Mind, body and soul." She tells me before she presses her lips to mine. I pull her close to me, running my hands up and down her back. I begin to unzip her dress when she stops me. "I just need a moment to freshen up." She tells me, as she steps around me, heading to the bathroom.

"Non prendere il vestito di Bella, voglio spogliare questa sera." [Don't take your dress off Bella, I want to undress you tonight.] I tell her. She smiles back at me before she shuts the bathroom door.

I take a few moments to take off my jacket, unhook my cufflinks, and take off my tie. I also take off my gun holster, placing my new gun in the top drawer next to the bed, just in case. I loosen the top two buttons on my shirt as I make my way to the iced bucket of sparkling cider. I pour myself and Bella a glass. I am just bringing my champagne flute up to my mouth when the bathroom door opens and Bella is standing there in her wedding dress with her hair hanging loose around her shoulders. "Così bella. Prendete il mio fiato." [So beautiful. You take my breath away.] I tell her, as she makes her way over to me. I watch as she blushes before me. "Il modo in cui posso farti arrossire," [The way that I can make you blush,] I inhale sharply, ",le cose che lo fa al mio corpo." [,the things that it does to my body.] I say, bringing her to me and kissing my way from her ear down her neck, and back up again. I kiss my way to her mouth, teasing her with soft kisses, as my hand snakes around her waist to her back, landing on the zipper of her dress. "Devo vedere quando si nasconde dietro a questo bel vestito." [I have to see when is hidden behind this beautiful dress.]

I slowly pull the zipper down, watching her breasts heave up and down as she breaths harder with each touch. When the zipper reaches its end, I take my hand and push the lace straps off of her shoulders, letting the dress fall down around her feet. "Madon." I say as she stands in front of me in a see through strapless, lace bra, matching panties, and...oh fuck me standing...a matching garter belt holding up white lace top silk stockings and her white Jimmy Choos. I stand back, taking her all in. I take her hand to help her step out of her dress. As she dips down to pick up her dress to lay it over the chair that is near us, I have to fight to hold back a groan.

I twirl my hand in the air, asking her to turn for me, so that I can see all of her. As she does, I see that her panties are see through lace as well and I can make out each of her cheeks as she turns for me. I sit on the edge of the bed and I curl my finger at her to come to me. As she gets near, I grab her arm and pull her to my lap, forcing her to straddle me. I hear her gasp as her lace covered pussy comes in contact with my pant covered cock. "Ti senti quello che fai per me? Solo tu puoi farmi questo duro. E 'solo che voglio fare l'amore per il resto della mia vita." [Do you feel what you do to me? Only you can make me this hard. It's only you that I want to make love to for the rest of my life.]

"Si prega di Edward!" [Please Edward!] She whispers into my ear as she grinds herself down on me. "Ho bisogno di te!" [I need you!]

I stand, pull her up with me. My hand skillfully unhooks her bra, tossing it to the ground. My lips find their way to one of her pert, pink nipple. I lick and suck on it as I turn around and lay her back onto the bed, never breaking my seal on her nipple. I kiss and lick my way down her chest, to her stomach, down to her hips. I take a playful bite at each hip, making my way down her thighs. I look at the sides of her panties, which I see are tied at her hips with white satin ribbon. I look up at her and give her a smirk.

"What? You always, rip them off of me, and these are special. I want to save them." She tells me, with a giggle in her voice.

I slowly untie them at each hip and pull them off of her. I leave the garter belt, stocking, and shoes on because...well because they are fucking sexy as hell! Sliding my hands up and down her silk covered legs, I finally stop at her beautiful pussy. I look up at her as I blow across her wet folds, smirking at her.

She lets out a growl. "Stop teasing me!"

"Did you just growl at me Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes! Because you are teasing me Mr. Cullen. I better feel that amazing tongue of yours in my pussy before..." She begins but doesn't get to finish because I plunge my tongue into her wet folds, licking up from her bottom up to her clit, which I then suck into my lips. "Oh God! That's it! Right there!" She cries out to me. I circle my tongue round and round her clit, teasing her, making her leak on me with her precum. I take my finger and slowly push it into her opening. Taking my time, making her squirm. "Oh God. So good Edward!" She says, throwing her head back as I add a second finger, while picking up speed. I curl my finger, finding her special rough patch that I know will set her off. I watch as her eyes fly open. "Aaahhh! Edward! Yes! Fuck yes!" She cries out. I keep pumping, keeping her right there at the high of her orgasm. After a few moments, I slow down, bringing her down as I pull out my fingers, giving her soft kisses on the insides of her thighs before licking up all of the cum that she has given me. I look up at her, as she catches her breath. I lick my fingers clean, not wanting to waste a drop of her.

I slide up next to her, leaving soft kisses as I make my way back up to her lips, where I kiss her softly, sliding my tongue into her mouth to play with hers. I feel her smile into our kiss. "Il tuo turno!" [Your turn!] She tells me as she begins to unbuckle my pants. I help her out by taking off my shirt and tossing it off the side of the bed. By the time I have my shirt off, she has my pants unbuckled and unzipped. I lift up my hips to help her slide them and my boxers off. She tosses my pants to the floor before positioning herself between my legs. She kneels on the bed and takes my painfully hard cock into her hands. She gives me a few strokes before she brings my red, swollen head to her lips. She spreads my precum on her lips. She then licks her coated lips while closeing her eyes, saying "Mmm, è così buono il mio amore." [Mmm, you taste so good my love.]

I watch as she lowers herself down and takes the head of my cock into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around it. Slowly she begins to take me fully into her mouth, inch by inch. As if going slowing wasn't teasing me enough, she begins to play with my balls. Rolling them between her fingers and giving them a little tug. I can say nothing but breath out heavily as she goes.

Finally she bottoms out and I feel my cock head touch the back of her throat. "God damn Bella! Your mouth is fucking amazing!" I tell her. She hallows out her cheeks and relaxes her throat and I am in heaven. She begins to bob her head up and down on my cock, all the while playing with my balls. Her mouth is so fucking amazing that I am about to cum. "Stop!" I tell her. She looks up at me with a shocked look on her face.

"I am about to cum baby, and I want to cum for the first time as your husband while making love to you, not in your mouth. We can safe that for later!" I say with a wink.

I pull her up and lay her in the middle of the bed. I lay myself on top of her, kissing her. As my tongue meets hers I guide my cock into her wet opening. We both sigh into each other mouths. "Siamo uno il mio amore! Marito e moglie." [We are one my love! Husband and wife.] I whisper to her as I slowly pull out and push back into her.

This isn't about a race to the finish. This is about loving my wife, my soul mate. Slowly our bodies move together as our hands hold, touch, squeeze, rub, and explore each other. I play with her breasts, which I notice have gotten just a little big bigger. I dip my head, running my nose and tongue over her hard nipples. Loving them, sucking them. Tugging on them.

"Oh God Edward! I'm...oh God! I'm almost there!"

"Yes!" I hiss out, building up a bit more speed. Pushing into her harder with each thrust. I feel her walls begin to tighten at the same time that my stomach begins to tighten. "Yes! That's it baby, give it to me. Cum with me Bella!" I cry out! And with one hard thrust I explode inside of her and she explodes around me. It is intense and powerful. I keep thrusting, riding out my orgasm as she rides out hers. At last, I finally collapse onto her, making sure to keep my weight off of her stomach. I roll off of her and pull her to my side. "I love you so much!" I tell her, holding her to me.

After a few moments, we get up off of the bed and make our way into the bathroom where she strips out of her garter belt, stockings and shoes so that we can shower. With some heavy petting, we finally finish our shower and make our way to our bed. We pull down the covers and slide in. "Riposa mia moglie. Noi abbiamo tutta la vita per godere della reciproca. Ti amo la mia Bella." [Rest my wife. We have our whole lives to enjoy each other. I love you my Bella.] And soon, we are both fast asleep, holding on to each other as husband and wife.

**Sooooo...what'd ya think? Let me know. I will be back tomorrow with some more wedding lovin and then the HUGE reception with all the mafia leaders. Let me know what you thought.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm back! So sorry for the delay. Real life took over in a painful way. I suffered a back injury to my C-4 and C-5 along with my left hip. I was in so much pain, I sill am in a bit, but physical therapy has helped, and continues to help.**

**Thank you to everyone who has wished me well, and stuck with me. I am giving you an extra long chapter tonight to make up for my absence. I hope you all love it. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I wake up to the feel of nice warm sunlight seeping through the blinds of our bedroom in the penthouse. Shifting my face on the pillow, I turn my face to the side and see the amazing sight of my very naked husband as he sleeps on his back. The sheet is just barely covering his lower half, which is slightly tented with his delicious cock!

We have been going at it like rabbits this past week. I don't think I have worn more than a robe these past six days. If I wasn't already pregnant before the wedding, I sure as hell would be with as much sex as we have been having.

We have taken the occasional break to shop online for furniture for our new house. We will get the keys in about a weeks time and we can get in and start cleaning and moving things in. But for the most part, we have been having sex.

It is like a switch has flicked inside of me. If I am not tired, I am horny. This pregnancy is playing with my mind. If it keeps up like this for the next eight months, Edward and I won't be leaving the bedroom at all.

I slowly slide my way over to where Edward is laying, I gently begin to pull down the sheet, uncovering what I want when suddenly his hand catches the sheet and I am begin pulled into his arms. "You better not start something that you can't finish!" He whispers into my neck as he hugs me to him.

"I can be quick." I smile into his chest.

"As much as I want to be inside of you again, we have exactly twenty-four minutes until Alice and Rose will be here to take you away to get ready for the party tonight."

"I say we barricade the door and just lock out the world for one more day to ourselves."

"Mmm, that sounds amazing, but we have five very special families coming to celebrate us tonight, as well as ring in the new year. You have to make sure your dress fits, and I need to pick up my tux. Dad is already doing me a favor by meeting the families first and welcoming them so that we could have this week to ourselves." He tells me, gently sliding me off of his chest so that he can stand and pull on his boxers. "Now, as much as I would rather neither of us be in cloths, we need to shower and get dressed.

"Yea, yea!" I sigh, getting out of bed, not bothering to put on any cloths as I make my way to the shower.

After I showered I sat on the edge of the bed applying some lotion while Edward lounged on the bed working on his lap top. "So, prep me. Who am I going to be meeting tonight?" I ask, getting up to slip on a pair of cotton boy shorts and a matching cotton bra. I am going for comfort while I get primped.

"Well, You'll be meeting Randall and his wife Mary from Boston. He took over for his father who stepped down because of his battle with cancer." Edward says. "You actually met Randall one time at one of the charity balls. I brought him home with me from college. He and I were roommates. Our families formed an alliance a long time ago. They are good people. I think Mary is about the same age as you. They are getting married in a few months."

"So I guess a trip to Boston is in our future then?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes." He answered with a chuckle. "As long as the doctors says it is OK for you to travel, we will be going."

"Yea!" I squealed. I have always wanted to go to Boston.

Edward just laughs, shaking his head at me. "Charles and Makenna from across the pond will be here too. We use their ports from time to time and give them a healthy tribute. They are good to have in our pockets when we need to ship in or out something big. Also, Amun and Kebi. They are from Egypt. Dad met him not to long ago. I am not sure if you remember Vladimir?" He asked me.

"Is he that freaky pale guy?" I ask.

"Yes, that's him. He and dad go way back. He is another solid guy to keep on our side. And then the big guns from Brazil, Nahuel and his wife Huilen. That is where," He touches his nose to show me he means drugs, "come from. He is actually a very quiet guy. Just don't get on his bad side." He tells me, coming up behind me as I pull on a pair of yoga pants. "Then you pretty much met everyone else. The entire family from Italy will be here. Nonno Santino [Grandpa Santino] will finally be here. You've met him before."

"How could I forget nonno. He told me that he was going to take me back to Italy with him because I was too cute for words when I was fifteen!"

"WHAT?" Edward laughs out. "Why did I never know that?"

"Not a clue." I tell him as I slip the tank top over my head.

"There are going to be a lot of people there tonight. Lots of New York big wigs that are friends with dad, your friends, my friends. But, the only one I care about is you." He tells me, pulling me to him and kissing me. My arms go around his neck and his find my hips. He pulls up on my thighs and I wrap my legs around his waist. He backs me against the wall next to the door as he continues to kiss the hell out of me. He pulls down my tank top along with the cups of my bra as he begins to lick and suck on my very sensitive nipples. "Fuck Bella! Your breasts have gotten bigger! Fuck, I love them!" He says, as he continues to attack them. Just as I begin to snake my hand down to his hardening cock the door bell rings. "Son-of-a-bitch!" He breaths out in frustration.

"Come on Mr. Cullen. We have a party to get ready for. We can pick this up later tonight." I tell him, unwrapping myself from him and straightening my cloths.

About two hours later I found myself sitting in a very comfortable chair in the salon/spa along side of Alice and Rose as the three of us get mani/pedis. "So the two of you really haven't left the penthouse _at all_? Rose asks me, sounded stunned.

"Nope." I said, with a very satisfied smile.

"Not even to go out and eat?"

"Nope. We ordered take out and had it delivered."

"Damn!" She said, letting out a sigh. "I thought Emmett and I were bad, but we at least left the hotel room after three days."

"We are just taking all the time that we can get together. After tonight we will get two more days to ourselves, but Edward got called back to work. Something about having to go out of town to handle some business." I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Stop trying to not sound disappointed!" Alice told me, sending me a firm look. "I know I am upset that Jasper is leaving. So, I can only imagine how you must be feeling about having to give up part of your honeymoon, which isn't really a honeymoon because you can't fly right now." Alice said, while handing the woman doing my toes a bottle of deep red nail polish. "Has baby Cullen at least been being nice to you and letting you and Edward play?" She wiggled her eye brows at me.

I couldn't suppress the giggle that came out. "Yes! Baby has been being very good." I said rubbing my stomach.

"Did Edward say why they are going out of town?" Rose asked me.

"No. But he seemed really pissed off about whatever it was. And I don't think it was simply being pissed off because he has to go out of town."

"Yea. Same with Emmett."

"I am just going to try and not think about it tonight. I just want to be happy and have fun. And pray that my dress and second outfit still fit. My damn pants are starting to feel a little snug."

"Oh shush!" Laughed Rose. "You are still so damn skinny. I swear, by eight weeks with Lily I had already gained like six pounds!"

For the rest of the afternoon the three of us laughed and primped for the reception/New Years Eve party later at the club.

**EPOV**

"Sono così felice per te Edward. Ho sempre saputo che tu e Isabella sarebbe finalmente marito e moglie un giorno. Se la vostra nonna fosse vivo oggi, sarebbe stata così felice e orgogliosa di te." [I am so happy for you Edward. I always knew that you and Isabella would finally be man and wife one day. If your grandmother were alive today, she would be so happy and so proud of you.] My nonno [grandfather] told me as he pulled me into a hug.

"Grazie nonno. Vorrei che avrebbe potuto conoscere Isabella." [Thank you grandfather. I wish she could have known Isabella.]

"Così faccio, anche a me Lei è una ragazza molto speciale." [So do I, So do I. She is a very special girl.]

"Sì lo è. Lei è la mia vita adesso." [Yes she is. She is my life now.]

My grandfather just smiled and patted my back as he made his way from where we were standing in the lower level of the club, which has been transformed into a winter ice theme for tonight party, over to my cousins who are here from Italy too.

I start to fidget with my light blue tie, anxious for my wife to get here. "You can stop worrying now, they just pulled up out front. Alice just called me. You are supposed to make your way up to the front so that the two of you can be announced." Jasper told me.

I make my way to the front of the club to the partitioned off area that conceals the front door. We didn't want anyone looking in tonight, especially seeing as we closed the club for the private party. It perfectly hides Bella and I away as Alice lets dad know that we can be announced.

As I enter the closed off area I stop dead in my tracks, there standing before me is my beautiful wife in a pale blue dress. There was white lace over the top of the blue from her beautiful full breasts down to the floor. The straps were the same blue material that went over her shoulders and down her back forming a waterfall of blue down her back. Her hair up in a loose updo. "Tu prendere il mio fiato di distanza." [You take my breath away.] I say to her, as I walk over to her, pulling in her into me. I kiss her softly. She moans into me and I moan right back. "How did I get so fucking lucky?" I whisper to her.

"Hmm." Is all she utters, as she give me one more soft kiss.

I stood next to her and took her hand in mine as I could hear my dad beginning his speech to announce us in. I could sense the nerves coming off of her entire body. "Why the nerves Mrs. Cullen?" I asked, giving her my best smirk to try and loosen her up a bit.

"This is just...big!" I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped me. "Don't make fun! I have never met eighty percent of these people here tonight. Not to mention the fact that there are five top Mafia families in attendance tonight has me on edge."

"OK, first, I am sorry that I laughed at you, but you were just do cute." I say, kissing her nose. "Second, yes there are five top Mafia families here tonight. However, they are allies. We go to bat for them, and they go to bat for us. There are no enemies here tonight. As for everyone else, they are family and friends that we had to invite and I could care less about them. We make nice with the five families, and then we are free to enjoy the night. Dance, eat, dance, just celebrate us in a big way. There will be no business tonight, I made that blatantly clear to my father and grandfather. OK la mia dolcezza?" [my sweetness?] She gives me a nod and I lean in and capture her face with my hands, softly kissing her delicious lips.

At that exact moment the doors are pulled open and a spot light hits us as we are kissing. The room erupts with hoots and hollers and whistles. I pull back and smile as she smiles back. "Here we go Mrs. Cullen."

We make our way down the path way and towards the crowd that is gathered around the main dance floor. Along the way I shake a few hands as Bella waves and blows her friends a few kisses. We make our way out to the dance floor for our dance. When we hit the center the opening cords of _Fairy Tale_ by Frank Sinatra begin to play. I hold her out at arms length and walk her in a circle showing her off to the entire room. As she makes her final turn, she dips down and picks up the train of her dress and slips her wrist into the tie to hold it off the floor as we dance. Bella has been teaching me to waltz all week long. It was her idea to have a choreographed first dance. I was hesitant to do it, so I told her the only way I would let her teach it to me was if we were naked while she taught it to me. Who would have thought that she would actually do it. So that is how we spent the time that we weren't in bed all week. I pull her back to me as we get into our first position. I remember my frame, grasping her right hand in mine as she places her left hand on my shoulder while my left hand goes around her waist.

_**Fairy tale, my favorite fairy tale **_

We take our first step as I move forward and she moves backward as we begin our waltz. I keep my arms, or frame as Bella drilled into my head all week long, tight and strong. Supporting her and showing off my beautiful bride as we glide across the floor

_**Is the one I live with wonderful you**_

_**Life is so grand, a fabulous fairyland**_

_**And we walk it hand in hand as lovers do**_

_**Fantasy became a reality**_

_**With your tender kiss you open the door**_

I spin her out and pull her back to me so that her back is pressed against my chest. We do a small sway back and fourth.

_**You are marvelous, divine, Aladdin's lamp did shine**_

_**The magic day that you were mine**_

I spin her back out, keeping her hand in mine, I make sure that everyone can see her wedding ring before I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it.

_**Fairy tale, our love is a fairy tale**_

I gently tug on her arm, guiding her back to me as we take up are frame again.

_**And it never has been told before**_

We begin to waltz around the room, making sure to use up the entire floor,making sure that everyone can see us. I am so swept up in the the music, so lost in my wife's eyes, that I don't even notice that we are dancing in front of almost three hundred people.

When the music begins to swell at different parts, I gently lift her up as she does a small kick with her legs before I gently put her down. We do that twice before the lyrics sing out once more. As Franks begins singing to us again, our dancing slows down to where we are simply swaying with each other.

_**Fantasy became a reality**_

_**With your tender kiss you open the door**_

I lean in and kiss her softly. As we pull apart I spin her around so that her back is to my chest again.

_**You are marvelous, divine, Aladdin's lamp did shine**_

We begins a small series of steps before I swing her our and pull her back to face me again.

_**The magic day that you were mine**_

I suddenly forget what the next steps are as I gaze into my Bella's eyes. I never thought that I would get a happily ever after, yet here she is standing in front of me. My own personal fairy tale. She has rescued me as many times as I have rescued her. She makes me whole and complete. Without her, I am just lost. I softly sing the final lyrics to her.

_**Fairy tale, our love is a fairy tale**_

_**And it never has been told before**_

As the lyrics end and the final notes ring through the room, I gently lift her up in my arms and swing her around. "Ti amo così tanto." [I love you so much.]

"Anch'io ti amo. Grazie per la mia favola." [I love you too. Thank you for my fairy tale.]

The applause pulls us from our own little bubble. I gently set Bella back on her feet so that we can take our bow. We make our way over to mom, dad and nonno [grandfather]. "Mia cara ragazza, tu sei niente di meno che incredibile! Mio nipote è un uomo molto fortunato. Anche se, non è mai troppo tardi per abbandonare lui e scappare torna in Italia con me!" [My darling girl, you are nothing less than amazing! My grandson is a very lucky man. Though, it is never to late to ditch him and run off back to Italy with me!] Nonno says to Bella with a wink.

"Eh, un passo indietro vecchio! Lei è mia!" [Eh, step back old man! She is mine!] I tell him, trying to hide the smile and laugh that are threatening to escape.

Mom, of course, grabs Bella in a hug as she tried to wipe her tears away.

"You've got some nice moves there Boss." I hear Peter say as he come into view, holding Erik's hand.

"I had a pretty good teacher." I reply, pulling Bella to my side.

"She is the best I know." He said, with a smile.

"How are you feeling Peter?" Bella asked, stepping to him and hugging him softly.

"Pretty good actually. Spoke with the doctor and everything is healing as it's supposed to. Still no heavy lifting, but, I've been cleared to do a bit of dancing tonight. Do I got my partner?" He asked, wiggling his eye brows at Bella.

"You know it." She said, giggling.

I laughed, knowing that it's gonna get real live a bit later in the night.

"We need to start making the rounds Edward." Dad told me.

I watched as Bella took a deep breath and then smile at me as we follow dad to a near by table. "Just relax." I whisper to her before I kiss her temple.

"Amun, my friend!" Dad says as he approaches the table. "It has been far to long. How are you?"

"I am good Carlisle. Thank you for inviting us. It has been a while since Kebi and I have visited the US. I could do without the cold though." He said, as we all laughed.

"We could too, and we are accustomed to it." We all share a laugh again. "You remember my son Edward." Dad said, gesturing to me. I held my hand out to him, shaking it firmly. "And this is his beautiful bride, and now finally my daughter, Isabella." Dad said gesturing to me.

"I do remember you son. A smart one he is. He will make a great leader when you decide to step down Carlisle." Amun said while still holding my hand. "And Isabella, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard of you since you were a little girl." He said, taking Bella's hand and kissing it.

Of course, Bella blushed at his words. "It is very nice to meet you Amun. Thank you so much for braving the cold and joining us to celebrate. It has been a dream of mine since I was little to marry in the winter."

"Think nothing of it child." He smiled warmly at her. "This is my beautiful wife Kebi."

"It is a pleasure to see you again Kebi." I say, taking her hand and kissing it.

"It is good to see you again too Edward." She replied, then turning to Bella. "Congratulations my dear. You make a beautiful blushing bride." She says.

"Thank you Kebi. How have you been enjoying your trip so far.?"

"It is been good. We have only been here to a two days, so I have not ventured out too far yet. Fortunatly, we are here for another week so I plan to get out and see a few things."

"You must make a point to visit some of the small boutiques, some of the best ones are hidden."

"I will have to try and navigate my way around."

"Well, I will be available in a few days if you would like some company. My friends Rose, Alice and I are very acquainted with the small boutiques of New York!" Bella says with a laugh.

"It would be nice to get together while the men are out of town for a few days. Maybe all of us wives can get together and do lunch and some shopping?"

"That would be fantastic. I'll mention it when I make my way around to the others." Bella says.

I stand back admiring the shit out of my wife. Dad and I both exchange shocked looks at how at ease she seems. Here she was nervous as hell about meeting the people that she thinks are intimating, and here is making lunch and shopping plans. She never sises to amaze me.

We bid our good-byes as Amun slips me a thick envelop that I put in my inner jacket pocket. "Baby, I don't know what you were so worried about, you just charmed one of the toughest mafia wives there is. She usually doesn't associate much with the other wives when there is a gathering." I tell her

As we make our way over to another table I get a smile on my face as I see my old friend "Well look at this! Cullen went and got married. Tell me, did hell freeze over?" My old friend Randall says, getting up and giving me a one armed hug, patting me roughly on the back, while everyone around laughs.

"How the hell are ya Randy?"

"Good. Good." He says, as he pulls back from our hug. "Isabella. You have grown since the last time I seen you. You were a tiny little thing when I came back with Eddie here for the ball."

"Yes, I think I was a junior in high school, and please, call me Bella." Bella says, as he pulls her in for a hug. As they pull back, she holds on to his hands, looking him in the eyes, "How is your father doing?"

His look softens, with almost a stunned look in his eyes as he takes in her question. "He is as well, Bella. We actually just found out that he is in remission. He and ma wished they could have been here, but he is still pretty weak and his immune system is still pretty low. He would have loved to have seen that dance. He is a big Sinatra fan."

"Well, you tell him, if he is well enough at your wedding, he can push me around the dance floor a time or two to old blue eyes."

Randall's smile is bigger than I have ever seen it since I have known him. "I will pass that on to him, it will make his day."

Bella nods, smiling at him. "You must be Mary." Bella says to Mary, who is smiling equally as big next to Randall.

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. You look stunning."

"Thank you. Congratulations on your big day coming up."

"Thank you, maybe you and Edward can come in a few days before hand and we can get to know each other a bit better."

"I would love that. I have always wanted to go to Boston."

They stand there talking, as Bella fills her in on the ladies lunch and shopping trip coming up, while Randall and I stand there talking for a little while longer. As we bid our goodbyes, Randall hands me a rather thick envelop that I put with Amuns. We make our way to the next table, but before we get there, I stop and pull her in to my arms. "You do know that you made Randall so happy by asking about his father, and then offering to dance with him at the wedding. His father means the world to him."

"I just wanted to show him that as your wife, I am taking a vested interest in their lives. So that they know that they just aren't allies, they are friends too. Sometimes allies become stronger when they become friends." She says, laying her head on my chest.

"Donna, tu mi stupisci." [Woman, you amaze me.]

Dad introduces us to Vladimir and Charles and his wife Makenna. Making small talk, allowing them to get to know Bella. We make our way to the final table. "Nahuel, how the hell are you?" Dad says, as Nahuel stands when we get near the table.

"I can't complain my friend. How are you?"

"I am great. I got to watch my son marry his best friend, what more can a man ask for?"

"This is true. Edward, my man, congratulations." Nahuel says, to me, pulling me in for a hug. While Nahuel, who has taken over for his father Joham, deal's mainly with dad, he and I have developed a friendship over the years as dad has started to show me the ropes.

"Thank you Nahuel. This is my Isabella." I say, wrapping my arm around Bella.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella. You make a lovely bride to this joker here."

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you too, but please, call me Bella." She replies. Then turns to Nahuels wife, "You must be Huilen, it is so nice to meet you."

"Yes, I am Nahuel's better half." She replies, laughing. "I must agree with my husband, you make a lovely bride. Will you be leaving for you honeymoon this evening?"

"No. No traveling for us. Edward has business that needs attending." Bella says, with a hint of sadness in her voice. I know she is upset that I am leaving so soon after the wedding, even though I promised her that we would have a month together before I went back to work. But, this is urgent, and involves her safety. It needs taking care of. I have actually involved Amun and Randall because I need their interrogation skills.

"Shame on you Edward." Nahuel mock chastises me. He knows the real reason I am leaving, and has offered to help as well. "When you both have time, I would like to offer my private island house to you both as a little escape. It is secluded and peaceful, and it is yours whenever you have the time." He tells us, while slipping me a thick envelop.

"That is so kind of you, thank you." Bella says, giving him and Huilen a hug. While, most of the time she would have turned down such a extravagant offer/gift, she understands that as my wife, to refuse would be disrespectful. God, I love this woman. We talk for a bit more before we head to our table as dinner is served.

After dinner and desert, we walk around a bit more, stopping to talk to a few more friends and family. By the end, I have had to have Jasper make more than a few run to deposit thick envelops into the safe in my office.

"If you will excuse me baby, but I need to use the restroom. Is it alright if Rose, Alice and I use your office?" Bella asks me.

"Of course baby. Have Emmett or Jasper walk with you though, and wait outside of the door." I say to her, kissing her softly.

"Yes dear." She says with a giggle, before walking away, joining Alice and Rose.

At this point it is about ten-thirty and some of the older guests have left for the evening, as the DJ has set up and is playing some current and older songs. I sit back down at my table along with dad and Peter. As I sit down I let out a sigh.

"Something wrong son?" Dad asks.

I look over at him, asking if he is for real. "Besides the obvious?" I ask.

"Does she know?" Peter asks.

"No." I say, taking a gulp of my scotch.

"Are you going to tell her?" Dad asks. I shake my head no. "Edward, if she finds out..."

"She won't find out. She doesn't need to know right now."

I watch as dad shakes his head, not agreeing with me. "I agree with Edward on this. All she would do was worry. That isn't good for the baby, not with how sick she has been so far. Get her past the first trimester and if things aren't in control by then, then tell her." Peter says, taking a pull from his scotch.

I nod in agreement. "OK, enough, I promised Bella no work talk tonight. I want to keep at least one promise to her." I say. We sit and talk for a bit longer when one of my favorite songs from back in the day come on. Jay Z and Beyonce's _'03 Bonnie and Clyde_. I begin noddin my head to the beat, getting lost in the words.

_**Look for me! Young, B  
Cruisin down the westside - high, way  
Doing what we like to do - our, way  
Eyes behind shades, this necklace the reason  
all of my dates been blind dates  
But today, I got my thoroughest girl wit me  
I'm mashin the gas, she's grabbin the wheel, it's trippy how hard  
She rides with me - the new Bobby and Whitney  
Only time we don't speak is during "Sex and the City"  
She gets Carrie fever, but soon as the show is over  
She's right back to being my soldier  
Cuz mami's a rider, and I'm a roller  
Put us together, how they gon' stop both us?  
What ever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder  
When I'm off track mami is keepin me focused  
So let's, lock this down like it's supposed to be  
The '03 Bonnie and Clyde, Hov' and B**_

Peter bumps my arm, as I look up at him he points over to the dance floor where Bella is standing in a pair of white, very short shorts. Her top is a light blue that is strapless and flairs at her waist a bit under a thin silver belt. She has on pair of heels that have a cuff around her ankel and a strap that goes over the top of her foot, allowing her toes to show through. He hair is down and flowing, and she is breath taking. As Jay Z and Beyonce sing the chorus, she points her finger at me and gestures with it for me to come to her. I make my way towards her.

_**All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.**__**  
**__**Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**__**  
**__**All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.**__**  
**__**Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**_

When the chorus ends, I am standing in front of my wife. She is so sexy, she takes my breath away. I run my hands up and down her sides, pulling her into me as we begin to dance to the hip hop groove.

_**The problem is, you dudes treat the one that you lovin**__**  
**__**with the same respect that you treat the one that you humpin**__**  
**__**Now they 'bout nothin - if ever you mad about somethin**__**  
**__**It won't be that; oh no it won't be that**__**  
**__**I don't be at, places where we comfy at**__**  
**__**With no be-atch; oh no you won't see that**__**  
**__**And no, I ain't perfect - nobody walkin this earth's surface is**__**  
**__**But girlfriend, work with the kid**__**  
**__**I keep you workin' at Hermes, Birkin Bag**__**  
**__**Manolo Blahnik, Timbs, aviator lens**__**  
**__**600 drops, Mercedes Benz**__**  
**__**The only time you wear Burberry to swim**__**  
**__**And I don't have to worry, only worry is him**__**  
**__**She do anything necessary for him**__**  
**__**And I do anything necessary for her**__**  
**__**so don't let the necessary occur, yep!**_

She turns around, pressing her sweet, hot little ass into my very hard cock, grinding moving her hips to the beat. She is sin, and she knows it. Smiling and laughing as we grind against each other, holding each other, teasing each other.

_**(Talk to 'em B)  
If I was your girlfriend  
I'll be there for you, if somebody hurts you  
Even if that sombody's me  
Yeah-hee (break it down for 'em)  
Sometimes I trip on how happy we could be  
And so I put this on my life  
Nobody or nothing will ever come between us  
And I promise I'll give my life  
my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend  
Put this on my life  
The air that I breathe in, all that I believe in  
I promise I'll give my life  
my love and my trust if you was my boyfriend**_

_**All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.  
All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend.  
Down to ride 'til the very end, it's me and my boyfriend.**_

She is my Bonnie and I am her Clyde. She has been on this ride with me since we were kids. Now, here we are as adults, still standing by each other, only now, we are husband and wife. And I couldn't be happier.

**I hope it was worth the wait. Leave me some love. I will see you on Friday.**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey guys...remember me? So, real life has been kinda giving me the business! Between physical therapy three days a week, being a mommy to very active four year old and being a wife...it has left me very little time to write and edit. But...I am back. I may be only able to update once a week, but I am going to try for twice a week. **

**There are only about four regular chapters left and then an epilogue. We will be skipping some time to make it through the pregnancy. This chapter here is about five months into the pregnancy. So we skipped a bit of time, but I felt that for the story it was a good choice to make. **

**This is not beta'd, so I own all mistakes. **

**Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I am beyond livid! Me at any normal time in life, being livid is bad enough, but add on the fact that I am five months pregnant and sitting in the waiting room checking my text messages because my husband hasn't shown up yet...yea, I am beyond livid. I have sent him four text messages in the last half hour, and nothing!

I am even more upset at the fact that Edward is keeping something from me. I know it has something to do with me and everything that happened with the Volturi, because ever since he left on a business trip just after our wedding reception, security has been tripled.

So here I sit, waiting to find out the sex of our first child with my security team; Peter, Stefan, and Garett, while Sam and Seth are waiting in the car out front.

"Bells, if you don't stop tapping that Louis Vuitton I am going to rip it off your foot!" Peter gives me a pointed look.

"Excuse me for being slightly pissed off at the moment Peter!" I huff back at him. "He knew...he knew how important and special this appointment was, and like everything else these past months, what ever he is doing is more important." I say, looking down at my phone for the um tenth time this past ten minutes.

"Don't be like that Bells. He has a lot on his mind and plate right now."

I look over at Peter and glare at him. "Are you really defending him right now?" He just stares, stunned at my glare. "Why won't he tell me what is going on? Tell me what is so important and urgent that he has been the way he has been. I know that it has something to do with what happened before the wedding. I just want to know what is going on. I hate being left in the dark, and that is what he is doing to me. I am stumbling around trying to grasp at anything that will help me understand, please Peter."

"You know I can't do that Bells." Peter says, looking down at his hands.

I scoff, and turn my head away from him. "This is why I didn't want you taking that oath." I say softly. "You are always going to put him and the Family ahead of our friendship." I reach up and wipe away the tears that have begun to fall.

"Bells..."

"Don't." I warn, putting up my hand, but not looking at him.

"Mrs. Cullen?" I hear the nurse call my name. I stand up and make my way to where she is holding open the door. I feel Peter following me. I whip around to face him, "No. You're not coming back. If he can't drag himself away from what ever he is doing to come and find out the sex of our child, then _his_ men sure aren't coming in so that they can report back to him."

Peter just hangs his head in defeat. "You know I'm not supposed to leave your side."

"Well I could give a flying fuck right now what you are or aren't supposed to do." I whisper yell to him, before turning and walking towards the nurse. "If any these men or my husband try and come back, don't let them." She nods at me as I walk past her and into the back.

"I need to get your weight Mrs. Cullen." The nurse says. I step on the scale and watch as she marks down my weight. "Excellent. It looks like you went up two pounds from the last time you were here. Making up for all that weight you lost the first few months. How have you been feeling?"

"Pretty good. Really, really tired."

"How has the morning sickness been?"

"It has evened out. As long as I stay away from trigger smells and foods I am pretty good for the most part."

"Good." She says, smiling as she leads me down the hall to the exam room. As I walk in I see the ultrasound machine set up. I can't help the smile the comes to my face. I get to see my little nudger. He has been really active lately. I am the only one who has been able to feel him. His little kicks aren't strong enough for everyone else to feel yet. She begins taking my blood pressure and pulse. She gets a weird look on her face. "Your blood pressure is a bit higher than I would like. I will have the doctor take it again when she comes in.

"Is that bad?" I ask, holding my bump.

"Well, it could be that you are a little stressed, or you could be falling into that category where some women suffer from high blood pressure during pregnancy. The doctor will explain when she comes in and rechecks it. Just sit tight and she'll be in shortly." The nurse says, and she leaves the room.

Alone, finally. I take and deep breath and exhale. I hear my phone vibrating in my purse, so I pull it out and look as the screen lights up Edwards name. I hit the ignore button and toss it back in my purse. I am in no mood for his excuses right now. I take another deep breath and exhale, going over in my mind what I need to pack when I get home. Edward and I are traveling to Boston for Randall and Mary's wedding this coming weekend.

As I am lost in my thoughts the door opens and Dr. De Rosa walks in. "Good afternoon Bella." She greets me. "Big day today, lets hope Baby Cullen is cooperative and flashes us the goods." She says, as we both laugh. "Where is Edward?" I just roll my eyes and shake my head. She catches on that I don't want to talk about it. "Well, let's get started then. Aside from being tired, any other issues?" I shake my head no. "Any noticeable swelling?" Again, I shake my head no. "And the morning sickness is tapering off?"

"Yes. Hardly throwing up anymore. As longs as I stay away from my trigger smells and foods, I am pretty good." I say, with relief in my voice.

"That's great." Now the nurse mentioned that your blood pressure was a bit high, so I am going to recheck it. She connects the blood pressure cuff and starts pumping, keeping careful eye on the gage. "Hmm, your blood pressure is a little high Bella. It is something that needs to be monitored so that it doesn't become more serious as you move further into your pregnancy. For now lets just say that it is because of some stress going on at home. Try and cut back on the stress and if it is still elevated next month, we will talk about options to get it down." She tells me, with a reassuring smile. "Let me help you lay back so that I can measure you. Then we'll take a peek at Baby Cullen." She says with a warm smile.

She gives me her hand and she helps me lay back onto the table. She gently pulls out the leg extender. She takes a measuring tape from her pocket and pulls my shirt up over my bump, while gently sliding my pants down a bit. She measures my bump, making marks in my chart. "Now, let's take a look at Baby Cullen, shall we?" I smile and nod my head excitedly.

She makes her way over to the ultrasound machine. She types in a few things and then tucks some paper cloths over my pants and shirt for protection. She squirts some warm goo on me, then she begins running the wand over my bump, distributing it around. With her other hand she begins working the nobs. Suddenly, the room is filled with the most beautiful wooshing sound. "There's Baby Cullen." Dr. De Rossa says, with a smile. She tilts the screen a bit so that I can see him. Instantly my eyes fill with tears.

I see tiny little feet, and hands. A Big head, the little chest. "There is the heart beat." Dr. De Rosa says, as she points to the little fluttering organ on the screen. "It looks like you have a full enough bladder where we can see in 3D." And with the flick of a switch, the image on the screen morphs from a grainy black and white screen to a image of my baby's face looking right at me. I watch and his tiny little hand wanders up to his mouth and he begins sucking his thumb. "He is beautiful!" I say though my tears.

"Well, I can't say for sure if he is beautiful, or she is beautiful. Unfortunately, Baby Cullen is being a little stubborn at the moment and not showing us the goods." I can't stifle back the laugh that comes out.

"Already taking after his father." I say, as Dr. De Rosa cleans me up. She helps me up so that I can fix my cloths.

"I will..."

"I don't give a fly fuck who you are, or what your orders are! I am Edward Fucking Cullen! If I want to go back and see my wife, I damn sure well will! I don't need your permission!" I hear Edward yelling out front.

"...have some print outs for you up front." She finishes.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" I begin to apologize.

"Think nothing of it. Just get yourself together. I will go and calm him down. Your pictures will be waiting out front." She says, as she closes the door behind her.

As I quickly begin fixing my shirt and pants I hear Dr. De Rosa and Edward. "This is a place of business Mr. Cullen. There are woman in all stages of pregnancy, the last thing they need is added stress of a mad man yelling and screaming in the office."

"Do you know how much..."

"Yes. I am well aware of how much you pay. The same as everyone else in the office. You will be treated the same as every other out of control husband. I will not be intimidated by your money or your name Mr. Cullen. No wonder Bella's blood pressure is elevated, if this is how you carry on at home."

"What's wrong with my wife?"

"She is fine. Her blood pressure is elevated. I have given her instructions. Now, if you will excuse me, I have other patients to see. Please control yourself, or I will have you escorted off the premise." I hear her say, followed by a door closing.

There is a light knock at my door before it is opened. Dr. De Rosa looks a me with a smile. "It is all taken care of anytime you want to leave. Please, remember what I told you about your stress. I will see you next month. You can make your appointment with Melissa as you leave." She says, handing me the pictures of the scan.

"Thank you." I say, through my tears. She just smiles and nods as she closes the door. I stand in the room for a few more minutes to collect myself. I take out my compact and fix my make up a bit before I walk out there. My eyes are read and puffy, but there is nothing that I can do about that.

I open the door and peek my head out. As I make my way down the hall I can hear some faint whispering, but no screaming like before. I make my way to the window where I am greeted by Melissa. "Mrs. Cullen, the doctor wants to see you back in a month for the usual check up." As soon as she gets my name out of her mouth, I see Edward appear at the other side of the window. "Would morning or afternoon be best for you?"

"Mornings generally work better for me. Any day will work fine." I say, trying not to meet Edwards stare. I take the appointment card she hands me and make my way out of the door to the lobby.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I lost track of time and I..."

I throw up my hand to him as he begins with is excuse. I look at him, and then to Peter, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett and Stefan who seem to be looking at me with a bit of fear in their eyes. I just shake my head and make my way to the door.

As I get outside I make my way to the SUV that Sam and Seth are waiting in front of. "Take me to Carlisle and Esme's house." I tell Sam as he opens the door for me.

"Bella!" I hear Edward yell, as he makes his way to me. "Bella! Just give me a minute, alright. I have had a lot of things on my mind..."

"And I haven't!" I yell, turning to face him. "You wouldn't be going through all of this shit alone if you would just let me in! Talk to me! But you don't, and you won't. I am scared because for the first time in my life I don't know what is going on. What the threat is. Because you are locking me out."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just, I just need some more time to get things figured out." He says, trying to grab my hands, but I pull them back.

"If you want to make this right, then fucking talk to me Edward. You've never shut me out before. All that has changed is this ring on my finger, and ever since you put the matching band on with it you have done nothing but keep me in the dark. I understand that you are not going to tell me everything or involve me in Family business, but what you are doing right now...I can't and I won't put up with it."

"Baby, I just...this week is all I need and I will be able to let you in, explain things to you."

I laugh, "You completely forgot didn't you?" He gives me a quizzical look. "Randall and Mary's wedding this weekend...in Boston. We are supposed to be leaving tomorrow to be a part of the bachelor and bachelorette parties."

"Fuck! We can still got, but we will have to miss the parties. We can fly out on Friday..."

"You can fly out on Friday, but I gave my word to Mary. I was looking forward to spending time with my husband. Especially since you leave early and come home late,if you come home at all." I have to stop myself as tears start to form in my eyes. "When was the last time that you kissed me Edward?" He just stares at me; I see him replaying the last few weeks in his head. "The fact that you have to think about it proves my point." I turn to get into the back of the SUV. "If you bother to come home tonight, I suggest you get comfortable on the couch."

I slide into the seat, and I see Peter starting to climb in behind me. "No, go ride with your boss. Your loyalties are with him. I am perfectly fine with Sam and Seth." I say, before slamming the door shut.

**EPOV**

What in the fuck just happened? I stand here in the parking lot of Dr. De Rosa's office staring at the black SUV as it drives off with my pregnant, angry and crying wife. I run my hand through my hair, pulling it in frustration.

I look over at Peter who is standing there looking like someone just kicked him in the gut, though I am figuring him and my wife aren't getting along either. He looks at me with a scowl on his face. "I realize that you're my boss, and I realize that I initially thought she shouldn't be told but you should just fucking tell her already. All this secret shit is wearing me down, and now she is fucking pissed at me now too!" He says, stomping his way to the SUV and climbing in the back. He is followed by Emmett and Jasper. I follow, climbing in as well.

"What the hell do you want me to say, 'hey honey, just thought you should know that the sick fuck who is your half brother didn't die when you shot him. He is out there running loose with the help of someone who is hiding him'! Cause that would go down great!" I yell at him.

"Oh, because keeping it a secret is doing much better. You do realize that not only is she pissed at you, leaving for Boston without you, making you sleep on the couch, but you missed finding out what sex the baby is?"

"Yea motherfucker, I know what I missed!" I snap back. I sink my head into my hands, letting out a defeated sigh

"Dude, look, you know I am always on your side, and that I will do anything to keep my cousin safe, but I have to agree with Peter on this. Bella needs to know. She can't be getting stressed out at this stage in the pregnancy. It could be bad for her and the baby."

"That is why I can't tell her Emmett!" I snap at him.

"And you think this is any better. The fact that you are hiding something from her is worse. At least if she knows, she'll know that you and all of us around her are doing everything in our powers to keep her safe. Right now she is pissed off and confused." I let his words sink in for a moment. When did this motherfucker get so smart. "I know, I can be intelligent and shit when the time is right. Plus, I have lived through pregnancy with Rose. I lived through that with my balls still attached, you should take my advice." He says with a smile.

"Look Ed." Jasper says, breaking his silence. "Let us deal with this. Go to Boston with Bella. Take Peter, Stefan, Sam, and Seth. Leave this up to us. Maybe with you and Bella gone, along with Carlisle and Esme, they'll fuck up. Make a stupid move, and we can gain some much needed info."

The more I think about, the more I know that he is right. "Fine. Jacob, take me my parents house." I yell. "You will keep me up to date on any development." I say, as they nod to me. I make up my mind that I will tell her tonight. I am not looking forward to that conversation.

About a half an hour later Peter and I are dropped off to mom and dads house. I watch as the other drive off to follow up on a lead. "Just be honest with her Edward. That is all that she wants. She loves you, she'll understand. Now me, I'm not so sure she will forgive me so easily."

"What do you mean?" I ask his and we climb the steps leading to the door.

"Dude. She point blank asked me today, and I told her that I couldn't tell her. She told me this was why she didn't want me to take the oath, that she knew that I would choose you over her, and I fucking did. She wouldn't even let me drive over here with her."

"I'm sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know, and I know what I swore to. It doesn't mean it didn't kill me to hurt her like I did."

We walk into the house and make our way to the kitchen where I can hear Bella and mom. "He was sucking his little thumb." I hear Bella say.

"Guarda il suo piccolo viso!" [Look at his little face!] I hear mom say through tears.

I walk into the kitchen and stand in the door way. "So, we're having a son?" I ask, trying to choke back my tears.

"I don't know for sure. Dr. De Rosa said the baby wasn't in position to tell. I just feel like we're having a boy." Bella says, not looking up.

"È meglio ottenere in ginocchio e iniziare a strisciare figlio. È incasinato, in grande stile." [You better get on your knees and start groveling son. You messed up, in a big way.] Mom whispers to me as she walks past me.

She and Peter leave us alone in the kitchen. "You really didn't find out what we are having?"

"No Edward, I didn't. I wouldn't keep that from you. I don't keep secrets like you do." She says, looking me in the eye.

"I thought I was doing the right thing."

"By keeping me in the dark? Did you know that my blood pressure was really high today. That Dr. De Rosa told me to eliminate stress in my life, or it could affect the baby and I. It's already affecting me Edward. I don't sleep when you aren't there. I don't relax when I know something is going on. You're leaving me in the dark about it." She says, grabbing her bump while making her way to the counter. "How and I supposed to keep this baby safe when I don't feel safe. I'm stumbling here Edward. I don't expect you to tell me everything, but I expect you to respect me enough to tell me enough so that I understand why you're working so much. Why security has tripled."

I take a deep breath, and exhale. "It's Alec, your half brother. He didn't die when you shot him. How he lived, I don't know. All I know is that he wasn't there when the cleaners came back in to take care of the mess. I know he is working with someone, but I don't know who. When I left after our wedding, I followed a lead. With the help of Amun we tracked down a lead, but it was a dead end. I have been calling in favors for information, but we keep coming up with nothing."

I look up at her and she is just staring at me with a blank expression. "Please baby, say something." I beg her.

"Does everyone know but me?"

"None of the women know." I tell her. "Please don't be mad at me. I kept it from you because I thought that if you knew then it would stress you out even more."

"Well, you see how that worked out for you!" She snaps at me. She take a deep breath it, letting it out slowly. "I'm not mad, I am just hurt. Especially since it concerns me. Like it or not, he isn't coming after you for the Family, he is coming at you for me. Am I scared, yes, fucking terrified. Alec freaks me the fuck out! But, I also know that you and everyone of the men who are in this family will do everything possible to keep me safe."

"Non stavo pensando. Per favore, perdonami tesoro." [I wasn't thinking. Please, forgive sweetheart.]

"Don't lock me out anymore Edward." She says softly.

"I promise." I say softly in return, walking slowly towards her.

"Have you seen him, you know for sure he is alive?"

"Yea. He was hanging outside the hotel. Security snapped pictures." I see her take in a shocked breath. "Please, don't worry. He hasn't been back since, and I have tripled security at the hotel as well. No one gets near us with out a rigorous check." I say, stepping in front of her and wrapping my arms around her. "Non permetterò che ti succeda niente, mai." [I won't let anything happen to you, ever.]

"Lo so." [I know.]

I bend down, taking her face between my hands. I look into her eyes, pleading with her to let me kiss her. I watch as she gives me a slight nod and I brush my lips with hers ever so softly. Slowing building it up with each peck, softly brushing my tongue across her lips. She opens for me, and I feel her tongue meet mine. I feel her hands in my hair, softly massaging my scalp with her fingers, I moan into her mouth as she moans into mine. At that exact moment I feel this tiny little sensation against my stomach. I pull back, gasping. "What was that?" I ask, looking at Bella.

"That would be our child not making himself known." She told me with a giggle.

I feel the tears prick my eyes. I drop to my knees and grasp Bella's bump in my hands, softly running them over. I bring my lips to it and softly kiss our growing child. "Mi dispiace tanto che non ero lì per vedere che oggi bambino. Te lo prometto, mai più. Sarò sempre lì da qui in avanti." [I am so sorry I wasn't there to see you today baby. I promise, never again. I will always be there from here on out.] I glance up at Bella through my tears, only to see her crying too.

"Oh Edward!" She whispered as she runs her hand through my hair. "Please, don't shut me out anymore. I can handle not knowing everything, but I need to know enough to keep me sane."

"No more. I promise Bella." I said, softly rubbing her bump. "I can't believe that I missed seeing this little one today." I sighed, resting my forehead on her bump.

"Dr. De Rosa was able to do it in 3D today." She said, running her fingers through my hair. "He was looking right at the screen, sucking his thumb. His face was there, plain as day. He's beautiful."

"UGH! I can't believe I missed that!" I was mentally kicking my own ass!

"I got pictures."

I look up at her, "You did?"

"Yea. They're over on the table. I brought them to show mom and dad."

I jumped up from my knees, racing towards the table. I grab the images that are laying on the table. Staring back at me is the tiny little face of my baby. The next one is of the same amazing face, but sucking it's thumb. I take my finger and trace the outline of the most amazing face. "Così piccolo, ma così perfetto." [So small, but so perfect.]

"I secretly think he knew that you weren't there, so he kept his legs closed!" Bella said, nudging me with her shoulder.

Here I am, the one that fucked up, and she is trying to make me smile. "How did I get so fucking lucky for you to love me?" Before she can answer, I have her face in my hands and I am kissing her passionately. Just as I am about to let my hands wander over her amazing body, my fucking phone rings! "You've got to be kidding me!" I groan out. Bella steps back from me, catching her breath and blushing at the same time. I reach out and caress her pink cheek as I put the phone to my ear. "This better be fucking good!"

"_We've got him!"_

My eyes perked up at Emmett's words. "Where?"

"_Security caught him snooping around the penthouse again."_

"You have him in holding?"

"_Yes, ready and waiting for you."_

"I'm leaving right now." I say, ending the call. I look over at Bella who has a worried look on her face. "I have to leave. Security caught Alec snooping around the hotel again. Em and Jas have him waiting for me. I'm sorry, but..."

"No. Don't apologize. I am glad you were honest with me. I'll stay here until you get done. I can just pack whatever I have here, whatever else I may need I can buy when we get to Boston." She tells me while fixing my tie.

"After this, I promise. It's you and me. No work the rest of the week and weekend." I say to her, while hugging her. I crouch down and rub her bump again. "I gotta go baby, take care of mama. Let her relax for a little while." I say, I instantly feel a slight kick under my hand. I look up at Bella, "I just got my first high five!" I say, smiling.

As I stand up, Bella pulls my face into her hand. "Essere sicuri." [Be safe.]

"Sempre." [Always.] I say, as I give her one more kiss. "I don't know when I will be back, but I promise, I will be back tonight and we will leave tomorrow for Boston." I tell her before I leave. Making my way out to the car, I crack my neck, and get ready for business.

**Well, I hoped you all like it. Up in the next chapter we have some serious Mobward before some happy times at Randall and Mary's wedding, and the actual birth. Let me know what you think and leave me some love. Thank you all for being so patient and sticking with me. **


	57. Chapter 57

****Peeks out from the corner** Hello my friends. I can't apologize enough for how late this update has taken to happen. I finally got release from physical therapy this week. I am not completely healed, but I am 80% better than what I was and I am armed with a ton of stretches and exercises to help me along. Real life with a four year old is fun, but crazy. Then my stinkin neighborhood association has been pulling some crap and we have had to deal with a lawyer because they have not followed the bilaws of our neighborhood. GAH! It has been crazy in my house hold. But, I am back. I am currently working on the final chapter, we have three left after this one. **

**I can't say enough about all of you who have followed, favored, reviewed, and stuck with me over the months. You all mean the world to me. I had no idea that I would get this kind of love when I posted the first chapter. So, thank you all so much.**

**Without any more babble from me, lets get on with this.**

**This is not beta'd**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight. **

**EPOV**

I throw one final punch in to his gut, hearing a low grunt as he sags to the ground. Son-of-a-bitch! Why the fuck he is just standing here taking this? I think to myself, as I step back, catching my breath. I have given this fucker punch after punch for the last hour, and nothing. He hasn't even tried to throw a punch back.

I stalk back over to him, pulling him up by his shirt and scream, "Why the fuck aren't you fighting back?"

He looks at me, and I let go, needing to take a step back as his eyes meet mine. Lifeless, as if I have already killed him. "Why fight the inevitable? I am going to die, and you are going to be the one to do it." He said, looking me in the eyes as he speaks. "All I want is a chance to talk to Isabella, explain myself...my fucked up mind. But, that's not going to happen. There is no way in hell you will allow that, and I get it. I'm just...I'm done. I have nothing left." He finishes and hangs his head.

"You want my pity now?" I spit at him. "You kidnapped my pregnant fiance from her hospital room. You allowed that fucker Felix to put his hands on her. Then, when we busted in, you were going to try and take her again, not to mention, you tried to shoot me! Sorry, but you will get nothing but lead pumped into you from me."

"All I ever wanted was to have a family. A normal family. My...father..." His face scrunches up in disgust as he says the word father, "was not normal by any sense of the word. The only way that I could have Isabella in my life was to kidnap her, bring her back to the Volturi. He...drilled it into my brain. All I saw was the chance to get to know her, understand her. Maybe know our mother. It wasn't until after, when I realized she shot me that I understood how fucked up everything was, how fucked up I was. What I did, what my father did, fuck, what Felix did...I could kill myself for it. I just..."

It was in that moment, when his last sentence trailed off that the ice I put up around my heart when I was in Boss mode began to melt. For a moment, I felt sorry for him, only for a moment. People in our line of work tend to be more fucked up in the head that anyone else in the free world. It takes a strong mind to live the life we do. And the only way we survive is by having a strong family unit behind us. Alec never stood a chance. He got the crazy passed on to him from Aro and had to live with the crazy every day of his life.

It didn't mean that I wouldn't kill him. He took Bella and our baby, placed them in danger. For that, he had to pay with his life. I took my nine out of the back of my pants, the one that Bella gave to me for our wedding. I unclasped the safety and cocked it back.

Alec looked right into my eyes and let out a sigh, closing his eyes for just a moment, before opening them back up to look at me. "Forgive me sister." He whispered.

Just as I was about to pull the trigger "Edward! Stop!" Yelled Jasper, who came running over to me while holding out his phone to me.

Lowering my hand I grabbed the phone, throwing a pissed off look to Jasper. "Yeah?" I yelled into the phone, being met with my dad's voice.

"Edward, I realize that you are most likely pissed at me for interrupting you, but something just came to my attention about the business you are dealing with."

"And it is so important that I had to stop what I was doing?"

"Yes. Do not continue, that is an order. Have Emmett and Jasper clean him up. Load him up and bring him back to the house. Take him around the back and use the cellar entrance. This isn't a request, it is an order. I will explain when you get here." And then the line went dead.

"You have to be one lucky motherfucker!" I say to Alec, as I retract my gun, putting it away. "Get him cleaned up and loaded into the back of the SUV. We're heading to the house. Go in to the back and down the cellar. Keep him handcuffed and both of your guns on him at all times. I want nothing happening. You know who is all there tonight."

An hour and a half later we are pulling into the drive and heading towards the back. My senses are on over drive, knowing that Bella and mom are in the house. Emmett and Jasper pull him out and walk on either side him, guns drawn and jabbed into his side, guiding him to the entrance to the cellar. I follow with my gun drawn, pointing at his back.

When we get closer to the secret holding room I can hear dad talking to someone. My jaw drops open as we enter the room. I am greeted by the sight of Benjamin. Benjamin! Well fuck me sideways! "You have to be the dumbest motherfucker ever cousin! I told you to wait. Let me talk, make amends, but you don't fucking listen. Damn!" He says, as he walks over to Alec, smacking him on the back of the head when he is standing in front of him.

I am still in shock, gun drawn, now pointing at Benjamin. "What the fuck is going on? I stuck my neck out for you, did something I never do for anyone, and now your back with your family?"

Benjamin has his hands held up, backing up. "Edward, it isn't what you're thinking. Trust me, I will dance on that fucker of an uncle's grave for what he put me through. You have had my loyalty the day you spared my life, the day you helped to protect my wife and child. I come to you in peace." I look to my father, who gives me a nob, telling me to listen.

We all put our guns away and take a seat. "When I found out that Aro was dead, along with all of the other heads of the family, I don't think I have ever cried so much in my life. I felt like for the first time since I was fourteen I could breath. I could live without looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life." Benjamin explains. "I took a chance. I tripped up your guys keeping tabs on me and I came back home. I found him hiding out in one of the secret tunnels. He has nursing some pretty good bruises from the bullet he took to the chest. He had on a vest, so he wasn't shot. I found my cousin broken and alone. We had always been close as kids, I couldn't just leave him. I helped him, let him clear his mind. We talked and came to the conclusion that we are all that is left of the Volturi. We could start it over, make it right. Run it as a respectable family, how it always should have been, how I witnessed you and your family running things."

"What are you saying?" I ask, leaning forward onto the little table that we are sitting at. "And what does that have to do with me killing him?" I tip my head in Alec's direction.

"He's my family. The only family, besides my Tia and Benny, that I have left. I know that he has issues, problems. But, I am getting him help. Getting his head put back into place, after being fucked with his whole life by his father. I just need you to give me a chance, another chance like you did back in that warehouse not too long ago." He says, looking me dead in the eye. He leans forward towards me, "Give me another chance Edward, let me prove to you. Join forces with me, guide me and help me make the Volturi respectable again. Together...we can make a great team."

"My head tells me that I can trust you, my heart and my head tell me to be leery of this fucker." I say, nodding to Alec again.

"I will vouch for him. I got my button before I came to work for you. I didn't want it, but it happened."

"You said you didn't want this life. You didn't what you did to keep your family out of this. What changed?"

"The blackness that engulfed my family is dead. Everything that made it wrong is dead. I see a chance to right a lot of wrong, to make the Voltouri good. I can't to it alone. Help me make something respectable for my son, for my grandchildren, for their children."

"What about you?" I ask Alec, who has been silent this whole time. "You were so ready to die not two hours ago."

"I want everything that Benjamin has said. I...I...I never used to be like this. I'm not putting all of the blame on my father, because when it comes down to it, I am a grown ass man, and I should have listened to the small part of my brain that kept telling me what I was doing was wrong." He says, hanging his head again. "But, all I kept thinking about was my sister. How, maybe if I met her, got to know her, that...that...that maybe this blackness that seemed to take over everything would lift away." He takes in a shuddering breath. "I used to watch her from afar, watch how everyone around her was always happy, smiling, loving life and loving being around her. That is all that I wanted. I went a fucked up way to try and get that, I know that...now. I just...I just want to try and make it right. I don't expect anything, but maybe a chance. A chance to try and explain."

I keep my gaze steady on him. I only break away to look at my dad, giving him a questioning look. "You're awfully quiet over there." I say to him.

"You saw something in Benjamin. If you didn't, you wouldn't have spared him. I trust you." He says looking at me, then turning his gaze to Benjamin. "You, at this moment, I don't trust you as far as I can throw you, but over time, you keep your word, prove to me, to us that what you say is true, stay loyal to us, I think this can work." I nod my head, agreeing with my dad. "You," He says, looking at Alec, "you, you're a hard sell. I've seen the evil in you. That is hard to over look." Dad turns his gaze back to me, "I think this needs to be handled like the Charlie situation. As much as I hate it, and I know you will hate it, we need to talk to Bella. Let her sit and listen, because gentlemen," He says, looking between Benjamin and Alec, "When it comes down to it, you will be very involved with my family, and if Bella isn't comfortable with either of you, it isn't going to work." When he says that, I watch him stand and head towards the door. "Gentlemen, get comfortable, take his cuffs off Emmett. I need to go and speak with my daughter."

I stand to follow. "No Edward. I realize she is you wife, but I need to speak with her. If I need you, I will call you." And with that, he exits, not even giving me a chance to argue with him.

**BPOV **

I sit back, lounging in the window seat in my old bedroom at mom and dads house, waiting for Edward. To pass the time I fill out my pregnancy journal that Rose bought for me to log all of the details of my time carrying baby Cullen. Though, I find my mind keeps wondering all over the place. Worrying about Edward, hoping that we will find out baby Cullen's sex on our next appointment, sighing when I think that we still haven' moved into the new house. Praying that we will be in there before the baby comes. Wondering if we will make our flight on time, and will I be able to find a maternity formal dress when we get to Boston. Pregnancy has my mind all over the place, I keep finding it difficult to focus on one thing.

I am pulled my thoughts when I hear a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I say, expecting it to be mom with a cup of tea and a snack, surprised when I see dad standing there. "Well, this is a surprise." I say, rubbing my bump.

"How's my nipote [grandchild]?" He says, walking over to me, sitting down in front of me.

"Good, calm for a change." I say, still rubbing.

"Dolcezza, [Sweetheart] I need to speak with you about something. It's...I need you to keep calm OK?" Oh God, Edward has been hurt. He must see the panic in my eyes, "It's not Edward, I promise. He is safe, he is here actually. He is in the cellar with some guests. But, I need to speak with you about our guests."

"Is it Alec?"

"Yes."

"Edward hasn't...?" I trail off.

"No Dolcezza. [Sweetheart] Do you remember Benjamin, he used to work for us?"

"Yes."

"Well, a while ago we discovered that he is Volturi. Aro's nephew. Aro planted him into our organization to get information. When Edward found out, Benjamin came clean. Told him everything. He was forced into it because Aro threatened his pregnant girlfriend. So, we put him in hiding. Well, when he found out about the demise of the Volturi, he came back. He found Alec, got him some help, trying to unscrew his brain. He wants his cousin back that he had when they were children. He believes that there is good in Alec. He wants a chance to prove it, a chance to make the Volturi respectable, make them good again."

I sit, staring at dad. Taking it all in. "What do you think?"

"I am inclined to believe Benjamin. Alec...I have my worries, but, I needed to speak with you. He...he wants to speak with you. Apologize...explain." He says, while taking my hands in his, rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs, so much like Edward I can't help but think. "Can you do this? I won't make you, but...I don't...I won't go into this partnership with them if you don't feel comfortable. I won't put you and my grandchild through that."

"No pressure on me then!" I snap. I watch his face fall. "I'm sorry dad, that wasn't fair to you." I take a deep breath in, and exhale. "You and Edward won't leave me alone with him, right?"

"Of course not, like I could make Edward move from your side. Plus Emmett and Jasper are there too. I can also call in Eleazar, Jacob, Sam and Seth too, if it would make you feel more comfortable."

I blink, thinking about everything. I know in my heart that neither dad or Edward would never put me in any danger knowingly. I can't help the fear that builds up inside of me though. When I think of Alec, all I can think about is him standing over my hospital bed, him and Felix dragging me down the hospital stairwell, seeing him pointing a gun at Edward, him shooting Peter.

I wish Peter were here with me right now. I let him leave without talking to him. My stupid stubborn self was still upset that he choose his loyalty to Edward and the oath over our friendship. Deep in my heart, I know he had to, because it is what the oath entails, but it still hurt.

Sighing, I looked dad in his eyes, "OK, I'll do it." I tell him, standing and letting him wrap me in a hug. I cross over to my closet and pull out a pair of UGG boots and slip them on with my leggings and loose empire waist top.

We slowly made our way down the stairs. Once we reached the landing I heard the front door opening. Running in towards the kitchen was a blur that looked like Peter. The blur came running back out, almost bumping into us. "Oh thank God! I just got a text from Edward filling me in. Are you OK?" He asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Better, now that you're here." I say, melting into him. "I'm sorry, about earlier. I shouldn't have acted that way."

"You're...hormonal, and you were hurt. I get it. I don't like what I had to do either, but, no matter what, you're first when it counts. I'm here, I'm not letting you do this without me." He tells me, kissing the top of my head.

He and dad lead me to the cellar doors and we head down. With each step I feel my heart beating a bit faster. Trying to calm myself down I rub my bump, repeating over and over in my head that everything is alright, and that I am safe. Dad takes the lead after a few steps, while Peter wraps his arm around me and pulls me to his side. When we reach the door at the end of the hall dad knocks on it and says that it is him. Edward opens the door and sees me. He walks over to me, pulling me to a hug. "Are you sure about this baby?"

"If it is going to be good for the family, yes. I won't lie and say that I'm not scared, because I am. I'm petrified."

"You won't ever be alone with him. We will all be in there with you." He pulls me to his chest and I hold on for dear life. I inhale his scent, letting it wash over me and threw me. I feel myself relax a little bit. I feel him reach a hand out from my back, clasping hands with Peter. "Thanks for getting here so quickly." I hear him say.

"It's my Bells, I took a bullet for you, but I would die for her. There is no way I was letting her walk into this without me." I hear Peter say. "I took the oath with you, but I did it for her. To keep her safe."

After a few moments I feel myself being lead into the room. I look up and see Jasper and Emmett, they both make their way over to me, pulling me into a hug, letting me know that they both have my back. Then I see Benjamin. "Miss Bella. It is good to see you again. You are stunning as always. Pregnancy agrees with you." I simply nod to him.

I then look over to my left and I see Alec, who looks like Edward worked him over pretty good before being brought here. "Ciao sorella." [Hello sister.]

"Alec." I say back, just above a whisper. Edward pulls out a chair for me, which has me across from Alec. He and Peter stand on either side of me, while dad stand off to the side with Benjamin. Jasper and Emmett flank either side of Alec, their guns at the ready.

"Thank you, for...for hearing me out. I really didn't expect it, but I am truly happy to have the chance."

"I promise to listen, that is all that I can give you. I make no other promises, because to be honest with you, you scare the hell out of me. The last time I was in the same room with you, you kidnapped me, held a gun to my husband, and shot my best friend in the chest." I say to him, watching as he hangs his head.

"I know." I hear him whisper. "I wish...I wish...fuck! I always hated those shits who blamed their parents for all the shitty things that they did, but after taking a step back, fuck, living with my father was like living in hell. You either did what he said when he said it, or die. He didn't take no for an answer, and if you questioned him, you didn't live to see the next hour." He says, exhaling loudly. "I can't tell you how many people he killed in front of me. He killed my nanny because she put SPF 20 on me instead of SPF 50. He killed the cook because the rolls were too dense for his liking. He killed our mother because all she wanted was happiness and chance for a normal life." He say, trying to hold in a sob.

"It has taken me until recently to understand why she left, why she left me. I can't imagine being her as the guards took me from her. She knew that if she came back with me that he would kill her for trying to leave. I can't be mad at her anymore." He tilts his head to the side, looking at me with a look of longing, of sorrow. "She would never have had you. And from what I have observed over the years, you...your presence on this earth moves people. With your dance, with your heart, your love, your kindness. I'm so sorry that all those years you thought that she left you, that she didn't want you. I...I...thank God that you were taken in by the Cullens. That you never ended up being brought to Felix. It was so wrong of me to take you from the hospital, to hold you against your will. To even try to bring you into that family." He says, shaking his head. He brings his hand up to the table, leaning forward a bit. I watch Jasper and Emmett pull him back.

He looks up to Edward. "I'm sorry to you, for taking Isabella, for putting your through all of that. For trying to kill you." He looks over to Peter, "I'm sorry that I shot you. It...fuck...it even sounds stupid coming out of my mouth. I never should have done it, I don't expect forgiveness for either of you, but I hope that in time, should this deal between us work out, that I can earn it, and maybe even your trust. I would like to think that there is some good in me, somewhere. I mean, if Isabella is as good and kindhearted as she is, then there has to be some hope for me, right? We came from the same mother. I...I...I can't stop hoping for that."

"Isabella. I hope that one day we can...we can work our way to...I don't know. I guess the most I can hope for is that you're not scared of me anymore."

I just stay sitting there. Taking all that has said to me in, and trying to make sense of it. I can't even begin to imagine what it must have been like living in that house, with Aro as a father. I take a shaky breath in, I look over to Peter and then to Edward. I stare back at Alec. "I'm sorry that you grew up like you did. My head is telling me that that still isn't an excuse. I grew up in a home where there was no love shown to me after my mom left...was killed. But, I turned out fine. Of course, I had the Cullens to help me out. So, I can't really listen to my head. Part of my heart is telling me that I should run for cover and just stay the hell away from you. But, there is still a small part that is telling me that I should give you a chance. A chance that the Cullens gave to me. A chance to know what love is really like."

"A chance is all that I hope for." Alec says to me, with tears in his eyes.

"If I give you a chance, then it has to be on my terms. Because, honestly, I don't trust you, and I am still scared of you. But, maybe with some time, and some help, we can start to build some kind of relationship. Until I feel comfortable with you, I will never be alone with you. Edward and Peter, Jasper and Emmett will always have to be there, and any other guard that I feel I need there. We will go from there. See what time brings us."

Alec lets his tears flow freely down his face as he nods his head in agreement. "Thank you Isabella." He whispers.

I look over to dad, "You do what you feel is right. If you think this merger or coming together with what is left of the Volturi, then do it." I tell him. I see him smile and nod to me. I look over to Edward, "I'm exhausted, and we have a flight to catch tomorrow."

"Of course. Let's get you to bed love." He says, helping me rise.

I look back over to Alec. "I'll get word to you about when we can meet, to sit down and...I don't know what it is we are going to do, but, I will send word to you when I get back from our trip."

"M...may I have a hug?" Alec asks.

I shake my head no, and he looks down, dejected. I take a few steps towards him, I reach out and touch my hand to his that is resting on the table. "You have to understand the depth of fear in my heart. A hug is something that we will have to work up to." I say, then turn to walk about with Edward. I feel Peter following us.

When we make our way up the steps and back into the living room I grab Peter. "Thank you. For...for always being there for me. Even when I am a bitch to you. You are beyond important to me Peter."

"Bells, a little argument could never stop me from loving you and wanting to protect you."

"Good, because I am pretty sure my hormones will flare up again!" I laugh as he pulls me in for another hug. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"You did the Bella thing. A damn dog could bite your hand and while we all want to kill the fucker, you would want to try and safe it. That is just the kind of person you are. Me, I wanted to kill the fucker. He shot me, but shit...he didn't have a fighting chance growing up in that house with that sick fucker as a father. I got your back."

"I love you." I whisper into his chest.

"I love you too." He whispers back to me. We pull apart he looks at me, "I should get going. Erik is probably freaking out!"

I giggle, "I am sure he is. Tell him hello."

"The jet is leaving tomorrow at noon. I expect you there and ready for the trip to Boston."

"Got it Boss." Peter says, while heading for the door.

I turn to Edward, who is just staring at me. "You...you amaze me. I don't think I will ever be worthy of your love. You have such a good heart. I pray this piccolo gets your heart." He says, rubbing my bump.

I smile as he rubs my bump. "Andiamo a letto marito." [Let's go to bed husband.]

"Come vuole la moglie." [As you wish wife.] He says, scooping me up and carries me up the stairs.

**Well...what did you think? Did I shock you all? Let me know. Leave me some love. I promise, promise, promise, you will have another update next week. We are going to be all nice and fluffy from here on out.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hello my amazing readers! Happy belated Mother's Day to all of the mama's out there. I got pampered this week and weekend. I have been knee deep in some intense Alec/Bella bonding moments that are coming next chapter. But, to hold you over, here is a little fluff for ya. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all that is Twilight.**

**BPOV**

We've been in Boston now for about four days and have hardly left our room, aside from the occasional dinner with Randall and Mary, which was OK with me. We even skipped out early on their bachelor/bachelorette party last night. Edward and I have been reconnecting. Reconnecting our bodies, our minds, our souls. We have spent time wrapped in each others arms while relaxing in the couch, talking about anything and everything. We have spent time sprawled out on the floor near the fireplace eating a quiet dinner. And most of all, we have spent time in bed making slow, sweet lov, fucking hard, and fast. Consuming each other passionately.

"Ugh! So. Fucking. Sexy." Edward grunts out with each thrust he give me. I arch myself right back into him. Pushing myself into his cock with each thrust he gives me. At just over five months pregnant, and my bump getting bigger each day, being taken from behind is the most comfortable, most pleasurable at the moment.

I feel his hand slide from it's place on my hip up to my bump, circling it before making it's way to my ever growing breasts. He cups me, my new found fullness over flowing his palm as he gently squeezes before pinching and pulling my nipple. As his finger and thumb work over my already hardened nipple a low moan escapes my lips as I throw my head back, pushing back into him. "Fuck yes! You like that? Fuck! I love how your breasts love my touch!" Edward tells me as his thrusts stop while he presses into me, circling his hips, grinding into me.

"Oh God yes! Please...please Edward! I'm so close!"

"Fuck! So am I baby!" He growls out, as he picks up his thrusting again. His hand leaves my breasts and slides down to my pussy. The instant his fingers find my over sensitive nub I explode. "AAAHHH! Fucking hell! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" I chant over and over again. I push back into him, riding out my orgasm. Three more thrusts and Edward begins chanting along with me.

We just kneel there, me sitting on his knees, him still buried inside of me while we both catch our breath and come down from our high. I glance at us in the mirror that is off to the side of our bed. "Damn it! Now I have to redo my hair! And we are already running late!" I say, gently pushing myself off of his lap, wincing at the loss of him.

"It's your own fault for wearing those damn sexy lacy boy shorts and bra! Gesù Cristo donna! Basta vedervi ... non avete idea di quanto di più bello che sei diventato" [Jesus Christ woman! Just seeing you...you have no idea how much more beautiful you have become.]

I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. I spot my panties and bra on the floor, they were only on me for a total of five minutes before he stripped me down. As I bend to pick them up, I hear him groan. "For the love of God woman, put on some cloths, or we will never make it to the wedding." I can't help the laugh that comes out of me as I make my way to the bathroom to fix myself back up.

Forty minutes later we are exiting our limo and walking into the massive Catholic church to watch Randall and Mary exchange vows. After a beautiful traditional ceremony, where I shed more than a few tears, we are now seated at our table in the reception venue waiting for the couple to make their grand entrance. Edward sits down my sparkling water with lemon and lime twists as I am chatting it up with a few of the other wives that are seated at our table.

"Honestly, it is a bit painful, but it's a good pain. A pain that lessens as you realize what will be waiting when the pain is over. Accepting that the pain is your body's way of giving the world another life." Kebi explains.

"How long was your labor?" I ask, taking a sip of my water as I feel Edward place a kiss on my shoulder before turning to speak with Amun.

"Total time with pushing, fourteen hours." She says, before taking a sip of her wine. I feel my eyes widen at the thought of being in labor for fourteen hours. "Have you decided if you are going to do natural or with medication?"

"I have been leaning towards natural, but I have been having my doubts on what I can do." I answer honestly.

"You just have to listen to your body. You are in amazing shape from your dancing. I would highly recommend that you do your research if natural is the way that you want to go. Seek out information from your doctor. Ask lots of questions. Calm your mind that way. Then, your body will just take over from there."

I felt myself calm a bit, thankful for another piece of advice. "We do have some time love, no need to be worrying about it all now." Edward whispered in my ear, before softly kissing me in my sweet spot right under my ear lobe.

"A little less than four months Edward, that is all. That is not so long." I point out.

Edward smiles down at me, leaning forward to kiss me when we are interrupted by loud bass as Randall and Mary, along with their bridal party make their way into the room. Not long after the first course is served and we all dig into a delicious four course meal of appetizers, soup, salad and entree.

As the night goes on we watch Randall and Mary dance their first dance to Elvis' _Can't Help Falling in Love With You._ As they glide to the melody, I lean back into Edward's chest and we begin to sway in our chairs. I smile as Randall ends the dance by spinning out a surprised Mary then pulling her back in for a deep dip as he passionately kisses her while the guests cheer and applaud.

"Hmm...that looks suspiciously like a Bella dip to me." Edward says to me, pulling back from our snuggle to look me in the eye.

I can't suppress the giggle that comes out. "Randall asked me to teach him a little something to surprise Mary with when we got here. Apparently, she has been going on and on about our dance at our reception. So...I helped him out a bit." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

After their dance, we spot Randall and Mary talking with who I assume are Randall's parents. Randall motions for us to come over, so we excuse ourselves and make our way over to them.

"Edward my dear! Oh, look at you! You're not the boy that used to room with my son in college." I hear the woman say, pulling Edward into a hug.

"He's grown into a fine man!" the older, bald man says, also pulling Edward into a hug. "I am so sorry that we couldn't attend your wedding, son."

"No. You needed to think of your health. How are you feeling?" Edward asks.

"Much better. Remission is a sweet, sweet thing."

"That is great to hear." Edward says, once again, hugging the man. "Randall Sr., Shelly, I would like to introduce my lovely wife Bella."

"It is so nice to meet your dear." Shelly says, pulling me into a hug.

"It is nice to finally meet you as well, Edward has said such wonderful things about you, especially your peanut butter cookies!" I say with a smile.

"I swear! I kept the JIFFY company in business when these boys were in college. I think I sent out a package of them every week!" She laughs back.

"Is this the Sinatra lover I have heard so much about?" Randal Sr. asks

"I have to admit, Carlisle hooked me at an early age. It is a pleasure to meet you Randall. And I am so happy to hear you are doing so well in your recovery." I say, hugging him tightly.

"As am I my dear. I was promised a push around the dance floor, but I see that I will be pushing two of your around." He says with a laugh.

My hand finds it's way to my bump as I begin rubbing it softly, joined soon by Edward's hand. "We were actually expecting at our wedding, but we wanted to wait for a while to make the announcement." Edward explains.

"Well, my dear, if you are feeling up to it, may I have this dance." Randall senior asks as the opening cords of _That's Life_ sound.

"I would be honored." I say, taking his hand, allowing him to lead me to the floor. I watch as Edward, Randall, Mary and Shelly all step to the sides of the dance floor to take in the show we are about to put on. There are a few people on the dance floor, but the instant that Randall Sr. extends his arm out and parades me out to the floor, they all move aside. As the lyrics begin, he pulls me in close and we are in hold position as we begin swaying.

"Shall we show them a little something something?" He asks. I simply giggle and nod as I allow him to lead me.

_**That's life, that's what people say.  
You're riding high in April,  
Shot down in May.**_

He swings me out, my light pink chiffon dress twirls out with me.

_**But I know I'm gonna change their tune,  
When I'm right back on top in June.**_

He gives me a little tug and I twirl right back into his arms, where we begin a few little side steps and pivots, keeping in time with the music.

_**That's life, funny as it seems.  
Some people get their kicks,  
Steppin' on dreams  
But I just can't let it get me down,  
Cause this big old world keeps spinnin' around.**_

We begin a series of waltz type steps, that match the rhythm of the lyrics. _****_

I've been a puppet, a pauper, a pirate,  
A poet, a pawn and a king.  
I've been up and down and over and out  
But I know one thing

"Do you think you can handle a little dip, my dear?"

I couldn't contain my giggle, "Lay it on me!"

_**Each time I find myself flat on my face,**_

He slowly pivots me to the side as I slide my leg out, as he lowers me into a dip, as my other leg bends at the knee. I hold onto his shoulders as I watch him look up at Edward and give a little wink. I see Edward throw his head back, sharing a laugh with Randall.

_**I pick myself up and get back in the race.**_

He snapps me back up and we were once again performing a series of steps where he walks me backwards._****_

That's life, I can't deny it,

_**I thought of quitting,  
But my heart just won't buy it.  
Cause if I didn't think it was worth a try,**_

He spins me out one last time, holding the position as Frank took a dramatic pause in his singing, before pulling me back to him back into a hold positions where we did a few circle steps.

_**I'd have to roll myself up in a big ball and die. **_

As the lyrics die out, but the melody plays on a bit, he dipped me one final time. I just couldn't help throwing my head back and letting out a big laugh. As he pulled me up, he holds my hand to his lips and presses a sweet kiss on my knuckles, as I give him a little curtsey. "Thank you for making an old mans evening something special." He said to me in a whisper. I could see tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "You know, I didn't think I would live to see my son get married, let alone dance to my favorite singers with a beautiful woman as his wedding." He said, as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

I reach out my hand and wipe his tears away. "The pleasure is all mine Randall. I see a long future ahead of you, and the next time we are together at another function, I fully expect another dance." I said, though my own tears, trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Tá tú ró-álainn go caoin, mo daor." I looked at him, puzzled. "That was Irish my dear, my father's native tongue. I said, you are too beautiful to cry, my dear."

"Well, I blame this little person." I said, rubbing my bump

"Tis a blessing." He said. "Hello my love, I was just coming to grab you and push you around the dance floor a bit." He said, as his eyes find Shelly.

Before she grabbed Randall Sr.'s hand, she cups my face with her hand. "You really are something special." Before she kisses my cheek.

I turned to walk back to Edward, but am met with Randall. "He stole my wife, so now I'm stealing his!" He laughs, as he pulls me towards him. The lyrics to _Strangers In The Night_ played around us.

_**Strangers in the night exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night what were the chances  
We'd be sharing love before the night was through**_

Something in your eyes was so inviting  
Something in you smile was so exciting  
Something in my heart told me I must have you 

There are no fancy moves, it is just us swaying to the music. "He was right when he told me about you when we were roommates." Randall says, breaking the silence around us.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He really will kill me if he finds out I told you this. We roomed together for about six months before I got up enough nerve to ask him about his family. Being in our business, that shit is just off limits, but I had to know about the picture of him and this stunning brown eyed brunette that he had sitting on the table next to his bed."

I know what picture he is talking about. About a week before Edward left for college, mom and dad had a hug BBQ as a going away party for him in the back yard. We were watching the fireworks show that dad just had to put on for all of us. We were sitting on a blanket, me between his legs as he held me to keep off the chill that was in the air. I took out my camera and snapped a picture of us. His head was on my shoulder, and I tilted my head so that our heads were touching just as I snapped the picture. I printed it out and gave it to him, telling him not to forget me.

"He told me you were his Bella. His best friend in the entire world. That you knew everything about him, and 'still loved his dumb ass', his words." Randall said, chuckling. "He also told me that they broke the mold when they made you. That you were one in a million. A special gift to the world."

I felt myself smile as a few tears formed in my eyes. I felt him lean down to whisper in my ear, "I am pretty sure he was in love with you then, but just to dumb to realize it."

"I think we were both in love with each other from the start of our friendship." I say.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For making my old man one happy man tonight. That dance, well, it's all he has been talking about since I told him about your wedding. I think, besides my mom, it gave him a little something to fight a little harder for." He said, looking into my eyes, with tears in his. He cleared his throat as he looked up over my shoulder. "All right Cullen, you've had her long enough, give me my wife back!"

I watch as Edward and Mary laugh. "Now remember what I told you, any time he gets out of line, you come to me, I'll set him straight." Edward tells Mary before he gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Yea, yea!" Randall laughs out, before leading his wife to anther part of the dance floor.

"How are you holding up Mrs. Cullen?" Edward asks me.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we slipped out of here?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"I really don't care if they do. I can't keep my mind off of what is under that dress, and I want nothing more than to peel it off of you and have you again. Then, maybe order some late night snacks and fall asleep together." He says, running his nose along my jaw.

His words and his actions have my panties soaked, "Let's go." I say, looking up at him.

**So, there was the wedding. A tiny lemon and a whole lotta fun. I will see you at the end of the week with another chapter. Only a few more left. Any guesses on what the baby will be? Any name suggestions?**


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey everyone. GAH! It's finally here...the last regular chapter before the epilogue! I have tears as I write this update. Thank you for reading this, for sticking with me, for helping me, for reviewing me, for making me a better author. You all mean the world to me. I hope you all will continue to follow me and my other stories that I create. **

**I am participating the FandomforOklahoma. Just go and make a donation and you will get a huge amount of amazing authors who have donated either one shots or outtakes of some great fics. I am also entering the More is More contest. Wish me luck, it is my first contest. I am still in need of a beta if anyone is interested. **

**This is not beta'd.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

**GAH! I am literally eight minutes away. I didn't forget, I am just running late. I'm so sorry. ~B**

I quickly type out as I make my way from the backseat of the SUV and make my way into the building. I am so late, stupid traffic. And now, my seven and a half month waddle isn't helping either. Trust that when I say waddle, I mean waddle.

It seems as though within the last four days this baby had decided to really make itself known. I am all belly now. Alice was in her glory because I had to get all new cloths. I woke up one morning and nothing fit! This is getting crazy. I am surprised that I am not falling over front ways. My ballerina frame doesn't like the protruding belly.

I reach up to wipe my forehead...great! Now I'm sweating! Perfect! I reach into my bag for my water bottle and come up empty! GAH! An hour session with no fluids, I could slap my forgetful self right now.

I finally reach my destination, and take a pause at the door to straighten myself before I walk in. I quickly pat my forehead dry before I open the door. "You can go right in Mrs. Cullen, they are expecting you." The sweet receptionist says to me as I approach her desk.

"Thank you Molly." I say with a smile, as I make my way to the office door. As I walk in Dr. Banner and Alec stand and greet me with a smile. "I'm so sorry I was late. This," I say, pointing to my belly, "was not cooperating, and then traffic...UGH! Again, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting." I ramble out, as I make my way to the couch to sit near Alec.

It's been a heated and emotional few months. Alec and I have been faithfully seeing a professional to help with our developing relationship. Dr. Banner has been great. He is employed by the Family to help with matters and minds that need a little help. Lord knows being in this type of family can cause a few problems. Gory details aren't shared, but he understands that those types of things can't be disclosed. Are we close, no. And honestly, I can't say for sure that we ever will be, but he is my blood. The only living blood that I have left, so I am making an effort. I feel myself starting to be comfortable around him. We talk, joke and from time to time I feel the walls that I built up around the feelings I have towards him break down a little bit.

I glance over at him and smile as I try and get comfortable. "Here, I thought you might like this." He says, handing me what looks like iced green tea from Starbucks. "It's iced green tea. You mentioned that you love it, so when I stopped for something for myself, I wanted to pick something up for you." He finished while handing it over to me.

"Oh God! Thank you!" I say, taking a pull from the straw. "Oh that's so good. I actually forgot my water, and was wondering how I was going to get through this without water. This baby is sucking all of my fluids from me!" I say, while laughing.

"Nessun problema cara." [No problem darling.]

"OK. How are you both feeling today?" Dr. Banner asks us.

I looked over to Alec and smiled. "Pretty good, at least I think so. We went out for lunch last week and that went really well."

"I agree. We are taking baby steps, but, I really think that we are getting somewhere. I can really feel a shift in how Bella acts towards me and around me now. There are still walls, which I understand, but I feel them softening around her. Lunch was great. It was just the two of us, which has never happened before. Her guards where there, but they were waiting outside for us. We spoke freely, laughed a little, it was...amazing." He said, returning my smile

"Good. Good. So today, I thought that we would dive into some new territory. We have talked about both of your lives as adults, but I would like to talk about your life growing up. From what I gather, neither of you had the best of fathers as young children." Dr. Banner stated, looking at Alec and then to me.

I took a deep, calming breath, "Charlie, when I was very young, wasn't that bad. It wasn't until after mom left that things turned bad. When mom was around we always did things as a family. I can remember going fishing and then having a picnic lunch that mom had packed. I can remember riding with Charlie on a carousel once. Suddenly, after mom wasn't there anymore he just flipped and did this about turn that had me so confused. He was always mad at me in the beginning." I said, pausing to take a sip of my tea. "I never really understood what I did to make him angry. He would just look at me with hate in his eyes. He wouldn't touch my anymore; no hugs, no hand holding, nothing. He was neglectful, not physical early on. He would go to work and just forget about me, whether I was at home or at school. He would forget to grocery shop. There were lots of times when I didn't eat for a few days. It wasn't until I met Edward and his parents that I actually got at least two meals a day. Esme would make sure that she sent Edward with enough lunch money so that I could have lunch, or else she would pack two lunches and send them with him to school. Then I would go to their house after school until after dinner." I finished, taking anther sip of my tea.

"What did it turn physical?"

"The first time was when I was twelve. It was after the Father/Daughter dance at school. Charlie forgot he promised to take me. Esme had taken me and bought me a new dress and shoes, and she even curled my hair for me. Apparently some of Edwards friends were there and called and told him that I was there alone and that Charlie never showed up, because suddenly Carlisle appeared holding a wrist corsage for me." I stopped to smile and wipe away a tear that had escaped. "He spent the night dancing with me, I had so much fun...until I got home. Carlisle dropped me off, walking me to the door. Charlie opened it and told him thank you for filling in, that he got held up at work. Once Carlisle's car was out of sight he back handed me and I went flying into the wall. He told me that he looked like a laughing stock in front of his friends because someone else took his place at the dance. I got a black eye from the hit and he made me stay home, telling people that I got the stomach flu. When Edward and Esme came to check on me he wouldn't let them in because I was contagious." I paused, taking another sip of my tea. "The worst of it happened the night that Carlisle and Edward came to the house and took me away." I recounted everything that happened that night that Edward found me hiding in the hall closet. "On the few occasions that he wasn't horrible he would tell me that I had her eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Then he would either pass out or hit me again."

I looked over to Alec who was staring at me. I could see tears in his eyes. "You actually have her eyes too." I said to him softly. Those words sent his tears over the edge and down his cheeks.

"My father would tell me that too." He said, wiping the tears away. "He told me he would make sure that 'that was the only thing I got from that bitch.' "

"Did your father ever physically hurt you?" Dr. Banner asks him, as I turn slightly in my spot on the couch to watch Alec speak.

"For the most part, no. There was the occasional back hand or swat in the head because I didn't do something right in his eyes. He would always tell me that I was weak. That her genes made me weak, but that he would toughen me up and make the Volturi in me shine." Alec recounted, while picking at his thumb. "He always made a point to tell me that I was too lazy, too weak, too kind, to this, to that. No matter what I did, it was never good enough. I was never good enough. I was never ruthless enough for him. I never wanted to be. I just wanted to be me. But, when I tried, I was just put down, beaten with his words. I learned to act that part that he wanted me to play. Pretty soon, I couldn't tell the difference anymore, if I was playing the part or if it was really me. So, I just accepted that. I had no care for others and was ruthless to get to the end goal."

He looked over to me and grabbed my hand that I didn't realize I was reaching out to him. "By far, you had it much worse that I did. But, I'm glad you didn't have to live with my father, he would have tarnished the innocence that is you, and for that, I could never forgive myself. But, I wish I could have taken your place and taken your pain away from you."

I give his hand a squeeze. "I had the Cullens. I wish you had had someone like them in your life."

"I want you both to take a moment and look at what just happened. Bella, there is no fear of Alec, and Alec, there is no desperation to keep her near you. You are both sitting next to each other, holding each other, comforting each other."

I look down at our hands joined together. I give Alec's hand another squeeze and I smile at him. I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe this really is going to turn out good. That maybe we can be brother and sister.

**(A Few Months Time Lapse)**

**BPOV**

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving you when you could go into labor any day now." My exasperated husband says while flopping back down onto the bed next to me.

I finished folding the white onsie and placed it into the basket with the other baby cloths that Edward pulled from the washing machine for me. My nesting has kicked into over drive since we officially moved into the house a few weeks ago.

I softly push the basket and pile of cloths a bit further down the bed and pat my lap for Edward to rest his head on. He shimmies himself over so that his head is now resting on my thigh, because with this bump there is no longer a lap for him to rest his head in! Instantly his hand gravitated towards my belly and begins to rubbing circles in it. "Bambino, si deve restare oggi. Non si può venire fuori ancora. Papà ha un giorno in più di lavoro e poi io sono tutto tuo e mamma, da un paio di mesi." [Baby, you have to stay put today. You can't come out just yet. Daddy has one more day of work and then I am all yours and mommy's for a few months.] Instantly, as soon as the baby hears Edwards voice it moves around to be closer to Edwards voice. "I never get tired of watching and feeling this little one move inside of you. It's so damn fascinating." He says with a smile.

"I love this little person, but honestly, I will be happy when he or she is out." I say, rubbing my bump above where his hand lays.

"Just as long as it doesn't happen before I get done tonight." He says, placing kisses along my bump.

"Dr. De Rosa said that I am only dilated to two, it could be days before any contractions begin. You heard her this morning at the appointment baby."

"I know, I know. I still don't like leaving you though. "I hate that I have to go to this sit down." He pouts.

"I know you do," I say, placing my hand on top of his, "but, things need to move forward with Benjamin and Alec as heads of the Volturi now. The other Families need to know that they are on the up and up." I say.

"I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him. I just...it's not something I expect you to understand, but I need you to accept that I need the chance to get to know him. I honestly believe that deep down, there is something sweet in there." I say, speaking of my brother. "Who knows what I would have become had it not been for you and mom and dad."

"I know, I know. It's going good with you and Alec then?"

"Yes. It's...slow, but we are getting there. I'm not afraid of him anymore, so that is progress. We've had lunch a few times, spoken to each other with out Dr. Banner present, and it went really good. We keep it light, save the heavy for our sessions." I grimace when the baby lets loose with a kick towards Edwards hand.

"Damn, that had to hurt, I felt that little foot on my palm!" Edward laughed.

"It wasn't pleasant." I look down at my bump as I talk, "Food is on it's way, just hold your horses piccolo [little one]."

"Alec is bringing food?" Edward asks.

"Yes. He is going to help put away the cloths in the nursery, do the reaching for me. Then we are going to just sit and relax. Maybe go for a walk in the gardens. He wants to help me plant a vegetable garden out back. He used to keep one when he was little and says he loved it, so, I thought it would be something that we can do together." I say, with a little shrug.

"Well, you know that Sam and Seth are here if you need them."

"I know baby. Everything will be fine. If anything happens, you are a simple phone call away." I say, leaning down for a kiss. "OK, you're going to have to lean up because your kid is already blocking us!" I say with a giggle, as he reaches his neck up and gives me a succession of sweet little pecks on my lips.

He stands and extends his hand to me. "Come on baby mama, Alec should be here soon."

I take his hand and stand. We make our way down the stairs as Sam is letting Alec into the house. I laugh as I see the bags of food in his hand. "Did you buy the whole restaurant?"

"Well, I didn't know what you liked, then I didn't know if you were allergic to anything, so...I just got a variety of things." He says, holding up the Chinese food bags.

"As long as there are egg rolls and dumplings in there, you're golden." Edward says, with a chuckle while putting on his suit jacket.

"I'm covered then!" Alec lets out a breath as he laughs. "Give me a call if you guys need me there today." Alec says to Edward.

"I will, but honestly, it's the family heads, and while it should be you, Benjamin has that role since you gave it up. Just take care of my wife. Watch her like a damn hawk, she keeps trying to bend over and reach up to get things. She is driving me crazy."

"I'm on it!" He says, as they fist bump.

Edward walks back to me and give me a toe curling kiss. "Thank you, for...just thank you. He is trying." I whisper into his lips. He simply nods and give me another kiss before he walks out the door to get into the waiting car.

About two hours later and after consuming way too many egg rolls and dumpling and various other chicken and beef dishes, Alec and I are putting the left overs into containers. Once that is done we make our way out to the back yard and I show him where I think the vegetable garden should go. "This is a great spot Bella. The sun should hit it most of the day. Plus, it is near a few sprinklers so watering it shouldn't be an issue."

"How big do you think we should make it?"

"Well, honestly, we should figure out what you want to plant. Then we can figure out dimensions, then we can dig up and bring in some top soil. We can do a quick search on..." He starts to say before I cut him off with a small yelp, hunching over from the sharp pain while grabbing my back. "Bella! What's wrong?" He asks, jumping over to my side and grabbing hold of me.

"I'm not sure. I just felt a really sharp pain in my lower back."

"Maybe we should call Edward." He says, pulling out his phone.

"No. No. Don't disrupt the sit down. It's fine. See." I say, straitening back up.

"Well, let's at least get you back in the house and into a chair to relax." He says, guiding me through the yard and up the back steps leading into the house.

Once he has me sitting in a chair he kneels in front of me, "Is there anything I can get you? Are you thirsty?"

"Actually yea, some water would be great right about now." I say with a smile. "There are a bunch of bottles on the door of the refrigerator." I say to him as he stands and walks into the kitchen.

I sit and lay my head back on the overstuffed chair as I wait for Alec to come back. I take in calming breaths and I feel a tightening in my back again, and moving towards my front. I begin slowly rubbing my bump, breathing deeply.

"You're having another one aren't you?" Alec asks.

I look up at him as he walks back into the room. "They are probably just braxton hicks, just prepping my body for the baby to finally get here."

"I'm no expert, but I'm pretty sure this late in the game if you are having pains in your back than the show is about to start." He states as he begins pulling out out his phone.

"Don't you dare call Edward! I'm fine. Just let me wait it out for a..." I begin, but I stop as another shock wave of pain hits my back and radiates to my front.

"Nope. I'm calling Edward and we are taking you to the hospital." He says, as he hits a button on his phone and holds it up to his ear. "Edward...I'm not sure...She has been getting some pains in her back and then grabbing her bump. I let it happen twice, but I'm kinda freaked out here. I think I should take her to the hospital." He explains into the phone with a freaky calmness that, actually keeps me calm. After a few moments of listening to Edward he begins talking again. "I'll get the number from Bella's phone. Just be careful, let your dad, Jacob or Benjamin drive you. You need to get there safe. I'll keep her safe, you keep yourself safe." He says before hanging up the phone. "Come on sorella [sister], where is your bag for the hospital?" He says, helping me off the chair.

"In the hall closet near the door. There is also a pillow in there too." I say, leaning on him as we make our way to the door. Half way there I'm hit with another...whatever these pains are. Alec just whispers to me to breath and lean on him, that it will be alright.

"Are you alright to move now?" He asks as he feels me straighten up a bit. I nod and we make our way to the door. We pause as Alec grabs my bag and pillow from the closet. Once we are out the door Sam and Seth, who have been on guard out front rush over to us.

"Did you call Edward?" Sam asks Alec.

"Yes. He is just finishing up the sit down. Someone is driving him to the hospital, but it is going to take him a while to get there. He is about two hours away." Alec tells him as they help me into the back seat of the SUV. Alec climbs in beside me as Sam and Seth hop in the front and start driving.

"Someone needs to call Dr. De Rosa." I said through a few pants. "Esme also needs to be called."

"Give me your phone Bells, I'll call your doctor and let her know we are on our way, as well as Esme.

About an hour later I am laying in a hospital bed with a monitors connected to my stomach tracking my contractions and the baby's heartbeat. Alec peeks his head back in after the nurse left. "Did they give you one of those pain blockers for the contractions yet?"

I let out a small laugh. "An epidural. No. I've decided that I am going to have a natural birth." I have to laugh at how wide his eyes get. "I've done the research, I've prepared myself for this."

"I'm here with you as long as you need me. Or, until Edward gets here."

I reach out and grab his hand, squeezing it softly. "I'd really like that." Suddenly, I feel myself squeeze his hand a lot harder as a contraction hits me hard.

"Tell me what to do."

"Just...watch...monitor...tell me...when...over." I squeak out. He talks me through the worst of it, letting me squeeze the hell out of his hand while rubbing my arm to comfort me. "Did Esme say when she was going to be here?" I ask as the contraction eases.

"She said as soon as the car could get her here. She was in the city at a meeting for the Dizzy Feet Foundation."

"Oh yea. I forgot." I say.

We fall into an easy routine, well, not easy. These contractions are no joke. Holy shit! I'm seriously rethinking my birth plan. Dr. De Rosa has been to check on me. I'm dilated to five already, and progressing nicely. Not long after that Esme comes into the room, flushed from rushing to get here.

"Il mio dolce ragazza! Mi dispiace ho preso così tanto tempo. Sono qui adesso!" [My sweet girl! I'm sorry I took so long. I'm here now!]

I instantly burst into tears at the sight of Esme, my mom. "Mamma!" [Mom!] Is pretty much all I can get out, so I just let her hold me for a few minutes.

"How are you doing? Are the contractions bad?"

"They're painful, but I am dealing with it. Alec has been...pppwwwwooooo..amazing. I am pretty sure he has a broken hand, but he hasn't left my side. He has talked me through all of them." I say, smiling and holding his hand.

I see mom smile proudly. She has been an Alec supporter from day one. She believes that everyone deserves an opportunity to make things right. "Buon uomo." [Good man.] She says softly to him, reaching over me and patting our hands. She takes the chair and pulls it to the other side of me and she joins in with Alec talking me through the contractions.

About hour later I'm panting pretty hard and about to throw in the towel and ask for an epidural. I'm dilated to eight and still no Edward. He called saying they were stuck in traffic, but that he was trying to get to me. This sent me into tears and Edward into a serious round of cursing at the cars around him.

Mom and Alec do their best to keep my spirits high and get me through each contraction. But, as each minutes passes, I get more and more nervous. "Mom, he's not going to make it!" I cry, holding onto her as I sit on the side of the bed while she massages my back for me. Alec has gone to get me more ice chips and to call Edward and update him. The toll of not having Edward here combined with the pain of these contractions is getting to me. Since we left the house it has been a little over three hours and the contractions are getting closer and closer together. "Labor wasn't supposed to go this quickly. What am I going to do if I have to start pushing without him here?" I sob.

Just them Alec comes walking in with the ice chips. "I just got off the phone with Edward. They are almost here." He says, walking over to me.

"Oh, grazie al cielo!" [Oh, thank God!] Mom sighs, as she continues to rub my back.

Just then another contraction hits and hits hard. Mom continues to rub my back as Alec kneels down in front of me taking both of my hands in his. "OK, here we go." He says, looking over at the monitor. "Just breath it out Bells. We're almost at the peak. Here we go...breath it out." He says, calming, rubbing my the back of my hand with his thumbs. "The worst is over, keep breathing...calming down...there." He said, letting go of my hand, standing back up and grabbing a cool wash cloth from the ice water basin next to the bed. He wipes off my face and neck while mom keeps massaging me.

As he puts a spoon of ice in my mouth the door bursts open and in runs a very flustered Edward. "Bella!" He breaths out, rushing over to me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm so sorry baby. We left as soon as Alec called, but traffic and..."

"It's OK baby. I'm...Alec was here, mom got here as quick as she could. I'm good. I'm so happy your here though. I was so scared..." I begin as another contraction hits. I begin breathing, grasping for Edwards hands.

"Talk her through it, that seems to have helped her to deal with the pain of the contractions while they are happening." Alec tells Edward. "Just watch the monitor and walk her through as it peaks and when it falls."

"Sta iniziando a picco tesoro. Respiro per me, ci si va. Respiro attraverso essa. Ci siamo quasi. E 'cadere ora, quasi fatto. Continuare a respirare." [It's starting to peak sweetheart. Breath for me, there you go. Breath through it. Almost there. It's dropping now, almost done. Keep breathing.] His velvet voice combined with the Italian melts me and I lean into him and follow his lead, breathing through it and letting the contraction do it's job.

I feel the cool of the wash cloth wash over my face and I smile up at Edward. He leans in and give me a sweet, soft kiss on the lips. "Sei così bella." [You're so beautiful.] He says.

I just smile at him, not having the strength to do much more. I watch as Alec nudges him and hands him the ice chips and spoon. Edward give me a spoonful and catches up on everything he has missed. Alec explains everything from the first contraction in the garden to the latest one before Edward arrived.

"So she is already at eight?" Edward asks, shocked.

"Well, that was a good forty minutes ago. The doctor said she will be back soon to check." Alec explains.

Just then another contraction hits again, only this time there is so much pressure that I feel the need to push. "Oh God!" I cry out.

"It sounds like I picked the right time to come and check on you." Dr. De Rosa says, entering the room. "Edward, I'm so glad you made it. I seen all the Cullen's in the waiting room as I made my way here." She comes closer to the side of the bed. "Bella, why don't we lay you back and check your progress."

"I'll step out and let everyone know what's happening." Alec says, kissing my forehead before he makes his way to the door.

"Hey man." Edward says, stopping Alec before he can leave the room. "Thank you. For keeping her safe and being here for her when I couldn't be." Edward says, reaching our his hand to Alec.

Alec smiles so widely. "No where else I would rather be." He says, reaching out and shaking Edwards hand. "Keep us posted when you can." He says, before slipping out the door.

As I settle back into bed, mom and Edward help me bend my knees up so that the doctor can check me out. "Looks like we're at ten. Are you ready to push Bella?" She asks, looking up at me with a smile.

I look to Edward and I see the smile on his face, as I let the tears fall down my cheeks. I simply nod as Dr. De Rosa walks to the bed side and pushes the call button to ask for a few nurses to come in.

As the nurses come in and get the room and equipment ready, mom walks over to me and kisses my head softly. "I will be outside waiting."

"You don't have to leave mom." Edward says.

"This is something that you and Bella should share, just the two of you. Just, don't forget us waiting outside. Let us know." She says, leaning over and kissing Edwards cheek.

Once mom is out and the door shuts, the nurses dismantle the end of the bed, pulling up the stirrups. I glance over to Edward, "I'm so glad you made it." I smile at him.

"OK Bella, lets meet baby Cullen." Edward grabs my hand and we follow Dr. De Rosa's lead. She walks us through each contraction. If I thought the contractions hurt, well pushing was off the charts insane. After about a half an hour of pushing Dr. De Rosa smiles up at us. "OK, Bella, one more good hard push and you get to meet your baby. On the count of three bear down and push. One...two...three!" I push with all that I have, holding onto Edward's hand, pulling my knees into me as far as I can. I hear Edward counting softly in my ear. Then suddenly the pressure I have been feeling suddenly goes away and a gush of fluid leaves me and a shrill cry fills the room. I flop back on the pillows and let the tears fall down. "Edward, Bella. Meet your daughter." Dr. De Rosa holds up a very slimy, squishy, perfect baby girl up for us to see.

"Lei è bella Bella! Oh mio Dio, ti amo così tanto!" [She's beautiful Bella! Oh my God, I love you so much!] Edward says, kissing me softly as the doctor puts the baby on my belly and begin cleaning her off. Her eyes open and she looks up at me, with the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

I watch as Edward cuts the umbilical cord and the nurses take her weight and measurements. The nurse, who cleaned me up after the doctor took care of the after birth and making sure I didn't need any stitches, lays my daughter skin on skin and guides me through my first breast feeding. Edward sits back and watches in awe. "You, are simply...amazing. Though, watching you, that word just doesn't seem like enough."

"She has your hair." I say, looking for her to Edward.

"Poor girl!" He says laughing. I feel her unlatch and she drifts off to sleep in my arms. "Why don't you hold her while I get cleaned up. I say to Edward. He smiles and reaches over, lifting her from my arms. As I take a wet nap the nurses left for me to clean up with. I pull on the nursing bra that I packed and pull on the tank top over that. I stand up and pull on the yoga pants before climbing back into bed. I look over to Edward, my best friend, the big tough mafia Prince who has turned into a teary eyed father looking at his daughter as he holds her for the first time. I can't help but grab my cell phone from the night stand and snap a picture.

Just then there is a knock at the door and mom peeks her hand in. "Are you feeling up for dad and I to come in?" She asks softly.

"Of course, come in and meet your granddaughter." I say with a smile.

Mom walks in and instantly her hand go up to her mouth as tears stream down her face as she takes in the sight of her son holding his daughter. I feel dads lips against my forehead, "Hai fatto una buona dolcezza." [You did good sweetness.]

Edward looks up at his parents and holding her out for mom to hold. "Mom, dad, meet Antonia Esme Cullen." Esme, who has pulled the baby up to her lips lets out a sob as she looks down at her granddaughter. I look up to dad who has tears running down his face as well.

I look around at my family and I feel whole. Life is pretty damn perfect, and I couldn't be happier.

**Well, sniff, sniff! I can't believe it is over, well besides the epi. Thank you all again for coming on this journey with me. I love you all so much. Keep looking out for the epi later this week, you don't want to miss Peter and the Nola crew in full effect. **

**I have a few recs for you all. I haven't done this before but I have found and met some great authors in the past few weeks and I want to spread the word. Lilmissweetsin2380 who wrote The Brox Bomber and Kings of the Bronx started a new Mobward Second To No One. It is only one chapter in, but it is great. Go and check her out. As well as BeeCute82 with You Own me and We Own the Night...fuckawesome Mobwards! And last but not least Hoodfabulous's Dirty South Drug Wars...AMAZING! Go check them out. **

**I will see you later this week with the epi. I love you all tons. Prilly.**


	60. Chapter 60

**Well everyone, it's late in coming, but it's here. The final chapter, the huge epilogue. When I say huge, I mean HUGE! We got the whole gang back for what I hope is great show. **

**I have to say that I have enjoyed taking this ride with you all so much. The love you have shown me and the support you have give me and my little idea that became The Love of a Friend...you leave me speechless. **

**I promise I will be back, I have a plot in the works that is all plotted out, and I am currently writing. I want to get a bit of a ways in so that I can get it beta'd and set a posting schedule. So...put me on authors notice so that you know when I post it. **

**This is not beta'd**

**Stephanie Meyers owns all of Twilight**

**And...on with the show!**

**EPOV**

"Yes Nia, I understand that Sophia colored all over you book, I promise to buy you another one. But, you have to remember ragazza dolce [sweet girl], that she is just a baby." I explain to my six year old daughter. The drama of life with a six year old princess, four and a half year old twin princes, and an eighteen month old princess is more stressful than facing the scariest motherfucker with a glock pointed at me! They keep Bella and I on our toes, and I couldn't be happier. I look up to see Siobhan standing in my door way tapping her watch. "Look ragazza dolce, I need to go. Mamma and I will be home tomorrow afternoon. You and your brothers and sister be good for Carmen and Eleazar tonight. Not too much candy, and listen to what they and the guards say, capire [understand]?"

"Sì, ho capito. Ci vediamo domani papà, dice mamma rompere una gamba stasera." [Yes, I understand. See you tomorrow daddy, tell mommy break a leg tonight.]

"Lo farò dolcezza, ti amo." [I will sweetness, I love you.]

"Anch'io ti amo papà." [I love you too daddy.]

With those sweet words, the line went dead. I couldn't help the smile that was on my face. My sweet, smart daughter knows fluent Italian at six years old, and her brothers weren't that far behind her. Bella and I thought it was best to have them know the language at an early age. Partly because we wanted them to know their heritage, but also for safety reason. If we are somewhere and we need to communicate with them and not have others around us know what we are saying, we speak to them in Italian.

I stand and make my way to the door and follow Siobhan out of my office and down to the floor of the club. Tonight is Halloween and we are hosting the annual Halloween Burlesque Show that has happened every year since the very first time Zafrina and Nola crew came to New York to help me out. Bella has danced in it every year as well as Peter and Erik. It is the one time of year that he comes out of dance retirement. The other three hundred and sixty four days of the year he works for me, guarding Bella and keeping the kids safe. He was with Bella and I tonight as we took the kids trick or treating before we came to the club. He and Erik got married three years ago. Bella and stood beside them as they married in a small ceremony at our house.

Erik and Bella opened up their own ballet school where they teach kids as young as two years old all the way up to thirty somethings who are keeping their skills in tact for auditions. While Erik did graduate from NYU's dance program, Bella decided not to go back and finish her degree. She told me that her heart couldn't stand to be away from Antonia for the hours that it would take to dedicate to classes, workshops and showcases. It makes no difference to me, she is still an amazing dancer, she doesn't need diploma for me or anyone else to know that. Their school is doing amazing, money wise and artistic wise. They have created a reputation for helping out those that maybe couldn't afford a dance class by offering scholarships and tuition plans. If parents want to volunteer to help out in anyway, part of their tuition is taken off. The goal has always been to get dancers into classes and instill the love of the art, that is what they do.

As for the Nola crew, Zafrina decided to accept dad's and my help and opened up Zafrina's five years ago. The same crew still dances there, with a few additions every now and then. Once a month, Bella makes an appearance and performs. The one night they close the club down is on Halloween when they come and take over Eclipse for the night and put on the best damn Halloween party and show in town.

I feel the excitement and anticipation build in me as I make my way up the stairs to join the others in the VIP section. Emmett and Rose are here, as are Jasper and Alice, Angie and Stefan, Benjamin and Tia and mom and dad. There are various other guards sitting around, blending in, but keeping things safe and under control. As Siobhan makes her way up the stairs she is immediately engulfed in a big hug from Alec.

Yep, that motherfucker who was once my sworn enemy is now a member of my family. He proved that to me the day he got Bella to the hospital and kept her safe and calm until I could get there. We are by no means best friends, but we have each others backs. He and Siobhan have been dating for the past two years, with a wedding coming up in a month. Antonia and Sophia are flower girls while EJ (Edward Junior) and CJ (Carlisle Junior) will be ring bearers. He loves our kids like they were his own, and is fiercely protective of them. He is a great uncle.

I join join everyone, taking a seat on one of the plush couches. Alec walks over and hands me a scotch before he sits down next to me. "Stop with the nerves! She does this every year." He laughs as me, taking a pull from his own tumbler of scotch.

"Yeah! And every year she ends up doing some sort of falling from the rafters shit, or swinging around on poles!" I bark out, holding back the nervous laughter.

Alec follows with his own laughter. "Yea, just know, that I'll help you punch a fucker who tries any shit with my sister!"

We both share another laugh and fist bump each other. The whole group of us join in idle chit chat, drinking and having fun. It isn't often that I actually drink anymore, what with four kids at home, I don't want to run the risk of something happening and I can't think straight. So, because our babies are safely at home with dads personal guard Eleazar and his wife Carmen, along with six other trusted guards, I know I have nothing to worry about, so...I partake in a few.

Suddenly the lights flicker, indicating that the show will be starting in a minute or two. We adjust ourselves in our seats to take in the show. The lights go out and a soft strum of what sounds like circus music pipes throughout the club. Suddenly appearing at the center of the stage is Peter, dressed in a ring masters costume. I watch as he begins lip singing the lyrics.

_**Ladies and gentlemen**__**  
**__**Boys and girls**__**  
**__**Step right up, step right up**__**  
**__**Come closer, you won't believe your eyes**__**  
**__**Behind this curtain,**__**  
**__**Witness something you've never seen before,**__**  
**__**Heard before, dreamt before**__**  
**__**The most amazing show on earth**_

He begins making he way around the stage that we set up each year on the main dance floor.

_****__**La la la la la la la**__**  
**__**It's the most amazing show on earth**__**  
**__**La la la la la la la**__****_

_**Do you want to be widely entertained?**__**  
**__**People to know your name?**__**  
**__**Do you crave fame?**__**  
**__**Well they say "things aren't always what they seem to be"**__**  
**__**Even your greatest fantasies**__**  
**__**You won't believe your eyes**__**  
**__**Won't even recognize**__**  
**__**The wonderment that lies**__**  
**__**Behind the shimmer and the lights**_

He walks over to a large trunk that is on stage and opens it. Out pops a set of arms and hands that bat him away and slam the top back down. He throws his head back in a sinister laugh before making his way to the front of the stage. _****_

_**Is it true what they say?**__**  
**__**Is it all just fun and games?**__**  
**__**Or is there more behind the makeup,**__**  
**__**And the faces full of paint?**__****_

_**I ask you, do you want to come and play?**_

He beckons the crowd, who gives off a loud cheer that is almost deafening as he throws his head back and laughs again.

_****__**Hahahaha**__**  
**__**Get the world to come and play**_

From stage left and right the dancers begin to emerge in various costumes of tight rope walkers, fire eaters, strong men, clowns and beautiful women in intricate Alice designed bodices and tutus.

_****__**Hahahaha**__****_

_**So sit back, relax, fasten your seat belts**__**  
**__**It's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side**_

Slowly the trap door that he is standing on begins lowering him down as the next set of music rings out.

_**Woah, ohh**_

Slowly the trunk opens and Bella begins to stand slowly. A tutu version of Peter's ring master costume adorns her sexy body. She begins lip singing the lyrics while still standing inside the trunk. _****_

Welcome to the greatest show  
Greatest show on earth  
You've never seen before  
Here the fairytale unfolds

What's behind the smoke and glass?  
Painted faces, everybody wears a mask  
Are you selling them your soul?  
Well you'll be left out in the cold

Suddenly, Peters head appears in between Bella's legs. As he rises up, Bella is sitting on his shoulders as he steps out of the trunk. _****_

Is it all blue skies  
Fun and games until you fall  
Then you're left without anyone at all  
You're riding on a shooting star  
With a smile upon your face  
But soon the shine fades

Peter lifts his hands and hooks them firmly into Bella's under arms. He gracefully lifts her above his head and places her on her feet in front of him. He walks on front of her and takes her hand as she goes up on her toes to dance pointe. He guides her along the stage, snaking her around each dancer. _****_

And you're left out all alone  
Wondering where did they all go?  
Oooh

Peter and Bella and the rest of the dancers begin some difficult choreography. _****_

Been jaded, hated,  
Who'll be around when the limelight's faded?  
Been shut down, pushed out  
Made to smile when I wanted to frown

Always taking a bow  
Always working the crowd  
Always breaking new ground  
Always playing the clown  
Who'll be sticking it out?  
Who'll be staying around  
When the lights go down?

_**(**_Enter The Circus & Welcome by Christina Aguilera)

As the rest of the dancers falls back gracefully to the stage floor the slights dim as one bright spot light illuminates Bella and Peter as she goes on pointe and they dance a modified ballet style waltz off the stage as the music and whistling slowly fades.

The crowd goes wild, cheering and clapping. Zafrina makes her way to the stage and begins her speech that she does every year.

"Well, at least there was no dropping from the ceiling this year!" Dad laughs out. We all laugh as the music for the next number blasts out from the speakers. Suddenly, strobe lights fill the stage as _Living Dead Girl _by Rob Zombie fills the club. The strobe lights shine on a plain wooden box standing up right as Erik dressed as a Gothic looking man stands next to it. The Crowd is enthralled with the metal sounds as Erik begins telling the haunting tale.

The wooden box is opened and out steps Bree dressed in a long flowing, what looks like a turn of the century wedding dress, donning pale make-up made to make her appear dead. She is haunting as she dances her way out of the box, dropping black roses into the hands of the audience members.

As the song comes to an end, Erik makes his way off the stage. With the start of the next song, Bree invites the other female dancers of the troupe to the stage, all dressed in worn turn of the century dresses looking equally as dead as Bree. They begin dancing to _Ramalama (Bang Bang)_ by Roisin Murphy.

As the girls make their way off the stage a slow sexual beat fill the air as Bella is standing center stage as Erik dances his way in. She is sexy as hell wearing a cream colored silk slip dress that just barely covers her pussy, along with a garter belt holding up a pair of fish next stockings with the holes running through it. She has on pale make-up, but doesn't look quite as dead as Bree and the other girls.

_**Mmm... sludge...  
Mmm... filth! (chuckles)  
Mmm!.. fumes...  
Ohhh-ohhh.. cack!**_

Erik makes his way to Bella, grabbing her behind and pulling her into him. His hands begin to roam her body as they sway to the sensual beat. _****_

Oil and grime... poison sludge  
Diesel clouds and noxious muck

He slowly kicks her legs apart with his foot and bends her at the waist slowly molding their bodies together.

_**Slime beneath me... slime up above  
Ooh you'll love my (ah-oh-ah) toxic love**_

Toxic love

He roughly pulls her back up and they begins a sort of disjointed dance to the sexy, funky beat the music has taken on. _****_

I see the world and all the creatures in it

He lifts her up, she wraps her legs around his head, her pussy at his face as he pretends to bury his face into her. She throws her head back, arching her back and she does a acrobatic move to get her feet back on the floor. Where they pick up the disjointed choreography.

_**I suck 'em dry and spit 'em out like spinach  
I feel the power - it's growing by the minute  
And pretty soon you're gonna see me wallow in it**_

I feel good - a special kind of horny  
Flowers and trees depress and frankly bore me  
I think I'll spew them all with cyanide salive  
Pour me a puke cocktail and take me to the driver!

_**Hit me one time!  
Hit me twice!  
Ahhh - that's rather nice!**_

Oil and grime...poison sludge  
Diesel clouds and noxious muck  
Slime beneath me, mmm,...slime up above  
Ooh you'll love my (ah-oh-ah) toxic love.

(Toxic Love, Tim Curry)

They end the dance tangled in each other, panting and staring into each other eyes. One could misinterpret their connection on stage, but all I see is two great friends who trust each other to do these types of moves and emotions. I know that once they get off stage they are going to be laughing and joking like the clowns they care together.

The first set ends with Melissa Ethridge's _I'm The Only One _danced as a whole group paired off.

As the lights come up for intermission we all break up to stand and stretch our legs and get another drink. As I am sitting and talking to Jasper my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and see that I have a message from Bella.

**How is it looking so far? ~B**

You look so fucking sexy in the slip dress...you need to bring that one to the hotel with you tonight! ~E

**I'm so glad to get this dead make-up off. The second half is all about being alive and having fun. Did you check on the babies tonight? ~B**

Yes, they are doing good. Nia said to tell you to break a leg! ~E

**Aww...my baby love! Okay, gotta go, almost time to get back on stage. ~B**

Ti amo tesoro, uccidetelo là fuori nel secondo tempo. [I love you sweetheart, kill it out there in the second half.] ~E

**GAH! You know what it does to me when you text me Italian! See you after the show. Ti amo così tanto. [I love you so much.] ~B**

I laugh to myself as I tuck my phone back away into my pocket. I take a pull from my scotch as mom and dad sit down next to me. "Have you checked in on my babies?" Mom asks me and she takes a sip of her champagne.

"Just before I came out here for the show. They are doing well. I should be getting a text from Eleazar letting me know they are down for the night soon." I say, taking another sip of my drink.

"Good, good. I can't wait to get my hand on them tomorrow and love all over them." Mom said with a smile.

"Not to mention unload the ton of presents that we have for them." Dad adds with a laugh.

"I'm just glad that we could make it back in time for the show." Mom says, while fidgeting with her short hair. Mom was diagnosed with breast cancer two years ago. She fought it with everything she had in her, and won her battle. Bella was with her every step of the way. She was at every chemo treatment, every doctors appointment, she even spent nights at the house at night taking care of her, only to come home and take care of the kids the next morning with next to no sleep. She refused to let mom go through this without her. There were moments that dad and I had to pry her away from mom to rest.

Mom was devastated when she lost her hair. And my wife, being the ever loving person she is, took a clippers and shaved her hair off when we found mom curled up in the bathroom holding clumps of hair in her hand. She then turned the clippers on mom and shaved the rest of her hair off as well. Not being one to be out done, I sat my ass on the toilet and let my wife shave my hair off too!

Mom has been cancer free for six months now, and as a celebration, dad took mom on a two month long vacation to Italy. They just got back this afternoon so that they wouldn't miss Bella's show. Mom said that 'she hasn't missed one of Bella's shows and she wasn't going to start now!'

When mom got sick, dad made the decision to step back and let me take over as head of the Family. Jasper has taken the role of my consigliere, while Emmett has stayed on as head of security.

"I'm sure that they will go through the roof when they see you." I say, reaching over and giving my moms hand a squeeze. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" I ask. My mom blushes and gives pats the back of my hand with hers. "I'm so glad that you are back."

Just then the lights flicker, indicating that the intermission is over. We make our way a little closer to the seats at the balcony looking over to the stage. The lights go down and the and a pulsing beat filled the air as the light come up lighting making the whole stage glow. One by one the dancers tumbled out onto the stage dressed in bright colors. The girls in skimpy boy shorts with halter tops and knee high boots with heels, while the guys were dressed in black pants and tight t-shirts in equally bright colors. The girls are on one side the stage while the boys are on the other side of the stage.

_**Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive**_

The two sides begin to cross and mix with each other, pairing off and dancing together. _****_

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

The men have the girls lifted above their heads and they begin making their way down the stage steps and down onto the runway that stretches out to middle of the main dance floor of the club._****_

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

The thumping club beat courses through the club and the dancers move their bodies to the beat. Muscles flexing as the girls are launched into the air and caught by their partners. Strength displayed as they all twirl and extend their bodies for our entertainment. It is enough to get you hot and bothered, but tame enough to be tasteful. _****_

Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away 'cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

_**We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place**_

Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)

As the music begins to fade out the dancers begin to make their way off the stage._****_

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

(We Found Love, Rihanna)

When the music ends Vicki is left of the stage, and has some how attached a bustier around her bra top that she had on along with a flowy skirt. There is a few beats of silence, the only sound is her heeled boots clanking along the stage floor as she makes her way down stage. Suddenly the familiar beat of Michael Jackson's _The Way You Make Me Feel_ begins to play. As the beat hits Ben makes his way out to the stage dressed in his black pants, but now with Michael's famous blue button down shirt with white t-shirt under it with a black fedora on his head. The two begin a sexy face off of walking/dancing around each other.

The dance really gets the crowd crazy and hyped. There is a pause as the stage is set for the next song. When the lights slowly come up on the stage there are three mirrors positioned around the stage. Then the music hits. Arms appear from behind the two of the mirrors on the edges of the stage moving in a hypnotizing way to the intro to the music. Then, as the words sing out, Peter and Bella step from behind the mirrors. Bella in a pink empire waist style ballet dress. No tutu, just flowing pink material that ends mid thigh, and bare feet. Peter is in black pants and a tight pink t-shit with bare feet too.

_**Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side**_

They join hands and begin a tangle of dance moves that are so graceful, always keeping their hands joined.

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass**_

They walk to the center mirror and both put their hand in the center of it. The mirror itself beings to ripple. When the ripple effect stops there is a photo of mom, with Peter and Bella on either side of her. It was taken just after Antonia was born. I hear hear a sharp intake of breath and know it's mom without even needing to turn around. I reach my hand out and I feel her grab onto my hand. I look over to see that dad has his arms wrapped around her, holding her for support.

_**I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong**_

Their hands locked together as he lifts and supports her in the choreography. _****_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

The two end mirror flash a video clip of Bella and Peter, making it seem like they are in each mirror. The mirror Peter and Bella begins to dance as real Peter and Bella dance their way to the mirror and mimic. _****_

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

They make their way down the run way as the music plays on. Peter always supporting Bella, as it is evident that this is a very emotional piece for her to dance. _****_

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

_**'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong**_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

The center mirror ripples and the photo changes to a photo of mom, Bella, and Peter all with shaved heads. Mom, though pale, looks beautiful. Beautiful because she is a fighter. Something that she instilled in all of us; her biological kid and all of the kids she has taken as her own along the way. I finally take my eyes off the stage and look to mom. She is crying, and so is dad who is holding her. Emmett is now standing behind her with his arms around her, tears in his eyes too. It isn't until I feel the tears sliding down my face that I realize I am crying too. I look to the side and I see that Jasperhas Alice and Rose in his arms and they are crying too. Alec is holding onto Siobhan and Stefan is holding Angela and they have tears in their eyes too. There isn't a person in this section who doesn't love mom and know the battle that she fought head on and won. We are all so proud and relived that she is still here with us. _****_

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

Suddenly the smooth beat changes to a lone thumping beat as Justin sings out. The crowd begins to clap along to the beat as Bella and Peter are at the end of the runway dancing with everything that is in them. _****_

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me 

(Mirrors, Justin Timberlake)

As the last lyrics of the song rings out the center mirror ripples and the photo changes to a photo of mom walking in a Relay for Life event just after she was told that she was in remission. She is flanked by everyone who is important in her life. Bella and I along with all of our kids are walking with her, as well as Emmett and Roses with their Lily, and Jasper and Alice with their little boy Dylan. Zafrina and all of the dancers are there, Peter and Erik, Angela and Stefan and Alec and Siobhan, as well as dad, who is right next to mom.

Bella and Peter hold a palm to their heart as they stretch out their other palm to mom, I see the tears in their eyes. Mom stands, all of us stand as well. She out stretches her palm to Bella and Peter, then blows them a kiss. As the lights fade down to black I see Peter take Bella into his arms and hold onto her. He carries her off the stage. I am fighting back everything in me not to run backstage to her. The only other time I had to fight the urge was when I saw her dance in New Orleans.

There is applause and cries of 'BRAVO' and 'BEAUTIFUL' and 'WAY TO BEAT IT' cry out throughout the club as the darkness looms. Dad has mom in a full embrace and I make my way over to them and pull then into my arms.

After a few minutes the lights come up and there is single spotlight on the stage, and Zafrina's form fills the space. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets give it up to the amazing Edward Cullen and the crew here at Eclipse for opening up his space for us to bring you this amazing Halloween show. We have been partners for a while now, and I am still amazed at how he gives me endless freedom," She puts her hand up to her mouth as if to share a secret, "as well as an endless budget, to bring these twisted, erotic, joyful dreams to life!" She says, to a huge cheer to the audience. She looks up to our section and tips her top had to me, as I salute her with dip of my head and a raise of my scotch glass.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we haven't done this in a few years, but, because we have a charity that is so near and dear to our hearts, I am going to ask you all to open up your hearts and open up those wallets and purses and dig deep, because..." She pauses dramatically as she looks out at the sea of people, "we are going to auction off...a dance." She says with a smirk.

Aw fuck me! This again! I look over at the everybody and straighten up and down my scotch in one gulp. "Can I have the lovely ladies please make their way to the stage, please?" Zafrina asks. I watch as Bella makes her way out, but it is only Bella who comes out. She is wearing a pair of very short black boy shorts and a black and blue bra top. She shrugs her shoulders at Zafrina and looks off stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, our other two girls are having a little bit of a stage fright...do you think that you all could give them a round of applause and make them feel at home here. Come on...give it up for them everyone!" She says into the mic as everyone begins cheering. Suddenly, the spot light hits the side of the stage and out walk Rose and Alice!

"Fuck me!" Emmett and Jasper say in unison. I can't help the barking laugh that escapes me.

"Welcome to my hell fuckers!" I say, throwing my head back and laughing.

"Here is how this is going to work. I'm going to bring a girl up, introduce her and then I'm going to open the bidding. Every single penny that we earn in this dance auction is going to go to the newly founded ESME foundation that helps those who can't afford to pay for cancer treatments. So, this is going to an amazing foundation, so...lets be generous people!" Zafrina says.

"Up first we have the energetic and beautiful Ali!" Alice steps toward Zafrina wearing a very short black skirt and a one shouldered black shirt. "Ladies and gentlemen, she is a true pixie in every sense of the word!" Zafrina says to the hoots and hollers of the crowd. At this point Jasper has made his way to the balcony and is leaning over the edge as far as he can. I hold in my laugh. "I will start the bidding at five hundred dollars...do I have five hundred dollars?" And before Jasper can even get out his bid some guy in on the other side of the club yells out that he will bid the five hundred dollars. "I've got five hundred...do I hear..."

"Five thousand dollars!" Jasper yells out to Zafrina. I actually let out the laugh as I see Alice bounce up and down on the stage. "Damn it woman, stop bouncing!" Jasper growls! Which only makes me laugh harder, joined in by dad!

"Eight thousand!" The guy bids again.

"Twelve thousand dollars!" Jasper yells, glaring at the man.

Zarina looks to the other man who shakes his head no, "Sold to the blonde gentleman in the upper section for twelve thousand dollars!"

I watch as Jasper visibly relaxes while Alice is again bouncing on stage. "She is going to be the death of me!" Jasper says, falling back into his chair downing his glass of scotch.

"Up next, we have the lovely Rose. And what a beautiful rose she is." Zafrina says into the mic as Rose makes her way to the front of the stage wearing a pair of skimpy black boy shorts and a very tight half t-shirt. This time Emmett makes his way to the balcony gripping it so tightly I think that he is going to snap it in half. "Ladies and gentlemen, lets start the bidding at five hundred dollars...do I hear five hundred dollars?"

"Five hundred dollars!" Bids Emmett.

"One thousand!" Yells a _woman_...holy shit!

"Holy shit!" Says Emmett. Looking equal amounts of shocked and turned on! "Five thousand!" He counters

"Ten thousand!" She yells back, eyeballing Emmett.

"Fourteen thousand!" Emmett yells, not taking his eyes off the woman, while Rose stands on the stage with a huge shit eating grin on her face.

"Twenty thousand!" She yells.

"Thirty thousand dollars!" Emmett yells. The woman looks between Emmett and Rose and with a defeated smile on her face, shakes her head no.

"Sold, to Mr. Muscles on the top section!" Zafrina yells.

I would laugh, but I know my turn is next. "And finally, we have the beautiful ballerina herself, Bella." Zafrina says in her most sexy voice. Bella makes her way to the stage, biting her lip as she looks out into the crowd. "Okay, lets start the bidding, again, at five hundred dollars."

I'm having none of this fuckery. I stand up and make my way to the balcony, leaning over I throw my hand in the air and yell, "One hundred thousand dollars!" I yell, scanning the crowd with my eyes, willing any motherfucker to challenge me.

Zafrina just smirks up at me and says into the mic, "Sold, to our very own Mr. Cullen for one hundred thousand dollars!" Bella just looks up at me with lust filled eyes. I flash her my best smirk and mouth the words "Mine!" I see her gasp and blush ten shades of red. "Gentlemen, if you can make your way down to the..." But before she can finish her sentence there is a scuffling sound coming up the stairs followed by a bit of screaming. The lights come up and there coming up the stairs are police with their guns drawn. "Edward Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Emmett McCarty, you are all under arrest!" They yell. I look over at dad and tell him to call the police, and I look down to mom and assure her that everything will be find. I glance onto the stage and I see Peter leading a fighting Bella off stage. I feel the bite of the hand cuffs and then with Jasper and Emmett in front of me we are lead down the stairs and through the club.

Son-of-a-bitch! Just what I need! "I don't know what the fuck kind of trumped up charges you are going to try and throw around, but I assure you, it isn't going to work!"

"Just shut the fuck up!" One of the officers behind me says, as he give me a push.

Once we are outside the crisp air bites my face. We are being lead to a black SUV and shoved in the back, instantly my warning bells are going off in my head and I begin fighting. Suddenly from behind I feel a blind fold being placed over my eyes. Shit! This isn't good. "And it is just that easy gentlemen!" I hear someone say.

"You motherfuckers got a death wish don't ya?" I hear Emmett say. "Do you really think you are going to get away with this?"

"Looks like we already are!"

The SUV is moving and as soon as we are moving we are stopped. I feel myself being forced out and pushed forward. "Voi ragazzi ancora con me?" [You guys still with me?]

"Sì." Jasper and Emmett both answers

Che cazzo sta succedendo?" [What the fuck is going on?] Jasper asks.

"Non lo so, ma quando scopro, qualcuno sta per morire!" [No, but when I find out, someone is gonna die!] I say as we are being lead. "Silenzio! Dare loro nulla." [Silence! Give them nothing.]

I feel us being lead down a long hall way. Then up some stairs. It is drafty, so I can only assume the we are in some kind of warehouse. I mentally go through the surrounding building near the club, because I know we haven't gone far at all. I feel myself being pushed down into a chair and my hands are bound behind the back of the chair. We sit in silence for a good five minutes, then out of nowhere a sexy beat filters through where ever we are at. I feel someone straddling my lap and my blind fold is ripped off. Straddling me is Bree dressed as a sexy cop. She winks at me as she climbs off me I look over to my left and see Jasper, then to my right and see Emmett. We all have stunned looks on our faces. Bree turns my head forward and there standing in front of me in a tight red dress that is barely holding in her tits and red fuck me pumps is my Bella, flanked by Alice and Rose in the same get up. They are standing there rocking their hip back and fourth to the beat of the music. She smirks at me and mouths "Gotcha!" I know I should be pissed off, but I lean my head back and smirk at her. I rake my eyes over her body and simply mouth "MINE!"

_**Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?  
Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let me man go free?**_

The three of them begin a slow sexy walk towards us.

_**He don't belong in prison, though he's guilty as can be,  
But the only crime he's guilty of is simply loving me.  
Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?**_

Bella straddles my lap, pulling my face into her chest where I breath in her sweet sweaty scent. I may or may not have motor boated a little bit. I payed one hundred thousand for this, I can motor boat if I want!_****_

Well I know it won't be long now,  
'Till they cut his hair off too.

She pulls my head up and runs her fingers through my hair. I feel myself purring as her fingers rub my scalp.

_**Still I'm hoping there's one favor  
That I could beg of you. So...**_

She climbs off of me and turns to Bree, Alice turns toward Charlotte and Rose turns towards Vicki. They stalk towards them putting their hands together in a prayer form. _****_

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?  
Yeah yeah yeah

When Bella gets to Bree, she runs her hand down from her shoulders, over her breasts, and falls to her knees in front of Bree.

_**Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let this jailbird free?  
Whoa ho ho**_

Bree wraps her hands in Bella's hair and pulls her head to her pussy as Bella braces herself with her hand on Bree's thighs. Bree pulls Bella's head back, making a slow backwards circle. Bella flips herself over and is on her hands and knees coming towards me.

_**Just look into his eyes, open up that door.  
Just listen to his guitar, you'll know the score.**_

Please Mr. Jailer, let an honest man go free.

I feel myself getting into the music and the dance that is taking place in front of me and I am aching to touch my wife. I begin trying to get my hands untied from behind my back._****_

Yeah yeah yeah

Bella makes her way to me and crawls up my legs and straddles me again.

_**Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.  
I'm innocent, I swear it. Let my woman testify,**_

I feel her lower herself down onto my hard cock and start to grind back and fourth. Holy shit! I will not cum on stage! I will not cum on stage! I will not cum on stage! I keep chanting to myself.

_**She'll tell you where I was that night,  
And I'll be satisfied.**_

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you let my man go free?

Well I'm tired of pressing license plates down in this rotten hole,  
I gotta reach the outside before I lose control.  
Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer outta me.

I see Bree coming towards me and suddenly a rope with a loop on the end is dropped right over me. Bree stalks up to it and slips the loop over her wrist. She is lifted into the air, as are Charlotte and Vicki. They begin a series of spins right above me. Bella flips herself around so that her back is to me and she continues grinding down on me. _****_

Yeah yeah yeah

Please Mr. Jailer, let me out of this penitentiary  
(Whoa, let me out)  
Please Mr. Jailer, don't you make no lifer out of me.

Please Mr. Jailer, won't you my man go free?

Bree is lowered down so that she is now on Bella's lap, grinding on her, and I can't help the involuntary thrust that I give to Bella as she and Bree begin grinding and touching each other. I'm faithful to my wife and I would never, ever stray or ask for another female to join us in bed, but fuck me if what is happening on my lap isn't about to make me bust a nut on this very stage. As the song begins to fade out they stand and walk towards the back of the stage. Turning around and taking one last look, Bella winks at me. _****_

Whoa ho ho oh, whoa ho, let my man go free.  
Whoa oh oh, don't make no lifer out of me. 

Slumping down into my seat, I lean my head on the back of the chair back and exhale loudly. "Holy..."

"Hell!" Jasper finishes for me. I look over at him and smirk. I would have fist bumped him, but we are still tied to the chairs.

"Remind me to buy Bella whatever her little heart desires!" Says Emmett. I look over at him and he is slouched down resting his head back too.

"What for?" I ask.

"For teaching Rosie to do that! Fuck me...I bow down to your wife!" He says, finishing with a booming laugh! "No wonder you have four kids! Fuck!"

The three of us laugh as I see Zafrina, Peter and Erik coming out. They make it over to us and untie us. "Can you walk Boss?" Peter asks with a smirk.

"So, everyone was in on that?" I ask, as he begins to lead us off the stage.

"Yep!" He says, with another laugh. As we get backstage Stefan is there waiting to lead us back to our seats.

"Who were the 'cops'?" Jasper asks.

"Just some dancers that Bella and I know from NYU." Erik says.

I laugh, shaking my head. When we get back to the VIP section mom and dad are sitting there with shit eating grins. "Mom...you should have went into acting!" I say, going up to her and giving her a big hug.

"Bella called us tonight and told us what they were doing. You're not angry, are you?"

"After what my wife just did...hell no!" I laugh, as dad slaps me on the back.

"I had to pull Alec's phone from his hand, he had Jenks on the phone already pulling him out of bed!" Dad laughs.

"I was watching my brother-in-law get hauled off in handcuffs, what else was I gonna do? If I knew I could have gotten away with it I would have pulled my piece!" He says, patting shoulder strap under his jacket.

"Thanks for looking out!" I say, fist bumping him, then grabbing another scotch.

The next number starts up _Blurred Lines_ by Robin Thicke with Pharrell and T.I., blare from the

speakers as the girls are all dressed in cream colored two piece skimpy boy shorts and bra tops while the men are dressed in black pants and white button downs dancing and weaving their way through the girls who pretty much stay in place, on pointe for the most part, just dancing stationary and striking poses. Occasionally they grind with the men.

The whole cast makes it back to the stage to dance to Rihanna's _Umbrella._ They dance their way down the runway and spill out onto the floor of the club dancing in pairs. The girls being lifted high by the men before finishing together at center stage. They all take their bows and blowing kisses. We all wait for the encore to happen, but the lights come up and Zafrina comes onto the stage. "If you all can bear with us for a few moments, we are having a few technical difficulties. So, take a moment, grab a drink, sway to the music the DJ is spinning, and the encore will be coming. Thank you!" She says, before running off stage.

We all look at each other, wondering what is going on. At this point, I expect anything from my wife and the Nola crew. After about twenty minutes I look to the stairs and coming towards us is my beautiful wife dressed in a tight green bandage dress, with nude heels with red soles, with her hair flowing down her back. She is followed by Rose and Alice. She makes her way over to me. I open my arms for her and she melts into me. I sit down and try to pull her onto my lap,but she stops me. "I have to do something before I can get comfy in your lap!" She giggles at me. Siobhan hands her a glass of water and she takes a drink before she takes the mic from Siobhan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have a surprise for someone pretty special to me." We all look around at each other. "The Zafrina dancers have allowed me to hijack their encore for the evening to do something special for this man. No one knows this, because he has kept it a secret, but, today is my brothers birthday!" She says. "All of our heads snap to Alec who is all kinds of red while Siobhan rubs his back with a smile on her face a mile wide. "His fiance and I couldn't hold it in anymore. So, mio fratello [my brother], happy birthday! I love you! This, is from Si and I, we hope you like it."

The lights go black and I feel Bella settle down into my lap as the familiar beat fills the air

_**Yeah**_

Right there on the stage of Eclipse is none other than Jay-Z himself, along with Alicia Keys singing _Empire State of Mind_! I look over to Alec who's mouth is hanging open. Siobhan is laughing as she takes her hand and closes it for him. He leans in and gives her a huge kiss. I take the moment to give Bella a kiss to. "You're pretty amazing love." I whisper in her ear. _****_

Yeah I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa  
Right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra, and since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere, yeah, they love me everywhere  
I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's  
Right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's  
Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St.  
Catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's  
Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus  
Drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas  
Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie  
Now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me  
Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's  
Sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five  
Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee  
Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from...

Soon, we are all on our feet dancing to the anthem and rocking out with Jay-Z. Alec walks over and pulls Bella into a big hug. I see them talking, but I let them have their moment. _****_

New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of  
There's nothin' you can't do  
Now you're in New York  
These streets will make you feel brand new  
Big lights will inspire you  
Let's hear it for New York, New York,  
New York

Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game  
Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can  
You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though  
But I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though  
Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock  
Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop  
Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back  
For foreigners it ain't pretty act like they forgot how to act  
8 million stories, out there in it naked  
City is a pity, half of y'all won't make it  
Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"  
If Jesus payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade  
Three dice Cee-lo, three Card Marley  
Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade  
Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's

Lights is blinding, girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is  
Lined with casualties, who sip to life casually  
Then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple Eve  
Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style  
And in the winter gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out  
City of sin, it's a pity on a whim  
Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them  
Mommy took a bus trip, now she got her bust out  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route  
Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin  
And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight  
MDMA got you feelin' like a champion  
The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien

One hand in the air for the big city  
Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty  
No place in the world that could compare  
Put your lighters in the air  
Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

After the song is over, the Nola crew has joined us in the VIP section and we all party for a few more hours. Mom and dad have already left a while ago, promising to relieve Eleazar and Carmen in the morning to spend some time with the kids so that we can sleep in for a while.

I look over at my wife and I think of how fucking lucky I am. It took me so damn long to accept my feelings for her and it took thinking that I had lost her in order for me to tell her that had loved her forever. Luckily, she wasn't hurt badly, and she returned my love. Here we are, four kids later, still so much in love. She is my everything.

"Baby!" I hear Bella calling to me. "Where did you go?" She asks, sitting in my lap.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"About...how we started. Friends, to lovers, to husband and wife, to parents." I say, smiling as I kiss her after each step we have taken to get to where we are now.

"We've had the craziest journey, but, I would do it all over again to get to our happy life that we have right now." She says, here eyes glistening with unshed tears. "And the journey still isn't over. She grabs her phone from the table in front of us and slides it open. She shows me a picture. On the screen is a pregnancy test, that says positive.

"Really?" I ask, a smile forming on my face as she nods her head yes. "I fucking love you so much baby!" I say before crashing my lips to hers.

"I swear, if you knocked me up with twins again, I'm strapping you to a hospital bed and you are getting snipped!" She giggles, while I grab my boys!

"That's not nice!" I growl at her while grabbing a hand full of her ass.

"What you gonna do about it?" She asks, with lust filled eyes.

"I think it's time for us to leave, and let Domward out to play!" I whisper in her ear before biting down on her ear lobe. "Now be a good girl and go and tell everyone good night." I say, as we stand up. As she walks away I slap her on the ass. I bid everyone good bye and we make our way out into the night. I can't help but think to myself, I am the luckiest man alive to have the love of a friend like my Bella.

**And that's it...it's done friends! How did you like the show? I hope it lived up to your expectations. Again, thank you for coming on the journey with me. And I promise to see you soon. Leave me some love and let me know what you thought of the show.**


	61. Side Note

**Hey everyone. No, sorry, this is not another chapter, but it is something even cooler...The Love of a Friend has been nominated over at www . twifanfictionrecs . com (minus the spaces) as the Top Ten Complete Fics in June 2013! Oh My Freakin God!**

**I am so honored! So, I humbly as you to head on over there and cast some votes. I think it is a once a day voting thing. So, if you can hook a sister up with some votes, I promise to be writing a very lemony outtake that I will post here once voting is complete! Pretty please...with and Edward on top? **

**Anywho, thanks again for the nomination and any votes that you can give me. If the feeling moves you, pimp me out to your friends for votes too! **

**I love you all!**

**~~Prilly**


End file.
